


Herz und Seele Frankreichs

by RoostersCromedCDF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brotherhood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Gestapo, Hurt!Aramis, Hurt/Comfort, Resistance, Torture, Whump!Aramis
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 69,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoostersCromedCDF/pseuds/RoostersCromedCDF
Summary: Paris 1944. Unter dem Decknamen „Die Musketiere“ agieren les inséparables als der militärische Arm der Résistance. Eines Tages jedoch läuft eine Mission völlig aus dem Ruder und die Gestapo nimmt Aramis gefangen. Wird es Athos, Porthos und d‘Artagnan gelingen, ihren Bruder aus den Fängen der furchtbarsten Organisation des Deutschen Reichs zu befreien? Für die Musketiere beginnt ein tödlicher Wettlauf gegen die Zeit...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barbara69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara69/gifts).



> Hier ist sie nun: Meine allererste Fanfiction! Es war ein langer, spannender Weg, der mir viel Freude bereitet hat und ich freue mich darauf, das Ergebnis mit euch zu teilen.  
> Dies ist aber nur möglich, weil mich mein wundervoller und großartiger Beta barbara69 auf diesem Weg in jeder Hinsicht mehr als tatkräftig begleitet und unterstützt hat – Danke, meine Liebe, ohne dich gäbe es diese Geschichte nicht!  
> Alle verbliebenen Fehler, Tippfehler oder Löcher in der Handlung liegen allein in meiner Verantwortung.  
> Disclaimer: The Musketeers are property of Alexandre Dumas and BBC One. I only borrowed the characters and the concept of the show for this work of fan fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Gestapo-Hauptquartier, Paris im März 1944, kurz vor Sonnenuntergang_

  


„Wir haben den Scharfschützen – diesen Aramis, Herr Kommissar!“, berichtete Rottenführer Kleindienst voll sichtlichem Stolz.

_Endlich_! Endlich hatte er ihn, dachte Kommissar Thernes, klatsche einmal laut in die Hände und rieb sich aufgeregt die Fingerspitzen. Er konnte sich ein flüchtiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen und er spürte, wie sich Aufregung und Vorfreude über die Fadeste des bisherigen Tages legten. Hauptkommissar Emil Thernes atmete tief ein und ließ sich in seinen Sessel im Büro des Pariser Gestapo-Hauses zurückfallen. Endlich hatte er gute Nachrichten für Berlin.

„Der Rest der Musketiere?“, fragte er sicherheitshalber nach.

„Konnten entkommen, genauso wie Sie es erwartet hatten. Der Scharfschütze hat ihnen Rückendeckung gegeben“, antwortete Kleindienst beflissen.

Thernes nickte nachsichtig, ja, das hatte er so erwartet, aber es tat nichts zur Sache.

„Verluste?“, wollte er schließlich noch wissen.

„Er hat acht getötet…“, gestand Kleindienst und duckte sich, für den ungeübten Beobachter kaum bemerkbar, ein klein wenig zusammen.

Doch Thernes war seine Reaktion nicht entgangen und ein Teil von ihm freute sich insgeheim, dass er solche Macht über seine Männer hatte. Doch heute hatten sie einen sichtbaren Erfolg eingefahren und so zeigte er sich verträglich. Mild lächelnd schüttelte er beschwichtigend den Kopf.

„Wie viele vom Köder?“, hakte er ein letztes Mal nach.

„Keinen, Herr Kommissar. Der Drecksack hat nur unsere Männer erwischt“, informierte ihn der Rottenführer und starrte hinter ihn auf das Bild des Führers. Thernes war der Inbegriff deutscher Führungselite und ein Versagen wurde nur im seltensten Fall geduldet. Sie waren hier die Speerspitze des deutschen Reiches und nur sie konnten das deutsche Volk und all die anderen, denen der Führer den Anschluss geschenkt hatte, von dem inneren Abschaum säubern. Allein dass so etwas wie Widerstand, wie diese Résistance, überhaupt hatte gedeihen können, wurde ihnen von kritischen Stimmen als eklatanter Misserfolg ausgelegt. Der Thernes war in den letzten Monaten deutlich unter Druck gekommen und Berlin hatte eine enorme Erwartungshaltung, die er trotz aller Bemühungen im Moment nicht wirklich erfüllen konnte. Der Kommissar machte mittlerweile keinen Hehl mehr aus seiner Ungeduld und ließ dies seine Männer deutlich zu spüren.

Thernes war von sich selbst überrascht, wie gelassen er den Verlust von acht Sturmmänner hinnahm, auch wenn er kurz von der Tatsache irritiert war, dass der Scharfschütze den Unterschied erkannt hatte und nicht auf die Scharade hereingefallen war. Die gesamte Aktion war sorgfältig geplant gewesen, hatte wochenlanger Vorbereitung bedurft und er hatte eine gewisse Anzahl an Verlusten einplanen müssen. Diese acht toten Männer mehr, auch wenn es gute deutsche Soldaten gewesen waren, waren der Preis für den Erfolg und nichts war wichtiger als der Triumph und der Sieg des Deutschen Reiches. Und Thernes erkannte in diesem Moment, dass er den Scharfschützen nicht unterschätzen durfte, vielleicht, ja vielleicht war er sogar eine Herausforderung für ihn. Er hatte schon allzu lange kein Spiel mehr gespielt, in Wahrheit waren seine eigentlichen Qualitäten seit einiger Zeit viel zu ungenutzt geblieben und er sehnte sich nach einem echten Schlagabtausch, im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes.

Im Augenblick jedoch zählte lediglich, dass es ihm durch akribische Planung und strategische Weitsicht gelungen war, die Musketiere aus ihrer Reserve zu locken und diesen wertvollen Fang zu machen. Wenn seine Quelle ihn nicht täuschte, und daran zweifelte er keine Sekunde, hatte er genau den richtigen Mann erwischt. Also zuckte Thernes angesichts der Verluste seiner Leute lediglich ein wenig mit der Schulter und ließ seine Gedanken zu jenem Mann schweifen, von dem er sich alles versprach. Der Scharfschütze war der Schlüssel zu König Ludwig und seinen Geheimnissen und jetzt, da er ihn hatte, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde endlich haben, was er so sehr begehrte.

„Sie können vorerst gehen, Herr Rottenführer, aber halten Sie sich bereit, ich werde Sie noch brauchen. Geben Sie der Mannschaft heute Abend vier Flaschen von dem Cognac. Sagen Sie ihnen, dass ihre Kameraden heute für den Ruhm des Vaterlandes gestorben sind, sagen Sie ihnen, dass sie ihr Blut ehren sollen – oder so etwas“, entließ er seinen überraschten, ob seiner Worte jedoch hoch erfreuten Offizier. Allzu große Sentimentalität war wohl nicht angebracht, wie es schien.

„Jawohl, Herr Kommissar!“

„Eines noch: Ist der Gefangene vorbereitet?“

„Jawohl, Herr Kommissar!“

Thernes sah zufrieden das schmutzige Grinsen, das sich über das feiste Gesicht von Kleindienst legte und den bösartigen Blick in seinen Augen, ehe er sich zackig umdrehte und zur Tür ging. 

Als Kleindienst das Büro verlassen hatte, holte Thernes einen Akt aus der obersten Schublade seines penibel zusammengeräumten Schreibtisches und legte ihn fein säuberlich vor sich. Er fuhr sich langsam mit der Hand über das Kinn, dachte an die kommenden Stunden und sah sich im Geiste schon beim Führer höchstselbst stehen, um ihm zu verkünden, dass die Résistance gefallen war und Frankreich nun uneingeschränkt ihm gehörte. Er hatte jetzt den Mann, der ihm dies ermöglichen würde und nichts und niemand würde ihn ihm entreißen können.

Thernes strich noch einmal versonnen über den Akt, als wäre er gleichsam ein kostbarer Schatz und lehnte sich voller Erwartung und Vorfreude auf das Kommende in seinen Sessel zurück.


	2. Chapter 2

Hauptmann Treville, Anführer der Widerstandsgruppe „Die Musketiere“, ging unruhig in seinem Büro auf und ab und wartete auf die Rückkehr seiner Männer. Alle paar Sekunden blickte er auf die weiße, abgewohnte Holzür, die sein Privatzimmer vom Rest des Hauses trennte, das sie als ihr Hauptquartier benutzten. Er wartete auf seine vier geschätzten ehemaligen französischen Soldaten, die erschöpft, aber voller Stolz über die Erfüllung ihrer wichtigen Mission berichten würden. Worauf er jedoch nicht vorbereitet war, den Jüngste seiner Widerstandsgruppe, d'Artagnan, voller Wut hereinstürmen zu sehen….nur zwei seiner Teammitglieder im Schlepptau.

„Sie haben Aramis!“, rief D’Artagnan mit Panik in der Stimme und vergaß dabei auf den üblichen militärischen Gruß.

Das jüngste Mitglied ihrer Widerstandsgruppe sah erbärmlich aus, er hatte eine Schnittwunde auf seiner Wange, auf die er notdürftig ein Taschentuch presste, aber das Blut hatte sich längst mit einer schwarzen Schmutzschicht verkrustet. Seine Augen waren gerötet, ganz so, als ob er geweint hätte und Treville war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob es nicht tatsächlich so gewesen war. D’Artagnan hatte noch nicht die Abgebrühtheit der anderen Musketiere und seine Emotionen spiegelten sich in der Sekunde in seinem Gesicht, in der sein Herz sie fühlte. Er war empfindsam und hoch sensibel und es waren genau diese Eigenschaften, die ihn zu einem wunderbaren Soldaten für die Freiheit machten. Er hatte einen untrüglichen Instinkt für die Abläufe um ihn herum, erahnte gefahrvolle Manöver bereits im Voraus und konnte aus seiner Emotionalität eine ungeheure Kraft für den Kampf entwickeln, die ihm die wenigsten, die ihn das erste Mal sahen, zutrauen würden. Die Kehrseite der Medaille war jedoch auch das tiefe Empfinden des Schmerzes und der Not, die diese Zeiten mit sich brachten. Er ertrug es kaum andere leiden zu sehen und denjenigen, die er respektierte und liebte, brachte er eine Hingabe und Empathie entgegen, wie Treville es selten gesehen hatte.

„Was ist geschehen?“, fragte Treville alarmiert.

„Verdammt noch mal, die Gestapo hat Aramis! Die Gestapo!“, wiederholte der junge Mann nun drängender und versuchte nicht einmal die Furcht in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

Gleich hinter d'Artagnan krachten auch Athos und Porthos in das kleine Zimmer, beide ebenso mit schwarzem Staub überzogen wie ihr Kamerad. Porthos blutete an seiner linken Schulter, sein dunkelblaues Hemd schimmerte an dieser Stelle schwarz vom getrockneten Blut. Athos sah nicht wesentlich besser aus, auch an seinem Hals klebte getrocknetes Blut und in seinem Gesicht waren etliche Schürfwunden zu sehen.

„Es war eine Falle.“, zischte Athos. „Sie müssen es von langer Hand geplant haben und wir sind direkt hinein gestolpert. Wir sind ihnen wie Anfänger auf den Leim gegangen. Irgendjemand muss uns verraten haben, sie kannten die genaue Strategie und wussten, wo wir sein würden.“ Nach einer Pause fügte er eisig hinzu: „Und sie wussten, wo Aramis sein würde.“ 

Seine Miene war wie Stein, keine Regung zeichnete sich sichtbar ab, doch seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich hohl und Treville, der ihn gut genug kannte, konnten das leichte Zittern darin und die tiefe Sorge, die sich in seinen Augen spiegelte, erkennen.

„Dieser verdammte Idiot hat seine Stellung aufgegeben. Er hat seine Stellung aufgegeben, um uns zu retten.“, flüstere Porthos benommen. Dass er nicht laut und aufgebracht sprach, wirkte auf Treville und die anderen bedrohlicher und beängstigender als irgendetwas sonst. Porthos hatte offensichtlich Angst.

Der Schock, dass es nicht so gelaufen war, wie geplant und dass Aramis nun in den Fängen der Gestapo war, hatte sich blitzartig schwer über ihrer aller Herzen gelegt und es schien, als konnte keiner von ihnen einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Treville wusste nicht, wie es seine Männer in diesem Zustand überhaupt bis in die Garnison geschafft hatten. Er fühlte, wie alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich und ließ sich schwer in seinen Sessel sinken. „Wie konnte das geschehen? Aramis hat mir mehrmals versichert, dass alles gut gehen würde und dass seine Position unter den gegebenen Umständen nahezu perfekt sein würde.“ Treville rieb sich über den Nacken und schaute von einem zum anderen.

„Wir hätten den offensichtlichen Unsicherheiten in unserem Plan mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollen“, sagte Athos und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Karten auf Trevilles Schreibtisch.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass die ganze Sache zu verlockend gewesen ist, um das Risiko nicht einzugehen und vor allem, wie wichtig das alles für unsere Interessen ist. Das war die einmalige Gelegenheit sowohl General Stülpnagel als auch andere hochrangige SS-Führer zu töten und die Entschlüsselungsmaschine für die Enigma zu erbeuten.“ Treville spürte wie Wut und Ungeduld allmählich seine Sorge verdrängten und begann, mit den Fingern auf den hölzernen Teil seines Sessels zu klopfen.

Seit 1942 hatte sich die Résistance immer wieder erfolgreich gegen das Nazi-Regime gewehrt und sie waren gut darin, Widerstand zu leisten und die deutschen Besatzer zu zermürben. Sämtliche Bewegungen waren jedoch nicht einheitlich organisiert und geführt, jede Gruppe verfolgte im Sinne ihrer Trägerorganisation verschiedene Ziele. König Ludwig, so der klingende Deckname ihres Anführers, ging es mit seiner Untergrundzeitung _Combat_ vor allem um den Informationsfluss für die sympathisierende Bevölkerung. Nur der engste Kreis wusste, wer König Ludwig in Wahrheit war, es gab sogar Gerüchte, wonach er tatsächlich ein direkter Nachkomme der königlichen Bourbonen-Linie sein sollte. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange und Ludwig gründete einen militärischen Arm der Résistance, der schlagkräftig und zielsicher Nazis und ihre Kollaborateure ausschalten sollte. 

Eine dieser Gruppen stand unter dem Kommando von Treville, Deckname „Hauptmann“, der seine Leute handverlesen aus dem aufgelösten französischen Militär rekrutiert hatte. Innerhalb weniger Monate hatte er eine schlagkräftige, hoch gefährliche Gruppe von Spezialisten geformt, die sich „Die Musketiere“ nannten und bis jetzt hatten sie ihre Aufträge, in der Regel Überfälle auf deutsche Konvois, immer tödlich und präzise ausgeführt. Sie schlugen innerhalb weniger Minuten zu, Aramis als einer der besten Scharfschützen, die Treville jemals gekannte hatte, schaltete zielsicher aus einer Entfernung von mehr als 300m unbemerkt und gut versteckt die meisten Nazis, die die Konvois begleiteten, aus. Die Eingreiftruppe, bestehend aus Athos, Porthos und D‘Artagnan schnappten sich in dem blutigen Tumult alles, was sie in die Finger kriegen konnten: Ausweise, Aktenordner mit Dokumenten oder Waffen. Sie agierten in der Sicherheit ihres Scharfschützen, der ihnen den Rücken freihielt und dem sie ihr Leben anvertrauten. Die von ihnen gestohlenen Dokumente waren in vielerlei Hinsicht hilfreich gewesen, doch die wirklich aussagekräftigen Informationen waren leider verschlüsselt und selbst die wirklich klugen Mitglieder der Résistance konnten die Chiffren nicht dekodieren. Umso mehr erschien ihnen die Ankunft der Schlüsselmaschine in Paris wie ein Wink des Himmels und alle waren sich darin einig, dass sie es versuchen müssten.

„Und ich sage es noch einmal, es war eine Falle.“ Athos rieb mit seiner Hand über das schmutziges Gesicht ohne zu bemerken, dass er damit auch das Blut verschmierte und seine eiskalte Stimme zeigte Treville, dass Mann es bitter ernst meinte.

„Auf keinen Fall, das kann nicht sein, die Informationen waren authentisch und zuverlässig“, widersprach ihm Treville. „Wir haben den genauen Ankunftsplan im allerletzten Moment erhalten und dieser war absolut stimmig mit der Denkweise der Nazis. Wir wissen, dass sie äußerst vorsichtige und akribische Bürokraten sind und König Ludwig musste sich erheblich anstrengen, um an diese Informationen zu gelangen.“ Treville war vom Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Informationen absolut überzeugt. Selbst jetzt konnte er kaum glauben, dass die Deutschen eine Falle gestellt hatten, der Zeitrahmen für solch ein Unterfangen wäre viel zu eng gewesen. 

Drei laute und wütende Stimmen begannen gleichzeitig mit ihm zu sprechen, denn sie alle schienen sich offensichtlich geirrt zu haben. Nun, da seine Musketiere verstört und zutiefst erschüttert vor ihm standen und versuchten, ihre Fassung wieder zu finden, schienen sie sich der Tragweite der Ereignisse immer mehr bewusst zu werden. 

„Beruhigt euch auf der Stelle. Wie soll ich herausfinden, was passiert ist, wenn ihr alle auf einmal redet? Hat Aramis seine Scharfschützenstellung aufgegeben? Hat er sich bewegt?“

„Er hat uns Deckung gegeben, damit wir uns zurückziehen konnten“, antwortete d‘Artagnan frustriert und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Er kniff den Mund zusammen und wurde noch blasser, als er ohnehin schon war. „Er hat sein Leben für uns riskiert.“

„Dieser gottverdammte Idiot. Ich könnte ihn umbringen, wenn er so etwas tut“, knurrte Porthos. 

_Aramis hätte es_ _besser_ _wissen müssen,_ dachteTreville als er sah, dass zur offensichtlichen Sorge und Angst des Trios auch unterschwellig Wut über den Leichtsinn ihres Waffenbruders und dessen Rücksichtslosigkeit gegenüber seines eigenen Lebens gesellt hatten. Also ließ er zu, dass Porthos seinem Ärger Luft machte.

„Wir müssen ihm helfen.“ Porthos ballte plötzlich seine Hände zu Fäusten. Es schien, als wolle er jeden Augenblick losstürmen um etwas völlig Dummes zu tun.

Athos stellte sich vor Porthos und richtete einen drohenden Blick auf ihn um ihn am Weggehen zu hindern. „Vorsichtig, Porthos, du kennst Aramis und weißt wie er ist. Er würde immer unser Leben und Wohlergehen immer über sein eigenes stellen.“

„Verdammt richtig. Deswegen holen wir ihn da raus, und dann bringe ich ihn eigenhändig um!“ donnerte Porthos laut durch den Raum.

„Genug!“, Treville reichte es. „Ich bin genauso besorgt wie ihr, aber das Wichtigste ist jetzt, dass ihr mir haargenau erzählt, was da draußen passiert ist.“ Der Hauptmann verschränkte die Arme und musterte jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Was er nun wirklich brauchen würde, waren alle Informationen, die er kriegen konnte, um weitere Schritte einzuleiten und so vielleicht die unvermeidlichen Folgen abwenden zu können.


	3. Kapitel 3

_Eine gute Stunde zuvor_

Aramis lag bereits seit geraumer Zeit in Stellung auf dem flachen Dach eines alten Mietshauses, verschanzt hinter einem gipsen Ziergeländer. Es war wegen breiten Balkonpfosten nicht ganz einfach, seine MAS-36 auf die potentielle Zielkoordinate auszurichten, aber immerhin gaben sie ihm hervorragend Deckung. Der Konvoi sollte laut der geheimen Informationen, die der französische Widerstand abgefangen hatte, in wenigen Minuten ankommen und mit ihm die womöglich alles entscheidende Schlüsselmaschine für die Enigma. Sollte diese der Résistance und damit den Alliierten in die Hände fallen, so könnte das massive Auswirkungen auf den weiteren Kriegsverlauf haben und es bestünde endlich die Möglichkeit, das Dritte Reich zurück zu drängen, womöglich sogar ein für alle Mal zu schlagen. 

Nur aus diesem Grund hatte Aramis auf die üblichen Vorbereitungsmaßnahmen verzichtet und war das Risiko einer zu kurzen Aufklärung eingegangen. Benötigte er normalerweise eine gute Woche Zeit zum Auskundschaften der Lokalitäten, so hatte er sich dieses Mal mit einem Tag begnügt. Die der Résistance zugespielten Pläne beinhalteten nicht nur die Route des SS-Konvois, sondern auch die Zeitfenster. Die Nazis hatten, um die Transaktion der Schlüsselmaschine so geheim wie möglich zu halten, paradoxerweise auf eine aufwendige Sicherung des Konvois verzichtet. Sie hatten wohl gehofft, durch die Verharmlosung der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen die Résistance über die Wichtigkeit der Operation täuschen zu können und tarnten die Aktion als den Besuch einer deutschen Handelsdelegation. So kam es, dass kaum Gestapo und SS-Männer unterwegs waren und Aramis völlig unbemerkt die Umgebung ausspähen konnte. Er hatte den perfekten Platz gefunden, 325m weit weg auf dem Dach eines alten Mietshauses. Er hatte zwar nur eine schmale Einsicht auf den Platz, auf dem der Konvoi halten würde, aber er war sich sicher, dass ihn niemand in dieser Distanz vermuten würde. Es war hinlänglich bekannt, dass die französische Regierung seit dem Ersten Weltkrieg andere Prioritäten gehabt hatte, als in moderne Waffen für seine Infanterie zu investieren und das MAS-36 war noch das Beste, was Aramis hatte bekommen können. 

Es war ein schwerfälliges Gewehr und auch wenn man Patronen mit dem Kaliber 7,5mm, die ursprünglich für das Maschinengewehr Chatellerault M24 entwickelt worden waren, verwenden konnte, so erwies sich das Nachladen trotzdem als beschwerlich. Darüber hinaus verfügte das MAS-36 über keinerlei Sicherungsmechanismen und im Kampfeinsatz waren die Soldaten angewiesen worden, die Waffe nur unmittelbar vor dem Gefecht zu laden. Von vergleichsweise einfacher Konstruktion war die Waffe jedoch sehr robust und aufgrund ihres kurzen Laufs recht führig. Beides hatte sich für Aramis als Vorteil erwiesen und er war froh gewesen, ein gut gepflegtes Exemplar aus dem Truppendienst mitgehen lassen zu können, das er für seine Zwecke in mühevoller Kleinstarbeit optimiert hatte. Er hatte es auf diese Weise geschafft, die Reichweite des Gewehres noch einmal um 50m zu verlängern und er konnte unter guten Bedingungen aus beinahe 350m schießen. Kein Deutscher würde das dem französischen Relikt zutrauen und dieser Tatsache und seinem außergewöhnlichen Talent war es zu verdanken, dass jede Operation bisher ohne größere Verluste erfolgreich gewesen war.

Aramis strich sich zum wiederholten Mal über seine Augen. Es war ermüdend, sich ununterbrochen auf die Umgebung konzentrieren zu müssen. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, um wieder besser fokussieren zu können. Mit einem Lächeln dachte er an seine Brüder, die bereits in das schmale Haus direkt neben dem kleinen Handelsbüro, in dem die Übergabe stattfinden sollte, hatte gehen sehen und er verließ sich auf den Plan, der in groben Zügen immer nach dem gleichen Muster ablief. Er würde geduldig warten, bis der Konvoi anhalten und die Deutschen aussteigen würden. Sein Part war es, die Wachen abzulenken, indem er in kurzer Zeit so viele Nazis wie möglich eliminierte und durch das Blutbad, das er anrichten würde, heillose Verwirrung stiftete. Er kannte keinen Schützen, der schneller als er durchladen konnte und meistens lagen innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden mehrere Männer am Boden. In diesen Momenten sollten nun Athos und Porthos mit d‘Artagnan von hinten nachrücken, die restlichen Männer ausschalten und sich das Material aneignen. Sollten irgendwelche Deutschen wie durch ein Wunder die erste und zweite Angriffswelle überlebt haben, so gab Aramis seinen Freunden so lange Feuerschutz, bis sie sich sicher zurückgezogen hatten. War dies erledigt, konnte sich Aramis ebenso auf seinem Fluchtweg in Sicherheit bringen. Auf verschiedenen Wegen würden sie in die Garnison zurückkehren und im günstigsten Fall einen der wertvollsten Schätze des Deutschen Reichs in Händen halten.

 _Was dauert da so lange?_ , fragte er sich sich im Stillen und obwohl alles friedlich und ruhig schien so konnte Aramis einen leichten Schauer, verursacht durch die kalte Luft, nicht unterdrücken. Auch wenn die Märzsonne durchaus wärmen konnte, so war die Luft noch winterschwanger und kalt. Aramis hatte deswegen sein warmes, grünes Wollhemd angezogen und sich in seine dicke Lammfelljacke gehüllt. Er hatte sich auch für die aufgeraute Wildschweinlederhose entschieden und war froh darüber, denn der steinerne Boden des Dachs kühlte ihn trotz der Decke, auf der er lag, mehr aus als erwartet.

Aramis konnte nichts erkennen, das ihren Plan gefährdete und sein Blick fiel immer wieder auf das Kirchlein am Ende der Straße, rund 800m weit von ihm entfernt. Sie war deutlich kleiner als die umliegenden Gebäude, ihr Glockenturm schaffte es mit Müh‘ und Not ein kleines bisschen die angrenzenden Mietshäuser zu überragen und so war das Kreuz für Aramis deutlich im klaren Nachmittagshimmel des kalten Märztages zu erkennen. Die hellen Sonnenstrahlen ließen es golden aufleuchten und Aramis gestatte sich einen kurzen Moment des Gebets für die Sicherheit seiner Freunde und der Seelen jener Männer, die er bald töten würde. Auch wenn es böse Menschen waren, Menschen, die grauenvolle Taten zu verantworten hatten, Angst und Schrecken verbreiteten und sich einen feuchten Dreck um das Leben anderer, in ihren Augen minderwertigen Kreaturen, kümmerten, so waren auch sie Menschen, die atmeten und dachten und vermutlich auch liebten. Und bald würden sie tot sein, gerichtet durch seine Hand und seinen Willen.

Aramis hatte jedoch keine weitere Gelegenheit mehr darüber nachzusinnen, denn der Wagenkonvoi bog um die Ecke und hielt auf dem Vorplatz des kleinen Bürogebäudes. Aramis atmete tief ein und aus und versank augenblicklich in seiner Aufgabe. Nun gab es nichts mehr, das ihn abzulenken vermochte, er visierte seine Ziele an und wartete.

Dicht flankiert von deutlich angespannten Wachen stieg ein Offizier nach dem anderen aus den drei Automobilen aus. Er konnte auf diese Entfernung den exakten Dienstgrad nicht erkennen, aber die großen Insignien ihrer Uniformen wiesen sie als hohe Offiziere aus. Langsam gingen sie auf die Treppe des Hauseingangs zu. Dies war der Moment, in dem Aramis hätte schießen sollen, doch irgendetwas irritierte ihn an dem vor ihm ablaufenden Szenario. Er konnte sein Gefühl nicht benennen, aber es passte einfach nicht zusammen. Plötzlich erschien ihm der Platz der Übergabe als zu offensichtlich, die Umgebung als zu friedlich und unaufgeregt, die Präsentation der Offiziere als zu deutlich und die Anspannung der Wehrmachtssoldaten als zu verdächtig. Sie schienen weniger das Paket, das sie abliefern sollten, zu beschützen, als vielmehr erwartungsvoll auf ein Geschehen zu warten, das noch nicht passiert war.

Darüber hinaus hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Offiziere selbst nicht als etwas Beschützenswertes angesehen wurden, sondern vielmehr als etwas, das am Handeln gehindert werden sollte. Sie agierten auf unerklärliche Weise gehemmt und zurückhaltend. Deutsche Offiziere waren in der Regel stolz und selbstsicher, ihrer Überlegenheit gewiss und strahlten allzu oft eine unverkennbare Arroganz der Macht aus. Diese Aspekte fehlten hier völlig und die Offiziere vor ihm wirkten deplatziert und marionettenhaft. Plötzlich passte einfach nichts mehr zusammen und aus einem spontanen Impuls heraus beschloss Aramis, die Soldaten zuerst auszuschalten. Er schoss drei Mal hintereinander und drei Männer fielen. 

Die erwartete Hektik brach nun doch aus und die den Konvoi begleitenden Sturmmänner der Gestapo gerieten ebenso in Bewegung. Aramis sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Athos, Porthos und d’Artagnan von der Nebenstraße her anrückten, doch er konzentrierte sich auf den nächsten Schuss. Er hatte gerade den Abzug gedrückt, als plötzlich etwas Unerwartetes passierte.

Irgendjemand hatte in seine Richtung eine Nebelgranate gezündet, die gesamte Szenerie wurde in ein dunkles Grauschwarz gehüllt und versperrte augenblicklich das Sichtfeld. Aramis konnte von einer Sekunde auf die andere nichts mehr erkennen, trotzdem gab er noch zwei weitere Schüsse ab, von denen er sicher war, dass sie ihr Ziel finden würden, als vor ihm plötzlich ein großer Teil der Gipsbrüstung weggesprengt wurde. Scharfe Gipsteile flogen ihm von vorne ins Gesicht und zerkratzten seine Stirn und Wangen. Aramis hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich auch nur ansatzweise wegzudrehen, als wenige Zentimeter neben ihm eine weitere Kugel einschlug und den Steinboden des Dachs zersplitterte. Er hatte es lediglich der Decke zu verdanken, dass sich keine größeren Teile in seinen Körper bohren konnten und er suchte rasch Deckung, indem er das Gewehr fallen ließ, seinen Kopf unter seine schützenden Arme barg und sich so flach wie möglich machte. Er spürte eine weitere Kugel knapp über sich hinweg fliegen und war gezwungen, sich nach links hinter einen dickeren Geländerpfosten wegzurollen. Er war fassungslos und konnte nicht erkennen, von wo aus er ins Visier genommen wurde, es gab einfach keinen Punkt innerhalb seiner Reichweite, der ihn in eine wie auch immer geartete Schusslinie brachte. 

Vom Vorplatz des Handelsbüros drangen nun Schreie bis zu ihm her und er wusste, dass er augenblicklich eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Ein Scharfschütze durfte niemals, unter keinen Umständen, seine Stellung aufgeben! Doch dieses eiserne Gesetz war ihm gleich, denn seine Brüder schwebten in Lebensgefahr, nun, da er ihnen keine Rückendeckung geben konnte. Er rappelte sich hoch, griff sein Gewehr und lief nach rechts in Richtung seines Fluchtweges. Kugeln flogen ihn um den Kopf, aber wie durch ein Wunder wurde er nicht getroffen. Aramis schlitterte hinter einen dicken Balkonpfosten, diesmal nicht aus Gips, sondern aus Stein, der ihm etwas Deckung versprach.

Fieberhaft versuchte er, seinen hektischen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen und überlegte, wo der oder die Schützen Stellung bezogen hatten, er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen. Die einzige Position, die für ihn in Frage kam, war der Turm der kleinen Kirche, aber niemand konnte so weit schießen! Dumpf erinnerte er sich, dass er Gerüchte gehört hatte, dass deutsche Physiker gemeinsam mit Ingenieuren an Waffen mit enormer Reichweite arbeiten würden, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie diese bereits entwickelt, geschweige denn einsatzbereit hatten.

Er wurde eines Besseren belehrt, als die nächste Kugel neben ihm am Boden einschlug und er gezwungen war in Deckung zu bleiben. Aramis war sich aufgrund der Kugelsalven mittlerweile sicher, dass mindestens zwei Scharfschützen auf ihn angelegt hatten und er erkannte, dass ihm langsam, aber sicher die Optionen ausgingen, wobei ihm sein eigenes Leben gleichgültig war. Er musste unter allen Umständen das Leben seiner Freunde, seiner Brüder retten, koste es, was es wolle. Dazu musste er jedoch seine Position wechseln, um ein besseres Sichtfeld zu finden und in die den Rauchschwaden entgegengesetzte Richtung kommen. Sein Fluchtweg wäre vom Ansatz her passend, er atmete noch einmal tief ein und rannte im Zickzack los. Die deutschen Scharfschützen begleiteten ihn mit weiteren Kugeln und eine undeutliche Ahnung sagte ihm, dass sie nicht wirklich vorhatten, ihn zu treffen. Hätten sie dies gewollt, so wäre er bereits tot, stattdessen trieben sie ihn vor sich her und zwangen ihn in Bewegung zu bleiben. 

Als er an der Kante des Dachs angekommen war und den Weg über die kleine eiserne Feuertreppe hinunter wählen wollte, verstärkten sich jedoch die Kugelsalven und ihm blieb nichts weiter übrig als auf das angrenzende Dach zu springen, das lediglich 2m entfernt war. Aramis rollte sich ab und befand sich aufgrund der Mauer eines größeren Hauses, das nun das Schussfeld der Scharfschützen unterbrach, in Deckung. Er bezog augenblicklich auf seinen Knien Stellung, das Gewehr auf eine kleine Brüstungsmauer gelegt, und eröffnete nun seinerseits wieder das Feuer auf das Getümmel unter ihm. Der Rauch zog in die andere Richtung ab und er hatte wieder freieres Sichtfeld auf das Geschehen. Es waren nur wenige Augenblicke vergangen, seit er seine ursprüngliche Position verlassen hatte, dennoch hatten seine Kameraden in der Zwischenzeit die Gefahr erkannt und begannen mit dem Rückzug.

_Gott sei Dank, ihr habt es geschafft, mes amis,_ seufzte Aramis erleichtert und schoss weiterhin ununterbrochen auf alle, die seinen Freunden zu nahe kamen oder den Fluchtweg abschneiden wollten, ungeachtet der Gefahr für sich selbst, nun, da er seine Position so offen preis gab. Dies war es ihm wert, denn  ein weiterer Soldat fiel.

Porthos drehte sich im Laufen noch einmal zu ihm um und suchte nach ihm. Auch wenn sich aufgrund der großen Distanz ihre Blicke nicht wirklich trafen, so spürte Aramis förmlich den Moment, als Porthos ihn auf dem Dach ausgemacht haben musste und er war unendlich erleichtert, dass seine Freunde es schaffen würden zu entkommen. Irgendetwas war katastrophal schiefgelaufen, aber er hatte zumindest den Fluchtweg der anderen sichern können, und nur das allein zählte.

Aramis konnte spüren, dass sie da waren, aber er blieb mit seinem Finger am Abzug und schoss noch zwei weitere Male, ehe er den Lauf einer Pistole an seiner rechten Schläfe wahrnahm. Er schloss die Augen, nahm den Finger vom Abzug und richtete sich etwas auf. Es waren aber keine Wehrmachtssoldaten, sondern Sturmmänner der Gestapo, die ihn blitzartig eingekreist hatten und nun auf ihn einschrieen. Aramis legte langsam das Gewehr ab, schob seine Hände von der Waffe weg und sank nach hinten. Immer noch kniend hob er die Arme hinter seinen Kopf und warte auf den unvermeidlichen Schlag, der jedoch nicht kam. Stattdessen begnügten sich die Männer ihn weiter zweisprachig mit Befehlen anzubellen, die er jedoch nur bruchstückhaft verstand, zu schlecht war ihr Französisch, zu hart die deutsche Sprache.

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab nun poste ich alle 3 Tage ein neues Kapitel...

Es erschien Aramis völlig unwirklich, als die Sturmmänner ihn in Handschellen legten, ihre Pistolen akkurat von allen Seiten auf ihn gerichtet in ihre Mitte nahmen und durch das enge Stiegenhaus hinunter auf die Straße brachten. Sein Verstand konnte kaum glauben, dass dies hier tatsächlich passierte und ein kleiner Teil von ihm protestierte heftig. Bei jedem Schritt wägte er alle Fluchtmöglichkeiten ab und rechnete sich seine Überlebenschancen aus. Dennoch war ihm klar, dass es für ihn keinen Ausweg mehr gab und der Gedanke, dass er den Schergen der Gestapo ausgeliefert war, machte ihn benommen und ließ Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen.

Vor dem Haus wartete eine große, dunkle Limousine, die von drei Sturmmännern der Gestapo flankiert wurde. Aramis liebte Autos, seit er bereits als kleiner Junge mit seinem Vater mitfahren und manches Mal sogar selbst lenken durfte. Der Mercedes 290, der nun glänzend und stattlich vor ihm stand, hätte wohl zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt Begeisterungsstürme in ihm ausgelöst und er hätte alles dafür gegeben, in dieses Prachtexemplar einsteigen zu dürfen. Welch Ironie, dass dieses wunderschöne Auto ihn nun an den hässlichsten Ort der Stadt bringen würde! Einer der Offiziere öffnete ihm die Tür, ein anderer drückte ihn auf die Hinterbank, ein weiterer hatte bereits von der anderen Seite neben ihm Platz genommen und richtete die Waffe genau auf seinen Kopf. Als alle eingestiegen waren, fuhren sie los.

Da er keinerlei Anstalten machte sich zu wehren oder zu fliehen, ließen die Männer ihn in Ruhe und sprachen auch nicht mit ihm. Aramis vermied es, die Sturmmänner anzusehen, er ertrug ihren Anblick und die damit verbundene Ausweglosigkeit seiner Situation nicht. Er wagte sich nicht einmal vorzustellen, was seine Gefangennahme für ihn bedeutete und es gab ihm einen Stich ins Herzen, wenn er an seine Brüder und die Sorgen, die sie sich unter Garantie machten, dachte. Um sich von dem Schmerz abzulenken blickte er aus dem Fenster, ließ die trotz des Krieges belebten Straßen und Menschen an sich vorbeiziehen und auf einmal erschien ihm nichts lebendiger und begehrenswerter als diese schlichte banale Alltäglichkeit. Er sah den kleinen Blumenladen, in dem er Anna, die Frau, die er zutiefst liebte, drei weiße Rosen gekauft hatte, und ein Stück weiter jene kleine Bar, in der d‘Artagnan einen heftigen Streit mit dem Besitzer wegen eines Huhns vom Zaun gebrochen hatte. Sie hatten es wochenlang nicht gewagt, wieder hier her zu kommen. Und hier war auch das kleine Kirchlein, in dem er seiner Seele Ruhe und Einkehr hatte gönnen können. 

_Warum nur strahlen die_ _alten, grauen Häuser mehr_ _als sonst? Und sind die Bäume und Sträucher wirklich satter grün?_ Aramis fühlte Tränen in den Augen brennen und er fuhr sich verstohlen mit den gefesselten Handrücken über die Wange.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde hielt das Auto vor einem gediegenen weißen Metalltor, das augenblicklich von einem Wachmann geöffnet wurde. Dahinter lag ein wunderschönes altes Kloster, das im Herzen von Paris direkt an eine große Kirche anschloss. Der Vorplatz war geprägt von einer mächtigen Platane, die gut und gerne 200 Jahre alt sein mochte und dabei eine Erhabenheit ausstrahlte, die Aramis unerwartet beruhigte. Der Baum hatte wohl schon vieles erlebt und würde auch all das hier überdauern – sofern man ihn ließe!

Die Sturmmänner bugsierten Aramis zu einem großen Holztor und führten ihn in eine Art Aula, die komplett mit Marmor ausgelegt worden war. Die kleine Gruppe wurde von einer eifrigen, deutschen Sekretärin begrüßt und ihre Blicke trafen sich einen Moment. Doch die junge Frau begann bereits, sich Notizen über die Art und Weise der Verhaftung zu machen und ging und flotten Schrittes voran. Anstatt Aramis die Haupttreppen hinauf zu geleiten schwenkten die Sturmmänner mit ihm nach rechts, durch eine kleinere schmiedeeiserne Tür und brachten ihn durch einen Kreuzgang hindurch in den vermutlich ältesten Flügel des Klostergebäudes.

An der ersten Tür wartete ein Mann auf sie, allem Anschein nach jemand, der in der Befehlskette weiter oben stand als die ihn begleitenden Soldaten. Anhand der kurzen, mehr gebellten als gesprochenen Meldung eines der Soldaten und der markanten Rangabzeichen schloss Aramis, der sich in den letzten Jahren durchaus passable Deutschkenntnisse angeeignet hatte, dass es sich bei dem Mann wohl um einen Rottenführer handeln musste. Aramis wurde grob drei Treppen abwärts in einen kleinen Saal weiter gestoßen. Er vermutete, dass dieser Raum einmal eine ehemalige Kapelle gewesen war, die von allen sakralen Gegenständen befreit und zu einem Verhörzimmer umgebaut worden war. Der vordere Teil, vom hinteren Teil getrennt durch eine provisorische Wand mit einer schmucklosen Holztür, war weiß gestrichen und gekachelt. Der Raum wurde geprägt von der obligatorischen roten Fahne mit dem schwarzen Hakenkreuz und einem schmucklosen, weißen Metalltisch mit ebensolchen Sesseln. Der Tisch war am Boden verankert und ermöglichte es den Männern der Gestapo ihre Gefangenen anzuketten.

Aramis wurde in einer hohen Fensternische abgestellt und einer der Wachen nahm ihm kommentarlos die Handschellen ab. Die Sekretärin war bereits wieder mit den anderen Sturmmännern verschwunden, als die verbliebenen Zwei Platz für ihren Kommandanten machten, zurücktraten und salutierten: „Rottenführer Kleindienst– zu Ihren Diensten!“

„Los! Ausziehen!“, wurde Aramis nun von dem Mann, der offensichtlich Kleindienst hieß, auf Französisch mit einem furchtbaren deutschen Akzent, der ihm in den Ohren und im Herzen Schmerzen bereitete angeherrscht und auch die beiden Sturmmänner rückten wieder bedrohlich näher. Sie bildeten um ihn einen kleinen Kreis, hielten aber immer noch Abstand. Aramis sah Kleindienst in die Augen und er wusste mit Gewissheit, dass er einen Kettenhund vor sich hatte. Kleindienst hatte den gedungenen Körperbau eines Pitbulls, bei dem man nicht klar zwischen Muskelmasse und Fett unterscheiden konnte. Seine kleinen Augen funkelten unheilvoll aus seinem geröteten Mondgesicht, die Haare so kurz geschoren, dass es fast so schien, als hätte er eine Glatze. Kleindienst schien seine Wut nur mühsam zu bezähmen, hatte er doch offensichtlich den Mann vor sich, der für die meisten Verluste seiner Männer verantwortlich war.

_Du machst ganz sicher nichts ohne den Befehl deines Herrn und Meisters, nicht wahr?_ Das Wesen dieses Mannes reizte Aramis, einen kurzen Moment lang spielte er lächelnd mit dem Gedanken, den Pitbull an das Ende seiner Kette zu treiben und Aramis wusste, dass es ihm ein Leichtes wäre, Kleindienst aus seiner kontrollierten Reserve zu locken. Oh ja, dieser Mann würde ihm nichts wirklich Schlimmes ohne den Befehl seines Kommissars antun, er würde sich zügeln müssen, aber da Aramis diesen noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, standen sie wohl noch am Anfang der Geschichte. An das Ende derselben zu denken verbot er sich. Und auch die Sturmmänner, die ihn rechts und links flankierten, waren ein im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes schlagkräftiges Argument und so hob Aramis langsam seine Hände und begann das wollene Hemd mit Bedacht aufzuknöpfen. Als er fertig war schlüpfte er heraus und legte es sorgsam zusammen. Aramis war sich unschlüssig, wo er es hinlegen sollte, aber Kleindienst nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er ihm das Hemd aus der Hand riss und achtlos in eine Ecke warf.

„Weiter“, knurrte Kleindienst zufrieden und als er den ratlosen Blick von Aramis sah, fügte er höhnisch hinzu, „Die Schuhe auch!“

Aramis beugte sich vor, band die Schuhe auf und zog sie aus. Bevor Kleindienst diese aufnehmen konnte, warf er sie jedoch selbst leichthin zu seinem Hemd und zog ohne weiteren Befehl auch seine Socken aus, die ebenso ihren Platz neben dem Hemd fanden. Der steinerne Boden war eiskalt und Aramis war klar, dass er bald zu frieren anfangen würde – bestenfalls.

Aramis zögerte nun, er sträubte sich gegen den Gedanken, vor diesen Männern seine Hose ausziehen zu müssen. Die Schergen standen vor ihm mit voller Montur und er fühlte sich ohnehin mehr als verletzlich, lediglich seine innere Gewissheit hier als Soldat bei der Ausübung seiner Pflicht zu stehen gaben ihm ein kleines bisschen Schutz – noch.

Kleindienst musste sein Zögern bemerkt haben, denn er hakte augenblicklich nach. Er bedrängte Aramis mit seinem wuchtigen Körper und kam ihm dabei so nahe, dass Aramis dessen scharfer Schweißgeruch in die Nase stieg. Wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht hielt Kleindienst inne und sagte mit leiser Stimme, der ein Hauch Belustigung mitschwang: „Die Hose auch, du Missgeburt!“

„Du hast es wohl bitter nötig, nicht wahr?“, antwortete Aramis reflexartig auf die Provokation reagierend und er wusste in der Sekunde, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Der Schlag kam blitzartig und voller Kraft, Kleindiensts linke Faust traf Aramis auf der rechten Gesichtshälfte. Die Wucht des Schlages schleuderte Aramis nach hinten gegen die steinerne Wand unter dem Fenster und er hatte keinerlei Zeit auch nur in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren. Noch während er sich abstütze und ehe er sich zur Gegenwehr sammeln konnte, schlugen nun auch die beiden Sturmmänner zu und Aramis ging in einem Reigen aus Schlägen unter. Die Schmerzen kamen explosionsartig mit jedem Treffer, er versuchte verzweifelt sich zu schützen, aber irgendwann wurde er von beiden Seiten an den Armen gegen die Wand gedrückt und Kleindienst zog mehrere Male voll durch. Aramis spürte seine Haut an den Wangen, an der Stirn und am Mund aufplatzen, er hatte sich durch die Gewalt der Schläge auf die Zunge gebissen und der Blutgeschmack vermischte sich mit dem Salz seines kalten Schweißes, der augenblicklich ausgebrochen war, auf seinen Lippen. Aus seiner Nase rann weiteres Blut und er stöhnte bei jedem Treffer, besonders wenn sich Kleindiensts Fäuste in seine Rippen senkten. Aramis versuchte immer noch, sich so gut es ging zusammen zu krümmen, aber der Griff der Sturmmänner war eisern, sie schienen das nicht zum ersten Mal zu machen.

„Hast du mir noch etwas zu sagen?“

Aramis hörte die Worte wie durch einen Schleier, es klingelte in seinen Ohren und durch die Schläge in die Magengegend war ihm wieder übel geworden. Er kämpfte den Drang, sich zu übergeben, nieder und richtete sich stöhnend auf, so gut er es vermochte.

„Sag deinen Waschweibern sie sollen mich loslassen, dann zeige ich dir, wie man richtig zuschlägt“, grollte Aramis, das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen könnend.

Die Antwort von Kleindienst kam postwendend, seine Fäuste trafen Aramis mehrere Male unter den Rippen in die Nieren, der Schmerz raubte ihm den Atem und hätten die Sturmmänner ihn nicht gehalten, so wäre er wohl in die Knie gegangen.

„Martin, hör auf! Du gehst zu weit, Thernes muss informiert werden, dass er vorbereitet ist und er braucht ihn klar…“, zischte einer der beiden Gestapomänner. Aramis war erleichtert, dass die Ermahnung des Sturmmannes Erfolg zeigte, denn der Rottenführer ließ wutschnaubend von ihm ab und wies, seine Hände wechselseitig massierend, mit einer scharfen Geste seines Kopfes die Sturmmänner an, Aramis auf den Sessel vor dem weißen Metalltisch zu bringen. Die beiden Soldaten gehorchten augenblicklich, zerrten Aramis durch den Raum und drückten ihn auf den Stuhl. Sie rissen seine Hände nach vorne und ketteten ihn mit zentimeterdicken Handschellen, die am Ende einer kurzen Kette hingen, an die Mitte des Tisches.

Aramis hatte nun zum ersten Mal die Möglichkeit durchzuatmen, er merkte jedoch, dass er keinen tieferen Luftzug nehmen konnte, ohne dass seine Rippen höllisch schmerzten. Er hatte einen scharfen Schmerz gespürt und war sich sicher, dass die Blessuren gröberer Natur waren. Dennoch richtete er sich in dem Sessel auf und starrte Kleindienst trotzig in die Augen.

_Dir zeige ich ganz sicher nicht,_ _dass du mich t_ _atsächlich_ _erwischst hast_ _, du dreckiger Bastard._ Aramis sah, wie der Rottenführer gegen seinen Impuls, noch einmal zuzuschlagen, ankämpfen musste und wusste, dass er fürs Erste gewonnen hatte, wenngleich zu einem bitteren Preis. Immer mehr Blut sammelte sich in seinem Mund und Aramis musste es wohl oder übel ausspucken. Er versuchte sich dabei so würdevoll wie möglich zur Seite zu drehen, schaffte es aber aufgrund der Ketten und der protestierenden Rippen nur bedingt. Ein roter Blutschleier legte sich um das linke Tischbein. _Nun, ein_ _echter_ _Sieg_ _sieht_ _wohl anders aus!_

Kleindienst hatte sich bereits wieder voll im Griff und da sein Gesicht einen Ausdruck offener Befriedigung ausstrahlte, vermutete Aramis, dass er wohl so übel aussah, wie er sich im Moment fühlte. Er sah Aramis an und beugte sich über den Tisch:

„Wer ist hier das Waschweib, häh?“, flüsterte er süffisant. „Behalte deine Hosen an, du wirst sie noch brauchen…“, setzte er spöttisch nach.

Aramis war klug genug, nicht zu antworten, sondern erwiderte den Hohn des Mannes mit dem Ansatz eines Lächelns. Selbst das tat aufgrund der aufgehenden Schwellungen weh, aber als Kleindienst als erster den Blickkontakt unterbrach und sich abwandte, war es das Aramis wert gewesen.

„Wir gehen!“, kommandierte der Rottenführer seine Männer aus dem Zimmer, im Gehen einen letzten abschätzenden Blick auf Aramis werfend. „Und wir kommen sicher wieder, das ist ein Versprechen, du kleine Résistance-Ratte!“, fügte er überheblich hinzu, ehe er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Aramis blieb starr und aufrecht sitzen, bis die drei Männer den Raum verlassen hatten. Erst als er die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, atmete er aus und ließ sich erschöpft und zitternd nach vorne auf seine Hände sinken. Er schloss die Augen und atmete so gut es ging durch, Blut tropfte mittlerweile auf den blütenweißen Tisch und benetzte die lackierte Fläche. Als er sich ein wenig gesammelt hatte, richtete er sich langsam, so gut es sein Rippenbogen zuließ auf und versuchte, mit dem angeketteten Handrücken das Blut von seiner Nase und seinem Bart zu wischen. Es gelang ihm nur bedingt, aber immerhin hatte es zu rinnen aufgehört. Vorsichtig strich er mit seiner Zunge über die aufgeplatzte Lippe, ließ es aber sofort wieder sein. Er konnte ohnehin nichts gegen das Anschwellen der Hämatome unternehmen. Zutiefst schockiert von dem Übergriff der Sturmmänner sank Aramis wieder nach vorne auf den Tisch, abgestützt von seinen Unterarmen und versuchte es sich so bequem wie möglich zu machen.

Er war niemals ein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen, Kneipenschlägereien und Scharmützel waren ihm vertraut und er konnte ebenso einstecken wie austeilen. Gerade in seiner Zeit als Rekrut und später während seiner Scharfschützenausbildung hatte er sich immer wieder ob seines losen Mundwerkes blaue Augen oder blutige Nasen und Lippen geholt, aber Aramis konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so zusammengeschlagen worden zu sein. Die Systematik und Brutalität, mit der Kleindienst und seine Männer vorgegangen waren, waren erschreckend gewesen, jeder Schlag hatte gesessen und es war offensichtlich, dass sie dies als Team durchgeführt hatten, mit dem einzigen Ziel, ihn zu erschüttern, zu verletzen und zu demoralisieren. Ersteres hatten sie erreicht, letzteres noch lange nicht – vom jetzigen Standpunkt aus gesehen.

Aramis wusste nicht, wie lange er dagesessen hatte, er war wohl kurz eingenickt. Als Soldat hatte er gelernt in jeder erdenklichen Lage zu schlafen und jede erdenkliche Möglichkeit dafür zu nutzen. Jetzt, da das Adrenalin des Angriffs und der Festnahme sich längst verflüchtigt und der Schmerz des brutalen Übergriffs sich ausgebreitet hatte, fühlte sich Aramis erschöpft und leer. Er hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren. Da die großen gotischen Fenster mit Hilfe von groben Holzplanken verdunkelt worden waren und der Raum im Moment nur schwach von einer dünnen, rötlichen Glühbirne erhellt wurde, konnte er nur annähernd erahnen, wie viel Zeit seit seiner Festnahme vergangen war. 

Aramis vermutete, dass es wohl früher Abend sein musste, denn als die Tür geöffnet wurde strahlte der Kreuzgang dahinter in jenem warm-hellen Rotton, der so typisch für das letzte Aufbegehren des Tages war, bevor die Nacht ihr Recht einforderte. Aramis wusste in diesem Moment, dass hier nun der Mann, der das Sagen hatte, seinen Auftritt hatte. Es überraschte Aramis nicht, dass der Hauptkommissar der Gestapo unscheinbar war. Seine eher schmächtige Statur wurde durch den schwarzen Ledermantel und der ebenfalls schwarzen Uniform mit den obligatorischen silbernen Abzeichen kaschiert, sein Gesicht wirkte auf den ersten Blick gutmütig, wenngleich ein wenig oberlehrerhaft. Der Eindruck wurde durch die kleine runde Brille verstärkt. Wenn man diesem Mann auf der Straße begegnen würde, dann würde man keinen weiteren Gedanken an ihn verschwenden. Aramis kam in den Sinn, wie absurd es war, dass dieses Dutzendgesicht ein Gestapogesicht sein und wie das Böse, das dieser Mann ausstrahlte, die Banalität darin überlagern und erhöhen konnte, und ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Hauptkommissar Thernes nahm sich genügend Zeit, Aramis eingehender zu betrachten, ehe er sich ihm gegenüber auf dem weißen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches setzte. Kleindienst hatte ihn bereits vor mehr als zwei Stunden darüber informiert, dass der Scharfschütze für das Verhör „bereit“ war, doch Thernes hatte es nicht eilig gehabt. Aus Erfahrung wusste der Kommissar, dass, je länger einfach gar nichts passierte, desto zermürbender wurde die Zeit des Wartens für die Gefangenen und umso einfacher war es, ihren persönlichen Schutzwall zu durchbrechen und sich zu nehmen, was immer man wollte. Ein gutes Verhör hatte etwas von einem Spanferkelgrillen. Man musste die Geduld haben zu warten, um das Ferkel nicht zu lange oder zu kurz zu rösten, denn nur allzu leicht konnte man den Moment verpassen, kurz bevor die Haut aufbrechen und den wohlschmeckenden Bratensaft freigeben würde. Eigentlich hätte er auch bei diesem Scharfschützen auf den Zeitpunkt warten wollen, an dem seine Haut die ersten Zeichen eines Aufbrechens zeigen würde, aber es hatte einfach zu lange gedauert. Für Thernes war es frustrierend, dass die kleine Resistance Ratte nicht wie gewünscht auf Kleindiensts Behandlung reagiert hatte und auch wenn möglicherweise noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war, so war sich der Kommissar sicher, dass sein Gefangener bald klein beigeben würde, sobald er selbst das Verhör aufnehmen würde.

Dennoch war Thernes zufrieden mit dem, was er sah, entsprach es doch ganz dem Bild, das er von diesem Mann hatte. Kleindienst hatte es womöglich ein wenig übertrieben, aber auch das wunderte ihn nicht. Kleindienst reagierte immer besonders heftig auf Menschen, die ihm überlegen waren, das war der Schwachpunkt des ansonsten kaltblütigen Rottenführers. Und dass dieser Scharfschütze Kleindienst an innerer Stärke und geistiger Gewandtheit überlegen war, war für Thernes offensichtlich. Gewiss, es kam nicht allzu oft vor, denn in der Regel neigten die Menschen, die die Gestapo verhaftete, dazu, eher verängstigt und hilflos zu reagieren und sich der natürlichen Ordnung, wonach die Stärkeren die Schwächeren dominieren, zu unterwerfen. _Dieser hier aber wohl eher nicht_ , dachte Thernes und genau das gefiel ihm. Ihm war das Paradox der soldatischen Aufrichtung und des kindlichen Trotzes des Gefangenen, der sich bereits beim Öffnen der Tür versucht hatte aufzurichten, natürlich nicht entgangen. Gewagt, angesichts seines Aussehen, halb nackt, blutig und mit Prellungen übersät. Oh ja, er hatte schon lange keine Herausforderung mehr gehabt und dieser Gefangene war äußerst vielversprechend! 

Während Thernes den mitgebrachten Akt penibel und sorgsam vor sich auf den Tisch legte, ließ er seine Blicke weiter über den Gefangenen schweifen. Der Mann vor ihm wirkte um einiges jünger als er in Wirklichkeit war und durch das Blut und die Prellungen beinahe zerbrechlich, doch hinter seinem weichen Aussehen erkannte Thernes den kompromisslosen Jäger. Vor ihm saß einer der begnadetsten Scharfschützen, den er jemals gesehen hatte und dies wäre ohne ein gewissen Maß an Kaltschnäuzigkeit und Killerinstinkt niemals möglich gewesen. Und Thernes war sich bewusst, dass sein Gegenüber ebenfalls genau wusste, wer er wirklich war, trotz der Maske der Beliebigkeit, die er anfangs gerne zur Schau stellte. Aber es überraschte ihn doch, wie Aramis auf dieses Erkennen reagiert hatte. Anstatt Angst in den Augen des Gefangenen aufblitzen zu sehen hatte es fast den Anschein, als habe sich sein Gegenüber merklich entspannt, fast so, als hätte er einen Beschluss gefasst, der jedoch für ihn, Thernes, nicht erkennbar war. Für einen kurzen Moment ärgerte sich Thernes über die Dreistigkeit seines Gefangenen, doch im Grunde spornte es ihn für das Kommende nur weiter an. Die nächsten Stunden würden sicherlich interessant werden.

Er und sein Stab hatten wochenlang an der Falle, die sie den Musketieren stellen wollten, gearbeitet. Immer wieder hatten sie alle Pläne auf und ab diskutiert und alle möglichen Varianten durchdacht. Einen Scharfschützen aufzumischen war ein schwieriges Unterfangen, ein Scharfschütze vom Kaliber dieses Franzosen umso schwieriger und Thernes musste sicher sein, dass sich die Musketiere und nicht eine andere Résistance-Gruppe einfinden würden. Die Enigma bzw. ihren Schlüssel samt hochrangigen Offizieren als Köder einzusetzen erschien ihnen schlussendlich als die beste Option. Thernes selbst war auf die Idee gekommen, die Informationen so spät wie möglich an seinen Maulwurf in der Garnison weiterzugeben, damit sie authentisch erschienen. Die Platzierung der deutschen Scharfschützen so weit außerhalb der üblichen Scharfschützendistanz war ein gewisses Risiko gewesen, aber auch hier hatte sich wieder die Präzision des deutschen Erfindergeistes gepaart mit überragendem soldatischem Können gezeigt. Echte deutsche, hochrangige Offiziere einzusetzen war Thernes dann aber doch zu weit gegangen und so hatte er sich entschieden, unbedeutende Wehrmachtssoldaten in deren Uniform zu stecken und „auf Mission“ zu schicken. Das Wachpersonal, deren Aufgabe ursprünglich darin bestand, die Führungselite zu schützen, war nun zu Bewachern geworden, die dafür zu sorgen hatten, dass die Köder nicht aus ihrer Rolle fielen. Dies war wohl der einzig echte Schwachpunkt in dem ansonsten perfekten Plan gewesen und es war der Schilderung Kleindienst‘ nach klar, dass ein Mann wie dieser Scharfschütze die Scharade durchschaut hatte. 

  


Auch Aramis mustere Thernes verstohlen und ließ sich nicht von dessen aufgesetztem Alltagsgesicht täuschen, denn trotz der einfachen Schlichtheit seiner Gesichtszüge besaß Thernes einen raubtierhaften Ausdruck, der gefährlich in den Augen hinter seinen Brillengläsern glitzerte. Aramis, als Scharfschütze selbst ein Mann mit tödlichem Killerinstinkt, der in der Regel tief verborgen blieb bis er den inneren Dämon im Gefecht freien Lauf ließ, erkannte sein Gegenüber als das, was er war: Ein Raubtier! Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass er hier wohl mit dem gefährlichsten Menschen Frankreichs an einem Tisch saß, in der denkbar schlechtesten Ausgangslage, blutig und in Ketten gelegt. Es würde kein fairer Kampf im Feld sein, er würde keine Gelegenheit bekommen, diesem Mann nach seinem Vermögen entgegen zu treten. Aramis dämmerte, dass er hier die Beute war, einzig und allein noch am Leben, weil dieser Mann vor ihm es noch nicht anders gewollte hatte.

Aramis seufzte leise und versuchte, sich zu entspannen, wobei es ihm nicht wirklich gelang, seinen bis ins Ohr pochenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Nichts, was er tun oder sagen würde, könnte die Situation hier auf irgendeine Weise beeinflussen. Er hatte seine Stellung Preis gegeben und würde nun die Konsequenzen dafür zu tragen haben. Die Tatsache, dass er damit seinen Brüdern das Leben gerettet hatte, gab ihm Trost und er hoffte, dass er darin genug Kraft für das Kommende finden würde. Er stellte sich seine Würde und Identität als zwei prächtige Pferde vor, so wie sie einst wohl von echten Musketieren geritten worden waren und in seiner Vorstellung ließ er sie frei. Er würde sie hier nicht benötigen, denn wenn ihm eines gewiss war, dann, dass dieser Mann vor ihm alles daran setzen würde, sie ihm zu nehmen. Aramis kam dem zuvor, denn was er nicht mehr besaß, konnte ihm auch nicht mehr genommen werden. Er war bereit, diesen Kampf nicht mehr nach seinen Spielregeln zu führen, sondern sich den ihren zu ergeben ohne den Respekt vor sich selbst dabei zu verlieren. Er war bereit anzuerkennen, dass sie ihm alles antun konnten, was sie wollten, und bei Gott, das würden sie sicherlich, aber sie hatten es nicht in der Hand, wie er, Aramis, darauf reagieren würde. Das würde sein innerer Sieg sein, von den Schergen vor ihm unbemerkt, aber für ihn war es alles, was blieb. Aramis zögerte, ob er auch das letzte innere Musketierpferd frei lassen sollte, seinen Lebenswillen, aber das erschien ihm zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt verfrüht. Noch nicht, beschloss er, noch nicht.

„Ich bin Hauptkommissar Thernes, wie Sie vielleicht wissen“, eröffnete Thernes das Spiel.

Aramis, ein klein wenig überrascht, wie fließend und akzentfrei der Hauptkommissar Französisch sprach, nickte lediglich knapp und lehnte sich zurück, soweit es die Fesseln zuließen. Er wollte abwarten, wie sich das Gespräch entwickeln würde und sich auf Thernes einstellen, aber er würde es ihm verdammt schwer machen.

Es herrschte klamme Stille im Raum, lediglich der eine oder andere mühsame Atemzug von Aramis war zu hören. Allmählich wurde ihm vom Steinboden her kalt, aber noch vielmehr machte ihm die innere Kälte, die er verspürte, zu schaffen. Seit der desaströsen Savoy-Mission zu Beginn des Krieges lebte Aramis mit dieser inneren Kälte und in Momenten des Stresses und der Angst war sie allgegenwärtig. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Zittern durch seinen Körper lief, aber er ließ es zu, auch wenn Thernes es sehen würde. Er hatte seine Würde und Identität frei gelassen, er konnte nun agieren, ohne dass es etwas zu bedeuten hatte. Er würde der Mann bleiben, der er war, sein Innerstes war frei von diesem Ort, sicher vor jedem Zugriff.

Thernes seufzte ein wenig, ehe er seine nächste Frage stellte: „Woher wussten Sie, dass die Offiziere falsch waren?“

_Die Offiziere?_ Aramis hob überrascht die Augenbraue. _Oh! Die Offiziere!_ Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ihnen fehlte die typische, deutsche Arroganz“, bemerkte er leichthin. Er rechnete mit sofortigen Konsequenzen und bereitete sich auf einen Schlag vor, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen lächelte nun auch Thernes.

„Ja, ich habe mir fast gedacht, dass Sie diese Scharade durchschauen würden! Ein Mann wird nur so gut, wie Sie es sind, wenn er einen untrüglichen Instinkt in Bezug auf seine Ziele aufweist. Nun, trotzdem sitzen wir hier, die Finte war also schlussendlich doch erfolgreich…“, antwortete Thernes beinahe dozierend, ohne dabei die ruhige Stimmlage zu verändern.

Aramis zuckte lediglich leicht mit den Schultern, ihm war es einerlei, was Thernes sich ausgedacht hatte, um ihn zu fassen. Thernes hatte es auf ihn abgesehen, obwohl Aramis sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, warum dies der Fall war. Athos, als Kommandant der Gruppe, wäre sicher vielversprechender gewesen und der Gedanke, dass Athos jetzt in Sicherheit war, wärmte ihn ein kleines bisschen.

Wieder herrschte Stille, dieses Mal unterbrochen vom Rascheln der Blätter, als Thernes den Akt öffnete. Aramis musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass darin Fotos seiner Abschüsse waren und vermutlich die eine oder andere Abschrift offizieller Papiere.

„Wir wissen einiges über Sie, Monsieur Rene d'Herblay, Deckname Aramis, Scharfschütze der Résistancegruppe ‚Die Musketiere‘ rund um einen gewissen König Ludwig. Sie haben 43 deutsche Männer getötet, darunter 18 Offiziere. Ich könnte Sie auf der Stelle dafür erschießen lassen, das wissen Sie“, konfrontierte Thernes Aramis mit dem Offensichtlichen.

_67, um genau zu sein_ , korrigierte Aramis im Stillen für sich selbst, reagierte aber nicht weiter darauf, sondern hielt lediglich den Blickkontakt mit Thernes und wartete ab, worauf dies alles hinauslief. 

  


Thernes war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass seine Todesdrohung nichts weiter als einen offenen, fragenden Blick bei Aramis ausgelöst hatte und er machte sich eine innere Notiz, dass der Mann vor ihm auch in dieser Hinsicht anders zu sein schien. Es war gut möglich, dass Aramis nicht das erste Mal mit seinem Tod konfrontiert worden war und es juckte Thernes förmlich in den Fingern, seine Pistole zu ziehen und sie Aramis an den Kopf zu halten – nur um zu sehen, wie er darauf reagieren würde. Aber das würde wohl noch ein wenig warten müssen, denn er wusste, dass er noch ein gewaltiges Stück von den Informationen entfernt war, die er sich so sehnlichst wünschte! Und wieder stieg seine Vorfreude auf das, was die nächsten Stunden bringen würden. Und Stunden würde es dauern, der Scharfschütze vor ihm würde sich nicht unter Wert verkaufen, dessen war Thernes sich gewiss. Er fühlte sich mit einem Schlag so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr, das Spiel begann, ihm wirklich zu gefallen.

„Nun…“, sagte Thernes mit sonorer Stimme während er sich über den Tisch näher zu Aramis beugte, „ich denke wir können uns das Augenscheinliche sparen und gleich zum Punkt kommen. Das erspart mir Zeit und Ihnen…“ Thernes lehnte sich zurück, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schwieg bedeutsam. 

Doch Aramis senkte auch jetzt nicht seinen Blick und lächelte ihn unverbindlich an. „Wenn Sie die Güte hätten mir zu sagen, was genau mich in dieses…“, Aramis sah sich kurz in der kleinen Kapelle um, „…Institut geführt hat, dann würde ich mir wohl ein wenig leichter tun. Das da“, Aramis nickte kurz zur Akte, „war ich nicht.“

Thernes lachte ob dieser Dreistigkeit laut auf, das war wirklich ein starkes Stück! „Und am Dach waren Sie mit einem Scharfschützengewehr, weil...?“, erwiderte er amüsiert.

„Ich habe Schießübungen gemacht und Tauben gejagt. Es ist in diesen Zeiten nicht ganz einfach an Fleisch heran zu kommen, wie sie sicher wissen“, antwortete Aramis frech, während er sich innerlich für den Schlag, der nun ganz sicher jeden Moment kommen würde, wappnete. Aber wiederum geschah nichts dergleichen.

Thernes stand auf und lachte trocken, als er den Tisch umrundete, ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd. Von allen möglichen Wegen, die dieses Gespräch nehmen würde, war das der Unerwartetste gewesen. _Wie aufregend!_ „Tja, nichtsdestotrotz sprechen die Toten auf dem Platz eine andere Sprache und ich rate Ihnen, den Ernst Ihrer Lage anzuerkennen“, beendete Thernes mit plötzlicher Kälte in seiner Stimme das Geplänkel und schlug abrupt die flache Hand vor Aramis auf den Tisch. Sein Gegenüber spannte unwillkürlich den Kiefer an, ob vor Zorn oder dem Gefühl der Bedrohung konnte Thernes jedoch nicht ausmachen. Immerhin hatte er eine erste Reaktion von Aramis provoziert und daran konnte er anknüpfen. „Wo sind Ihre Stellungen? In welchem Hinterhof versteckt sich eine feige Ratte wie Sie?“, drängte der Kommissar.

  


Aramis atmete scharf ein, jetzt war der Mann endlich auf den Punkt gekommen und er wusste, dass das Vorspiel beendet war. Als Scharfschütze musste er seine dauerhaften Positionen absolut geheim halten, um nicht entdeckt und liquidiert zu werden. Da die Musketiere aber immer wieder verschiedene Missionen an unterschiedlichen Orten durchführten, hatte Aramis ein Netz von Verstecken über ganz Paris angelegt, welches ihm ermöglichte, verschiedene Straßenzüge unter Beschuss zu nehmen – je nachdem, wo sie gerade operieren mussten. Dieses Vorgehen hatte dem Dritten Reich schon viele gute Männer gekostet und aus dieser Perspektive war er vermutlich tatsächlich der bessere Fang als Athos. Aramis lehnte sich wieder zurück, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sich unwillkürlich zu Thernes hin gebeugt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, _Monsieur_ “, antwortete er mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit, während er den Kopf zu Thernes drehte und ihn mit jener Unschuldsmiene ansah, die er in der Regel nur Serge zeigte, wenn er wieder einmal die Vorratskammer der Garnison nach versteckten Leckereien abgesucht hatte und mit vollen Taschen erwischt worden war. „Ich kenne keine Scharfschützen, ich habe am Dach lediglich...“ 

„…Tauben gejagt, ich weiß!“, vollendete Thernes den Satz, nun wieder mit leicht amüsierter Stimme.

Obwohl Aramis es hatte kommen sehen, zuckte er doch zusammen, als Thernes entgegen seiner belustigten Miene die Hand erneut heftig vor ihm auf den Tisch schlug. Aramis war einen kurzen Moment lang erleichtert, dass es wiederum nur den Tisch und nicht sein Gesicht getroffen hatte.

„Und wo ist König Ludwig?“, fragte Thernes, das Thema blitzartig wechselnd, mit drohender Stimme. Die plötzliche Kälte in den Augen des Kommissars liegen keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sich besser hüten sollte, das Spiel auf diese Art weiterzuspielen. Aramis aber konnte nicht anders, er war, wer er war. Hatte Porthos ihm nicht immer wieder prophezeit, dass sein loses Mundwerk ihn eines Tages Kopf und Kragen kosten würde? Dieser kurze Gedanke an seinen Freund, seinen Bruder, gab Aramis einen unvermittelten Stich ins Herz und plötzlich fühlte er sich einen Wimpernschlag lang unendlich einsam und verletzlich.

„Wer?“, fragte er dennoch, seinem Naturell folgend, demonstrativ naiv zurück und wappnete sich erneut für die unvermeidliche Konsequenz seiner Frechheit, die jetzt einfach kommen musste, dessen war sich Aramis sicher.

Thernes richtete sich abrupt auf und betrachtete den Scharfschützen mitleidig mit einem Hauch von Enttäuschung, wie ein Lehrer, der mit der falschen Antwort eines Schülers leben musste. Er trat von Aramis weg und allein durch die räumliche Distanz schien sämtliche Bedrohung mit einem Schlag wie weggewischt. Thernes legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, so als müsste er über die Konsequenzen, die Aramis' Impertinenz unweigerlich nach sich ziehen musste, erst nachdenken. Seufzend setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch und öffnete einen weiteren Akt. Er breitete bedächtig ein Foto nach dem anderen vor Aramis aus. 

Aramis war nun doch ein wenig neugierig geworden, was Thernes hervorzaubern würde, wusste er doch, dass es außer seiner Staatsbürgerschaft und seiner Militärinskription keine offiziellen Papiere über ihn gab. Diese waren in weiser Voraussicht von König Ludwig aus allen Staatsarchiven entfernt worden – wie im Übrigen für alle in der Résistance tätigen Mitglieder, um genau für diesen Fall gewappnet zu sein. Aramis war sich also gewiss, dass Thernes nichts Belastendes gegen ihn haben würde, doch der teuflische Ausdruck, der kurz auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers aufblitzte, verunsicherte Aramis dann doch.

Es waren grobe Aufnahmen, zum Teil vergrößert, und als Aramis das Motiv erkennen konnte, atmete er scharf ein. Einem tiefen inneren Impuls folgend riss er kurz an seinen Ketten und versuchte, frei zu kommen oder zumindest die Fotos an sich zu nehmen, so als könnte diese Geste die Menschen und Momente darauf beschützen. Da dies naturgemäß nicht gelang, lehnte er sich resigniert wieder zurück. Ihm schien, als wäre die Sessellehne die einzige Stütze, die ihm in diesem Augenblick noch Halt geben konnte und zum zweiten Mal, seit er im Hauptquartier der Gestapo angekommen war, fühlte Aramis sich hilflos und ausgeliefert. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, sich einiges ausgemalt, aber die Drohung, die Thernes mit diesen Bildern aussprach, ohne ein einziges Wort sagen zu müssen, brachte ihn unvermittelt an den Rand der Kapitulation. Aramis senkte den Kopf, kniff die Augen zusammen und zog sich in sich selbst zurück, um dem Kommissar keine weitere Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

  


„Oh-ha! So also bringt man den tapferen Musketier aus seiner Fassung!“, stichelte Thernes nach, der die Szene beinahe genüsslich mitverfolgt hatte. Er hatte jede Regung, jede Bewegung, jedes Mienenspiel von Aramis in sich aufgesogen und wusste, dass er ihn dort hatte, wo er ihn haben wollte. _Schade eigentlich_ , stellte er bedauernd fest, _kaum dass das Spiel begonnen hatte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei._ Thernes hätte nicht gedacht, dass Aramis so schnell beizukommen war, er hatte zwar die Härte und Bereitschaft zur Selbstopferung dieses Mannes richtig kalkuliert, aber dass sich hinter dem kompromisslosen Scharfschützen ein geradezu weiches Gemüt befinden würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und wieder einmal hatte sich für ihn bestätigt, dass Emotionen Menschen schwach und berechenbar machten. Nun blieb Thernes nicht viel mehr, als sich ebenfalls auf den Sessel zurück zu lehnen, die Arme zu verschränken und die Befriedigung des Sieges, die sich wohlig in ihm ausbreitete, zu genießen!


	6. Chapter 6

_Guter Gott, wie_ _ist_ _Thernes an diese Bilder gekommen?_

Der Schock war blanker Panik gewichen und Aramis reagierte, ohne zu überlegen. Er wollte sie beschützen, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Thernes sie gegen ihn ausspielte, denn so bereit er war sein Leben auf Spiel zu setzen umso weniger war er bereit, ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Aramis wusste genau, an welchem Tag diese Bilder aufgenommen worden waren und obwohl die Fotos schwarz-weiß waren, sah er das Gelb ihres Kleides und das Strahlen ihrer blauen Augen. Anna und er waren äußerst vorsichtig gewesen, als sie vor knapp 5 Monaten eine Affäre begonnen hatten. Auch wenn Anna ihm immer wieder versichert hatte, dass die Ehe mit dem König zu Ende war und sie auf jeden Fall nach dem Krieg, sollte dieser denn jemals enden, die Scheidung einreichen würde, so wusste Aramis, dass Ludwig bei aller Hingabe und allem Einsatz für seine Nation in seinen persönlichen Angelegenheiten ein zutiefst besitzergreifender und eifersüchtiger Mensch war, der seinen „Eigentum“ nur ungern aus der Hand geben würde. Aber Aramis war Anna vom ersten Augenblick an verfallen. 

Die Musketiere waren gerade erst im Rahmen der Résistance gegründet worden und sie hatten sich alle auf Geheiß des Königs zur ersten Strategiebesprechung getroffen, als Anna und Ludwig die Garnison betreten und mit einer wahrhaft königlichen Eleganz und Anmut, Seite an Seite den Vorsitz übernommen hatten. Anna war jung, aber Aramis hatte sofort ihre innere Stärke, gepaart mit Intelligenz und Leidenschaft, erkannt und sich zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt. Verliebt hatte er sich in sie, als sie wenig später in einen deutschen Hinterhalt geraten waren und Aramis sie vor den umherfliegenden Kugeln beschützt hatte, indem er sie zu Boden gerissen und mit seinem eigenen Körper abgeschirmt hatte. Die wenigen Sekunden, die sie aufeinander gelegen hatten, hatten gereicht, um ihre Liebe auf den Weg zu bringen. Erst knapp zwei Jahre später waren sie sich schließlich näher gekommen, in einem Konvent außerhalb von Paris und wiederum inmitten eines deutschen Luftangriffs. Sie hatten sich hinreißen lassen und ihren Gefühlen leidenschaftlich nachgegeben, auch wenn Athos, der dabei gewesen war, unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, wie sehr er gegen diese Affäre war. Dennoch wahrte er ihr Geheimnis und deckte sie, wenn auch äußerst widerwillig, wann immer es nötig gewesen war.

Der Tag, an dem Anna das gelbe Kleid getragen hatte, war wunderschön gewesen, ein ungewöhnlich warmer Novembernachmittag. Die strahlende Herbstsonne hatte die letzten Blätter auf den Bäumen in eine Symphonie aus Gelb und Rot getaucht und Anna und er waren in einem Pariser Vorort durch einen kleinen Klosterpark spaziert, Hand in Hand, sich fortwährend küssend, übermütig kichernd und vor den strengen, missbilligenden Augen der Klosterschwestern davonlaufend. Es war ihnen passend erschienen, dass es sie immer wieder in heilige Mauern verschlug, genau so wie in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht.

_Welch Ironie, nun wieder in einem Kloster zu sein!_ , dachte Aramis bitter.

Sie waren an jenem Tag akribisch vorsichtig gewesen, waren auf verschiedenen Wegen und zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten angekommen. Umso unfassbarer waren diese Aufnahmen, die in diesem Augenblick vor ihm lagen und ein offensichtliches Zeugnis ihrer Liebe ablegten. Er konnte sich in keinster Weise einen Reim darauf machen, wer diese Fotos gemacht hatte und wie überhaupt jemand von ihrer Beziehung hatte wissen können. Es stand für ihn völlig außer Frage, dass Athos etwas damit zu tun hatte. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf regte sich ein leiser Verdacht, aber Aramis konnte ihn nicht wirklich benennen und es tat im Moment auch nichts zur Sache.

Aramis wusste im Moment nur, dass er um jeden Preis aus diesem Gefängnis entkommen und Anna beschützen musste. _Dios mios,_ _ich gebe mein Leben für sie_ _!_ Zu wissen, dass Thernes über sie beide Bescheid wusste, Anna nun kannte und wusste, was sie ihm bedeutete, raubte ihm beinahe den Verstand. Es war, als würde die Bosheit des Kommissars die Reinheit ihrer Gefühle besudeln, als würde die Lebendigkeit ihrer Liebe in das Brackwasser eine Kloake getaucht, um dort im Dreck erstickt zu werden. 

_Und ich kann nichts für sie tun! Nichts!_ , erkannte Aramis voller Bitterkeit und tiefer Traurigkeit. Anna war ebenso wie er selbst, auf sich alleine gestellt. Dieser Gedanke zerriss ihm beinahe das Herz und er ließ sich resigniert in den Sessel zurückfallen.

„Oh-ha! So also bringt man den tapferen Musketier aus seiner Fassung!“ Thernes Stimme triefte vor Spott und Selbstzufriedenheit, was Aramis nicht entging, aber er war gewillt, sich trotz seiner Mutlosigkeit nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr es ihn getroffen hatte, dass Thernes diese Bilder besaß. Trotzig richtete er sich auf und erwiderte Thernes Blick. Er wusste natürlich, dass die Bilder eine mehr als deutliche Drohung waren, Anna etwas anzutun, möglicherweise sie zu töten, um ihn dazu zu bringen, alle Informationen, die er hatte, preiszugeben. Und bei Gott, er spielte einen Moment mit dem Gedanken aus lauter Angst und Sorge um Anna Thernes das zu geben, was dieser wollte!

Aramis schüttelte seinen Kopf, um diesen Gedanken so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden.

„Ich sollte Ihnen jetzt wohl drohen, dass ich Sie töten werde, wenn Sie ihr auch nur ein einziges Haar krümmen!“, flüsterte er grollend und sah Thernes dabei direkt in die Augen. Seine Stimme klang genau so eiskalt wie er sich fühlte. „Aber wir beide wissen, dass ich nicht in der Position bin, um irgendetwas zu tun! Also lasse ich es einfach sein! Sie kann gut auf sich selbst aufpassen, machen Sie mit den Fotos, was immer Sie wollen!“ 

Die Faust Thernes traf Aramis so überraschend und blitzartig, dass er beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen wäre, hätten die Ketten ihn nicht am Tisch gehalten. Sterne explodierten in seinem Kopf und sein Blick verdunkelte sich einen Moment lang. Augenblicklich schmeckte er erneut den metallischen Geschmack seines Blutes im Mund. Benommen schüttelte er den Kopf. Als er wieder aufblickte, stand Thernes seelenruhig neben ihm, aber Aramis konnte dennoch die unbändige Wut in seinen Augen brodeln sehen.

„Also gut!“, erwiderte Thernes bemüht gefasst, obwohl seine Stimme durchaus ein wenig gequält klang. „Ich sehe, dass wir im Augenblick nicht wirklich weiterkommen. Holt Kleindienst, wir starten mit dem erweiterten Verhör.“

Und Aramis wusste, dass die zweite Runde des Spiels begonnen hatte!

Er wehrte sich nicht, als die beiden an der Tür stehenden Sturmmänner seine Handschellen, mit denen er immer noch an den Tisch gekettet war, öffneten und ihn hochrissen. Mittlerweile schmerzte jeder Muskel seines Oberkörpers. Er versuchte sich so gut es ging zu entspannen und ließ es zu, dass sie seine beiden Arme rechts und links nach hinten und seinen Kopf nach unten vorne drückten. Derartig gebückt schleppten sie Aramis in einen weiteren Raum nebenan, der vermutlich einst zur Klosterkapelle gehört hatte, nun aber abgeteilt worden war. Das gotische Deckengewölbe und auch die dicken Steinsäulen zogen sich hier ebenso wie die hohen, spitzen und bunten Glasfenster, die immer noch keine Sicht auf die Straße freigaben, weiter. Dieser zweite Raum hatte eine deutlich andere Atmosphäre, es fehlte der akkurate weiße Anstrich, die Steinmauern sahen alt und ehrwürdig aus und dort und da waren verblasste Fresken zu erkennen, deren Farben nur mehr zu erahnen waren. Sämtliche kirchliche Attribute waren von den Gestapoleuten achtlos in eine Ecke geworfen worden; Betbänke, Heiligenfiguren, Altarkerzen und ein großes Kreuz mit einer Jesusfigur, die Aramis mit offenen, traurigen Augen mitten ins Herz zu blicken schien. Der leidende Christus, der genau wie Aramis seiner Qual ausgeliefert worden war, dem Martyrium preisgegeben, ohnmächtig im Angesicht des Bösen. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte Aramis, wie ihn auf einmal tiefer Trost erfüllte, der wie eine warme Welle jede Faser seines Körpers und seiner Seele umfasste.

Doch der Augenblick währte nur allzu kurz, die harte Wirklichkeit schob sich wieder in sein Bewusstsein. 

In der Mitte des Raumes stand hier anstelle des Tisches ein großer, weißer Stuhl mit Fußlehnen, der aussah, als hätte die Gestapo ihn aus einem Krankenhaus entwendet. Mehrere Haken und Karabiner hingen von der hohen Decke, manche davon an dicken Seilen, manche an Eisenketten. Aramis konnte den Schauer, der ihn beim Anblick der Haken und Karabiner erfasste, nicht unterdrücken. Er wagte sich nicht auszumalen, wofür diese Verwendung finden könnten. Einige der Steinsäulen wurden von eisernen, zentimeterdicken Ringen umfasst, an denen ebensolche Schellen angebracht waren. Auch die Säulen waren abgewetzt und waren an den breiteren Fundamenten von einem rostroten Schleier überzogen.

_Das_ _kann nicht sein_ , _Stein_ _kann_ _nicht rosten,_ schoss es Aramis verwundert durch den Kopf.

Bevor er jedoch genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde er grob auf den Stuhl gepresst. Die Sturmmänner zogen sofort dicke Lederriemen um seine Füße, die es ihm unmöglich machten, sich mehr als ein paar Zentimeter hin und her zu bewegen. Sie zerrten seine Arme hinter den Stuhl und Aramis spürte, wie sie in eine feste Vorrichtung gezwängt wurden, die sich von seiner Handfläche bis über die Handgelenke schlossen. Aramis blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Kopf zurück zu lehnen, alles andere war zu unbequem und schmerzhaft. Es war demütigend, so offen und blank vor den Sturmmännern zu sitzen, blutig geschlagen und absolut wehrlos. Aramis spürte, wie klamme Angst in ihm hoch kroch und er schluckte mehrmals. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, dass er eigentlich sehr durstig war, er hatte seit dem Verlassen der Garnison nichts mehr getrunken, aber das war im Moment wohl eines seiner geringeren Probleme.

„Na, du Waschweib! Du hast schon besser ausgesehen, mein Schatz!“, ätzte Kleindienst, der mittlerweile ebenfalls in die Kapelle gekommen war.

Der Pitbull war bis auf wenige Zentimeter an Aramis herangetreten und wiederum konnte Aramis seinen Schweiß riechen und beinahe jede fettglänzende Pore seiner gespannten Haut zählen. Der verhasste Anblick half ihm jedoch dabei, seine Angst zurückzudrängen, zu groß war die Verachtung für diesen Mann. Aramis musste sehr an sich halten, dieses Mal nicht sein Herz auf seinen Lippen zu tragen, denn ihm war durchaus klar, dass seine Situation sich ein weiteres Mal drastisch verschlechtert hatte und auch das Ausmaß der bisher erlittenen Schmerzen nun wohl nochmal um ein Vielfaches größer werde würde. So begnügte er sich fürs Erste mit dem Ansatz eines überheblichen Lächelns und schaute einfach durch Kleindienst hindurch. Kleindienst schnaubte wie ein Stier, sichtlich verärgert darüber, dass seine Provokation ins Leere gelaufen war, und baute sich bedrohlich hinter Aramis auf, so dass dieser ihn nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln erahnen konnte. 

Auch Thernes war unmittelbar hinter Aramis in den Raum gekommen und hatte einen kleinen runden Drehstuhl hinter einem dicken, schweren Wollvorhang, der einen kleinen Alkoven verbarg, vorgezogen. Er nahm demonstrativ darauf Platz und rollte beinahe gemächlich neben Aramis, wie ein Arzt, der sich voll und ganz seinem Patienten widmen würde. _Nun, das_ _wird_ _er_ _mit Sicherheit_ _,_ daran hatte Aramis keinen Zweifel.

Thernes lächelte freundlich. Die Wut, die sich noch vor wenigen Minuten so offensichtlich von seinem Gesicht hatte ablesen lassen, war wie weggeblasen und an deren Stelle war erneut eine Miene beinahe freundlicher Unverbindlichkeit getreten. „Also…“, begann er in einem ergebenen Ton, so, als spräche er mit einem Kind. „Noch einmal von vorne. Wo sind Ihre Stellungen? Und wo versteckt sich Ludwig?“

Aramis schüttelte stur den Kopf und hätte mit den Schultern gezuckt, wenn er es denn gekonnt hätte. _Glaubt_ _dieser_ _Gestapo-Mistkerl tatsächlich, dass_ _ich mich_ _so billig verkaufe_?

„Tststs…bitte, Schweigen bringt doch nichts, mein Herr! Wir sollten eigentlich schon eine offenere Gesprächsbasis haben, finden Sie nicht? Aber gut…“, sagteThernes leichthin und nickte Kleindienst zu. 

Aramis konnte nicht sehen, was der Rottenführer tat, aber er spürte, wie dieser sich an der Vorrichtung, in der Aramis' Handgelenke eingespannt waren, zu schaffen machte und offensichtlich eine Schraube oder etwas Ähnliches betätigte. Die Vorrichtung jedenfalls verengte sich unangenehm und Aramis hatte das Gefühl, mit seinen Händen in einem Schraubstock eingeklemmt zu sein.

„Wo sind Ihre Stellungen? Und wo ist dieser König?“, wiederholte Thernes ruhig. Aramis verweigerte ihm abermals die Antwort und drehte statt dessen seinen Kopf demonstrativ weg. Er hatte dem Gestapo-Befehlshaber nichts zu sagen. Augenblicklich wurde der Schraubstock weiter zugezogen und Aramis' Handgelenke begannen unangenehm zu schmerzen. Er spürte das Pochen des Blutes in seinem aussichtslosen Versuch, sich seinen Weg in die Finger zu bahnen. 

„Noch einmal und ganz langsam: Wo sind Ihre Stellungen? Wo versteckt sich Ludwig?“, fragte Thernes ein drittes Mal.

Aramis wunderte sich nur kurz über die sanfte und geduldige Art, mit der Thernes ihm immer wieder die gleiche Frage stellte. Als er ihm erneut eine Antwort schuldig blieb und Thernes statt dessen jetzt trotzig anblickte, konnte Aramis für einen kurzen Moment etwas in dessen Augen aufblitzen sehen, etwas das Aramis nicht einordnen konnte. War es Vorfreude? Hass? Noch ehe er sich weiter damit beschäftigen konnte, sah er Thernes erneut nicken und plötzlich schoss ein stechender Schmerz von Aramis Handgelenken ausgehend seine Arme hinauf bis in die gedehnten Schultern hinein. Aramis konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und versuchte so gut es ging nach Luft zu schnappen. Heftig atmend und mit zusammengepressten Augen und Lippen drängte er die Schmerzspitze zurück, dennoch bebte sein ganzer Körper.

Die übergroßen Handschellen hatten bei der letzten Drehung dünne, aber äußerst spitze Dornen frei gegeben, die sich nun im Abstand weniger Zentimeter in seine Handflächen, Handrücken, Handgelenke und einen Teil seines Unterarms gebohrt hatten. Aramis wusste weder wie tief die Dornen in seine Hände und Haut eingedrungen waren noch wie viel Schaden sie an seinen Blutgefäßen angerichtet hatten, aber er fühlte deutlich die warme Flüssigkeit über seine Fingerspitzen fließen. Aramis versuchte den Schmerz, der nun durch seinen ganzen Körper waberte, in den Griff zu bekommen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Atem. Kalter Schweiß bedeckte seinen Oberkörper und ließ in frösteln.

„Wo sind Ihre Stellungen?“

Anscheinend hatte er nicht mitbekommen, dass ihm erneut eine Frage gestellt worden war, zu sehr rauschte das Blut in seinen Ohren, denn plötzlich spürte er einen heftigen Schmerz auf seiner Brust. Aramis riss keuchend die Augen auf und stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Vor ihm stand Kleindienst mit einem höhnisches Grinsen im Gesicht, von seiner rechten Hand baumelte eine dünne Metallkette. 

Schlimmer als der Schmerz des Schlages war jedoch der Schmerz von seinen Händen her, denn als ihn die Wucht des Schlages getroffen hatte, hatte er sich unwillkürlich bewegt. Die spitzen Dornen rissen sich weiter in sein Fleisch und Aramis hatte das Gefühl, als kratzten sie bereits an seinen Handknochen. Mit größter Mühe zwang Aramis sich dazu, still zu sitzen und seine angespannten Muskeln so weit zu entspannen, dass er nicht Gefahr lief, sich durch eine unbedachte Bewegung selbst die Pulsadern aufzureißen.

Als er sich ein wenig gesammelt hatte und seine Sinne sich wieder der Außenwelt zuwandten, bemerkte Aramis, dass es völlig still geworden war. Er hörte lediglich ein konstantes Ploppen, ein Geräusch ähnlich dem, das ein Tropfen macht, der auf eine Oberfläche schlägt und sich mit der immer mehr werdenden Flüssigkeit vermengt. Aramis dämmerte, dass es sein eigenes Blut war, das er hörte und das mit jedem, mittlerweile hektischer werdenden Herzschlag aus ihm heraus pulsierte. Erneut stieg leichte Panik in ihm auf. Da er sich nicht umdrehen konnte um das Ausmaß seiner Verletzung sehen, wusste er nicht, wie stark die Blutungen waren und ob eine Schlagader betroffen war. 

_Es ist egal, es spielt sowieso keine Rolle mehr!_ Ob dieser Erkenntnis ließ sich Aramis tiefer in seine Fesselungen fallen und gab komplett nach. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich gegen das Unvermeidbare weiter zu wehren. 

Sein Blick fiel nach oben, zu dem spinnennetzartigen Kreuzrippengewölbe, das sich im stetig gleichen Muster durch den Raum spannte. Im Unterschied zu anderen sakralen Architekturen sollten die geschlossenen Wände und Bögen der Gotik ursprünglich einen Schutzwall gegen das Böse von außen bilden. Welch Ironie, dass sich nun eben dieses Böse ausgerechnet im Inneren der heiligen Hallen breit gemacht hatte und alles verhöhnte, was ursprünglich den Geist der Liebe und des Trostes hätte widerspiegeln sollen. Dennoch gaben die Bögen Aramis unvermittelt das Gefühl der Geborgenheit.

Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf das Unabwendbare, zumal ihn auf einmal eine tiefe Müdigkeit erfasste, sein Kopf zu schmerzen begann, seine Lieder schwer wurden und er nichts mehr wollte, als zu schlafen. Aramis fühlte eine unerträgliche Leichtigkeit in sich aufsteigen, wie nach einem schweren Glas Wein und war zuvor die Hitze des Schmerzes durch seinen Körper gejagt, so fühlte er nun eine angenehme Kühle, wie eine sanfte Brise am Ende eines heißen Sommertages. 

„Es geht zu schnell, Herr Kommissar!“, durchschnitt die grobe Stimme von Kleindienst die friedliche Stille. Aramis, der sich nicht durchringen konnte, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, hörte wie von fern, dass Thernes mit dem Sessel erneut hinter ihn rollte und missbilligend grunzte. Ein stetes Zittern durchlief ihn nun und die Kopfschmerzen nahmen rasch zu.

„Scheint so!“, sagte Thernes mit einem leichten Bedauern in der Stimme. „Holt Dr. Rausch, er soll ihn sich ansehen!“, wies er die Sturmmänner an, die immer noch Wache gestanden hatten. Nach einem zackigen „Jawohl, Herr Kommissar!“ verschwanden sie durch die Tür.

Nur wenige Augenblicken später erschienen sie wieder mit einem kleinen, hageren Mann, der sich durch seinen weißen Kittel und der dicken braunen Ledertasche unverkennbar als Arzt auswies. Dr. Rausch musste bereits auf seinen Auftritt gewartet und auch schon Erfahrung mit der Prozedur haben, denn er löste in Windeseile mit wenigen Handgriffen die Schellen um Aramis' Handgelenke.

Aramis war frei. Betäubt durch die unnatürliche Überstreckung nach hinten und den Blutverlust baumelten seine Arme rechts und links neben dem Sessel. Der Schmerz ließ Aramis blinzeln und er sah, wie der Arzt ihm deutete sich aufzusetzen, aber Aramis fühlte sich wie eine Marionette, die weder Herr über ihren Körper noch über ihren Geist war. Leider gelang es ihm nicht, sich ohne die Hilfe des Arztes komplett aufzurichten, da er sich nicht mit den Händen abstützen konnte. Es war Aramis unangenehm, aber er ließ zu, dass der Arzt ihm dabei half, seine beiden Beine, die Kleindienst mittlerweile auch von den Fesseln befreit hatte, auf eine Seite zu bringen. Irritiert sah Aramis die Blutspur, die er quer über den Sessel und Boden gezogen hatte. Als er endlich aufrecht saß, war Aramis erschöpft und immer wieder rann ein Zittern durch seinen Körper. Er stöhnte leise bei jeder Bewegung, was von Kleindienst mit einem hämischen Grinsen quittiert wurde. 

Aramis Blick fiel nun auf seine Hände, doch er konnte immer noch nicht ausmachen, wie schwer die Verletzungen wirklich waren, denn sie waren blutüberströmt. Der Doktor drückte augenblicklich Kompressen auf seine Hände und Handgelenke. Nach wenigen Augenblicken war klar, dass der Arzt einen festen Druckverband etwas oberhalb der Wunden legen musste, um einen weiteren, massiveren Blutverlust abzuwenden. Kurze Zeit später nähte er lieblos die Wunde und faschte schließlich beide Hände und Handgelenke mit langen, blütenweißen Leinenbandagen fest ein. Trotz der Wundauflagen verfärbten sie sich jedoch langsam wieder mit roten, kleinen Punkten in regelmäßigen Abständen und akkuraten Linien. Aramis konnte nun auch erkennen, dass unter der Vorrichtung, in der seine Hände eingespannt gewesen waren, eine Glaskanne aufgestellt worden war, in der sich sein Blut gesammelt hatte. Die Menge dürfte wohl in kurzer Zeit eine bestimmte Marke erreicht haben, was Kleindienst dazu veranlasst hatte, der Prozedur Einhalt zu gebieten. Aramis spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, als ihm klar wurde, dass diese Männer bis ins kleinste Detail genau wussten, was sie taten und kein einziger Schritt dem Zufall überlassen wurde.

„Die Blutung ist soweit gestillt, Herr Kommissar, aber ich würde vorschlagen, es die nächsten Stunden etwas behutsamer angehen zu lassen!“, wandte sich Dr. Rausch an Thernes. 

Die Stimme des Arztes verriet Aramis, dass er sich keinen Deut um das Wohlbefinden des Gefangenen kümmerte, sondern er lediglich die Grenzen des Möglichen für Thernes absteckte. Rein mechanisch arbeitete er sich an Aramis' Wunden ab und er hätte genauso gut ein Schlachtvieh auf einem Fleischmarkt sein können. Natürlich wusste er von den Grausamkeiten der Nazis, er hatte selbst die mit Menschen vollgestopften Zugwaggons gesehen und unfassbare Gerüchte über Lager gehört, in denen Tausende getötet wurden. Er hatte Soldaten gesehen, die Kinder auf offener Straße kaltblütig erschossen hatten, einfach weil sie es konnten und Lust dazu hatten. Aber Aramis erkannte schockiert, dass es eine Sache war, etwas zu wissen, aber eine ganz andere, es am eigenen Leib zu erfahren. Ihm wurde blitzartig übel von diesem Gedanken und er entleerte wenig elegant seinen ohnehin nicht vorhandenen Mageninhalt. Es könnte natürlich auch an den Folgen des Blutverlustes liegen, so genau konnte er es in diesem Moment nicht einschätzen und es war ihm auch egal. Der Doktor jedenfalls schien auch das vorhergesehen zu haben, denn wie von Geisterhand hatte er eine Pfanne unter dem Stuhl hervorgezaubert. Leider schickte das Würgen neue Schmerzwellen durch Aramis‘ Körper, da seine angeschlagenen Rippen deutlich ob der krampfartigen Bewegung protestierten. Als er nur mehr Galle spuckte, ließ Aramis sich erschöpft zur Seite in die Sessellehne fallen und schloss die Augen. Ihm war unerträglich schwindlig und es schien ihm, als wäre jedes bisschen Energie aus ihm gesaugt worden. Aramis hatte das Gefühl in einem schwankenden Boot zu sitzen und er bemühte sich, seinen um sich wirbelnden Geist irgendwo zu ankern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange Thernes und der Arzt ihn in Ruhe gelassen hatten, aber der Doktor saß immer noch bei ihm und weder Thernes noch Kleindienst hatten ihre Positionen verlassen. Er musste wohl jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren haben, vielleicht sogar das Bewusstsein, aber er hatte keine Kraft, länger darüber nachzudenken. Irgendwann bemerkte er, dass die Aktivitäten der Außenwelt wieder zu ihm durchdrangen und er öffnete träge die Augen.

„Er ist dehydriert. Sie müssen sich auch darum kümmern!“, redete Dr. Rausch von ihm weg hin zu Thernes.

Aramis spürte ein freudloses Lachen in sich keimen. Die gesamte Situation war einfach zu absurd, um sie nicht ein klein wenig komisch zu finden. _Da l_ _assen_ _sie_ _m_ _ich_ _ausbluten wie ein Schwein am Schlachthof und gleichzeitig machen sie sich Gedanken, ob_ _i_ _ch_ _genug Wasser bekommen würde!_

Thernes sah ihn unvermittelt an. „Nun gut, dann also Wasser“, sagte er mit einem seltsamen, belehrenden Unterton, der Aramis trotz seines etwas träge arbeitenden Verstandes alarmierte. „Ich gebe Ihnen die Gelegenheit, die Sache zu…“ Thernes machte eine vielsagende Pause. „...sagen wir ein wenig zu überdenken und ich rate Ihnen ernsthaft, es bei unserem nächsten Zusammentreffen besser zu machen!“

Aramis sah verwirrt zu, wie Thernes mit einem boshaften Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht Kleindienst und den Wachen zunickte und er hatte das mulmige Gefühl, dass soeben der dritte Teil des Spieles eingeleitet worden war!


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 6

  


Tréville stand am Fenster und wartete auf ein Signal, von dem er hoffte, dass er es bekommen würde.

Nachdem Athos, Porthos und d'Artagnan am frühen Nachmittag am Boden zerstört zu ihm zurückgekehrt waren und er sich ein Bild von dem ganzen Debakel hatte machen können, hatte er sich bemüht, der ruhende Pol in dem aufgewühlten Chaos zu sein. Natürlich hatte Pothos versucht, sofort wieder loszustürmen, um Aramis zu befreien und d'Artagnan wäre kopflos hinter, während Athos sich wie ein Terrier in dem Gedanken festgebissen hatte, dass sie verraten worden waren. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Tréville war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er seine Männer davor bewahren könnte, eine riesengroße Dummheit zu begehen. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass Bedachtsamkeit sie weiter bringen würde, als die ungestüme Risikobereitschaft, die sie aus völlig verständlichen Gründen an den Tag gelegt hatten. Der Anruf vom „Kardinal“, die graue Eminenz, die hinter der gesamten Organisationsstruktur der Résistance stand und das Verbindungsglied zur Exilregierung de Gaulles war, war ihm da sehr gelegen gekommen. Der Befehl, sich unverzüglich mit ihm zu treffen, hatte ihm die nötige Zeit verschafft, die er nun dringend brauchte. Er hatte also dem Trio befohlen, sich von Lemay ihre Wunden versorgen und Athos Stein auf Bein schwören lassen, dass er verhindern würde, dass Porthos und d'Artagnan auf eigene Faust handeln würden. Er selbst hatte die letzten sechs Stunden damit verbracht, sich an einem geheimen Ort mit Verbindungsoffizieren der Alliierten zu beraten, wie sie im Bezug auf die Befreiung von Paris weiter vorgehen sollten.

Tréville, immer noch am Fenster stehend, seufzte und massierte geistesabwesend seine Stirn, um das Kopfweh, das ihn seit dem Nachmittag begleitete, ein wenig zu lindern. Er liebte sein Land, aber er hasste es, die Zukunft dieses Landes, das Leben dieser jungen Menschen, jeden Tag aufs Neue aufs Spiel zu setzen. Die schwere Verantwortung, die er für seine Männer trug, war eine Bürde, die er mehr als bereitwillig auf sich genommen hatte, als die „Musketiere“ mit ihm als Kommandeur gegründet worden waren. Menschen wie Athos, Porthos, Aramis oder d'Artagnan, die bereit waren, sich mutig gegen Besatzung und Unterdrückung zu stellen und die niemals aufhören würden, bis entweder ihre Freiheit erkämpft oder der Kampf um diese Freiheit ihr Leben gefordert hätte. Er wusste, dass sie ihm und seinem Urteil vertrauten, dass es ihm oblag, die Risiken und Kosten einer Mission abzuschätzen und er alles daran setzen würde, diese so gering wie möglich zu halten. Tréville seufzte erneut bei dem Gedanken, dass allen Musketieren klar war, was auch für sie persönlich auf dem Spiel stand und sich der Gefährlichkeit ihrer täglichen Widerstandsarbeit bewusst waren. Und dennoch tat es ihm in der Seele weh, dass einer von ihnen nun nicht von einem Einsatz zurück gekommen war.

_Aramis,_ _ausgerechnet..._

Tréville hätte nie erwartet, dass es Aramis sein könnte, der der erste Verlust seiner Kerntruppe sein würde. Der begnadetste Scharfschütze, den er je gekannt hatte, war ein Glücksritter und so lange sie sich kannten, war es Aramis immer gelungen, sich aus den prekärsten Situationen zu befreien und die heftigsten Gefechte zu überleben.

_Aber heute nicht_ , dachte er grimmig. 

Sein Blick schweifte hinüber zum stattlichen Hauptgebäude des Hopital Saint-Louis, ein Krankenhaus, dessen Gründungszeit weit zurück im 17. Jahrhundert lag. Der alte Prachtbau glich einer kleinen Kathedrale mit all seinen Türmchen und Erkern und auch wenn sich die einst roten Ziegeln heute nur mehr blass und angeschwärzt präsentierten, so hatte das Gebäude nichts von seiner ursprünglichen Erhabenheit eingebüßt. Tréville wünschte sich mit einem Hauch von Melancholie, er könnte ebenso würdevoll altern.

Es war ein Glücksfall gewesen, dass ein befreundeter Arbeitskollege von Anna, Dr. Nicholas Lemay, ihnen vor 2 Jahren angeboten hatte, das oberste Stockwerk eines dem Hauptgebäude gegenüber liegenden Pavillons zu nutzen, um das Hauptquartier für den militärischen Arm der Combat einzurichten. Der Pavillon wurde mittlerweile im Zuge der medizinischen Versorgung, die in letzter Zeit naturgemäß immer schlechter wurde, als Sanatorium benutzt. Die Krankenhausverwaltung hatte versucht, alle Patienten mit geistigen Einschränkungen jeglicher Art an einem Ort zusammenzulegen. Die sog. „Irrenabteilung“ war auf diese Weise innerhalb des Krankenhausalltags eine kleine, abgeschlossene Welt für sich geworden. Tréville hatte diesen Ort überaus passend gefunden, da die Welt zur Zeit ohnehin einem Tollhaus glich und die unberechenbare und tollkühne Art „seiner“ Jungs ihm oft genug den Eindruck vermittelte, als sei er in einem Irrenhaus gelandet, und er zu seinem Leidwesen der Verantwortliche für alle. Er lächelte versonnen bei dem Gedanken, dass sie das Quartier aus einem spontanen Einfall heraus „Garnison“ genannte hatten, da ihm bei der ersten Besichtigung ein kleiner Junge mit einer Musketier-Spielfigur auf Schritt und Trott gefolgt war: Musketiere in ihrer Garnison!

Die eigentlichen Vorteile lagen jedoch auf der Hand: An keinen anderen Ort der Welt als in einem Krankenhaus konnten Menschen unverdächtiger kommen und gehen, zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit, egal ob gesund als Besucher, krank und verletzt oder gar schwer verletzt aufgrund des Krieges. Den Musketieren war es also möglich, sich hier frei her zu bewegen, zumal die Bewohner des Pavillons nicht wirklich Interesse an dem Geschehen um sie herum hatten, und da es auf dem weitläufigen Gelände unterschiedliche Eingänge und Tore gab, war es denkbar einfach, keine verdächtige Regelmäßigkeit aufkommen zu lassen. Das oberste Stockwerk war mittlerweile so sehr zu ihrer Heimat geworden, dass besonders _le Inseparables_ , wie das Quartett von allen hier genannte wurde, begonnen hatten, mehr oder weniger dauerhaft in den alten Krankenzimmern zu wohnen.

Tréville wusste nicht, wie oft er, seit er wieder zurückgekehrt war und sie sich erneut in ihrem Büro getroffen hatten, dieselbe Frage in dieser oder einer anderen Form bereits gestellt, wie oft er in die resignierten und niedergeschlagenen Gesichter der verbliebenen Musketiere geschaut hatte. Immer wieder kamen sie an diesen einen Punkt zurück, wie dieser Einsatz nur so schrecklich hatte schief laufen können. Athos hatte ihm berichtet, dass die Offiziere allem Anschein nach nicht echt gewesen waren und er gesehen hatte, von wo und aus welch großer Distanz die Schüsse auf Aramis abgefeuert worden waren.

Dennoch drehte er sich wieder um und ließ seinen Blick über sein Team schweifen, um erneut die Fragen zu stellen, die sie zur Zeit ohnehin nicht würden beantworten können. „Wie konnten sie wissen, auf welchem Dach Aramis Stellung beziehen würde?“ 

„Und wer außer uns wusste davon?“ fragte Athos scharf. Fahrig strich er sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. „Wer aus der Garnison hat uns verraten? Es muss jemand aus dem inneren Kreis sein, die Falle, die sie uns gestellt haben war zu clever, als dass es hätte Zufall sein können!“

D'Artagnan machte großen Augen. „Du meinst, einer von uns arbeitet mit denen zusammen? Das kann nicht sein!“

„Nicht unbedingt aus der Garnison, aber ‚Combat‘ hat unterschiedliche Gruppen am Laufen, und zumindest Ludwig wusste von unserem Einsatz!“

„Du willst allen Ernstes sagen, dass Ludwig uns verraten hat? Das ist lächerlich, Athos!“ Tréville war von sich selbst überrascht, wie heftig er auf Athos Anschuldigungen reagierte. Natürlich wusste er, dass die Fäden immer bei Ludwig zusammen liefen, doch er war sich sicher, dass der König niemals seine eigene Widerstandsgruppe hintergehen würde. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ein Verdacht in ihm zu keimen begann und der Gedanke, dass möglicherweise mehr hinter Aramis Verhaftung stecken könnte, nagte an ihm.

Was hatte die Gestapo von einem Scharfschützen? Welche Informationen könnte Aramis ihnen geben, die den Aufwand, den sie hatten betreiben müssen, wert gewesen wäre? Und wie weit würde die Geheimpolizei gehen, um an die Informationen, von denen sie glaubten, dass Aramis sie hatte, heran zu kommen? Konnte es sein…? _Nein_!, verbot er sich strikt, diesen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, es konnte einfach nicht war sein, es musste einen anderen Grund dafür geben.

Porthos war kurz davor, das wenige bisschen Geduld, das er noch hatte, ebenfalls zu verlieren. „Das können wir später klären! Und wer immer es ist, der uns verraten hat, ich werde ihm persönlich jeden einzelnen Knochen in seinem Körper brechen,“ knurrte Porthos. „Jetzt ist die einzige Frage, wo sie Aramis hingebracht haben und wie wir ihn da rausbekommen!“

_Falls er noch am Leben ist_ , dachte Tréville und er hatte das bittere Gefühl, dass die Zeit drängte. „Sie werden ihn wohl ins Hauptquartier gebracht haben, und was sie dort mit ihm vorhaben, kann sich jeder denken,“ beantwortete er Porthos' Frage. 

D'Artagnan schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zwischen seinen Brüdern und ihrem Hauptmann hin und her, beinahe ungläubig der Diskussion folgend. Er schien kaum glauben, dass sich die Situation immer noch ein bisschen weiter zu verschlimmern schien.

„Dann wird es verdammt noch mal höchste Zeit, dass wir einen konkreten Plan machen, sonst wird das nichts mehr!“, donnerte Porthos in den Raum und eröffnete die nächste Runde der Diskussion.

Tréville drehte sich wieder dem Fenster zu und blickte zum schwach beleuchteten Hauptgebäude. Angestrengt hielt er Ausschau nach dem, worauf er so dringend wartete.Er bekam nur am Rande mit, wie erneut eine heftige Diskussion ausbrach, was als Nächstes zu tun sei.

„...und ich finde trotzdem, dass mein Plan von allen Möglichkeiten immer noch...“

„Nein!“, erschallte es aus zweifachem Mund.

„D‘Artagnan, wie werden – und jetzt für dich ganz langsam zum Mitschreiben – sicher nicht aus einem Flugzeug springen und mit Fallschirmen am Dach der Gestapo landen!“, versuchte Athos, diesmal mit einem deutlich genervten Unterton, dem jungen Mann den Wahnwitz seines Vorschlages deutlich zu machen.

D‘Artagnan, ein wenig gekränkt, dass sein Beitrag wenig Gehör fand, schien die Tonlage Athos‘ immerhin verstanden zu haben und war klug genug, seinen Plan nicht weiter darzulegen.

„Genau! Das würde nämlich wirklich niemals klappen, Kleiner, aber: Respekt! Es wäre sicher ein Spektakel geworden – genau wie die Maschinengewehrsalven, die sie uns entgegen geschickt hätten!“, neckte Porthos d'Artagnan, um ihn ein wenig aufzubauen.

D‘Artagnan zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern. 

Tréville, der seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder den Musketieren und ihrer Diskussion widmete, betrachtete den jungen Mann und erkannte an dessem blassen Gesicht und den dunklen Ringen um den Augen, wie sehr ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden zu schaffen machten – _Wie uns allen_ , dachte er niedergeschlagen.

„Nun gut, dann wären wir uns ja einig, dass wir...“

„Nein, Porthos, auf keinen Fall!“ Diesmal hatte sich der genervte Unterton von Athos in einen _sehr_ genervten Unterton verwandelt. „Wir werden auch keinen Wehrmachtspanzer stehlen und in das Hauptquartier rasen! Wir würden mit dem Panzer nicht einmal in die Nähe kommen, ohne dass sie uns mit einer Panzerabwehrkanone erwischen würden!“

„ _Putain de merde_ , hast du vielleicht einen besseren Plan, Monsieur ‚ _Comte_ ‘? Dann wäre jetzt wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt, uns Unwissende daran teilhaben zu lassen!“

Porthos musste wirklich aufgebracht sein, wenn er derart sarkastisch mit Athos sprach und seine alte Geschichte wieder hervorkramte, aber Tréville verstand, dass die aufgeheizte Stimmung allein der Sorge um Aramis geschuldet war, teilte er doch ihre berechtigten Ängste um den Scharfschützen.

„Nun ja, wir könnten...“, begann nun Athos, aber Tréville hörte nicht mehr zu, sondern wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu und starrte angespannt hinaus.

_Da_! _Da ist es_! Erleichterung durchflutete Tréville, dass Ludwig endlich das vereinbarte Signal geschickt hatte und er lächelte, das erste Mal an diesem Abend.„Ich habe jemanden im Hauptquartier, der uns helfen wird!“ sagte er bedeutungsschwer und drehte sich zu seinen Männern um.

„...und deswegen sollten wir auch unsere Kontakte zu den Alliierten wieder aktivieren, dann könnten wir...“ Athos, über einen am Tisch ausgelegten Stadtplan gebeugt, brach mitten im Satz ab. Augenblicklich wurde es totenstill im Raum. „Was sagst du da?“

Drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf Tréville, der das Gefühl hatte, als bohrten sich ihre Blicke bis in seinen Kopf. d'Artagnan sah ihn an, als sei er der Verkündigungsengel höchstpersönlich. _Oh, besonders ihm wird gar nicht gefallen, was ich zu sagen habe_ , dachte Tréville. Er musterte nun Porthos, der ganz den Eindruck machte als sei er ein wilder Stier, der bereit war, jede Sekunde auf das rote Tuch vor ihm, in diesem Fall sein Hauptmann, loszugehen. In Athos Augen glitzerte jene Gefährlichkeit, die jedem Beteiligten sofort klar machte, bloß nichts Falsches zu sagen. 

Er fuhr sich ein letztes Mal seufzend mit seiner Hand über die Stirn und spürte, wie die Kopfschmerzen wieder stärker wurden. _Nun_ _mir bleibt_ _in diesem Fall wohl leider nichts anderes übrig!_ Sein Plan glich mehr einem Husarenstück als einem wohldurchdachten Kalkül, also schaute er jeden einzelnen der drei Musketiere an und bereitete sich innerlich auf das nun folgende Gespräch vor, das weder ihm noch ihnen gefallen würde...

  


  



	8. Chapter 8

Thernes wartete ab, bis die Wachen Aramis vom Stuhl gezogen und unsanft über die 3 kleinen Stufen hinauf aus dem Verhörraum geführt hatten. Er beobachtete aufmerksam, wie der Gefangene trotz offensichtlicher Erschöpfung versuchte, mit dem Tempo der Sturmmänner mitzuhalten und selber zu gehen.

Der Kommissar schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, während er ebenfalls aus der ehemaligen Kapelle in den Kreuzgang trat und Aramis weiter nachsah. Es war jedes Mal wieder ein Vergnügen herauszufinden, wo die Grenzen der menschlichen Widerstandsfähigkeit abgesteckt und wie lange es dauerte, bis diese durchbrochen waren. Im Grunde verachtete er dieses Ungeziefer, mit dem er sich, seit er das Kommando im Pariser Hauptquartier übernommen hatte, tagtäglich auseinander setzen musste. Er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass der menschliche Körper schwach und nur allzu zerbrechlich war und es nur wenig brauchte, um Macht über den noch schwächeren Geist zu erlangen, der diesen Körpern inne wohnte. Insofern war die letzte Stunde mit dem Scharfschützen durchaus interessant gewesen, wenngleich seine ausgeklügelte Form der Verhörführung noch keine Ergebnisse gebracht hatte. Er kam nicht umhin, dem starken Willen, den Aramis bis jetzt an den Tag gelegt hatte, so etwas wie Achtung zu zollen. Nur wenige hatten es bisher geschafft, mit seinem Spiel mit zu halten und der Scharfschütze war tatsächlich die Herausforderung, die er sich erhofft hatte.

Als Aramis um die die Ecke verschwunden war, schaute Thernes auf die Uhr. 

_Viertel Neun, mein Gast wird dann wohl schon da sein_ , dachte Thernes und ging schnellen Schrittes den Kreuzgang zurück in die Aula. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen, schwache, gelbscheinende Lampen erleuchteten den Weg und hätte er einen Sinn für Romantik gehabt, so hätte ihm die Stimmung, die das alte Kloster verbreitete, vermutlich gefallen. Aber Thernes interessierte sich nicht für diese Überflüssigkeiten, er setzte jegliche Form von Charme oder Achtsamkeit gegenüber anderen Menschen ausschließlich dazu ein, um sie zu manipulieren. Menschen, die sich manipulieren ließen, konnte er sich zu Nutzen machen und alles, was seinen Zwecken diente, diente seinen Zielen. Thernes war stolz darauf, seine Verachtung und Langeweile, die er im Grunde immer empfand, wenn er mir jemanden umgehen musste, so zu verbergen, dass niemand merkte, dass er die Menschen um sich herum nur dazu benutzte, um sich abzulenken oder Befriedigung seiner Rastlosigkeit zu erlangen. Das Gefühl der Genugtuung, das sich in ihm ausbreitete, wenn er Manipulieren, Betrügen oder Kontrollieren konnte, war jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue erstrebenswert!

Beschwingt stieg er die steinerne Haupttreppe, die von der Aula in den ersten Stock führte, hinauf und schwenkte, oben angekommen, nach rechts in den alten Verwaltungstrakt. Er hatte sich im hinteren, größeren Zimmer, das früher der private Raum der Prioren gewesen war, sein Büro eingerichtet. Er schätze die zweiseitige Fensterfront, die ihm sowohl den Blick auf die alte Gasse, die Richtung Zentrum führte, als auch auf den Vorplatz des Klosters frei gab.

Seine Sekretärin war immer noch anwesend, sie war augenblicklich aufgestanden, als Thernes durch die Tür getreten war. Dem Kommissar gefiel es, dass die junge Frau überaus beflissen war.

„Ah! Liebes Fräulein!“, grüßte Thernes sie liebenswürdig. „Sie sind noch nicht nach Hause gegangen?“

„Nein, ich habe noch die Akten über den neuen Gefangenen ein geschlichtet und Ihr Hemd für morgen vorbereitet. Es hängt bereits in Ihrem Büro.“

„Danke sehr!“ Thernes verbeugte sich galant mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Haben Sie bereits Fortschritte mit dem Scharfschützen gemacht?“, erkundigte sich seine Schreibkraft.

„Leider nicht wirklich!“ Thernes konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein leises Bedauern in seiner Stimme mitschwang. „Ich habe bereits mit dem Erweiterten Verhör begonnen, es wird also nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er reden wird!“

Er ärgerte sich immer noch, wenn er an die Unverfrorenheit, die dieser Mann an den Tag gelegt hatte, dachte. Allein, dass er es gewagt hatte, so mit ihm zu sprechen, in dieser Lage, kratzte gewaltig an der Fassade, hinter der er sein inneres Monster in der Regel sicher verwahrte. Als er Aramis die Fotos gezeigt hatte, war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er ihn gehabt hatte. Thernes wusste, dass er einen untrüglichen Instinkt hatte, wenn es darum ging, die Schwäche eines anderen zu entdecken und auszubeuten. Oh ja, er hatte Aramis in die Ecke gedrängt, er hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen! Dennoch hatte die kleine Résistance-Ratte sich ihm entzogen und Thernes konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen, wie ihm das gelungen war! Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, Aramis zu schlagen, aber die Wut und Enttäuschung darüber, dass ihm sein sicherer Sieg entrissen worden war, hatten sich wie von selbst ihren Weg gebahnt und Thernes war immer noch ein wenig peinlich berührt, dass der Scharfschütze ihn so dermaßen hatte reizen können, dass er die Fassung verloren hatte. Er, und nicht Aramis!

Zumindest hatte das Ausbluten die Frechheit des Gefangenen ein wenig gedämpft, und dass er dem Mann ernsthafte Schmerzen und offensichtliches Leid zugefügt hatte, versetze ihn nun doch in eine kleine Hochstimmung. Er war auf dem richtigen Weg, das konnte er spüren.

„Er ist jetzt im unteren Keller, um sich ein wenig...“, Thernes suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, um seine Sekretärin nicht unnötig zu beunruhigen, „...abzukühlen!“ Es schien ihm jedoch nicht wirklich gelungen zu sein, seine diebische Freude darüber zu verbergen, denn er bemerkte, wie das Fräulein kurz beunruhigt ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzog. Der Moment währte nur kurz, dann lächelte die junge Frau unverbindlich. 

„Morgen wird er bereit sein – ganz bestimmt!“, tröstete sie ihn.

„Ja, da haben Sie ganz recht!“, bestätigte Thernes und schaute mit einem Kopfnicken zur verschlossenen Tür.

„Ist er da?“

„Ja, Herr Hauptkommissar! Der Herr ist vor wenigen Minuten gekommen. Ich habe ihn hineingeführt und den Wein geöffnet, damit er atmen kann.“

„Vielen Dank, meine Liebe! Für heute sind wir hier fertig, gehen Sie nach Hause, sie haben es sich verdient!“

„Danke, Herr Hauptkommissar! Ich mache noch Akten fertig und werde den Wachen eine kleine Mahlzeit zukommen lassen. Die Kapelle verdient es auch, dass ich noch ein wenig die Hand anlege, damit für morgen alles bereit ist. Ich komme dann wie gewohnt. Gute Nacht!“, verabschiedete sie sich, aber Thernes hörte nicht mehr wirklich hin, er hatte das Interesse an einer weiteren Konversation verloren. 

Er ging einfach weiter und öffnete die Tür in sein Büro. Der Mann, den er erwartet hatte, saß bereits vor seinem Schreibtisch, 2 Weingläser standen vor ihm, die geöffnete Flasche und ein Körbchen mit Weißbrotscheiben. Nun ja, das musste man der Dame lassen, aufmerksam war sie.

„Heil Hitler!“, salutierte Thernes mit übertriebener Lautstärke, völlig unpassend in diesem privaten Rahmen und freute sich beinahe kindisch, dass der Mann augenblicklich von seinem Sessel aufsprang, die Haken zusammenschlug und ebenso kräftig mit starrem Arm den deutschen Gruß beantwortete. _Ah, es war herrlich zu sehen, wie einfach die Menschen zu manipulieren waren._

„Setzen Sie sich doch, mein Guter!“, beschwichtige Thernes den etwas irritierten Mann und nahm selber hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz, nicht ohne vorher die beiden Weingläser zu befüllen.

„Danke, Herr Hauptkommissar!“, sagte der Gast, nun wieder deutlich entspannter.

Beide nahmen ihre Gläser und tranken schweigend ein paar Schluck des exklusiven Weins. Thernes beobachtete den Mann, er hatte bei ihm immer ein wenig das Gefühl, als wäre er vom selben Schlag. Zweifelsohne musste der Herr ein erhebliches Ausmaß an Skrupellosigkeit besitzen, sonst hätte er die Musketiere nicht so leichtfertig verraten können. _Naja, ist auch egal, warum er das getan hat, solange das Ergebnis stimmt_ , dachte Thernes und nahm einen letzten Schluck Wein, bevor er das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Mithilfe, ihre Angaben waren sehr präzise und es hat keinerlei Zwischenfälle bei der Verhaftung gegeben. Hat es auf Ihrer Seite Schwierigkeiten gegeben?“

„Nein, die _Unzertrennlichen_ haben keinen Verdacht geschöpft, es ist alles wie geplant verlaufen. Ihre Dankbarkeit freut mich, meine Informationen sind immer korrekt, das wissen Sie!“

Thernes hatte beobachten können, wie es sein Gegenüber förmlich geschüttelt hatte, als er das Wort die ‚Unzertrennlichen‘ hatte aussprechen müssen, und diese Reaktion amüsierte ihn insgeheim sehr. „Selbstverständlich! Ich war nur ein wenig enttäuscht, das die Fotos nicht funktioniert haben. Das hat die kleine Missgeburt nicht wirklich beeindruckt!“

„Nein?“, fragte der Mann und Thernes bemerkte, dass er ernsthaft überrascht war. „Hm, das war nicht vorhersehbar, ich war mir sicher, dass es funktionieren würde...Haben sie Alternativen überlegt?“

Thernes grinste boshaft auf. „Natürlich! Wo denken Sie hin? Ich werde mir doch nicht solch einen wertvollen Fang durch die Lappen gehen lassen...Wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine!“

„Durchaus!“

Thernes dachte für einen kurzen Moment im Gesicht seines Gegenübers die selbe Skrupellosigkeit und Gier nach Blut aufleuchten zu sehen, die er immer empfand, wenn er an die Methoden des Erweiterten Verhörs dachte. „Ich hoffe aber für Sie, dass er tatsächlich die Informationen hat, die ich brauche!“, fügte Thernes nach einem kurzen Moment Pause eisig hinzu. Er hasste es, wenn er die Dinge nicht in der Hand hatte und sich auf andere Menschen verlassen musste.

„Ich bin mir absolut sicher! Und machen sie sich keine Gedanken, der Mann ist ein Blender, allzu sehr von sich selbst eingenommen und meint, sein hübsches Gesicht reicht, um andere zu beeindrucken. Er wird mit den richtigen Argumenten ganz sicher klein beigeben, das verspreche ich Ihnen!“

„Ich hoffe es – auch um Ihretwillen!“, und Thernes sah an den kurz zusammengekniffenen Augen, dass sein Gegenüber die Drohung durchaus verstanden hatte. Glaubte der Mann vor ihm tatsächlich, dass er so dumm war, ihm zu vertrauen? Thernes stand abrupt auf und zwang so den Informanten sich ebenfalls zu erheben.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht!“ Für Thernes war das Gespräch beendet, der Mann vor ihm hatte keinen unmittelbaren Nutzen mehr für ihn und eine kurze Handbewegung genügte, ihm den Weg nach draußen zu weisen. Thernes war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob der kleine Verräter ihm tatsächlich alles gesagt hatte, aber auch das war im Grunde egal. Er wartete, bis der Mann sein Büro verlassen hatte und setzte sich wieder hin.

Es waren keine 20 Minuten vergangen, seit er den Verhörraum verlassen hatte, er hatte also noch ein wenig Zeit, bis er sich wieder dem Scharfschützen würde widmen müssen. Und das würde er sicher noch ausgiebig tun, aber bis dahin musste er die Post für Berlin fertig machen und seine Listen abgleichen. Thernes arbeite in Ruhe, zielstrebig und fokussiert, wie es seine Art war und als 3 Stunden später ein Sturmmann an seine Tür klopfte, dass die Behandlung des Scharfschützen vorzeitig beendet werden musste, hatte er das Allermeiste geschafft.

_Zuerst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen_ , dachte er, als er sich voller Vorfreude auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss machte!


	9. Chapter 9

Aramis war zu erschöpft, um sich gegen den eisernen Griff der beiden Sturmmänner, die ihn grob vom blutigen Sessel zerrten, zu wehren und ließ sich widerstandslos die kleinen Stufen hinauf aus dem Raum in den Kreuzgang führen. Durch die milchigen Bleigläser der Spitzbogenfenster dämmerte das letzte Licht des Tages wie ein Abschied. Aramis konnte das Grün des Efeus und die freundliche, beinahe romantische alte Fassade des gegenüberliegenden Kreuzganges ausmachen. Hier hatten seit Jahrhunderten Menschen im Gebet verweilt, hatten sich von den kraftspendenden Worten ihres Glaubens durch ihr Leben tragen lassen und all ihr Denken und Fühlen auf die eine Mitte ausgerichtet. Und wieder fühlte Aramis sich nicht allein, als die Sturmmänner ihn hart nach rechts führten, zuerst wenige Treppen hinauf, um dann in einem weiteren Gang durch eine kleine Eisentür in den Keller hinab zu schwenken.

Modriger Kellergeruch schlug ihm entgegen und schwache, kleine Glühbirnen, die lieblos der Wand entlang verkabelt worden waren, zeigten ihnen den Weg nach unten. Der Gang war schmal, enge Steintreppen und unverputzte Steinmauern zeugten davon, dass sie hier die uralte Grundfeste des Klosters betraten, die wohl bis ins 14. Jahrhundert zurückreichte. Es musste wohl 2 Stockwerke in die Tiefe gegangen sein, ehe Aramis von den Sturmmännern grob zum Anhalten gezwungen wurde. Die Gestapo-Soldaten drückten eine schwere, beinahe winzige Holztür auf und stießen Aramis in einen ebenso winzigen Raum. Das fensterlose Kellerabteil war lang und schmal, der blanke Erdboden mit einer wenigen Zentimeter hohen Blechwanne ausgelegt. Aramis konnte sich nicht halten und sank in dem Moment, in dem die Sturmmänner ihn losließen, auf den Boden. Er robbte mühsam zur hinteren Wand so weit wie möglich vom Eingang weg, zog die Füße so gut es mit den eingefaschten Händen ging zu sich heran und lehnte sich erschöpft zur Seite. Der Raum hatte kein Licht und als die Wachen die Tür zuschlugen und von außen verriegelten, wurde es stockfinster. Aramis war es gleich, er schloss beinahe dankbar die Augen, ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Knie sinken und schlief wohl augenblicklich ein.

Als der bitterkalte, scharfe Wasserstrahl ihn traf, konnte Aramis sich im ersten Moment nicht orientieren, er fuhr völlig verwirrt hoch und in diesem Moment traf ihn der Schmerz ebenso unvorbereitet wie heftig. Er drückte sich verzweifelt an die Wand und versuchte, dem Druck des Wassers, das sich über ihn ergoss, zu entkommen und irgendwie nach Luft zu schnappen, aber er war dem stetigen Schwall hilflos ausgesetzt.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, es war ihm nur wie wenige Minuten vorgekommen, aber das hatte im Moment ohnehin keine Bedeutung. Der eiskalte, scharfe Wasserstrahl traf punktgenau seine Prellungen und riss beinahe den Verband von seinen Händen, die er schützend um seinen Kopf presste, herunter. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit sammelte sich das Wasser, das nicht abrinnen konnte, in der Blechwanne, in der er lag.

So schnell wie die Attacke gekommen war, war sie auch wieder vorbei und als die Holztür erneut ins Schloss fiel und sich wiederum Dunkelheit um ihn herum ausbreitete, konnte sich Aramis ein wenig fassen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, zum Teil ob der massiven Kälte, die vom Wasser und vom gesamten Steinraum ausging, zum Teil ob der immer noch heftigen Schmerzen. Das Wasser hatte auch seine Lederhose durchnässt und er konnte sich kaum bewegen.

Nichts durchdrang die schwarze Finsternis und so schloss Aramis die Augen und ließ sich kraftlos zur Seite fallen. Sein gesamter Körper lag nun im Wasser, wenige Zentimeter hoch, und ihm dämmerte, dass er zum ersten Mal seit Stunden die Möglichkeit hatte, etwas zu trinken. Nun, wenigstens war dieses Problem fürs Erste gelöst! Aramis stöhnte, richtete sich mühsam wieder ein wenig auf und schöpfte mit seinen Händen das kostbare Nass. Das Wasser schmeckte nach modrigen Mullbinden, nach Blut und Schweiß, aber das war ihm egal. Jeder eiskalte Schluck war im Moment eine Wohltat! Als er fertig getrunken hatte, quälte er sich weiter hoch und drückte sich zusammengekauert an die Wand.

Er musste wohl wieder eingeschlafen sein, denn als ein weiterer Wasserstrahl ihn wieder wie aus dem Nichts traf, riss ihn dieser ebenso wie vorher hoch und Aramis schnappte erneut mühsam nach Luft. Die Kälte und der Druck des Wassers raubten ihm wiederholt den Atem und er spürte, wie das letzte bisschen Wärme aus ihm entwich.

Als die Sturmmänner den Wasserstrahl endlich abdrehten, zwang plötzlich ein greller Lichtstrahl Aramis die Augen zu schließen, da die Sturmmänner offensichtlich eine starke Lampe im Türrahmen platziert hatten. Seine Augen schmerzten und er versuchte sich, so gut es seine steifen Glieder zuließen, wegzudrehen. Das Licht blendete ihn selbst hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern und auch wenn an Schlaf nicht zu denken war, so dämmerte er trotz der grellen Helligkeit immer wieder weg, um – wie es ihm schien - im nächsten Moment wiederum hoch gerissen zu werden.

Die Sturmmänner schienen genau zu wissen, was sie wann taten.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Kälte bis in seine Knochen vorgedrungen war und die Verwirrung seiner Sinne zermürbte sein Denken. Immer öfter wanderten seine Gedanken zurück in jenen Wald, der so vielen seiner Kameraden das Leben gekostet hatte und Bilder von Blut und Schnee erschienen vor ihm, so sehr er auch versuchte, sie zu vertreiben. Immerhin hatte die Kälte den permanenten Schmerz, der wellenartig durch seinen Körper pulsierte, ein wenig betäubt. Aramis Gedanken liefen im Kreis, Schmerz, Blut, Kälte, Schnee, wobei er immer weniger ausmachen konnte, in welcher Wirklichkeit er sich im Moment befand. 

Wasser, Licht und Dunkelheit bestimmten in den nächsten Stunden den Rhythmus seiner Qual und es wurde für Aramis immer mühsamer, sich mental und körperlich zurecht zu finden. Irgendwann forderte der Blutverlust und die mittlerweile vollständige Erschöpfung ihren Tribut und Aramis wollte nicht mehr länger gegen die innere Dunkelheit ankämpfen, die sich über ihn zu legen drohte, um seinen Geist in die Tiefen der Besinnungslosigkeit zu ziehen .

„Scheiße! Hol Kleindienst…und Dr. Rausch!“

Weit entfernt und losgelöst von jeglichem Bezug hörte Aramis, wie einer der Wachen hektisch Befehle erteilte.

„Los! Hilf mir!“

Aramis spürte, wie er hochgehievt und wieder abgelegt wurde, aber sein Verstand weigerte sich, sich genauer damit auseinanderzusetzen. Wo immer sie ihn hinbringen mochten, es war ihm egal. 

Unendlich langsam tasteten sich Aramis Sinne durch den Nebel der Bewusstlosigkeit, aber er bemerkte, dass er sich zum einen in einer kleinen, ehemaligen Mönchszelle befand und zum anderen, dass er nackt auf seinem Bauch lag. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, von wem oder wann er ausgezogen worden war. Aramis versuchte, sich ein wenig zu bewegen, stöhnte aber ohne es zu wollen auf und ließ es schnell wieder sein. Er konnte nicht sagen, wo der eine Schmerz endete und der andere anfing. Er war müde, so müde und wollte einfach nur schlafen. Die Stimmen drangen wie von weiter Ferne zu ihm, er war nicht allein, aber das war ihm gleichgültig.

„Ich sagte Ihnen doch, Herr Kommissar, dass Sie es hätten ruhiger angehen sollen! Das Subjekt kommt an seine Grenzen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn wieder so herstellen kann, wie Sie es benötigen!“, machte er Dr. Rauschs Stimme aus.

Aramis spürte, wie Thernes sich neben ihn hockte. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wo der Kommissar so plötzlich hergekommen war, aber er bekam die Hand mit, die er auf einmal in seinem Haar spürte. Aramis rechnete mit erneuten Schmerzen, mit einem Schlag oder zumindest einem groben Hochreißen, doch stattdessen strich Thernes unvermutet sanft über seinen Kopf. Als die Hand sich jedoch weiter nach unten bewegte, beinahe liebkosend über seine Muskeln fuhr und den Konturen seines Körpers folgte, wurde Aramis schlagartig wieder seine Nacktheit gewahr. Er versteifte sich und versuchte erfolglos, sich irgendwie von der verhassten Hand wegzudrücken. Aramis zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen und blickte in die klaren, gierigen Augen des Kommissars. Aramis konnte nicht verhindern, wie ein unwillkürlicher Schauer des Entsetzens durch seinen Körper lief, als ihm mit einem Schlag klar wurde, dass Thernes noch bei weitem nicht das gesamte Repertoire seiner Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft hatte. Verdammt, diese Variante der Folter war ihm nicht im Entferntesten in den Sinn gekommen und er verfluchte sich innerlich für seine Naivität. Die Berührungen des Nazis hatte seine pochenden Prellungen gereizt, aber noch vielmehr brannten sie auf seiner Seele.

Aramis schluckte verzweifelt, er wusste wirklich nicht, ob er die Kraft haben würde, diese Art der Tortur zu ertragen, ohne sich dabei selbst zu verlieren. Unvermittelt fielen ihm seine beiden Musketierpferde sein, Würde und Identität, und das innere Bild, dass die beiden frei dahinflogen, fernab all dieser Trostlosigkeit und Erniedrigung, gab ihm ein klein wenig Hoffnung. Er nahm sich vor, bereit zu sein, um zu nehmen, was da komme, auch wenn er beim besten Willen keine Ahnung hatte wie! Aber es war beinahe mehr als er ertragen konnte, als er die Lippen des Nazis an seiner Schläfe spürte, wie sie ihm sanft einen Kuss hinhauchten und er ein heiseres Flüstern an seinem Ohr vernahm.

„Mein Lieber, sage mir: Wo hast du deine Stellungen aufgebaut? Wo versteckt sich dein König? Hm?“

Aramis fühlte sich den übergriffigen Annäherungen Thernes hilflos ausgeliefert und ihm wurde nicht nur aufgrund seines erbärmlichen Zustand, in dem er sich befand, übel. Eine weitere Ohnmacht kratzte an seinem Bewusstsein, dennoch spürte er tief in seinem Innersten, dass er hier Thernes nicht klein beigeben würde können. Aramis ballte seine Hände und spannte trotz der lähmenden Erschöpfung seinen Körper an. Noch ein Schritt weiter und er würde sich mit allem, was er hatte gegen diesen Drecksack wehren, auch wenn es ihm an Ort und Stelle das Leben kosten würde. _Das wäre vielleicht sogar die beste Option!_

  


Thernes war der Wechsel von Angst zu Zuversicht in Aramis Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen. Er hatte deutlich gespürt, dass Aramis seine Berührungen kaum ertragen hatte, die Verspanntheit seines Körpers und das blanke Entsetzen, als ihm wohl gedämmert sein musste, was noch alles möglich wäre. Und wieder war Thernes sich sicher gewesen, dass er ihn hatte, dass er die Bastion des inneren Widerstandes dieses Mannes überwunden hatte und dennoch war Aramis ihm im letzten Moment entwischt. Thernes spürte eine Art Achtung ihm gegenüber erwachen, doch langsam, aber sicher begann es ihn auch zu nerven. Das Spiel hatte bis jetzt durchaus Spaß gemacht, war variantenreich und überraschend gewesen, doch es war beinahe Mitternacht und er hatte seine dringend gesuchten Antworten immer noch nicht. Es war enervierend, dass sein untrüglicher Instinkt für die Schwäche eines Menschen bei diesem Mann augenscheinlich immer wieder versagte und er entdeckte, dass er dieses Gefühl hasste!

Thernes schnaubte frustriert und erhob sich kopfschüttelnd. Er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass Aramis ihm in diesem Zustand antworten würde, doch ein Versuch war es wert gewesen. Er drehte sich zu Dr. Rausch um. „Wie lange?“, fragte er seufzend und mit dem Selbstmitleid eines Kindes, dem gerade der Spaß verdorben worden war, den Arzt.

„Hm…“, wägte Rausch ab, „…ich würde sagen vier Stunden, mindestens. Die Zeit sollte zur Erholung ausreichen und einer weiteren Befragung stünde dann vermutlich nichts im Weg.“

Thernes nickte und blickte auf die Uhr. Es war 23.40 Uhr und auch er war in der Tat ein wenig müde geworden. Er hatte vergessen, wie anstrengend es war, einen Menschen zu brechen und auch ihm würde die Ruhe guttun. Womöglich könnte er noch auf einen Sprung zu dieser kleinen deutschen Hure schauen - wie war ihr Name, ach ja, Elsa - schauen, ja, ganz gewiss sogar, denn die Arbeit mit Aramis hatte ihn ebenso gefordert wie erregt und eine Entspannung in jeder Hinsicht könnte ihn gewiss für das Kommende motivieren.

„Also gut!“, wandte Thernes sich nun an Kleindienst, der die Szene vom Gang aus durch die offene Zellentür beobachtet hatte, „Wir starten um sechs Uhr erneut mit dem erweiterten Verhör, lassen Sie ihn schlafen! Eine Wache vor der Tür sollte reichen. Und um Himmels Willen holen Sie ihm eine Decke und Kleidung, wir sind ja keine Unmenschen hier!“

  


Mit diesen Worten verließ Thernes die alte Mönchszelle und wenige Minuten später atmete Aramis erleichtert auf, denn er war nun tatsächlich allein, bekleidet mit einer braunen, schmalen Wollhose und einem ebensolchen Hemd. Es war ihm sogar gelungen, sich in eine bereitgelegte schwere, graue Militärdecke einzuwickeln. Der kleine Raum hatte keine Pritsche und die alten Steinwände und der Steinboden waren bitterkalt, doch Aramis fühlte ehrliche Dankbarkeit angesichts der kleinen Auszeit, die ihm die Gestapo zugestand. Er rollte sich wie ein Igel zusammen und drückte seinen Rücken an die Wand. So kalt ihm auch war, das Wasser hatte die Vielzahl an Schwellungen und Prellungen ein wenig zurückgehen lassen und die Schmerzen etwas betäubt. Aramis fühlte sich im Moment sicher und als er endlich zuließ, dass die Spannung aus ihm weichen konnte, war er augenblicklich eingeschlafen.


	10. Chapter 10

  


„Aramis!“

Sie rief leise und sanft, aber beharrlich seinen Namen. Der frühe Morgen hatte ein wenig Hellgrau durch das Fenster in die kleine Zelle gebracht, durch das dünne Glas war ein erstes, frohgemutes Vogelgezwitscher zu hören, das den nahen Frühling kündete. Aramis reagierte nicht, und sie war sich sicher, dass, auch wenn Thernes und seine Bluthunde ihn tatsächlich in Ruhe gelassen hatte, die wenigen Stunden nicht wirklich zur Erholung ausgereicht haben konnten. Im Gegenteil, vermutete sie, er dürfte leichtes Fieber haben, denn unter der, von den Schlägen dieses Drecksacks Kleindienst verfärbten Haut, sah sie seine Wange verdächtig rot leuchten. Seine mittlerweile völlig verdreckten Bandagen um seine Handgelenke hatten sich stellenweise aufgelöst und seine Hände schienen angeschwollen zu sein.

„Aramis!“, versuchte sie erneut, ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu locken. Er reagierte wieder nicht, also hockte sie sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Sie war erleichtert, als er endlich die Augen öffnete. Sie sah, wie schwer es ihm fallen musste, als sich ein winziges Lächeln auf seine Lippen zauberte. Sie konnte in diesem Moment nicht anders als ihm mit der Hand zärtlich und fürsorglich über seine von Blut und Wasser verklebten Locken zu fahren und schließlich sanft auf seine blessierte Wange zu legen. Aramis schloss wieder die Augen und tiefes Mitgefühl erfüllte ihr Herz, als er in einer absolut kindlichen Gebärde seinen Kopf in ihre Geste hineindrückte. Er schluchzte unterdrückt auf, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Wärme ihrer Hand und ihrer alleinige Anwesenheit wie ein Dammbruch all seine Angst und Verzweiflung ungehindert hervorbrechen ließ.

Sie beugte sich noch weiter zu ihm vor und es fühlte sich als das einzig Richtige an ihm einen Kuss auf die blutverkrustete Stirn zu geben.

„Oh Aramis! Was haben sie dir nur angetan? Ich bin ja da, schsch…, alles gut, alles wird gut…irgendwie!“, versuchte Constance jetzt Aramis zu beruhigen und sie kam sich vor wie eine Mutter, die ein völlig aufgelöstes Kind beruhigt. Sie streichelte seinen Kopf und legte dann ihren Arm vorsichtig auf seine Schulter, wobei sie die Schauer, die seinen Körper durchliefen, deutlich spüren konnte. Er wirkte so hilflos, dass es sie in ihrem Herzen zutiefst schmerzte!

Sie wusste, dass er sie gestern bei seiner Ankunft in der kleinen Aula augenblicklich erkannte haben musste, ihre Blicke hatten sich sogar für Sekunden gekreuzt, aber zum Glück war Aramis geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen, um durch sie hindurch zu schauen. Er hatte der Gestapo auch nicht nur den leisesten Hinweis darauf gegeben, dass sie einander bereits kannten. Also hatte auch sie sich ihren Schock der unerwarteten Begegnung nicht anmerken lassen und war wie immer in diesen Situationen geschäftig vorangegangen, um die Aufnahme des jüngsten Gefangenen akribisch zu dokumentieren. Constance hatte jedoch innerlich gebebt, denn sie wusste in diesem Moment, dass die Mission, von der ihr d'Artagnan gestern erzählt hatte, gescheitert sein musste. Alles in ihr hatte sich zuammengekrampft vor Sorge um ihn, aber noch vielmehr um Aramis, denn sie kannte den Weg, der ihm bei der Gestapo vorbestimmt war, hatte sie im letzten Jahr bereits allzu viele gleiche Schicksale bezeugen und dokumentieren müssen.

  


Nur sehr wenige Menschen wussten, dass Constance's Großmutter mütterlicherseits eine Deutsche aus dem Elsass gewesen war, die ihrer kleinen Enkelin ein beinahe akzentfreies Deutsch mitgegeben hatte. Constance hatte es geliebt, sich in dieser fremden Sprache mit ihrer Oma zu unterhalten, auch wenn ihre Mutter, die natürlich ebenso gut Deutsch sprechen konnte, dies nicht besonders billigte. Die Zeiten waren schwer und die nachbarschaftlichen Beziehungen zwischen Frankreich und Deutschland waren auch damals mehr als nur angespannt gewesen. Constanzes Mutter hatte alles daran gesetzt zu verheimlichen, dass ihre Wurzeln im Grunde nicht nur französisch waren und als die Großmutter schließlich verstorben war, verstummte auch das unbeschwerte Plaudern in der anderen Sprache. Constanze hatte aber immer heimlich deutsche Literatur gelesen und es sogar hie und da geschafft, lose Beziehungen mit Freunden deutscher Herkunft zu haben. Auf diese Weise hatte sie die Sprache in sich lebendig gehalten, auch wenn ihr Herz durch und durch für die französische Kultur und das französische Volk schlug.

Nichtsdestotrotz beherrschte sie die Sprache gut genug, um später vom König selbst – Anna zählte mittlerweile zu ihrem engsten Freundeskreis – für diese spezielle Mission rekrutiert zu werden. Über viele verschiedene Ecken und sehr gute Beziehungen war es Ludwig gelungen, sie als Sekretärin im Gestapo Hauptquartier zu positionieren. Die wirklich gut gefälschten Papiere und Empfehlungsschreiben hatten sie damals über jeden Verdacht erhaben gemacht, wobei sie allen Außenstehenden erzählte, sie hätte einen Posten in der Handelsdelegation der Deutschen, um damit den Aufbau der französischen Wirtschaft zu unterstützen. Da Constance zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon zutiefst unglücklich über die Ehe mit einem mittelmäßig erfolgreichen Modehändler war, hatte sie keinen Augenblick gezögert, das Risiko einzugehen und sich als Spionin der Résistance, der sie von Anfang an mit Leib und Seele verpflichtet war, in die Höhle des Löwen zu wagen. Ihr Mann war zwar kein ausdrücklicher Kollaborateur, aber ein durchaus gewiefter Kaufmann mit Sinn für Geschäfte, und Constance war klar gewesen, dass er ihre neue Position als Chance gesehen hatte, seinem Modehandel in Zeiten des Krieges den nötigen Aufschwung zu verschaffen. Er hatte also, wie immer völlig desinteressiert an ihren Vorhaben, keine Einwände gehabt und es war ein Leichtes gewesen, ihn auch hinsichtlich ihrer oftmals merkwürdigen Arbeitszeiten zu täuschen.

Constanze war überrascht von sich gewesen, wie professionell es ihr gelungen war, im Hauptquartier die naive Sekretärin zu spielen. Aber sie konnte nicht verleugnen, dass sie immer wieder kurz davor gestanden war, alles hinzuschmeißen und abzutauchen. Die Schicksale der Menschen, die in die Fänge der Gestapo geraten waren, berührten sie jeden Tag aufs Neue bis in die tiefsten Regionen ihrer Seele, musste sie doch sämtliche Dokumente und im allermeisten Fall die dazugehörigen Totenscheine ausfüllen und archivieren. Dennoch hatte sie gezielt ihren Charme eingesetzt, um das Vertrauen der Sturmmänner und sogar Thernes zu gewinnen. Ein Kuchen im rechten Moment hier, ein angenähter Knopf da, Wünsche von den Gesichtern abgelesen, noch ehe die Männer sich ihrer bewusst waren – Constance hatte sich geschickt zu einem unentbehrlichen Eckpfeiler des Betriebs des Gestapo-Hauptquartier gemacht und jeder in dem Gebäude verließ sich auf ihr Organisationsgeschick und ihre starken Nerven zur rechten Zeit.

Die Nazis hatten sich im Laufe der Zeit nicht einmal mehr die Mühe gegeben, ihr Treiben vor Constance zu verheimlichen oder schönzureden, da sie stets so tat, als würde sie diskret und professionell darüber hinweg sehen. In Wahrheit litt sie massiv und nur der Gedanke an das größere Ganze, dass es eine freie Welt gab, für die es sich lohnte all diese seelische Mühsal und Qual auf sich zu nehmen, hielten sie auf ihrem Posten und die Informationen, die sie im Laufe der Zeit zusammengetragen und vorsichtig weitergeleitet hatte, hatten sich für die Résistance immer wieder als unbezahlbar herausgestellt.

Der erste echte Einschnitt in ihre gefährliche Mission war gekommen, als sie d'Artagnan, mittlerweile Mitglied der Musketiere, kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. Das überschäumende Temperament dieses jungen Mannes gepaart mit Scharfsinn und weitblickender Intelligenz, wenn man bedachte, dass er als Sohn eines Bauern aus der tiefsten Provinz nach Paris gekommen war, hatten sie schneller als ihr lieb war gefesselt und sie hatte sich wohl vom ersten Moment an in ihn verliebt. Durch d'Artagnan hatte sie auch Athos, Porthos und Aramis besser kennen gelernt. Die _Unzertrennlichen_ , ein stehender Begriff in den Kreisen der Résistance, wussten zwar über ihre Mitgliedschaft im Widerstand im Umkreis des Königs und Anna Bescheid, aber sie hatten keinen blassen Schimmer über ihre wahre Tätigkeit!

Zu Constance Leidwesen war die Affäre mit d'Artagnan immer wieder von ihrer schwierigen Ehe überschatten gewesen und es war ihr bis zum heutigen Tag nicht wirklich gelungen, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Sie fühlte sich dem Versprechen, dass sie Bonacieux vor Gott und der Welt gegeben hatte verpflichtet, aber sie hatte bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, in dem D’Artagnan wie ein Orkan in ihr Leben hineingestürmt war, nicht gewusst, was es bedeutete jemanden mit jeder Faser seines Seins zu lieben. Und nun fühlte sie sich auch dieser Liebe verpflichtet, mehr noch, sie wusste mit Gewissheit, dass es eigentlich D’Artagnan hätte sein sollen, dem sie das Versprechen der Ehe bis dass der Tod sie scheidet hätte geben sollen. Aber der Krieg und die Erkenntnis, dass das Leben sich leider nicht allzu oft an seine Verheißungen hält, hatten sie ebenso ernüchtert, wie die beinahe krankhafte Eifersucht Bonacieuxs und seinem Willen, sie um keinen Preis der Welt gehen zu lassen. Er hatte die Art der Beziehung zwischen D’Artagnan und Constance sehr schnell durchschaut und ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass ihr Platz an seiner Seite war. 

Naturgemäß wussten nur eine Handvoll Menschen von dem Plan, sie als Agentin in das Gestapo-Hauptquartier zu schicken, der König selbst, Anna und Treville. Sie musste ihnen später, als klar war, dass sie sich in das jüngste Mitglied der Musketiere verliebt hatte, hoch und heilig versprechen d’Artagnan nicht einzuweihen und es fiel ihr schwer, ihn immer wieder über ihre wahre Tätigkeit anlügen zu müssen. Ihre Beziehung war jedoch nicht von konstanter Natur, sondern ständig geprägt von Phasen der Trennung, wenn sie krampfhaft versuchte, ihrem Versprechen Bonacieux gegenüber gerecht zu werden, um dann doch wieder ihrem Herzen und der Liebe zu d'Artagnan zu folgen. Die Frage nach ihrem Arbeitsplatz rückte da klarerweise eher in den Hintergrund und d’Artagnan gab sich mit ihrer „offiziellen“ Erklärung, dass sie aufgrund der Kontakte ihres Ehemannes Sekretärin in der deutschen Handelsdelegation war, zufrieden.

Die Gestapo wiederum hatte keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, Constance und ihr Leben gründlich zu durchleuchten. Sie hatten sie in den ersten Monaten ununterbrochen beschattet, um herauszufinden, ob sie die Person war, die sie zu sein behauptete. Der Hauptkommissar war in jeder Beziehung äußerst misstrauisch und er wäre ein Narr gewesen, sich lediglich auf Empfehlungsschreiben zu verlassen. Die Gestapo-Agenten waren äußerst vorsichtig vorgegangen, dennoch war in dieser Hinsicht die Résistance schlauer gewesen. Der König und Treville hatten mit solch einer Maßnahme gerechnet und entsprechend vorgesorgt. Wenn Constance sich mit Mitgliedern des Widerstandes traf, verließ sie das Haus, in dem sich die Bonacieuxs eingemietet hatten, durch einen Kellergang im 2. Untergeschoss, der sich über 3 weitere Häuser erstreckte. Treville persönlich hatte die Verbindung zwischen den Häusern geschlagen, als klar war, dass alle 3 Häuser tiefe Keller hatte. Nach dem Durchbruch hatte er eine schmale Holztür eingebaut, die er zur Sicherheit von jeder Seite mit Regalen getarnt hatte. Auf diese Weise war es Constance möglich, das Haus spätabends zu verlassen und auch wieder zurückzukehren, ohne dass es die Beschattungseinheit der Gestapo mitbekommen hätte. Treville wusste das genau, denn er hatte mit Constance das Szenario immer wieder durchprobiert, während er die Agenten im Visier gehabt hatte. In 5 Monaten hatten sie kein einziges Mal ihren Posten verlassen, außer Constance war in der Früh aufgetaucht und geradewegs zum Hauptquartier gegangen. Und jeden Tag hatten sie Thernes berichtet, dass nichts Ungewöhnliches oder Verdächtiges an Fräulein Konstanze zu bemerken sei.

  


Constance ahnte, dass Aramis von ihrem unerwarteten Auftauchen völlig überrascht sein musste, wusste er doch nichts von ihren Geheimnissen. Sie drückte ihn einfach weiter sanft an sich und als er sich wieder ein wenig gefasst hatte, half sie ihm dabei, sich aufzusetzen. Jede Bewegung schien ihn zu schmerzen, denn er stöhnte leise und schaffte es kaum, sich auf seinen Händen abzustützen. Als er endlich halbwegs gerade vor ihr saß, nahm Constance seine beiden Hände und legte sie vorsichtig in ihren Schoß. Sie löste die blutigen Bandagen so gut es ging, immer wieder musste sie stärker als ihr lieb war anreißen, um den Stoff von den Blutkrusten zu lösen. Aramis verzog lediglich das Gesicht, schaffte es aber ansonsten still zu halten. Seine Wangen waren an den wenigen Stellen, die nicht von dunklem Purpur überzogen waren, tatsächlich gerötet und Constance sah den fiebrigen Glanz in seinen Augen. Anschließend wusch sie seine Wunden mit Wasser aus einem mitgebrachten Lavour aus, stillte hie und da eine frische Blutung und faschte die geschwollenen Hände schließlich wieder ein. Sie redeten während der Prozedur kein Wort, aber Constance bemerkte, dass Aramis sie ununterbrochen mit einer Mischung aus völliger Verwunderung und tiefster Dankbarkeit angeschaute. 

Die Beziehung zu Aramis war für Constance von Beginn an geprägt von freundschaftlicher Heiterkeit, Aramis' berühmten Charme allerdings war sie nie so verfallen wie zahlreiche andere Frauen, die sie kommen und gehen sah. In seinem Bekanntenkreis galt Aramis als Frauenheld, und Constance konnte das durchaus verstehen, sein attraktives Äußeres und charmantes Verhalten sprachen für sich. Umso überraschter war sie gewesen, als ihr Anna vor vier Monaten erzählt hatte, dass sie mit ihm eine Affäre begonnen hatte. Constance war zuerst besorgt gewesen, ob es Anna in ihrer Verliebtheit wirklich gelingen würde, ihr Geheimnis bezüglich ihrer Spionagetätigkeit für die Gestapo zu bewahren, aber Constance hatte schnell bemerkt, dass auch Anna Liebe und Geschäft voneinander zu trennen wusste. Im Grunde hatte sie der Beziehung am Anfang auch nicht viel Zeit gegeben, aber wenn Anna ihr mit Strahlen in den Augen von Aramis Zärtlichkeit und Liebe berichtete und sie die heimlichen, leidenschaftlichen Blicke bemerkte, die sich beide zuwarfen, dann musste wohl doch mehr in Aramis stecken, als sie seinem unsteten Wesen zugetraut hatte. Und wer war sie schon, eine Affäre zu verurteilen, wenn sie doch das gleiche für d'Artagnan empfand! 

Constance fixierte vorsichtig das Ende der neuen Leinenbinden und griff in den Stapel mit den ungebrauchten Bandagen. Sie hatte Aramis einen Apfel mitgebracht, da sie wusste, dass in der ersten Phase der Verhöre die Gefangenen in der Regel ausgehungert wurden. Doch seine Finger waren wohl zu geschwollen, denn als er nach dem Apfel greifen wollte, gelang es ihm nicht, ihn zu halten. Einem spontanen Impuls folgend biss sie vorsichtig Stücke ab und hielt sie ihm direkt vor den Mund.

„Es tut mir leid, ich kann dir nicht mehr geben, falls du…später…falls du vielleicht…sie würden es merken…“, Constance schaffte es nicht, den Satz zu vollenden, denn ihrer Erfahrung nach würde heute noch viel Schlimmeres auf ihn warten! Aramis sah ihr mit einem verstehenden Blick in die Augen und nickte, während er langsam kaute. „Aramis, du musst stark sein, sie werden…“, brach es dennoch aus ihr heraus.

„Schsch…“, unterbrach Aramis sie leise und legte ihr unbeholfen seine Finger auf den Mund. „Nicht! Ich will es nicht wissen, bitte!“, flüsterte er und Constance zerriss es beinahe das Herz. Dieser Mann vor ihr wirkte in diesem Moment so unendlich zerbrechlich, wie ein Kind, durchscheinend und fragil. Sie beugte sich vor, bis ihre Stirn die seine berührte und umfasste sanft seinen Nacken.

„Oh Aramis! Es tut mir so leid! Ich musste Ludwig, Anna und Treville versprechen, euch nichts von all dem hier zu erzählen! Sie haben mich bei Thernes eingeschleust und wir konnten einfach nicht riskieren, mehr Menschen als notwendig einzuweihen – bitte verzeih mir, dass ich dich anlügen musste!“ _Und vor allem d'Artagnan,_ dachte sie voller Gewissensbisse. „Aber wir werden dich herausholen, das verspreche ich dir, wir werden…“

Constance erschrak, als Aramis sich auf einmal ihrer leichten Umarmung entzog und zurückfuhr. Er schien tatsächlich verärgert und reagierte heftiger, als sein Zustand es erwarten ließ. „Auf keinen Fall! Ihr werdet gar nichts tun! Es reicht, dass ich dumm genug war, mich von ihnen gefangen nehmen zu lassen, wir müssen diesen Bastarden nicht noch mehr Résistance-Mitglieder auf dem Silbertablett servieren!“

„Du glaubst, es ist deine Schuld, dass du hier bist?“

Aramis antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage, sondern sah sie nur bedeutungsvoll mit leicht erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

„Aramis, bist du verrückt? Was auch immer da draußen passiert ist, Athos, Porthos und d'Artagnan werden nichts unversucht lassen, um dich zu befreien, sie werden dich niemals im Stich lassen, das weißt du doch!“

Aramis seufzte und auf einmal schien sein Ärger verflogen. „Aber das sollen sie nicht! Das dürfen sie nicht...Constance, da draußen ist alles schief gelaufen, es gab nur die eine Möglichkeit, sie zu retten. Ich habe meine Stellung aufgegeben und ich bin ihnen direkt in die Hände gelaufen, aber das einzige, das mich bis jetzt durchhalten hat lassen, war der Gedanke, dass ich sie dadurch retten konnte, verstehst du? Wenn sie jetzt kommen und versuchen, mich hier heraus zu holen, dann wäre all das...“ Aramis machte eine vage Bewegung mit seinen Händen „...all das wäre umsonst gewesen. Denn das können sie nicht! Niemand kann der Gestapo entkommen, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, mich von hier zu befreien, außer mit einem Selbstmordkommando. Sie dürfen nicht ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen, um meines zu retten!“

Constance war schockiert! Er müsste doch wissen, dass sein Freunde alles für ihn tun würden und sie verstand nicht, dass Aramis zwar bereit war, sich selbst für sie zu opfern, aber ihnen scheinbar nicht das Gleiche zugestand. Sie wollte ihm schon ihre Meinung dazu sagen, als sie plötzlich den traurigen und beinahe schon verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck von Aramis sah.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alles schaffen werde!“, flüsterte Aramis beinahe zu sich selbst. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippen und Constance legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihm ein wenig Halt zu geben.

„Ganz ehrlich, Constance….ich habe Angst! Ich werde versuchen, die Konsequenzen für mein Handeln zu ertragen, aber dazu muss ich wissen, dass sie in Sicherheit und am Leben sind – einen anderen Trost habe ich hier nicht!“ Aramis stimme klang hohl und kraftlos, als er weitersprach: „Und ich habe Angst, dass ich versage, dass Thernes mich früher oder später brechen wird, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein wird, bis ich ihm alle Informationen gebe, die er haben will. Ich kann nur versuchen, nein, ich werde versuchen, es so lange wie möglich hinaus zu schieben, damit ihr alle Zeit habt, euch in Sicherheit zu bringen und die Garnison zu verlegen...Aber bitte, lass nicht zu, dass sie etwas Dummes tun!“

Constance war tief getroffen von seinen Worten. Irgendwie verstand sie ihn ja, aus seiner Sicht machten seine Gedanken wahrscheinlich sogar Sinn und sie konnte mit jeder Faser nachvollziehen, dass Aramis im Moment wohl eine der schrecklichsten Erfahrungen seines Lebens machte! Und sie verstand seine Sorge, sie hatte all zu viele Menschen unter der Folter von Thernes brechen und sich selbst aufgeben sehen, aber sie war von ganzem Herzen davon überzeugt, dass Aramis stärker war, als er sich im Moment selber sah. Sie glaubte an ihn und sie glaubte an die Kraft der Brüderlichkeit der Unzertrennlichen, sie würden einander nie im Stich lassen, so hoffnungslos die Sache im Moment auch aussah. Und vielleicht war das der Moment, auf den sie die letzten Jahre hingearbeitet hatte, der sie all das Leid, das sie an diesem Ort miterleben musste, ertragen hatte lassen: Sie war die Trumpfkarte der Musketiere!

„Versprich es mir“, beschwor Aramis sie noch einmal leise.

Constance seufzte und sah Aramis mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Zuversicht an, bis sie schließlich stumm nickte. „Ich verspreche dir, wir werden nichts Dummes tun!“ Und sie hatte nicht einmal das Gefühl, dass sie ihn anlog. _Wir werden nichts Dummes tun, wir werden das Richtige tun!_

Aramis schloss die Augen und atmete aus. Constance hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er gespannt die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Bitte sag ihnen…sag Anna, dass ich sie…“

Doch diesmal war sie es, die ihm die Finger auf den Mund legte und ihn am Weiterreden hinderte. „Du wirst es ihnen selbst sagen, Aramis!“, sagte sie mit so viel Zuversicht in ihrer Stimme, die sie aufbringen konnte. Aramis lächelte als Antwort ein kleines bisschen, aber Constance konnte an seinen Augen sehen, dass er ihr nicht wirklich glaubte.

„Hab‘ Vertrauen!“, flüsterte sie ihm ein letztes Mal zu, ehe sie den Kopf abrupt Richtung Tür drehte und augenblicklich aufstand, während sie die Lavour mit den blutigen Bandagen hochhob. Genau in dem Moment, in dem sie sich umdrehte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Kleindienst baute sich bedrohlich vor ihr auf.

„Was geht hier vor?“, fragte er misstrauisch und seine kleinen Schweinsaugen funkelten argwöhnisch.

Constance straffte ihren Rücken, schloss kurz die Augen und verwandelte sich, während sie tief durchatmete, wieder in die gewissenhafte Gestapo-Mitarbeiterin.

„Herr Kleindienst. Ich wünsche Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen“, flötete sich beinahe überschwänglich und trat an Kleindienst heran. „Ich habe auf Anweisungen von Dr. Rausch die Verbände an den Händen gewechselt und ein wenig auf einen respektableren Zustand geachtet“, sagte sie in einem beinahe lehrhaften Ton. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass dieser Herr hier Kommissar Thernes unangemessen unter die Augen tritt, nicht wahr?“

Kleindienst schwieg einen Moment und sein Blick schwankte von der Lavour mit ihrem blutigen Inhalt hin zu Aramis und wieder zurück.

„Natürlich nicht, Fräulein Konstanze, sie haben völlig Recht“, pflichtete er ihr besänftigt bei. „Auch wenn ich glaube, dass es bei diesem Scheißkerl vergebene Liebesmüh ist“, bellte er heraus und sah Aramis von oben herab verächtlich an.

„Aber Herr Kleindienst. Achten Sie auf ihre Sprache“, empörte sich Constance und strich ihm dabei neckisch über die Wange, wie eine Gouvernante es bei einem ungehörigen Kind tun würde. _Gott, wie_ _ich diesen Mann hasse!_

„Selbstverständlich, Fräulein Konstanze, bitte entschuldigen Sie“, ruderte Kleindienst zurück und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr. Er streckte seinen angewinkelten Arm nach vorne, um Constance dazu zu bewegen, sich bei ihm einzuhängen, doch stattdessen drückte sie dem verdutzten Truppenführer die Lavour in die Hand und ging raschen Schrittes an ihm vorbei durch die Tür. Sie drehte sich nicht mehr um, sondern erwartete, dass Kleindienst ihr bei Fuß folgen würde. 


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 10

  


Der Pitbull warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Aramis. „Wir sehen uns gleich, du dreckiger Parasit!“, ätzte Kleindienst zurück in die Zelle, ehe er ausspuckte und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

Aramis hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt, um die Wut, die mittlerweile seine Angst vollständig verdrängt hatte, zu verbergen. Er hatte die Szene, die sich gerade vor ihm abgespielt hatte, kaum fassen können und seine Achtung vor Constance stieg ins Unermessliche. Es war ihm ein absolutes Rätsel, wie diese Frau in eine Rolle hineinschlüpfen konnte und so darin aufging, dass selbst ein Kaliber wie Kleindienst ihr aus der Hand fraß und nicht ihre wahren Absichten dahinter durchschaute. Ihm dämmerte, dass Constance hier jeden Tag aufs Neue ihr Leben riskierte, womöglich auf gefährlichere Weise als er oder seine Brüder es jemals vermocht hätte. Oh ja, er wusste in demselben Moment, warum D’Artagnan diese Frau so sehr liebte! Es machte Aramis wütend, dass Constance sich dermaßen erniedrigen musste, einen Mann wie Kleindienst auf solche Weise zu umgarnen. Aber er hatte sich im Griff gehabt und alles, was er Kleindienst gezeigt hatte, war lediglich der verletzte und geschlagene Mann, der vor Kälte und Schmerzen zitterte.

_Nun ja, das war nicht die schwerste Übung_ , dachte Aramis bitter.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zurück an dieses völlig unerwartete Geschenk des Himmels. Er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, dass Constance hier gewesen war und es war ihm hier und jetzt gleichgültig, dass sie ihre Spionagetätigkeit für Ludwig vor ihnen verheimlicht hatte. Er verstand nur zu gut, dass dieser verdammte Krieg von jedem von ihnen ein Opfer forderte, das nur allzu oft auf Kosten von Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit ging. Aber der Trost, den sie ihm gerade gespendet hatte, legte sich wie Balsam auf seine Seele und diese wenigen Momente mit ihr hatten ihm ein wenig Kraft verliehen und das Gefühl, hier nicht mutterseelenallein zu sein.

Als Aramis aufblickte, hatte das frühe Licht des Tages die Zelle ein wenig erhellt und er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er sich der Dunkelheit dieser Hölle erneut würde stellen müssen. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis Kleindienst und drei weitere Sturmmänner zurückkamen, um ihn zu holen. Aramis hatte sich, sobald er ihre Schritte gehört hatte, langsam mit seinem Rücken die Wand hochgeschoben, um ihnen zumindest stehend in die Augen blicken zu können. 

Kleindienst grinste schal, er hatte wohl durchaus Aramis Intention verstanden, reagierte aber nicht weiter darauf. Mit einem Nicken befahl er seinen Männern, ihn in die Mitte zu nehmen und den Kreuzgang entlang zurück in das Verhörzimmer zu bringen. Sie wählten diesmal nicht die erste gläserne Tür, die in die ehemalige Kapelle führte, sondern gleich die hintere und geleiteten ihn die 3 Stufen hinunter in den schäbigeren Teil. Thernes erwartete sie bereits, auf seinem Rollsessel sitzend. Aramis entging nicht, wie entspannt und ausgeruht er aussah, trotz der frühen Morgenstunde.

Die Sturmmänner platzierten Aramis auf einem weiß lackierten Metallsessel und fesselten ihn hinter der Lehne mit Handschellen, die sie trotz der Bandagen an seinen Händen und Handgelenken äußerst festzogen.

Der Raum war deutlich wärmer als die Räume, in denen Aramis die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte und er fror zum ersten Mal seit Stunden nicht mehr, bis auf seine nackten Füße, die nach wie vor die Kälte des alten Steinbodens anzogen. Die Wärme, die ihn durchströmte, könnte aber auch am beginnenden Fieber liegen, so genau wusste Aramis es nicht.

„Ich sehe, Sie konnten sich ein wenig erholen!“ 

Aramis merkte, dass Thernes ihn von oben bis unten musterte und zufrieden nickte.

„Das Fräulein Konstanze hat sich um dieses Ungeziefer gekümmert, so wie Dr. Rausch es angewiesen hat!“, ergänzte Kleindienst von der Treppe her Thernes Überlegungen.

Thernes starrte aprupt zu Kleindienst, der bei den Treppen stehen geblieben war. „Fräulein Konstanze ist schon hier? Sie hat mit Dr. Rausch gesprochen?“

„Jawohl, Herr Hauptkommissar!“

Aramis sah für einen kurzen Moment einen seltsamen Ausdruck über das Gesicht von Thernes laufen und ihm kam es so vor, als würde Thernes die Antwort Kleindiensts irritieren. Doch dieser Moment war so schnell vorüber wie er gekommen war und Thernes wandte sich wieder mit einem unverbindlichen Plauderton, ganz so, als wäre diese Situation die normalste der Welt, an Aramis.

„Nun gut, wenn es Ihnen wieder besser geht, dann können wir ja unsere Unterhaltung fortführen, sofern Sie das möchten!“ 

_Eigentlich nicht_ , dachte Aramis, verkniff sich aber eine laute Antwort, sondern hielt lediglich Thernes Blickkontakt. Die Art und Weise, wie dieser seufzte und die Frage gestellt hatte, verriet Aramis, dass Thernes sich auch keine wirkliche Antwort von ihm erwartet hatte.

„Also gut, lassen Sie es uns noch einmal versuchen: Wo haben Sie Ihre Scharfschützenstellungen eingerichtet?“

Aramis schwieg weiterhin und er signalisierte Thernes damit deutlich, dass er nicht einmal darüber nachdenken wollte, eine Antwort zu geben.

„Wo ist der König?“, versuchte Thernes es erneut.

Auch jetzt verzog Aramis lediglich ein wenig den Mund und hielt beinahe trotzig den Blick von Thernes stand. Natürlich wusste Aramis, dass er dadurch Thernes reizte und dass dies in seiner Lage wohl das Letzte war, was er wollen sollte. Er fürchtete nach wie vor, dass Thernes seine Methoden haben würde, um ihn doch irgendwann zum Reden zu bringen. Seit Constance ihm indirekt bestätigt hatte, dass Thernes die Palette an Handlungsoptionen noch lange nicht im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes ausgeschlachtet hatte, war ihm klar, dass er hier lediglich auf Zeit spielte, aber diesen Dienst würde er seinen Brüdern erweisen, auch wenn er ein beklommenes Gefühl der Unausweichlichkeit hatte.

Thernes kräuselte verstimmt seine Lippen und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, während er Aramis musterte. Aramis konnte sich nur vorstellen, was er sah. Seine Prellungen, die sich vermutlich von seinem Gesicht über den Hals zogen, um unter dem schmucklosen braunen Hemd zu verschwinden, seine dunklen Augenringe, seine verklebten Locken, die ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht fielen und wahrscheinlich auch die tiefe Erschöpfung und das lauernde Fieber. Sein Anblick schien Thernes zu gefallen, denn er wirkte seltsam erregt.

„Ich sehe, wir kommen hier nicht wirklich voran“, stellte Thernes jetzt trocken fest. „Sie benötigen einen nachdrücklicheren Anreiz, nicht wahr?“, fragte er rein rhetorisch in einem völlig neutralen, beiläufigen Ton und nickte Kleindienst zu.

Aramis sah das schmutzige Grinsen, das Kleindienst Gesicht überzog und blitzartig stieg die mühsam unterdrückte Furcht in ihm auf, als der Rottenführer mit einem Messer, das er aus einem Holster gezogen hatte, auf sich zukommen sah. Kleindienst Ausdruck war eine Maske der Bösartigkeit, als er das lange, spitze Messer direkt an Aramis' Brustbein ansetzte und den Druck immer mehr erhöhte. Aramis spürte, wie es die Haut durchschnitt, als wäre sie Papier und zuckte unwillkürlich zurück.

Als hätte Kleindienst auf diese Reaktion gewartet, ließ der Druck augenblicklich nach und die Scheide des Messers fuhr mit einem Ruck die Knopfleiste seines braunen Hemdes entlang und schnitt es in einer Bewegung auf. Aramis konnte fühlen, wie ein kleines Blutrinnsal über seine mittlerweile vollständig entblößte Brust lief. Aramis weigerte sich, nach unten zu blicken, stattdessen fixierte er mit seinem Blick Kleindienst, um wenigstens ein klein wenig erahnen zu können, was er mit ihm vorhatte. Er versuchte, sich zu sammeln und schluckte schwer, als Kleindienst hinter ihn trat, doch der Gestapo-Mann nahm ihm lediglich die Fesseln ab, riss die Reste des Hemdes herunter und bugsierte ihn grob zu einer der dicken Steinsäulen. Aramis' Arme wurden in die Höhe gerissen und mit den Handschellen an den Eisenringen, die die Säule umspannten, fixiert.

Es war eine unangenehme Position, zumal die Basis der Säule deutlich breiter war als ihr Kapitell. Seine Wange wurde an den rauen Stein gepresst und als sein Blick nach unten fiel, erkannte er, dass das, was er gestern noch für Rost gehalten hatte, ihn Wahrheit getrocknetes Blut war. Aramis atmete bei dieser Erkenntnis scharf ein und spannte sich unwillkürlich an.

Da Aramis durch die Fesselung gezwungen war, zur vernagelten Fensterfront zu schauen, konnte er unmöglich sehen, was Thernes hinter ihm machte, doch er hörte, wie dieser mit seinem Rollsessel nach hinten fuhr und der Vorhang, der den Alkoven verbarg, zur Seite geschoben wurde. Aramis hörte, wie Thernes mit Gegenständen, die er sich nicht einmal vorstellen mochte, klapperte und schepperte und er hatte die dumpfe Vorahnung, dass der Kommissar ihn damit umso mehr auf die Folter spannen wollte – _Welch beschissenes Wortspiel_ , schoss es Aramis durch den Kopf.

Thernes schien schließlich gefunden zu haben, was er gesucht hatte, denn Aramis konnte die schweren Schritte, die dieser jetzt auf ihn zumachte, beinahe körperlich spüren. Er spannte sich unwillkürlich an.

Aramis blieb beinahe das Herz stehen, als Thernes sich plötzlich von hinten an ihn presste und er spürte, wie dieser Mistkerl seinen Schoß an seinem Becken rieb. Aramis versuchte verzweifelt, jedoch erfolglos, sich dem Druck des verhassten Mannes zu entziehen und versteifte sich noch mehr.

Doch Thernes kam immer näher und hauchte ihm mit anzüglicher Stimme ins Ohr: „Ein letztes Mal – Sagen Sie mir, wo sich die Stellungen der Scharfschützen befinden!“

Aramis blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig, weniger aus Frechheit als vielmehr aus Entsetzten, als sich Thernes unvermittelt von ihm weg schob. Erleichterung durchflutete Aramis, dass dieser Kelch an ihm vorüber gegangen war. Angespannt wartete er, was Thernes als Nächstes tun würde, doch nichts geschah. Sekunden dehnten sich zu Stunden und Panik breitete sich wie ein Steppenbrand in Aramis aus. Er schloss verzweifelt die Augen und presste seine Wange an den kalten Stein. Sein Herz schlug bis in seine Ohren und die Angst hatte sich wie ein schwarzes Gespinst um seine Seele gelegt. Er empfand mittlerweile jeden Atemzug als Zeuge seiner Verletzlichkeit und ohne es bewusst zu wollen, formten seine Lippe ein tonloses Gebet: „ _Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros pecadores, ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte…_ “

Der Schmerz kam so blitzartig, so überwältigend heftig und scharf, dass Aramis für einen Moment vollständig die Luft wegblieb. Nach wenigen Sekunden gelang es ihm schließlich stöhnend einzuatmen, als bereits der nächste Schmerz den vorherigen überdeckte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut zu schreien, er konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sich ein dumpfes Grollen seinen Weg gebahnt hatte. Sein Verstand suchte fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung für diesen schneidenden Schmerz, während seine Nerven in Flammen standen. Ihm schien es, als würde die Haut von seinem Rücken gerissen werden und blankes Fleisch zurücklassen. Drei weitere Schmerzexplosionen folgten und dann war es endlich vorbei. Aramis hatte sich soweit es ging an die Säule gepresst, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, während er mühsam seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen versuchte. Er fühlte, wie warmes Blut seinen Rücken entlang rann und der Schmerz zugleich im Rhythmus seines Herzschlages pulsierte.

Aramis zitterte inzwischen am ganzen Körper, ob vor Schock oder aufgrund der Schmerzen, die sich in seinen Rücken fraßen, wusste er nicht. Jeder Atemzug bereitete ihm Mühe und er wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass das flammende Brennen aufhören würde. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Thernes sich bewegt hatte, aber plötzlich stand er in seinem Gesichtsfeld, den blutigen Stock, Peitsche - _Was zur Hölle war das_? - locker in seiner Hand hin und her pendelnd. 

  


Aramis konnte nicht wissen, dass gerade ein Ochsenziemer 5 fingerdicke, zum Teil aufgerissene Striemen in einer rudimentären Sternform auf seinem Rücken hinterlassen hatte. Er konnte nicht wissen, wie sehr Thernes diese Form des Verhörs liebte, besonders seit ihm der Führer persönlich einen seiner kostbaren Auerochsen hatte schießen lassen.

Thernes erinnerte sich gerne an den Ausflug nach Bialowieza an der nordöstlichen Grenze des Großdeutschen Reichs, wo Göring im Auftrag Hitlers den germanischen Auerochsen wieder hatte auferstehen lassen wollen. Wen kümmerte es da, dass Wehrmachtssoldaten zum Zwecke der Säuberung mehr als 100 Dörfer niedergebrannt und 7000 Menschen getötet, vertrieben oder deportiert hatten. Die Anstrengungen hatten sich für Thernes zumindest aus Jägersicht gelohnt, denn der ursprüngliche Wald war zum idealen Lebensraum der alter Stierrassen und wilden Tarpanen geworden und die hohe Aggressivität der Tiere hatte die Jagd tatsächlich zu einem besonderen Ereignis gemacht. Thernes hatte an diesem Tag einen prächtigen Stier erlegen dürfen und er hatte, nachdem er Teile der bluttriefenden, warmen Leber gegessen hatte, höchstpersönlich den über 1m langen Penis aus dem Kadaver herausgelöst und ihn zu einem der besten Präparatoren nach Berlin gebracht. Dieser hatte ihn sorgfältig getrocknet und präpariert, nicht ohne vorher die Eichel so zu verflachen, dass sie in fertigem Zustand beinahe messerscharfe Kanten vorweisen konnte. Das andere Ende des Ziemers wurde sorgfältig mit Lederbändern umwickelt, damit ein geschmeidiger Griff entstand. Thernes war immer wieder hingerissen von den Möglichkeiten, die der Ochsenziemer eröffnete. Aber über allem stand das Gefühl, die Macht des Stiers in sich zu spüren, seine Kraft und Vitalität – sein germanisches Totemtier! 

  


Thernes beugte sich nun ganz nah an ihn heran, Aramis konnte seinen Atem spüren und die weit offenen Pupillen sehen, die dessen Gesicht einen teuflischen Ausdruck verliehen. 

„Und nun, mein lieber kleiner Soldat, nun wirst du mir sagen, wo genau die 6 Lastwagen hingefahren sind!“, flüsterte er Aramis ins Ohr.

Aramis war völlig verwirrt und glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sich die Bedeutung der Worte ihren Weg durch den Nebel seines Schmerzes in sein Bewusstsein gebahnt hatten und als er endlich verstand, blieb Aramis beinahe das Herz stehen. _Das kann nicht sein_ _!_ Es war völlig unmöglich, dass Thernes von jener Nacht wissen konnte und die bittere Erkenntnis, dass er von irgendjemanden aus seinem Umfeld verraten worden war, schmerzte in diesem Moment beinahe mehr als sein geschundener Körper!

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer wissen will, wie ein Ochsenziemer aussieht:
> 
> https://deacademic.com/pictures/dewiki/80/Pr%C3%BCgelbock_00136.JPG


	12. Chapter 12

Constance musste sich mehr als zusammenreißen, um ihre tägliche Routine aufrecht zu erhalten, nachdem sie Aramis in der kleinen, kalten Zelle zurückgelassen hatte.

Immer öfter hatte sie in letzter Zeit die Gefangenen nach den Verhören gesäubert und ihnen unter dem Vorwand, dass das Reich nicht durch mangelnde Sauberkeit oder fehlende Integrität herabgewürdigt werden dürfe, zu essen und trinken gebracht. Niemals hatte sie mit den armen Menschen Französisch gesprochen, ihre Tarnung durfte unter keinen Umständen auffliegen, weil ein verzweifelter und hoffnungsloser Gefangener sie als treue Landsmännin anflehen würde, ihr zu helfen. Es war besser, wenn sie ihre Hilfe annahmen, um sie hernach als deutsche Hure zu beschimpfen. Es zerriss ihr aber jedes Mal das Herz und nur der Gedanke, dass ihre Arbeit hier von allergrößter Wichtigkeit für Frankreich war, ja sogar wichtiger als das Leben dieser Menschen, die von der Gestapo aufgegriffen worden und deren Leben verwirkt waren, hielt sie aufrecht.

Constance musste ihre immer wieder aufsteigenden Tränen hinunterschlucken, denn das Bild von Aramis, wie er zerschlagen und am Ende seiner Kräfte vor ihr gesessen hatte, hatte sich tief in ihr Herz eingebrannt. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm sofort und ohne Umschweife geholfen, doch sie wusste, dass sie einen kühlen Kopf bewahren musste. Dennoch war es das Schwerste, das sie jemals tun musste, Aramis in diesem Zustand zurück zu lassen und dabei zu wissen, dass die Hölle noch vor ihm lag.

Also hatte sie die Rolle gespielt, die sie von Anfang an gespielt hatte:

Constance hatte gelächelt, mit den Sturmmännern geschäkert und knusprige Croissants verteilt, die sie jeden Tag in aller Hergottsfrüh von einer kleinen Bäckerei, die es noch irgendwie schaffte, den Betrieb aufrecht zu erhalten, in das Hauptquartier mitgebracht hatte. Sie hatte mit ihrer täglichen Routine begonnen, ihre Post sortiert, eilige Depeschen an die richtigen Empfänger verteilt und den obligatorischen Kaffee gekocht. Den Verhörraum hatte sie bereits gestern wieder hergerichtet – _Guter Gott, Aramis hatte so viel Blut verloren._ \- , und die blutgetränkten Tücher zum Waschen in die hauseigene Wäscherei in einen Nebentrakt gebracht.

Die junge Frau hatte kurz nach ihrem Eintritt Thernes schnell von der Notwendigkeit eines Raums überzeugt, den sie für die Archivierung der vielen Akten, die ständig neu hinzukamen, sowie für die Lagerung verschiedener Dinge, nutzen konnte. Er hatte ihr, auf ihren Vorschlag hin, diese Dachkammer zugewiesen, in der sie nicht nur Akten und Büromaterial aufzubewahren konnte, sondern – so hatte sie es Thernes erklärt – auch in aller Ruhe Decken, Tücher oder Thernes' Hemden lüften, schnell reinigen und aufbügeln konnte, umso mehr wenn hoher Militärbesuch ins Haus stand. Vor allem dieses Argument hatte dem Hauptkommissar eingeleuchtet und er ließ Constance hier in ihrem kleinen Reich schalten und walten, ohne jemals selbst einen Fuß hierher gesetzt zu haben. 

Das kleine Zimmer im Dachgeschoß des Klosters hatte drei kleine Gaupenfenster, von denen sie die zwei hinteren regelmäßig zum Lüften nutzte, um eben Tischdecken zum Trocknen oder staubige Wandfahnen für ein paar Stunden hinaus zu hängen. Das vorderste Fenster verwendete sie niemals, war es doch für das vereinbarte Notsignal reserviert, das sie dem König oder Treville schicken konnte, wenn sie dringend Hilfe benötigen würde. Sie wusste ohne Zweifel, dass Ludwig das Fenster, nun, da Aramis aufgeflogen war, beobachten lassen würde und dennoch hatte sie, als sie gestern Abend das große, rote Tischtuch mit den kleinen, markanten Hakenkreuzen hinaus gehängt hatte, ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel geschickt.

Constance war schlecht vor Sorge und Ungewissheit, dennoch zwang sie sich zur Ruhe und überlegte, welche Arbeiten sie noch verrichten musste. Sie wusste, dass sie bedächtig vorgehen musste und keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr erregen durfte. Dass sie Aramis in der alten Mönchszelle besucht hatte, war ausgesprochen riskant gewesen. Kleindienst hatte ihre dreiste Lüge, dass Dr. Rausch sie beauftragt hätte, geglaubt, aber sie durfte ihr Glück nicht noch weiter strapazieren.

Eine knappe dreiviertel Stunde später, als Constance die Treppe von ihrer Dachkammer hinunter ins Büro ging, sah sie acht Sturmmänner in voller Bewaffnung und sie wusste, dass ihr langsam aber sich die Zeit ausging.

  


Etwas früher, in den dunkleren Morgenstunden, trafen sich die Musketiere erneut im Büro von Treville. Die Stimmung war konzentriert und gespannt, jeder einzelne von ihnen bereitete sich auf die bevorstehende Mission vor wie auf eine Schlacht. Und das war es wohl auch, eine Schlacht um das Leben von Aramis.

Athos hatte versucht, ein wenig Schlaf zu finden, aber es war ihm nicht wirklich gelungen. In der Betriebsküche des Sanatoriums hatte er schließlich noch eine halbe Weinflasche gefunden und als er diese ausgetrunken hatte, hatte er ruhelos vor sich hin gedöst. _Schlaf wird sowieso überschätzt,_ dachte er sich und lehnte sich schwer in seinen Sessel. Die Enthüllungen Trevilles am späten Abend hatten sie alle in tiefe Aufruhr versetzt und jeder von ihnen war anders damit umgegangen.

Porthos hatte nicht viel von seinen Gefühlen durchblicken lassen, aber Athos glaubte zu wissen, dass er einfach nur froh war, dass es eine echte Chance gab, Aramis aus dem Gestapo-Hauptquartier heraus zu bekommen. Als Kind der Straße war Porthos von klein auf Intrigen und Machtspiele der rivalisierenden Banden gewöhnt gewesen und es schien ihn nicht groß zu stören, dass Treville ihn nicht eingeweiht hatte. Für Porthos zählte allein das Resultat, nämlich die Befreiung Aramis'.

D‘Artagnan hatte das Geständnis von Treville, dass Constance bereits seit geraumer Zeit als Agentin im Gestapo-Hauptquartier tätig war, nicht besonders gut aufgenommen und Athos verstand die Gefühlsflut, die jetzt wohl über den jungen Mann rollte nur allzu gut. Es war immer bitter, von einem Menschen, den man bedingungslos liebte, hintergangen zu werden. Im Unterschied zu seiner Ex-Frau war Constance aber ein Mensch, der das Wohl anderer immer über ihr eigenes Wohl stellte, der von ganzem Herzen gut handelte, egal welche Konsequenzen es für sie selbst hatte. Athos wusste, dass auch D‘Artagnan irgendwann erkennen würde, dass es bei der Sache niemals um das Vertrauensverhältnis und die Liebe zwischen Constance und ihm gegangen war. Er war sich sicher, hätte sie es gekonnt, so wäre d'Artagnan der erste gewesen, der davon erfahren hätte. Athos konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie schwer es Constance gefallen sein musste, dieses Geheimnis während all der Wochen und Monate, die sie schon mit d'Artagnan zusammen war, zu bewahren. Schwere Zeiten wie diese erforderten große Opfer von jedem von ihnen und er war sich sicher, dass D‘Artagnan dies früher oder später verstehen und ihr würde verzeihen können. Er selbst hatte es bereits getan, noch während Treville die Sache erklärte hatte.

Schwieriger war es da, Treville zu verzeihen. Athos musterte seinen Hauptmann von der Seite, er sah die tiefen Furchen der Sorge, die sich in den letzten Stunden vertieft hatten und die Traurigkeit, die sich über Trevilles Gesicht zog. Athos verspürte einen Stich, wenn er daran dachte, dass der König und der Hauptmann nicht wenigstens ihn eingeweiht hatten, aber der Stratege in ihm verstand diese Entscheidung leider nur allzu gut. Je weniger Beteiligte, umso weniger Risiko. _Trotzdem, wir sind die Musketiere, er hätte uns mehr vertrauen können._ Athos schüttelte seinen Kopf, er würde später Zeit haben, sich mit Fragen der persönlichen Befindlichkeiten auseinander zu setzen, jetzt mussten sie sich auf die Umsetzung des Rettungsplans konzentrieren.

„Porthos, was genau hast du nicht verstanden?“, murrte er ungeduldig, weil sein Bruder zum wiederholten Mal nachfragte, wie das Zeitfenster im Rettungsplan denn genau zu berechnen sei. Athos war ebenso wie Porthos klar, dass der Plan äußerst unsicher und riskant war, aber sie hatten einfach nichts Besseres.

  


D'Artagnan stand am Fenster und hörte nur mit halben Ohr dem Gespräch zwischen Athos und Porthos zu. Er sah sein Spiegelbild in der dunklen Fensterscheibe, aber eigentlich sah er durch sich hindurch. Vor seinem Auge tauchte das Bild Constance's auf. Wieso nur hatte es so weh getan, als Tréville ihnen von Constance, ihrer Rolle in dieser ganzen Sachen und der Heimlichtuerei berichtet hatte? Sollte er nicht stolz darauf sein, mit so einer tapferen Frau zusammen zu sein? Er war es, das wusste er, denn ihr Mut, ihre Entschlossenheit und ihre absolute Loyalität für eine Sache waren mit die Gründe gewesen, wieso er sich Hals über Kopf in Constance verliebt hatte. _Wieso_ _tut_ _es aber dennoch so schrecklich weh?_ Der brummige Bariton von Porthos riss ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt und ihm wurde schlagartig wieder klar, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit war, über all die Dinge, die Constance ihm verheimlicht hatte, nachzudenken. Es ging nur darum, Aramis zu befreien. Aber wie um alles in der Welt sollte Constance aus der Sache herauskommen? Was, wenn die Nazis dahinter kamen, dass es Constance gewesen war, die Aramis zur Flucht verholfen hatte? Ein kalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab und ließ ihn kurz frösteln. Trotzig wischte sich d'Artagnan mit dem Handrücken über seine Augen, die verräterisch feucht geworden waren, ehe er sich zu seinen Brüder umdrehte.

  


„Weißt du, _mon ami,_ “ sagte Porthos schneidend, „ich habe es durchaus verstanden, wie es gelaufen ist, so begriffsstutzig bin ich nun auch wieder nicht. Constance hängt eine Tischdecke aus dem Fenster, Ludwig's Mittelsmann, der seit gestern das Hauptquartier bewacht, sieht es und gibt Ludwig ein Zeichen, der wiederum schwenkt ein rotes Lämpchen als Signal für Treville. Wir wissen, dass Constance bereit ist und auch, dass sie den Notfallplan, der für genau solche Situationen ausgearbeitet wurde, kennt.“ Porthos warf d'Artagnan einen kurzen Blick zu. „Sie muss jetzt nur noch den Zeitpunkt abwarten, bis sie Aramis raus schleusen kann.“ 

Athos nickte. Er wusste, dass Porthos noch nicht fertig war und das Finale erst noch kommen würde. 

„Also, _Messieurs_.“ Porthos machte eine kurze Pause um erst Athos, dann Tréville einen grimmigen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Woher bitteschön sollen wir denn nun genau wissen, wann Constance Aramis aus dem Hauptquartier schaffen kann und wo wir auf ihn treffen werden? Sie wird ihn wohl kaum in eine rote Decke hüllen und am höchsten Fahnenmast des Hauptquartiers hissen.“ zischte Porthos und funkelte Athos böse an.

Athos, der in Porthos lesen konnte wie in einem offenen Buch und hinter dem bissigem Geknurre nichts weiter als die blanke Angst um Aramis sah, schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, wohl kaum. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Fahnenstange Aramis' Gewicht tragen könnte.“ Er trat einen Schritt auf Porthos zu und fuhr in ruhigem Ton fort. „Das Wo kennen wir, eine Seitengasse auf der Hinterseite der Kirche, das Wann kennen wir nicht. Constance hat zwar im Laufe der Zeit die Verhörpläne einigermaßen durchschaut, ihrer Meinung nach werden Gefangene in der Regel nicht vor 6 Uhr in der Früh weiter befragt. Irgendwas mit deutschem Regelwerk und so. Aber sie weiß nicht, wann sie die Gelegenheit haben wird, Aramis raus zu schaffen, wir müssen also einfach geduldig bleiben und in der Nähe des Haupttors der Gestapo warten, bis Constance die Tischdecke wieder einholt, dann wissen wir, dass Aramis auf dem Weg ist.“, versuchte nun Athos Porthos nochmal den Ablauf zu erklären. „Wir geben ihr bis 15 Uhr Zeit und halten solange einfach die Stellung.“

„Und wenn 15 Uhr vorbei ist? Was dann?“

Athos schaute Porthos an und scheute sich, seinem Bruder darauf eine Antwort zu geben. Er spürte, wie sich die Furcht wie ein Schraubstock um sein Herz legte und sich immer enger zusammen zog.

„Wenn er bis 15 Uhr nicht da ist, dann wird er nicht mehr kommen.“, antwortete Treville behutsam anstelle von Athos. Einen Moment lang herrschte tiefe Stille, zu schwer wog das Gesagte auf den Seelen der Männer, für die Aramis mehr war ein ein Kämpfer der Resistance und Waffenbruder. Keiner von ihnen mochte sich vorstellen, dass dieser Fall eintreten könnte.

„Aramis kommt immer.“, antwortete Porthos leise, aber bestimmt in die Runde und blickte dabei unentwegt in Athos‘ Augen. 

Athos spürte die tiefe Liebe und Unerschütterlichkeit, die dessen Blick ausstrahlte, und trat nahe an ihn heran. Er legte sanft seine beiden Hände auf Porthos Schulter. „Ich weiß, mein Freund, das wird er.“ Athos hoffte, dass er sich zuversichtlicher anhörte als er sich gerade fühlte.

D‘Artagnan war ebenso an sie herangetreten, auch ihm konnte Athos die Erschütterung, die Trevilles Worte bei ihnen allen ausgelöst hatte, deutlich ansehen. Der junge Mann legte seine Hände auf die Schultern seiner Freunde und sie bildeten einen kleinen, engen Kreis. Sie hielten einander für einen kurzen Augenblick und die Lücke zwischen ihnen war in diesem Moment umso schmerzlicher.

„Wie war das bei Dumas? ‚ _Einer für alle und alle für einen_ ‘, nicht wahr?“, versuchte Athos ihnen und sich selbst Hoffnung zu geben und seine Mundwinkeln verzogen sich ein wenig nach oben. Seine Brüder begannen nun auch zu lächeln. Sie nickten einander zu und lösten sich innerlich ein wenig gestärkt aus der brüderlichen Umarmung.

Athos sah, dass Treville ihnen mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck zugesehen hatte. Treville schien mit ihnen diesen feierlichen Eid geschworen zu haben und Athos wusste, dass auch ihr Hauptmann von ganzem Herzen an ihre Mission, Aramis zu befreien, glaubte. Er nickte nun auch Treville zu und noch während er Treville in die Augen schaute, zeigte ihm ein weiterer Blick nach draußen, dass es langsam hell wurde. Athos spürte leichte Hektik in sich aufsteigen; die Stunde der Wahrheit rückte näher und er wusste, dass es jetzt um alles oder nichts ging. „Meine Herren. Ich denke, wir sollten starten. Porthos, hol den Wagen und warte am zweiten Haupttor auf uns. D‘Artagnan, du holst den Rest, wir treffen uns dann auf der Straße.“

Ohne weitere Fragen setzen sich Porthos und D‘Artagnan in Bewegung und verließen das Zimmer. Im Weggehen drehte sich Porthos noch einmal kurz zu Athos um.

„Vergiss deine Pistole nicht“, erinnerte er ihn.

Athos nickte. „Danke, ich vergesse sie nicht. Sie ist noch in Aramis Zimmer, ich habe sie ihm vorgestern zum Nachjustieren gegeben, der Abzug hatte sich ein wenig verklemmt.“

Porthos lächelte ihn wissend an, niemand konnte Waffen besser behandeln als ihr Scharfschütze.

Athos wartete, bis die Tür hinter seinen Brüdern ins Schloss gefallen war und wandte sich an Treville.

„Sorge dafür, dass sich Dr. Lemay bereit hält. Ich habe keine Ahnung, in welchem Zustand Aramis sein wird, aber ich gehe vom Schlimmsten aus“, sagte Athos mit leiser Stimme. V _erdammt, hoffentlich sind wir nicht zu spät._

Treville nickte. „Werde ich machen. Und Athos – es wird klappen.“

Athos gab als Antwort lediglich ein Brummen von sich und ging rasch aus dem Zimmer, um so schnell wie möglich seine Pistole zu holen. Er trabte im Laufschritt den schmalen Gang hinunter bis zu Aramis Zimmer und öffnete mit Schwung die Tür. Plötzlich blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Anna“, sagte er überrascht. Die Königin, wie er sie heimlich immer nannte, war bei seinem Eintreten von Aramis‘ Bett hochgeschreckt und setzte sich verlegen auf. Sie musste wohl geweint haben, denn ihre Augen hatten einen verdächtig roten Rand.

Athos wusste, dass Anna seit jener Nacht im Konvent hin und wieder heimlich bei Aramis übernachtet hatte, aber es war klar, dass sie stets dem Risiko einer Entdeckung ausgesetzt gewesen waren. Sie war meistens mitten in der Nacht über die Hintertreppe des Pavillons in Aramis Zimmer gekommen und bereits vor dem Morgengrauen wieder verschwunden. Er hatte sich von Aramis widerwillig breit schlagen lassen, die rückseitige Tür in diesen Nächten nicht zu versperren, aber Athos war es äußerst unangenehm gewesen, immer wieder in diese Affäre hineingezogen zu werden. Gott, was war er wütend gewesen, als er mitbekommen hatte, was im Konvent passiert war. Athos bekam auch jetzt wieder Magenschmerzen, wenn er an all die Probleme dachte, die diese Affäre nach sich ziehen könnte. Ludwig war zweifelsohne ein schwieriger Mann, kapriziös, narzisstisch und nur allzu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt. Athos war klar, dass Anna jahrelang unter diesen Seiten ihres Ehemanns gelitten hatte, besonders da Ludwig keinen Hehl daraus gemacht und sich in diversen Bordells vergnügt oder stets außerehelichen Beziehungen hingegeben hatte. Auf der anderen Seite war Ludwig einer der einflussreichsten Männer Frankreichs und es war klar, dass er nach dem Krieg in die Führungselite des Landes aufsteigen würde. Ludwig war ehrgeizig und zielstrebig, mit einer gehörigen Portion Skrupellosigkeit, die allen Männern der Macht gemein war, und es war absolut klar, dass niemand ihm irgendetwas würde wegnehmen können – und schon gar nicht seine Frau. Athos wusste nicht, wie weit Ludwig gehen würde, wenn er von der Affäre erfahren würde, aber es wäre sicher nicht besonders angenehm.

Auf der anderen Seite kam Athos nicht umhin eingestehen zu müssen, dass Aramis die Beziehung zu Anna gut getan hatte. Die Liebe zu dieser Frau hatte seinen Freund verändert, seine tiefe Ruhe- und Rastlosigkeit war ebenso wie seine unstete Art etwas gedämpft, er schien durch die Bindung zu ihr mehr in sich selbst zu ruhen und sich mit seinen inneren Dämonen zu versöhnen.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist, bitte entschuldige. Ich wollte nur noch meine Pistole holen, sie muss hier irgendwo sein...“

„Nein, nein, das macht nichts, wirklich. Ich...Ludwig hat erzählt, dass eure Mission schief gegangen ist...und dass Aramis...“, sie brach mitten im Satz ab und Athos sah, wie ihre Augen wieder verdächtig glitzerten.

Er seufze und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Trotzdem setzte er sich neben sie auf das Bett. Anna war eine wunderschöne Frau, selbst in ihrem aufgelösten Zustand. Ihr fragiler Körperbau täuschte jeden, der sie nicht gut kannte, über ihre innere Stärke und Athos wusste genau, warum Aramis sich in sie verliebt hatte.

_Was soll ich ihr nur sagen?_ , dachte Athos ein wenig hilflos, er war bei Gott der letzte Mensch auf dieser Welt, der einem leidenden Liebenden würde helfen können. Aber er verstand die große Sorge und Angst, die Anna wohl ebenso empfand wie er und im Unterschied zu ihm hatte sie niemanden, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte – außer ihn.

„Anna, wir tun alles, was in unserer Macht steht, um Aramis da heraus zu bekommen. Wir haben eine guten Plan und ob du es glauben kannst oder nicht, Constance ist als Agentin vor Ort und das könnte tatsächlich die Rettung für Aramis sein.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ 

„Was, du auch?“, entfuhr es Athos. _Unglaublich_. Für einen kurzen Moment flutete erneut der Ärger über diese Geheimniskrämerei durch Athos, aber es war ihm sehr wohl klar, dass Anna als Gattin des Königs natürlich über Constance Rolle Bescheid gewusst hatte. Er erinnerte sich dumpf, dass Anna und Constance sich bereits seit ihrer frühen Kindheit kannten, lange bevor einer von ihnen Constance überhaupt erst kennengelernt hatte, und dass beide Frauen seit jeher eine tiefe Freundschaft verband. Er vermutete, dass Constance überhaupt nur durch Anna in die Resistance-Bewegung hineingerutscht war und es war daher offensichtlich, dass sie nicht nur keine Geheimnisse untereinander hatten, sondern dass Anna natürlich auch darüber Bescheid wusste, wenn Constance für die Resistance in eine gefährliche Doppelrolle schlüpfte. Zumindest das hätte ihm in dieser ganzen Angelegenheit eigentlich klar sein müssen. „Sei's drum, vergiss es,“ ergänzte er schnell. 

„Du musst ihn mir wieder bringen. Ich werde wahnsinnig, wenn ich daran denke, was die Gestapo ihm antun könnte, ich ertrage es kaum...“. Wieder brach Anna mitten im Satz ab und Athos konnte mehr als deutlich ihre Verzweiflung sehen.

„Anna. Es geht uns allen so, glaub mir, aber es hilft Aramis nicht, wenn wir den Kopf verlieren. Er verlässt sich da draußen auf uns und wir werden alles tun, um ihn zurück zu bringen.“, bemühte sich Athos um einen ruhigen und sicheren Tonfall. „Versuche, Ruhe zu bewahren...“, Athos wand sich innerlich wie eine Schlange bei seinem nächsten Satz, „Aramis wird dich brauchen, wenn er wieder da ist.“

Anna nickte ernsthaft und Athos war beinahe ein wenig stolz auf sie, als er bemerkte, wie sie tief durchatmete und sich innerlich straffte. Er stand vom Bett auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin, um sie hoch zu ziehen. Anna lächelte tapfer und Athos legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter, wie er es zuvor bei Porthos getan hatte. Schweigend blickten sie einander an und als Athos das Gefühl hatte, dass Anna sich beruhigt hatte, fing er an, sich nach der Pistole umzusehen. Er fand sie auf auf der kleinen Kommode, eingewickelt in ein Stofftaschentuch. Er nahm die Pistole heraus und verstaute sie in seinem Holster.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen.“ Athos hatte das Gefühl, als ob Anna ihm noch etwas sagen wollte, aber als sie weiter schwieg, nickte er ihr ein letztes Mal zu und wandte sich zur Tür, um seinen Brüdern zu folgen.

  


  



	13. Chapter 13

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als der König Aramis in jener Nacht aus der Bar holte. Er und der Rest der „Unzertrennlichen“ hatten ihren ersten echten Erfolg der Musketiere gefeiert hatte. Sie hatten in einer überaus gelungenen Operation 3 Wehrmachtsoffiziere und mehrere Soldaten getötet und ohne eigene Verluste eine Aktentasche mit deutschen Truppenbewegungen sowie Listen mit Personalpapieren ranghoher Nazis erbeuten können. Sie alle waren euphorisch und überdreht gewesen, als sie beschlossen hatten, ihr Gelingen zu feiern und als sie von einer deutschen Patrouille aufgehalten und kontrolliert worden waren, konnten sie diese glaubhaft davon überzeugen, dass sie lediglich auf dem Weg zu einer Geburtstagsfeier gewesen waren. Es war ein wunderbarer, kurzweiliger Abend gewesen, voller Unbeschwertheit, die sie in Zeiten wie diesen so selten genießen konnten und im hellen Kontrast zu der Bürde des Krieges stand, die sie ansonsten zu tragen hatten.

„Ich brauche einen Scharfschützen - jetzt!“, Aramis erkannte den drängenden Tonfall des Königs, als sie vor der Bar in der dunklen Gasse standen. 

„Wie – jetzt?“, Aramis war verwirrt. Er hatte bereits ein wenig mehr als üblich getrunken und nahm Ludwig deswegen nicht besonders ernst.

„Jetzt heißt jetzt! Du hast 5 Minuten, um wieder nüchtern zu werden. Ich erwarte dich vorne an der Kreuzung…und Aramis: Kein Wort, zu niemanden, hörst du! Auch nicht zu Athos oder Porthos oder D’Artagnan, das ist ein Befehl!“, setzte der König in bitterernsten Ton nach, ohne näher auf sein Vorhaben einzugehen.

Aramis war auf der Stelle alarmiert. Wenn Ludwig von ihm verlangte, seine Waffenbrüder im Ungewissen zu lassen, dann musste es sich in der Tat um eine wirklich wichtige Sache handeln. Und so nickte er, auch wenn sich alles in ihm sträubte, seine Brüder anzulügen.

„Mein Gewehr?“, fragte er schließlich, wieder ganz der Soldat, der er war.

„Habe ich bereits geholt! Und nun beeile dich!“, sagte der König im Weggehen über seine Schulter.

Aramis seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, als er Ludwig ein wenig ratlos hinterher blickte. Also ging er in die Bar zurück und verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden mit vagen Andeutungen über eine angebliche amouröse Nacht. „Meine Herren! Der Höhepunkt dieser wunderbaren Nacht steht noch aus, ich verabschiede mich an dieser Stelle…“

„Du bist eine Spaßbremse, weißt du das, mein Freund?“ polterte Porthos, zuckte aber lediglich mit seinen Schultern und widmete sich wieder dem äußert angeregten Kartenspiel vor ihm. Aramis hatte Glück, dass Porthos sich doch in einem eher fortgeschrittenen angeheiterten Zustand befand und so recht schnell mit seiner Erklärung zufrieden gab.

D’Artagnan, der gerade dem bedauernswerten Klavierspieler sein Herz voller Selbstmitleid über die unglückliche Liebe zu Constance, einer verheirateten Frau, ausschüttete, sah ihn nur verständnisvoll an und wünschte ihm mit wissendem Blick das Allerbeste.

Lediglich Athos sah ihn durchdringend an und Aramis wusste, dass er ihm die plötzliche Liebesnacht nicht wirklich abkaufte. Aramis war ihm dankbar, dass er nichts weiter dazu sagte, sondern ihm lediglich knapp zunickte. Er wusste, dass Athos nicht weiter auf ihn eindringen würde, kannte er doch die Bürde eines Geheimnisses. Es könnte aber auch mit der zweiten – oder war es die dritte? \- Flasche Wein zu tun gehabt haben, so genau wusste Aramis es dann doch wieder nicht.

Wenige Minuten später stieg Aramis in einen von sechs großen Lastwagen, deren Fracht und Ziel er nicht kannte. Sie fuhren in vollständiger Dunkelheit aus Paris, schalteten nur hin und wieder die Scheinwerfer ein und umgingen weiträumig jede Straßensperre oder Kontrollposten der Deutschen, auch wenn sie dafür immer wieder auf Feld- und Güterwege ausweichen mussten. Sie waren beinahe zwei Stunden unterwegs, als die Landschaft allmählich hügeliger wurde und Aramis konnte im Mondlicht deutlich die akkuraten Reihen von Weinstöcken erkennen. Irgendwann hatten sie so etwas wie ein kleines Tal erreicht, als der Wagenzug abrupt zum Stehen kam.

Aramis hatte kaum mit dem Fahrer gesprochen, da dieser sich voll und ganz auf die dunkle Fahrt hatte konzentrieren müssen und so wusste Aramis immer noch nicht, was das Ganze sollte, zumal Ludwig in einem der vorderen Lastwagen mitgefahren war. Als sie nun anhielten, sah Aramis den König aussteigen und auf ihn zukommen. Aramis nahm seine Gewehrtasche und stieg ebenfalls aus.

„Komm her!“, winkte Ludwig Aramis zur Rückseite des vorderen Lastwagens heran und deutete dem Fahrer, die Lichter einzuschalten. Ludwig öffnete die Ladeklappe und Aramis pfiff überrascht durch die Zähne, als er die Fracht nun zum ersten Mal im Schein der Lastwagenlichter sah.

„Du verstehst hoffentlich, wie wichtig es ist, dass niemand davon weiß, je weniger Beteiligte umso besser! Keiner darf davon Kenntnis haben und alles, was du hier siehst wirst du mit in dein Grab nehmen, verstehst du mich? Wenn der Krieg zu Ende ist, dann wird unser Volk all dies hier brauchen!“, machte der König Aramis die Bedeutung der Fracht mehr als deutlich klar. Aramis sah Ludwig ernst in die Augen und nickte schließlich seufzend.

„Ich schwöre! Was soll ich tun?“

„Du musst unter allen Umständen diese Straße und den Konvoi sichern! Geh ein Stück den Abhang hinauf und lass niemanden durch. Wir benötigen nicht mehr als vier Stunden und holen dich auf dem Rückweg ab.“

„Wer ist mein zweiter Mann vor Ort?“, wollte Aramis wissen.

„Es gibt keinen zweiten Mann!“, schüttelte Ludwig den Kopf, „Du bist auf dich allein gestellt!“

Aramis hob überrascht die Augenbraue, und auch wenn er normalerweise seine Aufträge im Zuge der Résistance-Missionen vollständig alleine ausführte, so war es völlig unüblich und widersinnig bei Operationen wie diesen, in denen der Scharfschütze spähen und im Notfall sichern sollte, niemanden in der Nähe des Sicherungspunktes zu haben, der den Befehl zum Schießen erteilen würde. Der Mann vor Ort wertete in der Regel die Informationen des Scharfschützen aus und entschied dann, ob es sich um eine Bedrohung handelte und ob der Scharfschütze eingreifen sollte oder nicht.

„Kein zweiter Mann, kein Funkkontakt!“, bekräftigte der König seinen Plan. „Du bist auf dich allein gestellt, jede weitere Person wäre ein Sicherheitsrisiko mehr gewesen, das ich nicht eingehen wollte. Ich hoffe du verstehst das angesichts…“. Er machte eine ausladende Bewegung über seine Schulter zu der offenen Lastwagentür hin.

Aramis biss für einen Moment die Zähne zusammen, nickte dann aber und nahm, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, sein Gewehr und stieg den etwas steilen Hügel hinauf. Als er einen passenden Platz für seine Stellung gefunden hatte, von dem aus er den kleinen Talabschnitt überblicken konnte, waren die Lastwagen mit ihrer wertvollen Fracht bereits weitergefahren. Er wusste bereits, was das Ziel der Lastwagen sein würde und grimmiger als üblich ging er in Deckung und platzierte sein Gewehr. Die Nacht war hell, der Mond schien und der Himmel war klar, im Osten bahnte sich bereits das Morgenrot der herannahenden Sonne seinen Weg. Aramis konnte mühelos die Straße und die Umgebung ausmachen. Als Scharfschütze war er gewohnt, lange bewegungslos an einer Stelle zu verharren und es fiel ihm auch in dieser lauen Sommernacht nicht schwer. Er spürte das feste, kräftige Gras der Haide unter seinem Bauch, er roch die Weinberge von der anderen Seite des Hügels und hie und da umwehte ihn auch der Duft von wildem Thymian und Lavendel, der sich wohl von einem der üppigen Lavendelfelder ausgehend von selbst ausgesät hatte. Die Grillen hatten ihr nächtliches Spiel noch nicht beendet und Aramis spürte die Seele seines Landes mit der seinen verschmelzen. Ein Gefühl tiefer Verbundenheit und Loyalität breitete sich wie warmer Wein in ihm aus und er wusste, dass der König richtig entschieden hatte. Aramis lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass auch er einen kleinen Anteil daran hatte, dass Frankreich, möge der Krieg auch noch so lange dauern und sein Ausgang ebenso ungewiss sein, seine Geschichte bewahren würde und so die Identität der Menschen, die mit dieser Geschichte verwoben waren.

Bereits drei ereignislose Stunden später holte Ludwig ihn wie versprochen wieder ab. Als Aramis zu Ludwig in den Lastwagen stieg, lächelten sie einander an, denn sie wussten beide, dass das Herz und die Seele Frankreichs vor den Schergen des Dritten Reichs in Sicherheit war. Als sie schließlich Paris am späten Vormittag erreichten, nickten sie sich beim Auseinandergehen zu und sprachen nie wieder ein Wort über diese Nacht.

In der Tat hatte Aramis auch nur sehr selten an jenen Abend gedacht, spielte er doch im harten Kriegsalltag keine wirkliche Rolle. Manchmal jedoch, wenn die Wehrmacht durch Paris donnerte oder das Blatt sich zu wenden schien, wenn die Deutschen übermächtig wurden und die Résistance herbe Verluste hinnehmen musste, tröstete sich Aramis mit dem Gedanken, dass in einem verwinkelten Höhlensystem ein Geheimnis verborgen worden war, dessen der deutsche Moloch niemals würde habhaft werden können.

Umso fassungsloser machte es nun Aramis, dass die Ereignisse jener Nacht ihn eingeholt hatten und umso mehr erschütterte es ihn, dass Thernes überhaupt von der ganzen Aktion wissen konnte. Ihm dämmerte, dass er hier nicht aus blankem Zufall war, dass seine Gefangennahme von der Gestapo von langer Hand geplant und gewissenhaft durchgeführt worden war. Es war niemals um Athos und sein Wissen als Kommandant gegangen, niemals um den Stützpunkt der Garnison oder seine eigenen Scharfschützenstellungen. Und am allerwenigsten war es um den Aufenthaltsort von Ludwig gegangen. Aramis erkannte mit einem Schlag das größere Ganze der Geschehnisse und seine Beteiligung daran und die Erinnerung an seinen Vater durchflutete ihn voller Wehmut.

„Kenne deine Geschichte!“, hatte Henri D‘Herblay seinem Sohn immer wieder gepredigt, wenn er mit ihm durch Paris gegangen war, sie gemeinsam den Louvre besucht hatten oder einfach mit dem kleinen, alten Auto, das er bereits in den späten 20ern erstanden hatte, über Land gefahren waren.

„Nur wenn du deine Geschichte kennst, dann weißt du, wo du herkommst! Du bist verwoben mit der Geschichte deiner Ahnen und Urahnen, du stehst in einer Reihe mit ihnen und ob du es willst oder nicht, sie haben dir ihren Stempel aufgedrückt und prägen dein Leben und deine Identität im Hier und Jetzt. Du bist ebenso ein Sohn deiner Nation, ein Kind deiner Kultur wie du mein Sohn bist, Junge!“, hatte Aramis Vater ihm immer wieder eingetrichtert und auch wenn Aramis nicht die allerbesten Erinnerungen an seinen Vater hatte, so waren die Erinnerungen an die gemeinsamen Museumsbesuche echte Höhepunkte in der ansonsten eher problembehafteten Vater-Sohn-Beziehung gewesen. Aramis hatte es geliebt, sich die wunderbaren Bilder, Statuen und Kunstschätze im Louvre anzusehen, all die kostbaren Kunstwerke, gerettet und gesammelt durch den Lauf der Jahrhunderte, liebevoll gepflegt und für jeden sichtbar aufgestellt, quasi die Speerspitze nicht nur der französischen Kultur und Identität, sondern der gesamten Menschheit.

Als er in jener Sommernacht vor den offenen Türen des Lastwagens gestanden und genau diese Schätze des Louvres wiedererkannt hatte, die der König wild durcheinander gestapelt in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion aus dem Museum gerettet hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass diese Fracht um jeden Preis beschützt werden musste. Die Erkenntnis, dass Thernes nun seine Klauen nach dem Herz und der Seele Frankreichs ausstreckte, traf Aramis wie der Schlag des Ochenziemers, hart und unerbittlich, doch diesmal zerriss der Schmerz seine Seele. Er presste frustriert die Augen und Zähne zusammen und grollte wie ein Wolf, der in der Falle saß. Und er wusste in diesem Augenblick mit absoluter Gewissheit, dass er Thernes nicht nachgeben durfte, denn die Konsequenzen wären völlig untragbar.

Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, sein Versprechen einzulösen und das Geheimnis des Schatzes Frankreichs um jeden Preis zu beschützen! Dies hier war größer als das Leben seiner Brüder oder die Pläne der Résistance, größer als seine Liebe zu Anna oder sein Wunsch, mit ihr irgendwann einmal eine Familie zu gründen. Es ging nicht mehr nur um die Zukunft seines eigenen Lebens oder das seiner ungeborenen Kinder, sondern vielmehr um die Zukunft aller Kinder in Frankreich, um die Identität und die Lebensader einer Nation, die das Vergangene mit dem Zukünftigen verband. Und Aramis wusste in diesem Augenblick, dass er hier sterben würde!


	14. Chapter 14

Thernes trat einen Schritt von Aramis zurück und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Seine Worte – und vermutlich auch die Überzeugungskraft des Ochsenziemers - hatten die gewünschte Wirkung gehabt, denn Aramis hatte heftiger reagiert als in all den Stunden zuvor und das Zittern, dass durch seine Körper gelaufen war, war nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Thernes spürte eine Erregung in sich aufsteigen, die alle anderen Gefühle – nicht, dass er viele davon hatte - verdrängte und er sah sich am Ziel seiner Ambitionen und nichts und niemand würde ihm diesen Triumph noch entreißen können.

„Gut! Sie scheinen zu wissen, wovon ich rede, das bringt uns wirklich weiter“, säuselte er schmeichelnd, während er sich wieder zu Aramis vorbeugte. „Dann würde ich sagen, bringen wir es hinter uns und Sie erzählen mir nun vom exakten Ziel des Konvois, nicht wahr?“

Die Augen des Gefangenen glitzerten dunkel und abgründig und Thernes hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, dass Aramis einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, der ihm nicht gefallen würde.

„Welcher Konvoi? Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Sie reden“, antwortete Aramis leise und schüttelte soweit es seine Position an der Säule zuließ den Kopf.

Thernes fuhr zurück, als hätte Aramis ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Im gleichen Moment fiel nun endgültig seine Maske des Oberlehrers, die er bis jetzt wohldosiert zur Schau gestellt hatte. Er spürte die Hitze seiner abgrundtiefen Bösartigkeit und Wut in seinem ganzen Körper. „Halten Sie mich für dumm? Ich bitte Sie, Aramis, beleidigen Sie nicht meine Intelligenz“, zischte Thernes ihn an. „Denken Sie, das hier ist immer noch ein Spiel? Hm? Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sagen, das alles übersteigt bei Weitem ihre Fähigkeiten. Sie haben sich erstaunlich wacker geschlagen bis hierhin, das muss ich Ihnen zugestehen, aber tun Sie sich und mir den Gefallen und sagen Sie einfach, was sie wissen – um Ihretwillen.“

Während er sprach, hatte sich Thernes wieder ganz nah zu Aramis hinbewegt, wie ein Raubtier, das jeden Moment sein Opfer zerreißt. Er sprach mit leiser, drohender Stimme und jede Faser seines Körpers war gespannt wie ein Bogen. Aramis schluckte schwer und richtete dennoch einen beinahe trotzigen Blick auf ihn. 

„ _Si crees que voy a de_ _svelar dónde ha escondido su_ _corazón el Rey de Francia, estás muy equivocado, ¡maldito bastardo!_ “, erwiderte Aramis mit einem spöttischen, aber eiskalten Unterton in der Stimme.

Thernes traute seinen Ohren nicht und er war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde tatsächlich unfähig, zu reagieren. Er verharrte wie angewurzelt vor Aramis, vergaß beinahe zu atmen und versuchte krampfhaft die Antwort von Aramis einzuordnen. Von allen Möglichkeiten – damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

_Verdammt noch einmal,_ _w_ _arum zum Teufel hatte_ _mich_ _niemand davon unterrichtet,_ _dass dieses Ungeziefer Spanisch spricht_ _?_

Thernes spürte den Moment, in dem er seine Fassung verlor, konnte es aber nicht mehr verhindern. Er wirbelte zutiefst aufgebracht herum, zog den Ochsenziemer voll durch und drosch unerbittlich immer wieder auf Aramis ein. Er hatte keinen Sinn mehr für die vermeintliche Schönheit seiner Verhörarbeit, für wohl platzierte Schläge und Variationen der Dosierung. Hier und jetzt reagierte er sich nur mehr ab, bestrafte Aramis für seine Impertinenz und seinen Widerstand in den letzten 20 Stunden. Thernes badete in seiner Wut und Gier nach Blut und ließ den Dämon in sich frei – _N_ _ein,_ _ich bin_ _der Dämon_.

Aramis wurde durch die schiere Wucht der Schläge an die Säule gepresst und obwohl Thernes von Mal zu Mal fester zuschlug, schrie der Scharfschütze einfach nicht. _Warum_ _zur Hölle schreit_ _er nicht?_ Diese penetrante Sturheit, mit der Aramis immer noch aufrecht stand und bei Bewusstsein blieb, reizte Thernes bis ins Blut.

„Herr Kommissar! Herr Kommissar!“

„Was?“ Weiße Wut pulsierte gemeinsam mit seinem erregten Herzschlag durch seinen Körper und Thernes musste mehr als an sich halten, um den Ochsenziemer nicht direkt in das Gesicht des Sturmmannes zu schlagen, der sich beflissen neben ihm aufgebaut hatte. Er schloss kurz die Augen, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ehe er sich angewidert zu dem Mann umdrehte.

„Herr Kommissar! Bitte entschuldigen Sie, aber es sind bereits 24 Schläge“, versuchte der Sturmmann, der Aramis von der Mönchszelle hier her eskortiert hatte, ihn mit unterwürfigen Ton in der Stimme zu beschwichtigen. „Die Vorschrift sagt, dass nach 15 Schlägen ein Arzt den…“

„Ich weiß, was die verdammte Vorschrift sagt, Baumgartner, Sie brauchen mich nicht daran zu erinnern“, blaffte Thernes den kleinen Bürokraten an, trat dann aber dennoch von Aramis weg und atmete zwei Mal tief durch. Seine Hand hielt den Ochsenziemer immer noch fest umklammert, während Bluttropfen zu Boden fielen und eine winzige Lache bildeten. Das einzige Geräusch, das mittlerweile zu hören war, war das unstete Keuchen von Aramis, der sich nur unter größter Anstrengung, beinahe an die Säule klammernd, aufrecht hielt.

Thernes hätte den Sturmmann am liebsten an Ort und Stelle getötet, doch stattdessen seufzte er frustriert und wandte sich direkt an Kleindienst, der das Geschehen mit einem Ausdruck großer Schadenfreude vom Rollsessel in der Nähe des Alkoven aus beobachtet hatte. „Holen Sie Dr. Rausch, aber dalli!“, befahl er Kleindienst und blickte zu Baumgartner, während er in bemüht süffisantem Ton weitersprach: „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die Vorschrift nicht befolgt wird, nicht wahr?“

Kleindienst sprang sofort auf, nickte und warf Baumgartner einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Beim Führer, diese Berliner Erbsenzähler haben doch keine Ahnung Ahnung von Verhörtechnik. Aber ihr Sesselfurzer seid doch alle gleich“, spuckte aus und verließ das Verhörzimmer.

***

Als Dr. Rausch die kleine Kapelle betrat, verzog er missbilligend das Gesicht. Wie es aussah, hatte Thernes wieder einmal die Fassung verloren. _Und ich darf nun_ _die kläglichen Überbleibsel seiner Eskapaden notdürftig zusammensetzen._

Rausch hatte kein Problem mit den Verhörmethoden des Kommissars, im Gegenteil, diese ermöglichten ihm in der Regel wertvolle Fallstudien und es fiel immer wieder hie und da ein Leichnam – manchmal sogar ein noch lebendes Versuchsobjekt – für ihn ab. Die Erkenntnisse, die er inzwischen über die Muskel- und Gewebsstruktur des Menschen gewonnen hatte, würden ihm ganz sicher den Weg an die Berliner Universität ebnen.

Was ihn jedoch wirklich störte war die Erwartungshaltung, die Thernes mit seiner Arbeit verband. Der Kommissar wünschte, dass, ganz gleich wie sehr sie den Gefangenen bei ihren verschärften Vernehmungen zusetzten, er als diensthabender Arzt diese wieder so zusammenflicken würde, dass immer noch weitere Befragungen möglich wären. _Und dann bin ich wieder Schuld, wenn ein_ _Delinquent_ _stirbt. Ich lasse doch nicht meine Reputation in Frage stellen,_ dachte Rausch empört.

Die Niederungen dieses eher schlichten Verhör-Gewerbes erschlossen sich ihm wahrlich nicht, stellte Rausch voller Selbstmitleid fest und er bedauerte nicht zum ersten Mal die Verschwendung seines Talentes an diesem Ort.

Er seufzte also ein wenig frustriert über die Beliebigkeit, mit der seine kostbare Arbeit weit unter Wert angefordert wurde – _überhaupt um diese Tageszeit_ – und begutachtete den Rücken des armen Schweins, das erstaunlich lange durchgehalten hatte. Das gestrige Ausbluten war haarscharf an der Grenze gewesen, beinahe hätte er den Gefangenen verloren und nur seiner Routiniertheit war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass er die massiven Blutungen hatte stillen können. Darüber hinaus ärgerte es ihn, dass Thernes und Kleindienst seine Warnungen in Bezug auf eine Erholungszeit erst viel zu spät ernst genommen hatten. Verhöre dieser Art waren immer Gratwanderungen und wenn seine Expertise nicht im ausreichenden Maß berücksichtigt wurde, dann musste sich auch wirklich niemand der Herren wundern, dass die Subjekte dem Druck nicht standhielten. Rausch seufzte erneut und begann, in seiner ausgebeulten Arzttasche nach dem obligatorischen Lysoform und einem größeren Tupfer, der zweifelsohne nötig sein würde, zu suchen.

***

Thernes hatte sich zwischenzeitlich in eine kleine, jedoch sehr breite Fensternische gesetzt, die die alte Kapelle vom Kreuzgang trennte und mit dicken bleiverglasten Fenstern ausgestattet worden war. Ihm war unendlich langweilig, als er zusah, wie Rausch immer wieder den Rücken des Scharfschützen begutachtete und scheinbar einzuschätzen versuchte, wie schwer der Schaden war, den er angerichtet hatte.

„Das Verhör war wohl ein wenig härter als üblich....“, stellte Thernes trocken fest und rieb sich mit einer Hand über sein Kinn. Den Ochsenziemer hatte er achtlos in die hintere Ecke der Kapelle geworfen und wie ein schmollendes Kind hatte er im Moment keine Lust mehr an dem Spiel, das er mit Aramis trieb. Ihm war klar, dass, auch wenn die kleine Resistance-Ratte am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein schien, er seinem Ziel mittlerweile keinen Schritt nähergekommen war. _Es ist wie verhext._ Längst hatte er nicht alle Optionen ausgeschöpft, doch dieser Spielverderber Baumgartner – er würde mit dem Hauptquartier bezüglich einer Versetzung zurück nach Berlin reden müssen – hatte ihn viel zu früh unterbrochen.

„Scheint so“, antwortete ihm Dr. Rausch schnippisch, aber Thernes war gänzlich unempfänglich für die Befindlichkeiten des Arztes. Ihm war lediglich wichtig, dass der Gefangene so schnell als möglich wieder bereit sein würde für den nächsten Schritt und so ließ er Rausch seine Frechheit durchgehen.

Der Arzt tupfte lieblos und grob den Rücken des Scharfschützen mit einem in Desinfektionsmittel getränkten Leinentuch ab. Die Haut, an einigen Stellen vom Rücken gerissen, klaffte hie und da bis zu den Muskelsträngen und es befriedigte Thernes, dass Aramis sein Stöhnen immer weniger unterdrücken konnte. Irgendwann war es Rausch wohl zu mühsam oder zu blöd geworden, jedenfalls begnügte er sich nicht mehr mit dem benetzten Leinentuch, sondern leerte einfach das Lysoform unmittelbar in die Wunden des Gefangenen.

„ _Ah -_ _s_ _ieh an..._ _e_ _r kann also doch schreien_ “, dachte Thernes mit Genugtuung und diebischer Freude, die sich jedoch schnell wieder verflüchtigte, als er sah, wie der Scharfschütze das Bewusstsein verlor und schwer in die Ketten sank.

„Lassen Sie es gut sein, Dr. Rausch, ich denke, das genügt fürs Erste.“

Der Arzt reagierte wie gewünscht und trat augenblicklich von Aramis weg, sich ein wenig angeekelt das Blut von den Händen wischend. Thernes nickte ihm gönnerhaft zu und signalisierte Dr. Rausch damit, dass seine Dienste hier nicht mehr benötigt wurden. Während Dr. Rausch umständlich seine Sachen zusammenpackte und den kleinen Verhörraum verließ, deutete Thernes Kleindienst, er möge den Scharfschützen wieder aufwecken. Kleindienst fackelte nicht lange und kettete Aramis mit einem zweiten Mann, der die ganze Zeit über an der Tür Wache gestanden war, von der Säule los. Aramis fiel schwer in ihre Arme, schien jedoch langsam wieder das Bewusstsein zu erlangen. Kleindienst und der Sturmmann zerrten ihn quer durch den Raum und die Tür hindurch in den größeren Verhörraum. Hier drückten sie Aramis grob auf den weißen Metallsessel unter der obligatorischen roten Hakenkreuzfahne, auf dem Aramis bereits beim ersten Verhör gesessen hatte. Sie verzichteten darauf, Aramis am Tisch anzuketten, denn der Gefangene erweckt im Moment weder einen bedrohlichen Eindruck noch hatte es den Anschein, dass er fliehen würde.

_Nun denn, dann das Ganze noch einmal von vorne._ Thernes stand mit einem deutlichen Frustgefühl in seiner Brust auf und folgte Aramis nach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn Sie glauben, ich würde ausgerechnet Ihnen verraten, wo Ludwig das Herz Frankreichs versteckt hat, dann haben Sie sich gewaltig getäuscht, sie verdammter Drecksack.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 


	15. Chapter 15

Aramis hatte nicht wirklich mitbekommen, wie er wieder auf dem Sessel bei dem Tisch gelandet war, aber es war ihm auch gleich. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und er vermied es tunlichst sich zu bewegen. Er spürte alles und nichts und konnte nicht sagen, wo der eine Schmerz aufhörte und der andere anfing, sie alle pochten mit seinem Herzen im Gleichklang. Er schmeckte das Kupfer seines Blutes in seinem Mund und das schier unerträgliche Brennen auf seinem Rücken legte sich über jeden Gedanken.

Thernes hatte auf einmal zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Whiskey hervorgezaubert, die er nun langsam auf den Tisch vor ihnen stellte.

„Jameson Black Barrel, irisches Hochland. Wir haben zwei Kisten dieses Destillats vor einiger Zeit von Schmugglern konfisziert. Aber so unter uns: Es muss ja nicht alles nach Berlin weitergeschickt werden, nicht wahr?“ sagte er und goss einen Daumenbreit der goldenen Flüssigkeit in jedes der Gläser. 

Aramis beobachtete ihn stumm. _Sehe ich wirklich so aus, als würde mich das jetzt interessieren?_

„Was mache ich nur mit Ihnen?“, seufzte Thernes, während er sich in seinen Sessel zurück lehnte. Bedächtig nahm er seine Brille von der Nase und holte ein kleines, weißes Taschentuch, bestickt mit 4 schwarzen Hakenkreuzen in jeder Ecke, heraus und begann, die Brille von den Blutspritzern zu reinigen. 

_Mein Blut_ , bemerkte Aramis irritiert. Er erkannte, auch wenn dieser es sich in keinster Weise anmerken ließ, dass Thernes zutiefst frustriert war und dieser Frust Thernes nur noch gefährlicher machte. Der Mann würde ihn nicht damit davon kommen lassen, er würde alles daran setzen, die gewünschte Information aus ihm heraus zu holen. Aramis empfand zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eine Angst in sich keimen, die aus tieferen Schichten seiner selbst kam. Noch konnte er sie verbergen, aber er wusste nicht, wie lange. Er spürte, dass er langsam, aber sicher an die Grenzen seiner körperlichen und mentalen Belastbarkeit kam, aber mehr noch als die Angst zu sterben war die Angst, all das zu verraten, was er zu schützen geschworen hatte.

_Ein Schritt nach dem anderen_ , dachte er sich, _ein Widerstehen nach dem anderen._ So hatte er es in seinen Trainingseinheiten gelernt und so hatten sie es immer und immer wieder gemeinsam durchgekaut. Er und seine Brüder hatten oft darüber gesprochen, was wohl passieren würde, wenn einer von ihnen in Gefangenschaft geraten würde. Sie hatten versucht, sich auszumalen, wie lange sie welchen Dingen standhalten könnten und waren letztendlich zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass man in dieser Situation wohl nur von einem Moment zum nächsten denken und fühlen konnte. War dieser erst einmal vorbei, so würde er nicht wieder kommen und der nächste könnte womöglich bereits der letzte sein, den man zu überstehen hatte, sei es im günstigsten Fall durch das Ende des Verhörs, sei es im schlechtesten Fall durch den eigenen Tod. Aber leider war das Feld zwischen diesen beiden Enden schattiert von unendlich vielen weiteren Möglichkeiten. _Sie wären wohl stolz auf mich, wie weit ich es geschafft habe_ , schoss es Aramis mit einem Hauch Bitterkeit durch den Kopf. _Ich überprüfe gerade unsere graue Theorie in der Praxis…_

„Nun? Was soll ich bloß mit ihnen machen?“ wiederholte sich Thernes.

Aramis sah den Kommissar müde an, es fiel ihm immer schwerer, einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken zu fassen, solange dieses Höllenfeuer seinen Rücken auffraß. _Erwartete Thernes tatsächlich eine Antwort?_ „Whiskey zum Frühstück?“, fragte er also mit einem leichten sarkastischen Unterton und merkte erst jetzt, wie mühsam das Artikulieren mit zerbissenen Lippen war.

„Genau, das tun wir“, begeisterte sich Thernes unerwartet überdreht und hielt Aramis eines der Gläser hin. 

Aramis zögerte einen Moment, er war sich nicht sicher, wohin das Ganze Gehabe führen würde, doch er hob trotzdem seine geschwollene Hand, um danach zu greifen. Er zitterte jedoch so stark, dass er nicht wirklich zugreifen konnte. Ihm wäre beinahe das Glas aus der Hand gefallen, wäre Thernes ihm nicht zu Hilfe gekommen und hätte es im letzten Moment elegant aufgefangen.

„Hoppla!“, rief Thernes ironisch aus, so als hätte Aramis ein Zirkuskunststück gewagt, das ein wenig missglückt ist. „Wie kann ich nur nach allem, das wir gemeinsam durchgemacht haben immer noch so unaufmerksam sein? Bitte entschuldigen Sie“, sagte er gespielt leichtfertig und beugte sich vor.

Aramis musste stark an sich halten, um nicht zurück zu zucken und das süffisante Grinsen Thernes‘ zeigte ihm, dass dieser seinen Impuls bemerkt hatte. Aramis konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass, je mehr er sich dem Monster vor ihm widersetzte, dieses um so stärker angefeuert wurde. _Er ist völlig krank_ , schoss es Aramis durch den Kopf.

Es überraschte Aramis dann aber doch, als ihm Thernes den Whiskey nachlässig anbot, indem er das Glas in die Nähe seines Mundes führte. Aramis überlegte einen Moment, ob der Kommissar ihn täuschen würde, doch ein Blick in die Augen des Mannes sagte ihm, dass er zumindest im Moment wohl nichts von ihm zu befürchten hatte.

Aramis nickte knapp und ließ es zu, dass der Kommissar ihm das Glas mit einer unerwarteten, beinahe zärtlich anmutenden Sanftheit an den Mund führte, damit er trinken konnte. Der Whiskey war scharf und brannte wie die Hölle, Aramis zuckte zusammen und zischte unterdrückt auf, als der Alkohol über seine Wunden im Mund lief. Aber das warme Gefühl, das sich augenblicklich in ihm ausbreitete, war den Schmerz wert. _Gott,_ _tut_ _das gut_. Aramis konnte sich an keinen anderen Moment in seinem Leben erinnern, in dem er einen Drink nötiger gehabt hätte als jetzt in diesem Augenblick.

Thernes war mit seinem Sessel an Aramis Seite gerückt und schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander, während der Kommissar nun seinerseits Schluck für Schluck den Whiskey trank. Aramis erlaubte sich einen Moment des Aufatmens. Der Alkohol zeigte Wirkung, und da er lange nichts mehr gegessen und nur spärlich getrunken hatte, spürte er, wie sich eine wohltuende Wärme in ihm ausbreitete. Aramis nutzte diese kostbare Gelegenheit zur inneren Sammlung auf das Kommende, er gab sich keinerlei Illusionen hin, kannte er doch den Teufel, der in Thernes wohnte nur zu gut und wusste, dass ihm lediglich ein Augenblick des Durchatmens vergönnt war, warum auch immer. Vielleicht war Thernes seines beharrliches Schweigens und Leugnens überdrüssig geworden, wahrscheinlicher war jedoch, dass dieser wohl erkannte hatte, dass Aramis beinahe am Ende seiner Kräfte war.

Als Thernes sein Glas geleert hatte, beugte er sich schließlich vor. Aramis wäre gerne zurück gewichen, als der Kommissar seine Hand hob und ihm sachte eine verklebte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht schob, aber ebenso wenig, wie er diese Geste verhindern konnte, konnte er verhindern, dass Thernes sich seinem Ohr näherte.

„Du und ich, wir wissen beide wo diese Reise enden wird“, flüsterte Thernes in einem bedächtigen Tonfall. 

Aramis senkte seinen Kopf, schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie tiefe Trauer ihn ergriff. Oh ja, er wusste es, er hatte es in dem Moment gewusst, in dem er seine Position preisgegeben hatte, um seine Brüder zu retten. Er hatte es in dem Moment gewusst, in dem er erkannt hatte, was Thernes wirklich von ihm wollte. Und er hatte es in dem Moment gewusst, als ihm klar geworden war, was auf dem Spiel stand. Aramis atmete entschlossen aus, sah Thernes direkt in die Augen und nickte. 

„Dann zum letzten Mal: Sag mir, wo der König den Schatz versteckt hat“, hakte Thernes leise nach. 

Doch Aramis schwieg. Er wusste, dass nun nichts mehr den Lauf der Geschichte würde aufhalten können, dies war seine allerletzte Möglichkeit des Widerstandes.

Wie aus dem Nichts fuhr der Kommissar plötzlich vor ihm zurück, ganz so als hätte Aramis ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt. Thernes Augen blitzten vor Zorn als er im gleichen Atemzug das Whiskeyglas, das er in immer noch in seiner Hand gehalten hatte, auf Aramis Kopf zerschmetterte. Aramis keuchte auf und wurde durch die Wucht des Schlages vom Sessel gerissen. Schwer wie ein Stein krachte er auf den Boden, seine Reflexe, betäubt durch Schmerzen und Alkohol, waren zu langsam gewesen, um sich rechtzeitig abfangen zu können. Mit zitternden Fingern versuchte er ohne darüber nachzudenken, die Scherben aus seinem Haar und der Kopfhaut zu ziehen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er spürte, wie warmes Blut über seine Schläfe lief.

Thernes war augenblicklich über ihm, griff in Aramis' Haare und riss mit eisernem Griff den Kopf in seinen Nacken. Da er einfach keine Kraft mehr hatte, ließ er es geschehen und ergab er sich der schieren Gewalt.

„Wo hat Ludwig die Kunstschätze versteckt?“, grollte Thernes mit leiser und erkennbar mühsam beherrschter Stimme.

Aramis presste die Augen zusammen, vor Qualen, vor Verzweiflung, vor Wut und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dachte ich es mir doch“, seufzte Thernes und stieß Aramis beim Aufrichten mit voller Wucht nach vorne, eher er einen Schritt zurück trat. 

Aramis war es abermals nicht gelungen, sich schnell genug mit seinen Armen abzufangen und krachte mit dem Gesicht auf den Steinboden. Weiterer Schmerz explodierte in seinem Kopf und er blieb benommen liegen. „Nun denn. Ihr beide…“, hörte Aramis den Kommissar sagen. „Holt das Exekutionskommando.“ 

_Das ist es also, das Ende meiner Reise._

Es war nun doch schneller gekommen, als Aramis es erwartet hatte und ein Teil von ihm war tatsächlich froh, dass es bald vorbei sein würde. Dennoch gelang es selbst den massiven körperlichen Schmerzen nicht, den stechenden inneren Schmerz zu übertünchen, der sich augenblicklich über seine Seele legte. Er wollte nicht sterben, nicht hier, nicht so. Er wollte leben, er wollte lieben, leben, lieben, leben, lieben. Die Kraft dieser unbändigen Emotionen pulsierte im Rhythmus seines Herzens und seiner Schmerzen und als die Sturmmänner ihn vom Boden hoch zerrten und mehr hinauszerrten als führten, spürte Aramis die Intensität des Lebens so stark wie niemals zuvor.

Er bekam kaum mit, wie sie ihn durch die Gänge schliffen. Immer wieder wankte er und er musste sich mit seinen blutigen Händen an einer Säule im alten gotischen Kreuzgang festhalten, um nicht zu Boden zu gehen. Alles in ihm schrie nach Auflehnung gegen das Unvermeidliche, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Der Kämpfer in ihm verhinderte zwar, dass er vor den Augen der Nazis zusammenbrach, aber seine Seele schien dennoch vor Angst erstarrt und sein Denken konnte nicht begreifen, dass er bald nicht mehr sein würde.

Allzu schnell stand Aramis vor einer steinernen Wand im Innenhof des Kreuzganges, der einst wohl einen lieblichen Klostergarten beherbergt haben musste, nun jedoch grotesk als Hinrichtungsstätte missbraucht wurde. In die Rahmen des Ganges waren irgendwann Bleigläser eingesetzt worden, die Gestapo hatte jedoch zwei dieser Bögen von außen zugemauert, um Kugeln daran zu hindern, in den Innenraum des Klosters einzudringen. Ein Teil seines Verstandes nahm das getrocknete Blut an den alten Steinen und Ziegeln und den stechenden Metallgeruch wahr, doch im Grunde interessierte es ihn nicht mehr. Er war kurz eingeknickt, als die Sturmmänner ihn losließen, hatte sich aber schnell so weit gefasst, dass er aufrecht stehen konnte.

Aramis rief in einem letzten Akt der mentalen Stärke seine beiden Musketierpferde, Würde und Identität, zurück, denn er würde nicht ohne sie sterben wollen. Das Wissen, dass er sein Leben aus Liebe zu seinen Brüdern und seiner ganzen Nation opfern würde, gab ihm nun die Kraft, die lodernde Angst zu überwinden und er spürte, wie er mit jedem Atemzug ruhiger und gefasster wurde. Er empfand die Ausweglosigkeit der letzten Sekunden in jeder Faser seines Daseins und er begann automatisch zu beten. Seine Lippen bewegten sich tonlos zu den seit seiner Kindheit verinnerlichten Worten und mit ihnen strömten Bilder der Liebe und Hingabe seines ausgefüllten Lebens herbei. Ja, er hatte gelebt, er hatte sich entschieden und nun bereute er nichts.

Längst hatte das Exekutionskommando, bestehend aus acht Sturmmännern, Aufstellung genommen und die Soldaten präsentierten sich ihm in deutscher Präzision in Reih und Glied. Die Aufgabe, die vor ihnen lag, war für sie wohl alltäglich und auch wenn deren Ausführung den einen oder anderen womöglich irgendwann einmal Überwindung gekostet haben mochte, so war diese Zurückhaltung längst einer gewissen Gleichgültigkeit gewichen. Sein Tod war für sie wahrscheinlich gerade so lästig wie das Zerquetschen eines Insekts. 

„Achtung!“, hallte Thernes Kommando durch den kleinen Innenhof.

Aramis senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen, nahm den tiefen Schmerz der Vergänglichkeit an, flüsterte ausatmend und im selben Moment das Pferd seines Lebenswillens loslassend, ein letztes Gebet. „Meine Seele ist bereit.“

„Legt an!“

Aramis öffnete die Augen, richtete seinen Blick aber nicht nach vorne in die Mündungen der Gewehre, die seinen bevorstehenden Tod ankündigten, sondern stattdessen zum klaren Winterhimmel hinauf, der bereits die Helligkeit und Hoffnung des Frühlings in sich trug. Sein Blick blieb an der Spitze des Kirchturmes hängen, der sich stark und fest über dem Kreuzgang erhob. Das alte, goldene Kreuz leuchtete im Sonnenlicht und versprach ihm ewigen Frieden. Letzte Atemzüge, letzte Gedanken. Liebe. Er lächelte.

„Feuer!“

Eine Gewehrsalve krachte über das alte Kloster.


	16. Chapter 16

Als Constance die Treppe von ihrer Dachkammer hinunter ins Büro ging, sah sie acht Sturmmänner in voller Bewaffnung in Richtung Aula gehen und sie wusste augenblicklich, was das zu bedeuten hatte: Ihr lief die Zeit davon.

Sie drehte auf der Stelle um und hastete zurück in das obere Geschoss. Die Morgensonne brach mittlerweile durch die schrägen Dachlukenfenster und tauchten das alte Mauerwerk in ein oranges Licht. Sie hatte jedoch keinen Sinn für die Verheißungen des neues Tages, sondern lief so schnell wie möglich an ihrer Aktenkammer vorbei den Gang hinunter, um dann über eine schmale Nebentreppe in den ersten Stock zu gelangen. Die kleine, unscheinbare Tür, deren rostige Eisenscharniere wie ein altes Wagenrad knarzten, gab den Weg zu einer uralten, hölzernen Wendeltreppe frei. Dies hier war der älteste Teil des Gebäudes, der beinahe vollständig erhalten, aber über die Jahre hinweg wohl stetig erweitert und umbaut worden war. Sie lief mit einem klammen Gefühl in ihrem Herzen die winzigen Stufen hinab, krampfhaft bemüht, ihre Schritte denkbar leise zu halten. Als sie unten angekommen war, schloss sie eine weitere Holztür auf und stand im hinteren Teil des Kreuzganges.

In dem Moment, als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, krachte eine Gewehrsalve über das Kloster und Constance fühlte blankes Entsetzen in sich aufsteigen. Sie presste verzweifelt ihre Hand auf den Mund, um nicht laut aufzuschreien, vielleicht aber auch um die aufwallende Übelkeit zurückzuhalten, sie wusste es nicht. Ihr wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt als ihr klar wurde, dass alles aus war.

Sie lehnte sich schwer an eine Säule, unsicher, ob ihre Füße sie weiter tragen würden.

_Mein Gott, Aramis._

Wie hatte Aramis es nur geschafft, Thernes so zu reizen, dass dieser bereits jetzt zum letzten Mittel gegriffen hatte? In der Regel ließ sich der Kommissar damit Zeit, allerdings war er auch dermaßen unberechenbar, dass sie es hätte wissen oder doch zumindest erahnen müssen. Nicht zuletzt auch deshalb, weil Aramis Charakter es durchaus mit sich brachte, andere ständig zur Weißglut zu treiben. Constance spürte, wie ihr Herz zu rasen begann, pochend und wild, und sie hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Ihr Magen verwandelte sich innerhalb von Sekunden in einen undefinierbaren Eisklumpen, dessen Kälte bis in ihre Knochen griff und sie konnte ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken. Plötzlich verschwamm alles vor ihr und als sie an Aramis dachte, der nun mutterseelenallein an diesem grauenhaften Ort tot in seinem Blut lag, glaubte sie, jeden Moment selber sterben zu müssen.

Constance war ein wenig überrascht, dass sie stattdessen einfach weiteratmete und wohl doch nicht hier und jetzt sterben würde. Diese Erkenntnis ließ sie langsam wieder die Kontrolle über sich selber erlangen und sie schaffte es mit jedem weiteren Atemzug, die blanke Panik Stück für Stück zurück zu drängen.

_Reiß dich zusammen_ , befahl Constance ihrem angstvollen Selbst und richtete sich beinahe trotzig auf. Sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass die Furcht ihr Berater wäre und auch wenn alles in ihr danach schrie, auf der Stelle weit weg zu laufen, so war ihr plötzlich völlig klar, dass vielleicht noch nicht alles verloren war und sie allein der entscheidende, der einzige Schlüssel zum Gelingen des Plans war, sollte er sich doch noch durchführen lassen. Noch gab es Hoffnung, noch hatte sie Aramis nicht mit eigenen Augen tot vor sich liegen sehen. Und wenn es denn so sein sollte, dann würde sie seiner Seele ein letztes Geleit geben, ehe sein Körper für immer erkaltete.

Sie stieß sich von der Säule ab und ging mit fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen vor zur Ecke des Kreuzganges, um sich ein letztes Mal zu vergewissern, dass kein Wachmann zu sehen war. Sie hoffte, dass alle Sturmmänner, bis auf den Wachposten, der vor der einzigen, gottlob hölzernen Tür, die in den Innenhof führte, stand, wieder im Mannschaftsquartier wären, so wie sie es immer nach einer Hinrichtung zu tun pflegten. Sie hatte den Männern sicherheitshalber kurz zuvor warmes Gebäck und Tee mit Rum hingestellt und sie war sich fast sicher, dass dieser Anreiz genügen würde, um sie in ihrer Unterkunft zu halten. Die Luft schien rein, sie konnte niemanden sehen und so eilte sie wieder zurück zum letzten Bogen des Kreuzhangs. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung betätigte Constance den kleinen, tief im Rahmen verborgenen Schalter und das alte, bleiverglaste Fenster schwenkte mit einem leisen Klick nach vorne in den Innenhof. Immer noch spürte sie ihren angstvollen Herzschlag im Ohr, aber sie ignorierte das bedrohliche Pochen, glitt beherzt über den steinernen Sims und betrat den alten Klostergarten. Sie schluckte schwer und zwang sich, hinüber zu Aramis zu blicken. Er lag völlig still, viel zu still auf der Seite und das Dunkel seines Blutes schimmerte im starken Kontrast zur Blässe seiner Haut. Constance vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob er noch atmete und sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. 

_Reiß dich_ _endlich_ _zusammen_ , ermahnte sie sich erneut und begann sich langsam zu Aramis vorzuarbeiten, wobei sie stets prüfende Blicke zur Fensterreihe warf. Ihr war klar, dass sie jederzeit entdeckt werden könnte, da der gesamte Kreuzgang und erste Stock mit Fenstern ausgestattet war, die den ungehinderten Blick in den Innenhof ermöglichten. Wenn es der Zufall wollte und irgendjemand genau jetzt hinausschauen würde, dann wäre alles aus. Constance drückte sich fest in den Efeu, der über die Jahre hinweg die gesamte Fassade und zu ihrem Glück auch etliche Fenster überwuchert hatte, und schob sich Meter für Meter weiter zu Aramis hin, stets darauf achtend, unter den Scheiben des Kreuzgangs abzutauchen.

Als sie ihn endlich erreicht hatte, verließ sie beinahe wieder der Mut, aber die Zeit arbeitete unbarmherzig gegen sie und je länger sie das Unvermeidbare hinauszögerte, umso gefährlicher wurde es. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, drängte alle Ängste und Zweifel in ihr Innerstes zurück und berührte sanft seine Schulter.

Aramis zuckte unter ihrer Berührung heftig zusammen und starrte sie entgeistert an. Erleichterung durchflutete Constance wie eine Sturmwelle, die einen Damm durchbrach, und sie spürte, wie ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen steigen wollten. Sie hatte so gehofft, innerlich zum Schicksal gefleht, dass Thernes auch dieses Mal nicht ernst machen, sondern sich damit begnügen würde, eine Scheinhinrichtung durchzuführen. Der Kommissar liebte dieses grausame Spiel, die Simulation des Todes, nur dazu gedacht, auch den letzten Rest an Hoffnung, Würde und Selbstachtung eines Menschen unwiderruflich zu brechen. Constance hatte ihm jedes Mal seine kranke Erregung und Begeisterung ansehen können, so sehr er auch versucht hatte, sie zu verbergen. Aber hin und wieder, wenn ein Gefangener ihn zu sehr reizte oder er sich nichts mehr von ihm versprach, waren die Kugeln, die aus den Gewehren abgefeuert wurden, echt und tödlich gewesen. Constance dankte allen Himmeln über ihr, dass es diesmal nicht der Fall gewesen war und Aramis immer noch lebte.

„Aramis, komm – steh auf.“

Aramis reagierte nicht, sondern starrte sie aus schockgeweiteten Augen an. Er schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen sondern direkt durch sie hindurch zu sehen.

„Aramis – los, wir müssen hier weg“, versuchte Constance es erneut und da er immer noch nicht reagierte, begann sie, ihn mit aller Kraft hoch zu ziehen. Er schien wie gelähmt und es gelang ihr nur mit größter Mühe, seinen schweren Körper dazu zu bewegen, sich aufzurichten und hin zu knien. Sie konnte an seiner deutlich hervortretenden Halsschlagader sehen, dass sein Herz rasen musste und er dennoch nur sehr unregelmäßig Luft holte. Aramis war schweißgebadet und zitterte gleichzeitig so heftig, als ob er einen starken Schüttelfrost hatte.

Constance wurde schlagartig klar, dass sie so etwas schon einmal gesehen hatte. Kurz bevor die Deutschen Paris 1940 vollständig besetzen hatten können, hatte es immer wieder schwere Gefechte zwischen den französischen Regierungstruppen und vorrückenden Wehrmachtseinheiten gegeben. Im Zuge eines Straßenkampfes hatte Constance mit einer Reihe von Frauen und Kindern versucht, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, als ganz in ihrer Nähe eine Granate detoniert war. Die Wucht des Geschosses hatte eine Frau getötet. Ihre Freundin war sofort zu ihr gekrochen, sie hatte nicht glauben wollen, was ihre Augen gerade gesehen hatten. Constance war klar gewesen, dass sie auf der Stelle von hier verschwinden sollten, doch die junge Frau war angesichts ihrer toten Freundin in eine Art Schockstarre verfallen, ähnlich einem Hasen, der sich angesichts der todbringenden Schlage nicht mehr von der Stelle rühren konnte. Es war Constance nicht möglich gewesen, die Frau dazu zu bewegen, mit ihr mit zu kommen, so sehr sie es auch versucht hatte. Ein Querschläger, der die Brust der Unbekannten unvermittelt in Fetzen gerissen hatte, hatte Constance schließlich die Entscheidung abgenommen und sie hatte sich wenigstens selbst in Deckung bringen können. Immer wieder hatte sie über jene traurigen Minuten nachgedacht und darüber spekuliert, ab sie nicht doch etwas hätte tun können. Lemay hatte ihr später erklärt, dass die arme Frau ein Trauma erlitten hatte, das viele Menschen erleben, wenn sie mit Grenzsituationen ihres Lebens konfrontiert waren. Die starke emotionale Betroffenheit, der Schock und die Hilflosigkeit, dass das erlebte Ereignis außerhalb des eigenen Vorstellungsvermögens und vor allem außerhalb der eigenen Kontrolle lag, führten in der Regel zu einer tiefgehenden Labilität. Menschen reagieren in einer solchen Lage der überwältigenden Ohnmacht oft mit einer Art Handlungslähmung, die verhinderte, dass sie sich den neuen Gegebenheit anpassen und entsprechend agieren konnten. Desorientierung und Überforderung gepaart mit dieser schweren psychischen Erschütterung taten dabei ihr Übriges und es war Constance so vorgekommen, als hätte schlussendlich die eigene Angst die Frau getötet.

Als Constance jetzt in die Augen von Armis blickte, erkannte sie an seinem verstörten und zerrütteten Blick, dass sein Verstand im Moment wohl auch nicht fassen und verarbeiten konnte, dass er nicht tot, sondern immer noch am Leben war. Sein Körper und seine Seele waren wie eingefroren, irgendwo gefangen in seiner ganz persönlichen Hölle. Constance schüttelte ihn mit beiden Händen an den Schultern und versuchte ununterbrochen, einen echten Blickkontakt mit ihm herzustellen, um ihn aus seinem Albtraum zu reißen. Sie mussten hier weg und zwar sofort und sie war unter keinen Umständen bereit, ihn hier und jetzt an seine eigene Angst zu verlieren.

„Verdammt, Aramis, beweg endlich deinen Arsch!“, fauchte sie ihn in ihrer letzten Verzweiflung an und schüttelte ihn erneut. Aramis blinzelte auf einmal und schaute sie tatsächlich unvermittelt an. Sein Blick war mit einem Schlag überraschend klar und fokussiert, gerade so, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal tatsächlich sehen und Constance war überrascht, als sich Aramis' Mundwinkel nach oben zogen und ein kleines Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte.

„Constance, achte auf deine Sprache“, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. Constance konnte nicht anders, auch sie musste nun trotz der völlig unpassenden Situation leise auflachen und boxte Aramis unwillkürlich ein wenig in den Oberarm. Aramis zuckte sofort zusammen und sein Lächeln erstarb in einer Grimasse des Schmerzes.

„Es tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sie sich reflexartig und blickte dabei angespannt über die Fensterreihen des Kreuzganges. Wieder stieg die Angst in ihr auf, denn ihnen lief die Zeit davon. „Bitte, bitte komm jetzt“, drängte sie Aramis und als sie den kleinsten Ansatz einer Bewegung bei ihm ausmachte, half sie sofort nach und stützte ihn, so gut es ging.

Aramis quälte sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen in die Höhe, sein ganzes Gewicht lastete schwer auf ihr und sie spürte das stete Zittern, das immer wieder seinen Körper durchlief. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie die Jacke und der Rock ihres Kostüms blutig wurden, es wäre ihr auch gleichgültig gewesen, denn im Moment ging es nur darum, so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden.

Constance versuchte ein letztes Mal abzuschätzen, ob jemand auf den Gängen war, aber da sie niemanden sah, war dies hier wohl der Augenblick, in dem es um alles oder nichts ging. Sie umfasste Aramis fest mit ihrem Arm und zog ihn die wenigen Meter über den Innenhof zurück zum geöffneten Fenster. Aramis folgte, so gut er konnte und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren oder auch nur ansatzweise zu zögern, kletterte er über den steinernen Sims zurück in den Kreuzgang. Constance warf eine letzten prüfenden Blick über die Hinrichtungsstätte und da sie immer noch niemanden hinter den Fensterreihen bemerkte, stieg auch sie zurück in das Gebäude. Mit einem erneuten Klick fiel das Fenster wieder in seinen Rahmen und Constance atmete voller Erleichterung auf. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sie tatsächlich den schwierigsten Teil des Plans geschafft hatten, denn jetzt konnten sie sich in den verwinkelten Windungen und Gängen des alten Klosters verbergen und wären vorerst für einen kurzen Moment in Sicherheit. Auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass die ganze Aktion Stunden gedauert haben musste, so war sie doch sicher, dass nur wenige Minuten vergangen waren, seit sie das Archiv verlassen hatte. 

Constance wusste, dass Thernes seinen Gefangenen, den letzten Akt seines grausamen Spiels eröffnend, in Kürze wieder aufsuchen würde und das Zeitfenster, das ihr blieb, um Aramis hinaus zu schaffen, wurde immer enger. Entschlossen dirigierte sie Aramis zurück zur Tür, die zur alten Wendeltreppe führte, wandte sich aber nicht hinauf zu, sondern bückte sich unter ihre Windung. Am Ende der Wand befand sich eine eine uralte, mit schweren Eisenbeschlägen verzierte Holzvertäfelung aus einem anderen Jahrhundert. Constance holte ihren dicken Schlüsselbund heraus und fand den winzigen Schlüssel, der in ein noch winzigeres, beinahe unsichtbares Schloss passte, sofort, denn sie hatte ihn mit einer schmalen Lederschnur markiert.

Während sie den Schlüssel drehte, dankte sie im Stillen Benoit, dem früheren Hausmeister, der ihr seinerzeit, als sie bei der Gestapo begonnen hatte, die Räumlichkeiten des Klosters gezeigt hatte. Der alte Mann mit dem verwitterten Gesicht eines Seemanns hatte sie zuerst mürrisch und widerwillig herumgeführt und Constance hatte mehr als deutlich gespürt, dass er jeden und alles in Zusammenhang mit den Deutschen zutiefst verabscheute, denn er reagierte auf all ihre Versuche, ein Gespräch anzufangen, mit eisiger Ablehnung. Es musste seine Seele sehr belastet haben, als die Gestapo das Kloster übernommen und entweiht hatte, doch auch er hatte der Besatzungsmacht nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt. Nun zusehen zu müssen, wie eine junge französische Frau mit den Eindringlingen kollaborierte, mehr noch, der Schlimmsten aller Einheiten des Deutschen Reichs zuarbeitete, war wohl weit über das Maß, das er ertragen konnte, hinaus gegangen. Constance hatte im Beisein Thernes, der Benoit gezwungen hatte, die neue Sekretärin in den Betrieb einzuarbeiten, ihre Rolle gespielt, aber als sie mit ihm allein gewesen war, hatte sie nicht anders gekonnt, als ihm zumindest einen Hinweis zuzuspielen, wer oder was sie wirklich war.

Während sie zugesehen hatte, wie Benoit voller Abscheu eine Hakenkreuzfahne an einer Wand im Kreuzgang befestigte, hatte sie wie beiläufig dabei geholfen und leise ein Gespräch angefangen. „Wir alle müssen tun, was notwendig ist, mein Herr. Ein Volk kann nur dann überleben, wenn es bereit ist, zur rechten Zeit die rechten Dinge zu tun. Und wenn es bedeutet, Haus und Hof den Deutschen zu übergeben, dann müssen wir das, was wir haben, teilen, damit niemand verhungert, nicht wahr? _À chacun son boche -_ Jedem sein eigenes Kraut (Deutscher).“

Benoit hatte Constance bei ihren letzten Worten mit einer derartigen Intensität angestarrt, dass Constance ihm kaum in die alten, lebensschweren Augen hatte sehen können. Sekundenlang hatte zwischen ihnen absolute Stille geherrscht und Constance hatte ernsthaft befürchtet, dass sie mit ihren Andeutungen zu weit gegangen war, als plötzlich ein Grinsen über Benoits Gesicht gehuscht und er ihr mit einem unüberhörbaren Ton der Zuversicht geantwortet hatte: „Ja, Madame, niemand sollte in diesen schweren Zeiten darben.“ Der alte Mann hatte die rote Hakenkreuzfahne geschwenkt und dabei die prägnante Parole der Resistance, die jedes Mitglied kannte und wie eine Insignie vor sich her trug, wiederholt: „ _À chacun son boche._ “ Im Anschluss hatte Benoit ihr das Geheimnis des Kloster offenbart und sie zu dieser kleinen Tür geführt, die Aramis nun das Leben retten würde. Niemals hatte sie auch nur ein Wort darüber zu irgendjemanden im Hauptquartier verloren und den winzigen Schlüssel, den Benoit ihr ausgehändigt hatte, wie einen Schatz, gut verborgen in ihrem Hauptschlüsselbund, gehütet.

Die Holzvertäfelung öffnete sich und gab einen kleinen Durchgang frei. Uralte Ziegelwände bildeten einen schmalen, dunklen Gang, der weiß wohin führte und Spinnweben und Staub zeugten davon, dass hier wohl seit Jahren niemand mehr gegangen war. Aramis pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne und Constance war heilfroh, dass er wieder mehr der Alte zu sein schien. Er zitterte zwar immer noch, aber er wirkte konzentriert und zielgerichtet.

„Aramis, du musst dir die Schuhe und den Pullover anziehen. Der Gang führt dich unter der Kirche hindurch in eine Sackgasse, du wirst unvermittelt aus einer Ziegelwand ans Tageslicht kommen, schreck‘ dich also nicht. Die Gasse ist nicht belebt, aber wenn Thernes mitbekommt, dass du geflohen bist, dann werden sie versuchen, alles abzuriegeln. Du fällst etwas weniger auf, wenn du...“, Constance machte eine Pause und warf einen Blick auf Aramis „...nun, wenn du nicht ganz so offensichtlich…“

Sie brauchte ihren Satz nicht zu beenden, Aramis hatte sie offensichtlich verstanden und griff mit einem müden Lächeln nach den Schuhen, die Constance bereits in den frühen Morgenstunden hier versteckt hatte. Er stöhnte leise, als er sich nach unten beugte, um in die schweren Wehrmachtsstiefel hinein zu kommen.

„Entschuldige, komm, ich helfe dir.“

„Alles gut, es geht schon“, wehrte Aramis sie ab und Constance sah ihm zu, wie er mittels purer Willenskraft die Schuhe anzog und zuschnürte. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf seinen zerschlagenen Rücken und sie konnte sich nicht einmal im Ansatz vorstellen, welche Schmerzen er im Moment haben musste.

Aramis griff nun nach dem dunklen Pullover, zögerte aber aus verständlichen Gründen ein wenig, ihn überzuziehen. Stattdessen schloss er die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal ein und aus. Als er seine dunklen Augen wieder öffnete, war die Erschöpfung und Qual darin verschwunden und Constance konnte jetzt den Ausdruck einer ihr völlig unbekannten Rücksichtslosigkeit sich selbst gegenüber erkennen. Anstelle von Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit war Widerstandskraft und Überlebenswille getreten und mit einem Schlag begriff Constance, warum die anderen Aramis immer als einen herausragenden Soldaten bezeichnet hatten. Sie hatte sich nie vorstellen können, wie dieser auf der einen Seite humorvolle, sensible und einfühlsame Mann auf der anderen Seite ein kompromissloser Scharfschütze sein konnte, der ohne zu zögern seinen Feind tötete. Constance spürte, wie ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief und sie war froh, dass sich diese Seite niemals gegen sie richten würde.

Aramis streifte nun mit einem dunklen Grollen den Pullover über und bevor er die kleine, rechteckige Taschenlampe und die schwarze Wollmütze, die Constance ihm hinhielt, nahm, überraschte er Constance mit einem sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Danke“, flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er mehr sagen wollte, aber wohl nicht die richtigen Worte fand.

„Es gibt nichts zu danken, Aramis. Aber nun geh bitte, schnell, wir haben beide keine Zeit zu verlieren.“

„Du kommst nicht mit?“

„Nein, das geht nicht, wenn Thernes merken sollte, dass ich hinter deiner Flucht stecke...nein, ich muss zurück und die Scharade aufrecht halten, solange es geht. Aber nun geh, geh.“ Im Reden schob sie Aramis in den kleine Gang hinein. Der Scharfschütze gehorchte und setzte sich in Bewegung. Constance sah ihm einige Sekunden nach, bis Aramis sich noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte und ihr ein letztes Mal lächelnd zunickte, bevor er in einer Biegung des dunklen Gangs verschwand.

Constance seufzte erleichtert und machte sich auf der Stelle auf den Rückweg in ihre Dachkammer. Sie versperrte gewissenhaft die Geheimtür und lief, so schnell sie konnte die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Sie war noch nicht im Dachgeschoss angekommen, als sie plötzlich den markanten Alarmton schrillen hörte und sie wusste, dass Thernes bemerkt hatte, dass Aramis nicht mehr da war. Sie hatte nun keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren, denn Sturmmänner würden jeden Augenblick das gesamte Gebäude überfluten. Sie schaffte es mit Müh‘ und Not in das Archiv, doch erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr Kostüm voller Blutspuren war. Sie vermutete, dass auch ihr Gesicht nicht besser aussah, doch sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, denn von draußen hörte sie bereits schwere Schritte, die sich allzu schnell ihrem Zimmer näherten.


	17. Chapter 17

Während Aramis von seinen Männern in den Innehof geschleift wurde, musste Thernes sich selbst eingestehen, dass er diesen Teil des erweiterten Verhörs am atemberaubendsten fand, war doch der Ausgang jedes Mal aufs Neue gänzlich unvorhersagbar und überraschend. Im Grunde hatte die ungebrochene Willensstärke dieses Scharfschützen seine Jagdlust immer weiter angefeuert und Thernes genoss den wohligen Schauer, der ihn bei dem Gedanken, den Mann an seine endgültigen Grenze zu führen, durchlief. Zugegebenermaßen hatten ihn die letzten Stunden auch ein wenig erschöpft, aber so gut hatte er sich dennoch seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gefühlt. Der Gefangene hatte in der Tat alles gehalten, was er sich von ihm bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen versprochen hatte und das war zigfach mehr wert gewesen als ein geruhsamer Nachtschlaf. Dass er seine übliche Maske der Contenance dann doch so rasch verloren hatte, ärgerte Thernes immer noch, er hasste es zutiefst, wenn andere Menschen seine Schwäche so offensichtlich sehen konnten. Was ihn allerdings tröstete war die Tatsache, dass der Mann jetzt ganz andere Probleme hatte, als über seine Unzulänglichkeiten nachzudenken.

Thernes stellte sich direkt neben das Exekutionskommando, damit ihm keine einzige Regung des Scharfschützen entgehen würde. Er hatte diese Art der Exekution unzählige Male durchführen lassen, als eine Art _ultima ratio_ , um auch den letzten widerspenstigen Gefangenen zu brechen und dabei viele Reaktionen gesehen. Menschen, die im Angesicht des unerbittlichen Todes laut schrien und bettelten, Menschen, die sich einnässten vor Angst oder sich übergeben mussten, Menschen, die offen weinten und sich mit aufgerissenen Augen und verzerrten Mienen gegen die Wand drückten, als könnten sie so ihrem Schicksal entgehen, Menschen, die starr und stumm dem Tod ins Auge sahen. Allen gemeinsam war, dass sie im Anschluss ihren Widerstand aufgegeben und in der Hoffnung, dem Tod entkommen zu sein, alle Geheimnisse offenbart hatten, die sie vorher so beharrlich gehütet hatten. Allen gemeinsam war aber auch, dass Thernes sie im Augenblick ihrer Kapitulation immer getötet hatte und das Erstaunen in ihren Gesichtern, als sie die Wahrheit erkannten und mit diesem Wissen starben, amüsierte Thernes stets aufs Neue.

Nun war er gespannt, was Aramis ihm bieten konnte! Thernes entging weder, dass der Scharfschütze völlig entkräftet war, noch, dass er trotz allem versuchte, aufrecht stehend seinem Tod entgegen zu treten. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte er sie nun deutlich sehen, die Todesangst, die in Aramis dunklen Augen aufflackerte und Thernes spürte, wie seine Hände vor Erregung feucht wurden.

„Achtung!“, rief er mit fester Stimme und legte Wert darauf, den deutschen Befehlston akkurat zu treffen.

Thernes war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass der Scharfschütze die Augen schloss und den Kopf gesenkt hielt, ganz so, als wollte er dem Unausweichlichen entfliehen. Es war Zeit, für den nächsten Schritt.

„Legt an!“

Thernes spürte seine eigene Irritation wie ein Insekt, das überaus lästig durch seinen Verstand glitt, als Aramis nun doch aufsah und nichts anderes als Selbstachtung in seinem Blick zu finden war. Verschwunden war die Todesangst, er hatte tatsächlich die Nerven, zu lächeln, während er an ihm vorbei zur Kirchturmspitze blickte. Die ganze Haltung des Scharfschützen schrie förmlich nach Lebendigkeit und Lebenswillen und doch konnte Thernes genau erkennen, dass er bereitwillig all dies losließ und sich seinem Schicksal ergab. Völlig unvorstellbar, wusste Thernes doch, dass die Endgültigkeit der Macht, mit der er über das Leben und den Tod dieses Mannes nach Belieben verfügen konnte, in seinen Händen lag und nicht in den Händen irgendeines Gottes, zu dem Aramis nun zu beten schien. Die Intensität des Momentes hatte Thernes nun vollständig erfasst und er konnte seine Erregung kaum unterdrücken, als er den endgültigen, den letzten Befehl gab, der den Scharfschützen wohl ein für alle Mal brechen würde.

„Feuer!“

Die Gewehrsalve krachte über das alte Kloster und der laute Knall der Schüsse, vervielfacht durch das Echo des Innenhofs, schmerzte ihn wie jedes Mal in den Ohren. Und wie immer dauerte es ein paar Sekunden, bis der Delinquent fassen konnte, dass dies hier nicht die Stunde seines Todes war. Thernes starrte unentwegt zu Aramis, er wollte keinen einzigen Moment verpassen, denn dieser Augenblick war der Höhepunkt der Folter, den er mit allen Sinnen auskosten wollte.

Aramis blieb länger stehen als die meisten, aber Thernes sah voller Befriedigung, dass selbst der Scharfschütze von der überwältigenden Macht des Ereignisses in die Knie gezwungen wurde und mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck in den Augen auf die Knie sank. _Ich habe ihn gewarnt, dass dies hier seine Fähigkeiten übersteigt_ , sinnierte Thernes und das Gefühl der Genugtuung breitete sich sämig wie Öl in ihm aus. Er fühlte sich erhaben, gottgleich, der Herr über Leben und Tod als er sah wie Aramis sich zusammenkrümmte und eine Träne über dessen blutige Wange lief. Während der Scharfschütze schwer zur Seite fiel, wusste Thernes, dass er gewonnen hatte.

Der Kommissar betrachtete den am Boden liegenden Gefangen ein letztes Mal und fügte das Bild wie eine Trophäe den anderen inneren Bildern hinzu, ehe er sich schon wieder gelangweilt abwandte. Er bedauerte es jedes Mal, dass dieser Höhepunkt allzu schnell wieder vorüber war und verspürte keinerlei Lust, dem Mann dabei zuzusehen, wie er um Fassung rang. Thernes empfand nicht das geringste Maß an Mitleid oder Gnade, aber dennoch konnte er sich einer gewissen Achtung für die Art und Weise, wie Aramis die gesamte Tortur ertragen hatte, nicht erwehren. Aus einem spontanen Impuls heraus beschloss Thernes, Aramis die Zeit, die sein Verstand benötigen wurde, um wieder zu sich zu kommen, zu gewähren, denn auch wenn er im Moment mehr einem waidwunden Tier glich, so wusste Thernes doch, dass dies kein Zeichen der Schwäche war, sondern des puren Lebenswillens, den er für seine Zwecke nutzen konnte. Er war in der Tat fasziniert…und das war seit langer Zeit nicht mehr vorgekommen!

„Wir geben ihm zehn Minuten, danke schön, die Herren!“, wandte Thernes sich nun an das immer noch wartende Exekutionskommando. „Wegtreten!“

Die Sturmmänner verließen, zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit, den Innenhof und postierten ohne weitere Aufforderung eine Wache an der Tür. Auch Thernes ließ Aramis einfach liegen und machte sich zurück auf den Weg in in sein Büro, denn er war nun doch etwas hungrig geworden. Als er im oberen Stock angekommen war, wunderte er sich, dass das immer so zuverlässige Fräulein Konstanze nicht wie üblich im Vorzimmer bei ihren Schreibarbeiten saß und er wollte schon enttäuscht nach ihr rufen, als er sah, dass auf seinem Tisch bereits ein Teller mit zwei Croissants und einer großen Tasse Kaffee stand.

_Auf diese Dame ist wirklich Verlass,_ dachte Thernes voller Vorfreude auf das Frühstück und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Die Morgensonne brach mittlerweile durch die weite Fensterreihe und tauchte das große Zimmer in ein oranges, warmes Licht. Der Kommissar genoss die ersten Schlucke seines Kaffees, der vielleicht einen Hauch zu kühl geworden war. Während er vom Croissants abbiss, lehnte er sich in seinen Sessel zurück und rekapitulierte die Eindrücke der letzten Stunden. Die Widerstandskraft dieser minderwertigen Kreatur ärgerte ihn immer noch ein wenig, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm das Spiel dennoch über alle Maße gefallen hatte. Und wenn er in Kürze sämtliche Informationen über das Ziel des Konvois und im besten Fall auch die Stützpunkte der R é sistance hatte, dass würde er dem Scharfschützen höchst persönlich eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen!

Der Gedanke daran schmeckte beinahe besser als das Frühstück, das er sich redlich verdient hatte und voller Ungeduld auf das, was noch vor ihm lag erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und trat mit der Tasse Kaffee in der Hand ans Fenster. Die Gasse unterhalb des Fensters lag noch im Schatten der Häuser, die Morgensonne hatte sich noch nicht ihren Weg hinunter bahnen können, und die zwei Wehrmachtssoldaten, die eben vor dem weißen Gittertor stehen blieben, hatten gegen die Kühle des Morgens ihre Mantelkrägen hochgeschlagen. Gedankenverloren schaute er dem Schauspiel unten zu, denn offensichtlich waren sich die Soldaten über irgendetwas uneins; harsch riss der eine den  anderen zurück und sie fingen an, mit gedämpften Stimmen zu diskutieren. Thernes beobachtete gelangweilt, wie der Streit rührselig beigelegt wurde -  _Du meine Güte, jetzt umarmen sie sich auch noch_ \-  als einer der beiden Soldat ihn erblickte und wenigstens den Grips hatte, vor ihm zu salutieren. Auch der andere Mann hatte nun wohl kapiert, wer er war, denn auch er stand zackig und stramm, die Hand zum obligatorischen Gruß erhoben. Dennoch: Ein solches Verhalten war eines jeden Soldaten, der die deutsche Uniform trug, unwürdig, und auch wenn Thernes sich nicht die Hochstimmung angesichts des bevorstehenden nächsten, und wohl letzten, Verhörs verderben lassen wollte, so konnte er einfach nicht anders. Diese beiden Hohlköpfe würden es nie mehr wagen, sich so in der Öffentlichkeit zu benehmen! Thernes griff zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen, als  plötzlich das Alarmsignal schrill und durchdringend ertönte.

„Der Gefangene ist weg, Herr Kommissar!“ Kleindienst stürzte ohne zu klopfen in sein Zimmer, sein Gesicht gerötet von der Anstrengung, die es ihm gekostet haben musste, durch die Aula über die Haupttreppe zu ihm zu laufen.

„Was heißt das: weg?“

„Weg! Er ist nicht mehr im Innenhof, die Wache sagt, dass sie ihren Posten nicht verlassen und sich niemand der Tür genähert hat! Alle Fenster sind intakt, er hat sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst!“, stammelte Kleindienst unterwürfig.

Thernes spürte, wie die Beschwingtheit, die ihn eben noch erfasst hatte, einer eisigen Wut wich, die für einen kurzen Moment seinen Blick weißglühend eintrübte. Er sprang auf und stürzte zur Tür.

„Ausschwärmen! Sofort!“, brüllte er über den Gang und augenblicklich kam Bewegung in das Hauptquartier. Kleindienst stürzte hinter ihm die Haupttreppe hinunter und binnen Sekunden waren voll bewaffnete Sturmmänner durchs ganze Haus unterwegs. Thernes rannte zur Holztür, die in den alten Klostergarten führte und riss sie auf, während er die davorstehende Wache grob zur Seite stieß. Ihm blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg, als er mit eigenen Augen sah, dass dort, wo vor wenigen Minuten der Scharfschütze gelegen hatte, nur ein paar frische Blutspuren schimmerten. Der Hof füllte sich mit Sturmmännern, die systematisch das kleine Areal durchkämmten, Efeu zur Seite schoben und jedes einzelne Fenster auf Schäden oder lose Gläser prüften. Doch sie fanden nicht den kleinsten Hinweis, Kleindienst hatte Recht gehabt, hier gab es keinen Weg hinaus.

Thernes brüllte vor Wut auf, sein Verstand weigerte sich anzuerkennen, was seine Augen gerade gesehen hatten, es war einfach unmöglich –  _Unmöglich!_ \- dass der Gefangene sich mir nichts dir nichts in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Mitten in dem hektischen Trubel fror Thernes plötzlich ein, da ihm ein Gedanke in den Sinn kam, der ihn schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden irritiert hatte. Er drehte sich zu Kleindienst um und fixierte ihn mit starrem Blick.

„Wo ist Fräulein Konstanze?“

„Das Fräulein Konstanze? Aber Herr Hauptkommissar, was hat denn das Fräulein damit zu tun?“, fragte Kleindienst verwirrt zurück und Thernes sah, dass dem Rottenführer die Verbindung, die er soeben hergestellt hatte, in keinster Weise klar war.

„Wo ist sie?“, fragte er eisig noch einmal nach. Er hasste es, wenn er sich wiederholen musste, das musste Kleindienst doch klar sein.

„Wo sie immer ist? Im Archiv?“, stotterte Kleindienst. „Warum?“

„Weil sie heute morgen zu früh da war!“ blaffte Thernes den begriffsstutzigen Mann an. „Sehen Sie das denn nicht? Sie war in aller Herrgottsfrühe beim Gefangenen und nun ist er weg!“

„Aber Herr Kommissar! Nie im Leben hat das Fräulein etwas mit dem Verschwinden des Ungeziefers zu tun, sie ist eine wahre Patriotin und ich lege für sie meine Hand ins Feuer! Dr. Rausch hat die Behandlung angeordnet und das Fräulein hat wie immer all ihre Pflichten äußerst gewissenhaft erledigt, das wissen Sie doch!“, verteidigte Kleindienst Constance mit erstaunlicher Vehemenz und seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, was Thernes nicht entging.

Er stutzte nun doch ein wenig, sollte er sich tatsächlich irren? Kleindienst war ganz und gar nicht der Typ Mensch, der sich von einer einfachen Frau aufs Glatteis führen ließe. Dennoch nagte der Verdacht, dass seine Sekretärin etwas mit dem Verschwinden des Scharfschützen zu haben könnte, an ihm, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich einen Reim darauf machen konnte. Das Fräulein kannte den Mann nicht und bisher hatte sie noch nie ihre Pflichten vernachlässigt, geschweige denn in irgendeiner Weise Sympathien für einen Gefangenen gehegt. Im Gegenteil, das resolute Persönchen hatte sich trotz ihrer französischen Herkunft tadellos in den deutschen Betrieb eingeordnet und ihre Referenzen waren einwandfrei gewesen. Dennoch, sie war die einzige offensichtliche Schwachstelle in dem ganzen Betrieb, und er wäre ein Narr, wenn er seinen Verdacht nicht überprüfen würde.

„Ihr da, mitkommen!“, befahl er drei Sturmmännern, die bei ihm gewartet hattet. „Kleindienst, los!“

Er lief in schnellem Tempo die Haupttreppe zurück hinauf, am Bürotrakt vorbei in den zweiten Stock und hatte mit wenigen Schritten den Gang zum Aktenarchiv überquert. Mit der Gewissheit, dass die Dachkammer leer sein würde, stieß er die Tür auf, die mit einem Krachen gegen die Wand schlug. 

Die Dachkammer war tatsächlich leer. Thernes sah die Staubteilchen im Gegenlicht der Morgensonne tanzen; mit einem Blick hatte er erfasste, dass niemand hier war.  _Ich wusste es_ , dachte er triumphierend. Nun hatte er Gewissheit, dass das Fräulein Konstanze nicht diejenige war, die sie vorgab zu sein.

„Fräulein Konstanze! Fräulein Konstanze!“, rief nun Kleindienst völlig sinnlos in den Raum hinein.

„Ja bitte?“

Thernes konnte kaum fassen, als hinter einem großen Aktenschrank tatsächlich seine Sekretärin auftauchte. Ihr akkurat aufgestecktes Haar hatte sich ein wenig gelöst und umrahmte neckisch ihr hübsches Gesicht. Die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse hatten sich gelöst und man konnte tatsächlich die Spitzen ihres Büstenhalters sehen. Eine Staubwolke hing über ihr und sie hielt einen Berg von Akten in beiden Händen. Sie schaute Thernes und seine Sturmmänner mit großen Augen an und ihr war deutlich anzumerken, dass sie nicht wirklich wusste, was hier vor sich ging.

„Meine Güte, haben Sie mich erschreckt“, sagte Constance. „Ist etwas passiert? Was kann ich für Sie tun? Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Unordnung, mir ist ein ganzer Aktenstapel umgekippt und unter die Regale gerutscht. Möchten sie noch mehr Croissants? Dann mache ich mich gleich noch einmal auf den Weg…“

„Nicht nötig, Danke, Fräulein Konstanze“, unterbrach sie Thernes konsterniert und er verkniff es sich, Kleindienst genauer anzusehen, von dem er wusste, dass er selbstgefällig neben ihm grinste. „Wir sind auf der Suche nach dem Scharfschützen. Haben Sie den Alarm nicht gehört?“

„Doch, schon! Und sie glauben er versteckt sich hier?“ Das Gesicht seiner Sekretärin wirkte nun etwas entrüstet und Thernes war klar, dass er sie ein wenig verärgert hatte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber Sie wissen, dass in solch einem Fall alle Räume überprüft werden müssen, also seien Sie bitte nachsichtig mit mir und meinen Männern.“, versuchte Thernes sie zu beschwichtigen, denn solch eine gute Sekretärin würde er so schnell nicht mehr finden, und wenn sie gehen würde, dann müsste er sich um jemand anders bemühen und dazu hatte er nun wahrlich keine Lust.

„Aber so ein Fall ist doch noch nie vorgekommen, wie kann das denn passieren?“, brüskierte sich die junge Frau und Thernes hatte für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, als würde sie absichtlich Salz in seine Wunde streuen. Die junge Dame war tatsächlich tiefgründiger als er bisher gedacht hatte.

„Natürlich nicht, bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung und machen Sie bitte weiter mit...“, Thernes unterstrich seinen Auftrag mit einer diffusen Handbewegung und wendete sich um, um wieder zu gehen.

„Selbstverständlich, Herr Hauptkommissar! Kann ich im Moment noch etwas für Sie tun?“

„Nein, wohl eher nicht. Sie haben da übrigens einen Fleck auf ihrem Rock!“

Constance's Hände fuhren fahrig über den rostbraunen Fleck. „Ja, ich weiß, danke. Ich habe vorhin den Tee, den ich der Mannschaft gebracht habe, verschüttet. Ich werde mich natürlich sofort säubern, wenn ich hier fertig bin“, antwortete sie beflissen und lächelte Thernes an.

Der Kommissar musterte sie noch einmal durchdringend –  _Ihr gelöster Blusenkragen ließ tatsächlich tief blicken_ \- und nickte wohlwollend.

„Kleindienst, durchkämmen Sie mit ihren Männern noch einmal das Gebäude und alarmieren Sie die Einheiten auf den Straßen. Sagen Sie ihnen, wir haben einen Flüchtigen, der unter allen Umständen wieder verhaftet werden muss!“, bellte Thernes voll erneut aufwallendem Zorn den Rottenführer an, während er aus dem Raum ging. Die Sturmmänner schlossen hinter ihm die Tür.

Hätte Thernes durch die Tür hindurch sehen können, dann hätte er nur allzu deutlich ausmachen können, wie Constance jegliche Gesichtsfarbe verlor, während sie eine Hand über den Mund schlug und sich mit der anderen krampfhaft am Aktenkasten festhielt, um nicht an Ort und Stelle umzufallen!

  


  


Die Treppe führte Aramis immer tiefer in den Untergrund und bald stand er in einem engen, schmalen Gang, der nach alter, abgestandener Erde und jenem feuchten Moder roch, der so typisch für die tiefen Pariser Kellergewölbe war. Die Taschenlampe der Wehrmacht hatte ein starkes Licht und Aramis kam gut voran. Er wusste, dass es unter Paris eine „Stadt in der Stadt“ gab, ein riesiges Geflecht aus Wegen und Gängen bis hin zu uralten Steinbrüchen, deren Errichtung weit in die Römerzeit zurückreichte, und Katakomben, in denen die Gebeine von Millionen Toten gelagert wurden. Er selber hatte die „ _schrecklichen Keller_ “, wie sie von der Pariser Bevölkerung genannt wurden, immer wieder genutzt, um ungesehen zu seinen Scharfschützenstellungen zu gelangen oder um gemeinsam mit Porthos die eine oder andere Schmuggelware in die Stadt zu bekommen. Er hatte sich hier unten immer wohl gefühlt, ihn störte die Enge und klamme Feuchtigkeit nicht und es kam ihm ein wenig vor wie ein Wink des Schicksals, dass das Reich der Dunkelheit nun sein Leben retten würde – zumindest hoffte er das.

Schritt für Schritt ging er immer weiter und folgte den Windungen des Ganges ohne stehen zu bleiben. Er versuchte, die Schmerzen, die unbarmherzig durch seinen Körper hämmerten, zu ignorieren und die Bilder der letzten Stunden und Minuten, die sich in der Finsternis hier unten ungefragt in sein Bewusstsein drängten, auszublenden. Er zitterte nach wie vor und jeder Atemzug tat weh, aber sein gesamtes Denken war darauf ausgerichtet, an sein Ziel zu kommen, das irgendwo da vorne sein musste. Das Gefühl der Gelähmtheit war einem Gefühl des puren Überlebenswillens gewichen und der Gedanke, dass tatsächlich die Möglichkeit bestand aus dieser Hölle zu entkommen und seine Brüder ebenso wie Anna wiederzusehen, half ihm dabei, seine letzten Kräfte zu mobilisieren. Ihm war klar, dass dies hier der Kampf seines Lebens war und dass er niemals zuvor, mit einer Ausnahme vielleicht, dem Tod so nahe gekommen war. 

Es hatte ihn bis in sein tiefstes Inneres erschüttert, einem Menschen derartig ausgeliefert zu sein und jeglicher Kontrolle oder Entscheidungsmöglichkeiten beraubt zu werden. Er wusste, dass die Ereignisse der letzten 16 Stunden ihn nie wieder loslassen würden, doch im Moment war weder die Zeit noch der Ort um sich damit zu beschäftigen. Widerwillig schüttelte er heftig den Kopf um sich von dem Gespinst dieser unheilvollen Erinnerungen zu befreien, denn sie waren jetzt weder hilfreich noch notwendig. Der scharfe Schmerz, der ihn dabei unweigerlich durchfuhr und kurzfristig seinen Blick vernebelte , half ihm dabei, seine Gedanken zu fokussieren und dem Soldaten in ihm erneut die Oberhand zu gewähren. Diesen Teil seines Charakters ließ er nur im Gefecht oder während seiner Missionen als Scharfschütze frei, es war der Teil seines Wesens, der rücksichtslos und kaltblütig das tun konnte, was getan werden musste und ihm die Kraft verlieh, sich dem Unmöglichen zu stellen: Leben zu nehmen ohne dabei sich selbst zu verlieren. Er benötigte nun diese Stärke dringend im Kampf gegen sich selbst, seinen zerschlagenen Körper und die beinahe unerträglichen Schmerzen, die jeden Schritt zur Qual machten. Der Soldat in ihm zwang ihn mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen weiter voran, der unterirdische Weg, der ihn zu Beginn in die Tiefe geführt hatte, war nun wieder zunehmend steiler geworden und es kostete ihm enorme Anstrengung weiter zu gehen. Aramis spürte, wie das Salz seines Schweißes in den unzähligen offenen Wunden brannte und je länger er ging, umso mühsamer wurde es, genug Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Er hatte sich so sehr auf jeden einzelnen Schritt vor ihm konzentriert, dass er beinahe in die Wand, die das Ende des Tunnels markierte, gelaufen wäre.

Erleichterung durchflutete Aramis und er lehnte sich schwer mit der Schulter an die Mauer. Er hätte sich gerne hingesetzt und ausgerastet, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dann jemals wieder würde aufstehen können. Daher begnügte er sich damit, seinen Kopf gegen die kalten Ziegel fallen zu lassen und seine Atmung mit geschlossenen Augen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Natürlich wusste er, dass er keine Zeit hatte und ihm dämmerte gerade, dass Constance sehr vage hinsichtlich der Details des Fluchtplans gewesen war. Eine Ziegelwand am Ende des Weges, eine unbelebte Seitengasse, das waren nicht besonders dienliche Informationen!

Seufzend schob er sich von der Wand weg und betrachtete die Mauer vor ihm. Constance hatte von einer Tür gesprochen, doch er konnte beim besten Willen keine solche ausmachen. Vielleicht war die ganze Wand die Tür, aber dennoch blieb das Problem, wie er sie öffnen sollte. Er spürte, wie sich leichte Panik in ihm ausbreitete, möglicherweise war er an der falschen Stelle, doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern, eine Abzweigung gegangen zu sein. Nein, Constance hatte ihn hier her geschickt, also musste es auch einen Weg hier raus geben! Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit seit seiner Flucht vergangen war und ob die Gestapo ihm auf den Fersen war, aber alles in ihm drängte zur Eile. Er begann die Ziegelmauer vor ihm systematisch von links nach rechts und von oben nach unten mit der Taschenlampe abzuleuchten und ihm blieb beinahe das Herz stehen, als das Licht kurz aufflackerte und schließlich ausging. _Verdammt, bitte nicht jetzt_! Aramis klopfte hektisch die deutsche Gerätschaft – _von wegen Präzisionsarbeit_ \- an die Wand und die Batterie schien wohl wieder an die richtige Stelle gerutscht zu sein, denn zu seiner Erleichterung wurde es wieder hell. Er bemühte sich, die Taschenlampe nicht allzu schnell zu bewegen und setzte seine Suche fort. Irgendwo musste es eine Möglichkeit geben, diese Wand zu öffnen, ein verborgener Mechanismus oder Griff und er atmete erlöst aus, als er endlich ein winziges Loch entdeckte, das darauf hindeutete, dass es hier tatsächlich einen Ausgang gab.

Er steckte seinen Finger in die Öffnung, zögerte dann aber, den kleinen Mechanismus, der in der Öffnung verborgen lag, zu betätigen, als sein Blick auf seine Hand fiel. Die Leinenbinden um seine Hände waren blutverschmiert und hingen nur mehr rudimentär daran. Blitzartig flackerte die Erinnerung auf, wie die Wucht der Schläge ihn tief in die Handschellen, mit denen er an die Säule gekettet worden war, gerissen hatte. Dabei mussten sich die Verbände wieder gelöst haben und die Wunden erneut aufgegangen sein, denn die Blutflecken waren hell und feucht. Aramis war klar, dass er sich, wenn er nur halb so schlimm aussah, wie er sich fühlte, so nicht auf die Straße wagen konnte. Er würde auffallen wie ein rosa Elefant.

Mit einem Seufzer schob er sich die Taschenlampe zwischen die Zähne, um beide Hände frei zu haben. Langsam fing er an, die Leinenbinden fester um seine Hände zu wickeln, die Teile mit dem frischen Blut so gut es ging nach innen gewendet. Anschließend holte er die schwarze Wollmütze, die Constance ihm zugesteckt hatte, aus seinem Hosenbund und presste sie an der Ziegelwand. Die Wolle zog ein wenig Feuchtigkeit und Aramis begann, sich damit über das Gesicht zu fahren, um wenigstens das verkrustete Blut von seinen Schläfen zu bekommen. Er bückte sich mit einem Stöhnen und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über den blanken Erdboden. Der Staub haftete gut und er hoffte, dass er genügen würde, die blutigen Stellen in seinem Gesicht zu überdecken – _Besser schmutzig als blutig_ , dachte er sich. Er wiederholte die Prozedur und klopfte diesmal Staub über seine Hose, die besonders an der Rückseite, soweit er das sehen konnte, ebenso blutdurchzogen war. Zum Schluss zog er die Ärmel des Pullovers weit über seine Hände hinunter und er hätte beinahe aufgeschrien, als sich deswegen die raue Wolle schmerzvoll in seine offenen Wunden am Rücken spannte. Als er sich wieder ein wenig gesammelt hatte, setzte er die Mütze auf und hoffte, dass er mit viel Glück als übernächtigter Bauarbeiter durchgehen könnte.

Aramis zog die Taschenlampe aus seinem Mund und plötzlich konnten seine tauben, noch immer geschwollenen Finger, die kleine Lichtquelle nicht mehr halten. Die Lampe viel zu Boden und schlagartig war es rund um ihn wieder stockdunkel. _Merde_! Aramis hielt sich jedoch nicht mehr damit auf, die Lampe zu suchen, sondern konzentrierte sich darauf, mit seinen Fingern, die er langsam über die Mauer laufen ließ, die kleine Öffnung wieder zu finden. Er dürfte die Höhe und Position richtig eingeschätzt haben, denn er fand sie nach kurzem Suchen. Aramis atmete einmal tief ein, hielt die Luft an und betätigte den Mechanismus. Es klickte tatsächlich und die Mauer verschob sich beinahe unmerklich nach außen. Aramis übte nun mit beiden Händen Druck aus und der gesamte Wandteil ließ sich nach vorne schieben. Er musste die Augen zusammenpressen, denn augenblicklich fiel grelles Licht in den Tunnel und blendete ihn, dennoch verlor er keine Sekunde, sondern blinzelte mehrmals und zwang sich, in die Helligkeit zu sehen und hinaus zu treten.

Die kleine Gasse war eng und schmal, doch die aufgehende Morgensonne flutete ihr Licht bis ans Ende der Straße. Es war niemand zu sehen und Aramis beeilte sich, die Wand hinter sich so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zu drücken. Als er erneut das leise Klicken des Mechanismus hörte, drehte er sich um und war unschlüssig, was er als Nächstes tun sollte. Aus der Ferne waren Sirenen zu hören, die schnell näher kamen und er war sich sicher, dass sie ihm galten. Die Gestapo suchte also schon nach ihm und er durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Aramis spürte die Nervosität und Anspannung, die vor jedem Kampf seine Sinne schärften und er zwang sich, langsam und bedächtig, um nicht aufzufallen, Richtung Straßenkreuzung, die ca. 20 Meter vor ihm lag, zu gehen. 

Die Sonne blendete ihn, deswegen bemerkte er den gepanzerten Wagen der Wehrmacht, der von der Seite auf ihn zuschoss und ihm den Weg versperrte erst im letzten Moment. Er schreckte zurück und blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht. Mit dem untrüglichen Gespür des erfahrenen Soldaten wusste er, dass sein Kampf verloren war. Schmerzliches Bedauern und die tiefe Verzweiflung darüber, dass er so weit gekommen und am Ende doch alles umsonst gewesen war, lähmte ihn und er fand kaum die Kraft, sich ein letztes Mal entschlossen aufzubäumen. Er starrte die zwei schwer bewaffneten Wehrmachtssoldaten an, deren Umrisse er kaum im Gegenlicht ausmachen konnte. Irgendwoher kam noch ein dritter Mann dazu und Aramis versuchte verzweifelt abzuwägen, welche Optionen er noch hatte, was er ihnen noch entgegensetzen konnte. _Nichts_ , wurde ihm bewusst, als er einen der Soldaten einen Schritt auf sich zumachen sah, _nichts außer der Sache hier und jetzt ein Ende zu bereiten_! Besser im Kampf zu sterben als vor eine Wand gestellt und vor den sadistischen Augen Thernes' erschossen zu werden. Aramis spannte in einem letzten Willensakt seinen ermüdeten Körper an. Er würde hier nicht kampflos sterben und war fest entschlossen, so viele der verhassten Besatzer wie möglich mit in seinen Tod zu reißen. „ _Vive la France_ “, flüsterte er, senkte den Kopf und stürzte sich wie ein Wahnsinniger auf den ersten Soldaten. 

  



	18. Chapter 18

„Hör auf!“, knurrte Athos unvermittelt neben ihm ohne auch nur einen Moment lang seinen Blick von den Gaupenfenstern des Hauptquartiers der Gestapo zu lösen. D‘Artagnan sah irritiert zu seinem Freund. 

Sie beobachteten bereits seit zwei Stunden das Klostergebäude aus ihrem Wagen heraus, die Sonne war mittlerweile aufgegangen und tauchte die Gebäude um sie herum in ein freundliches, helles Licht, das so gar nicht den düsteren Gedankenwolken entsprach, die d‘Artagnan im Augenblick wie ein innerer Orkan fest im Griff hatten.

_Athos sieht nicht gut aus_ , schoss es d‘Artagnan durch den Kopf, als er seinen Mentor musterte. Er hatte dunkle Ringe um die Augen und die Art und Weise, wie er mit seiner linken Hand über seine Augenbraue rieb, verriet d‘Artagnan, dass hinter der stoischen Fassade vermutlich ähnliche Gefühlsstürme tobten wie in ihm selbst. Nach außen hin wirkte sein Bruder wie eine Sphinx, unnahbar und distanziert, aber er kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass auch Athos sich zutiefst um Aramis und Constance sorgte.

Jede Minute, die sie hier im Wagen gesessen hatten, hatte sich quälend langsam dahin gezogen und d‘Artagnan spürte, wie er anfing, das letzte bisschen Geduld zu verlieren. Seinen Bruder und die Liebe seines Lebens so nah und doch so unerreichbar zu wissen und dennoch nichts tun zu können, führte ihn an seine mentalen Grenzen. Unbarmherzig nagte das Gefühl der Ungewissheit an seinen Eingeweiden, da er sich nicht einmal vorzustellen wagte, was die beiden im Moment wohl durchmachten. 

„Was meinst du?“

„Hör auf, mit deinem Fuß zu wippen, der ganze Wagen wackelt schon!“

D‘Artagnan hielt missmutig in seiner Bewegung inne, ihm war in der Tat nicht aufgefallen, dass sich die innere Unruhe ihren Weg in seinen Fuß gebahnt hatte.

„Gott, es dauert einfach alles viel zu lange“, murrte der Gascogner leise vor sich hin. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, dann wäre er bereits vor einer halben Stunde aus dem Auto gesprungen und höchstpersönlich in das Hauptquartier der Gestapo gestürmt. Aber natürlich _wusste_ er, dass dies bloßes Wunschdenken war, aber einfach nur hier zu sitzen und zu warten, bis eventuell das Zeichen von Constance kam, erschien ihm im Moment schwieriger als jedes harte Gefecht.

Immer wieder erschien das Gesicht von Constance vor seinem inneren Auge, jede Strähne ihres Haares, jede Sommersprosse, sogar das kleine Grübchen in ihrem Kinn, das er so sehr liebte. Er war wirklich wütend und gekränkt darüber gewesen, dass sie ihm ihre Mission verschwiegen hatte, aber nun, da er das Ausmaß ihres Einsatzes und den dafür notwendigen Mut erkannte hatte, war der Ärger der großen Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen gewichen. Guter Gott, sie war ganz allein da drinnen, musste mit den Feuern des Bösen spielen und riskierte alles, um seinen Bruder heraus zu holen, wohingegen er lediglich hier saß und wartete. 

_Immer nur sitzen und warten._ _Ich hasse es._

Welch Ironie, dass d‘Artagnan im Moment mit niemanden lieber über die Zerrissenheit seiner Gefühle zu Constance reden wollte, als mit Aramis. Er war sich sicher, dass Aramis ihm zugehört und begriffen hätte, wie sehr ihn seine verletzte Eitelkeit einerseits und die verzehrende Liebe und Sorge um Constance andererseits quälten.

Aramis hätte ihn angelächelt und ihm mit einem Strahlen in den Augen gezeigt, wie unendlich kostbar das Geschenk der engen Verbundenheit mit einem geliebten Menschen wäre und er hätte ihm wohl klar gemacht, dass er nur dann wahrhaftig zu sich selber finden würde, wenn er bereit wäre, sich zuerst in seiner Liebe zu Constance zu verlieren.Der Mensch wird am Du zum Ich. D‘Artagnan hatte die Lebensfreude und die erstaunliche Fähigkeit von Aramis, die Liebe über alles zu stellen, immer bewundert.

_Das ist alles so absurd, ich könnte heute alle beide verlieren._ Er durfte gar nicht daran denken, was alles schief gehen konnte, der Plan war selbst für ihn mehr als unausgegoren und riskant, aber wie Athos ihm bereits wiederholt erklärt hatte: Sie hatten einfach nicht mehr und es würde reichen müssen.

„Versuche nicht daran zu denken, was schief laufen könnte. Versuche im Hier und Jetzt zu bleiben und lass nicht zu, dass deine Vorstellungen die Situation bestimmen. Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst und ungeduldig bist. Ich kann dir nur raten, nutze deine Ungeduld als Kraft, sie kann dafür sorgen, dass du aufmerksam und fokussiert bleibst.“ 

Athos Stimme klang sowohl beruhigend als auch empathisch und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich d‘Artagnan, ob Athos seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie der Mann neben ihm am Fahrersitz immer wieder seine Stimmungen genau auf den Punkt bringen und im gleichen Atemzug auffangen konnte.

„Wenn es so einfach wäre, dann bräuchte ich deinen Rat nicht!“, antwortete d‘Artagnan schnippischer als er intendiert hatte. 

Athos schien sich an seinem Ton nicht zu stören oder er war seine Impulsivität gewöhnt und es macht ihm nichts aus, denn er brummte lediglich und blickte weiterhin zum kleinen Dachfenster.

„Glaubst du, Porthos hat alles im Griff?“, frage d‘Artagnan nun versöhnlicher nach. Er wollte neben Athos nicht unprofessionell erscheinen und es ärgerte ihn, dass ihm in Situationen wie diese die Abgebrühtheit der Erfahrung fehlte. Aber die innere Unruhe wich einfach nicht, im Gegenteil, je länger sich die Warterei hinzog, umso unerträglicher wurde es für ihn.

Athos brummte erneut, nickte aber dabei wohl als Zeichen der Zustimmung. 

D‘Artagnan konnte nicht anders, sein Fuß begann wieder zu wippen, denn nichts schien gerade seine aufgewühlten Gedanken und Gefühle beruhigen zu können. Athos seufzte und sah ihn durchdringend an, das linke Auge etwas zusammengekniffen und die rechte Augenbraue etwas hochgezogen. 

D‘Artagnan hörte förmlich den Tadel, nicht noch ungeduldiger zu werden, die Missbilligung, ob diese Frage tatsächlich sein Ernst wäre, den leichten Vorwurf, dass er langsam zu nerven begann, das Verständnis, dass auch er seine Sorgen teilte und die Aufmunterung, dass sie das alles schaffen würden, weil sie es schaffen mussten.

_Nur Athos_ _kann_ _so schauen und mit einem Blick alles sagen, wozu andere ganze Romane brauchen würden_ , dachte D‘Artagnan missmutig und war dennoch erleichtert, als Athos sich entgegen seines Blickes nun doch dazu entschloss, tatsächlich zu antworten.

„Die Antwort lautet wie die beiden letzten Male: Ja, Porthos hat alles im Griff, entspanne dich. Madame Roux ist seit dem Tod ihres Mannes dankbar für jede Hilfe in der Bäckerei, auch wenn sie nur als Tarnung gedacht ist. Sie weiß, dass die Résistance angewiesen ist auf Leute wie sie, um Missionen zu verschleiern und unauffällig arbeiten zu können. Ich kenne sie schon lange, sie ist absolut loyal und du kennst Porthos: Er wird die Zeit, während er die Gasse beobachtet, aus der Aramis kommen soll, dazu nutzen, um Madame Roux in der Tat auch ein wenig zu unterstützen.“

„Und sich dabei den Bauch mit Croissants vollstopfen…“, bemerkte d‘Artagnan ein wenig biestig, es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie Porthos in Situationen wie diesen essen konnte. Wenn er selbst nur daran dachte, jetzt etwas zu sich nehmen zu müssen, drehte es ihm den Magen um.

Athos Blick heftete sich abermals auf das kleine Gaupenfenster, aus dem das rote Tuch hing, das sanft vom kühlen Morgenwind des herannahenden Frühlings hin und her bewegt wurde. 

Da er nicht mehr weiter sprach, konnte d‘Artagnan nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken wieder begannen, sich im Kreis zu drehen, als plötzlich das Krachen einer Gewehrsalve vom Hauptquartier her zu ihnen drang. D‘Artagnan spürte, wie ihm alles Blut aus dem Gesicht wich und ihm wurde schlagartig schwindlig. _Das kann nicht sein_! Er starrte Athos an und ihre Blicke trafen sich. In Athos Gesichtsausdruck schien sich seine eigene Panik widerzuspiegeln, und es machte ihm erst recht Angst, dass Athos nicht einmal den Versuch unternahm, seine Sorge und Furcht zu verbergen.

„ _Merde,_ das kann nicht sein...“

„Mein Gott, Athos, glaubst du...glaubst du, sie haben Aramis…“ D‘Artagnan konnte das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken und er spürte, wie sein Herz bis zum Hals pochte und augenblicklich kalter Schweiß ausbrach.

„Ich glaube gar nichts. Glauben heißt, nicht wissen. Das kann alles oder nichts bedeuten, wir bleiben auf unserem Posten, bis Constance diese verfluchte Tuch einholt.“ Athos hatte seine Gefühle schnell wieder unter Kontrolle, seine Stimme klang überraschend fest und klar und seine Miene verriet nun nichts von dem, was in seinem Innern vor sich ging.

D‘Artagnan merkte, dass Athos ihn mit seiner betont befehlsmäßigen Art nur zu beruhigen versuchte, aber das konnte er sich getrost sparen. Nichts, was Athos sagen würde, würde die Situation beruhigen, nichts würde seine Angst noch länger beschwichtigen können. Es ging hier um das Leben von Aramis – und Constance!

„Ist das dein Ernst? Du willst einfach hier bleiben und nichts weiter tun außer zu warten? Sie könnten Aramis gerade hingerichtet haben, verstehst du? Wir müssen…“

„Wir müssen hier bleiben und Ruhe bewahren. Aramis ist nicht geholfen, wenn wir jetzt die Nerven verlieren. D‘Artagnan, ich bitte dich, vertraue mit jetzt, wenn ich dir sage: Noch ist nichts verloren!“ Athos Stimme war überaus nachdrücklich und sein eisklarer Blick unterstrich jedes seiner Worte. 

D‘Artagnan hatte das Gefühl, als wolle Athos ihn mit aller Kraft, die sein Geist aufbringen konnte, zurückhalten und er erkannte mit einem Mal auch den flehenden Unterton, der in Athos Stimme mitgeschwungen war.

„ _Et puis merde,_ Athos! Es dauert einfach zu lange, Aramis könnte bereits tot sein und Constance ist da ganz alleine drinnen bei diesen Bestien. Ich werde keine Sekunde länger hier bleiben, ich werde...Pfeif drauf, Athos!“ D'Artagnan riss die Wagentür auf, sprang hinaus und lief in Richtung Klostertor.

Mochte Athos sagen, was er wollte, alles in ihm schrie danach, Constance raus zu holen und zu retten, was zu retten war. Zur Angst um Constance und Aramis gesellte sich nun auch die bislang erfolgreich unterdrückte, brennende Wut darüber, dass sie vielleicht zu lange gewartet hatten, dass sie möglicherweise zu spät gekommen waren, dass dies alles hier von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen war. 

***

„D‘Artagnan! Warte! _“_

_Diese_ _r verdammte Idiot, das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein_ , verfluchte Athos die Impulsivität d‘Artagnans. Er wusste, dass er augenblicklich handeln musste, um den Jungen davon abzuhalten, die größte Dummheit seines Lebens zu machen. 

Fassungslos über dieses Ausmaß an jugendlicher Ignoranz fragte er sich, ob d‘Artagnan jemals etwas von ihm lernen würde und sprang ebenfalls aus dem Auto, um d‘Artagnan hinterher zu rennen. Er holte d‘Artagnan ein, jedoch nur deswegen, weil dieser wenige Meter vor dem weißen Gittertor der Gestapo langsamer wurde. Athos erkannte an seiner Körperhaltung, dass der junge Mann zögerte und nutze die Gunst des Augenblicks um ihn harsch zu stoppen. Athos spürte, wie d‘Artagnan versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen, doch Athos dachte nicht daran, locker zu lassen.

„D‘Artagnan, ich bitte dich. Mach jetzt keine Dummheit, was auch immer du dir jetzt ausmalst, wir wissen nicht mit Gewissheit, was da gerade passiert ist und das Leben von Aramis hängt davon ab, dass wir jetzt ruhig bleiben und uns an den Plan halten.“

„Als ob wir einen wirklichen Plan hätten“, fauchte d‘Artagnan zurück und stieß Athos Hand von seiner Schulter. „All diese ‚Wenn‘ und ‚Dann‘, es gibt nichts Handfestes an der ganzen Sache, außer, dass Constance ihr Leben riskiert und wir nicht wissen, ob es funktionieren wird. Aramis könnte…“ D‘Artagnans Stimme versagte. 

Athos erkannte an dem gequälten Ausdruck in seinen Augen, wie verunsichert und entmutigt sein junger Bruder im Grunde war.

„Beruhige dich. Ich weiß, dass du dich sorgst und dass du Angst hast. Glaube mir, die habe ich auch, aber weder Aramis noch Constance ist im Augenblick damit geholfen“ versuchte Athos ihn zu beruhigen. „Du bist ein Soldat, sei jetzt auch ein Kämpfer und lass dich nicht von deinen Emotionen davon tragen. Lass vor allem nicht zu, dass du das größere Ganze aus den Augen verlierst. Aramis zählt auf dich, Constance zählt auf dich – und ich zähle auf dich. Wir alle brauchen dich, deine Kraft und Stärke, jetzt. Und wenn es bedeutet, still zu halten, dann werden wir verdammt noch mal still halten, verstehst du das?“

Athos sah, wie d'Artagnans Körper auf einmal jegliche Spannung verlor. Sanft legte er seine Hand in den Nacken des junge Mannes und zog dessen Kopf vorsichtig an seinen heran bis sie Stirn an Stirn inmitten der Straße standen. Athos spürte das stummes Schluchzen, das D‘Artagnans Körper durchlief. 

„Ich kann sie nicht alle beide verlieren“, flüsterte D‘Artagnan.

„Wir werden keinen von ihnen verlieren, _mon ami_ , keinen, hörst du?“, antwortete Athos mit aller Zuversicht, die er aufbringen konnte, denn er wollte selber verzweifelt daran glauben.

Plötzlich hatte Athos das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurden und löste sich aus der vertraulichen Geste. Sein Blick schweifte über das alte Kloster und als er bei der Fensterreihe im oberen Stockwerk, wenige Meter über ihnen, hängen blieb, gefror ihm beinahe das Blut in den Adern. Athos zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, wen er vor sich hatte, er würde ihn unter Tausenden wieder erkennen: Dort oben stand Hauptkommissar Thernes und sah mit fragendem Gesicht zu ihnen herab.

_Trinkt dieses Schwein tatsächlich Kaffee, während Aramis tot im Hof liegt?_ , schoss es Athos durch den Kopf, dennoch reagierte er sofort und straffte sich.

Er zwang sich zu einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, stieß d‘Artagnan den Ellbogen in die Rippe und salutierte, wobei er Thernes unentwegt in die Augen sah. D‘Artagnan reagierte gottlob ebenso schnell und schloss sich dem Gruß an. Bange Sekunden passierte nichts, dann grüßte Thernes sie mit einem verärgerten Mienenspiel vom Fenster herunter zurück, während seine Hand zum Riegel griff, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Athos stockte der Atem. Wenn Thernes jetzt das Fenster aufmachen und sie ansprechen würde, dann wäre alles aus.

In diesem Moment schrillte ein durchdringendes Alarmsignal, das bis auf die Straße zu hören war, durch das Hauptquartier und Thernes war augenblicklich vom Fenster verschwunden.

Athos hatte kaum Zeit erleichtert auszuatmen, denn nun war es d‘Artagnan, der ihm seinen Ellbogen in die Rippen rammte und mit einer knappen Geste seinen Blick zum Dachgeschoss des Gebäudes lenkte. Tatsächlich: Das markante rote Tuch wurde blitzschnell eingezogen.

„Constance hat es geschafft“, stieß d‘Artagnan erleichtert neben ihm aus und Athos sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Schultern seines Freundes ein klein wenig nach unten sackten.

Athos merkte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seine eigenen Lippen schlich und auf einmal spürte er, wie ihn neue Hoffnung durchflutete und dieser winzige Funke ausreichte, all seine Kräfte zu mobilisieren. Dies war der Moment, auf den sie gewartet hatten, Aramis lebte und war auf dem Weg zu ihnen.

„Los jetzt! Wir haben nur mehr wenig Zeit, Aramis sollte in wenigen Minuten draußen sein.“

Athos musste d‘Artagnan nicht mehr auffordern, ihm zu folgen, denn der junge Mann war bereits behände an ihm vorbei Richtung Auto gestartet. Er selbst spürte, wie sein gesamtes Denken und Handeln in den vertrauten Kampfmodus überging und Athos ließ zu, dass dieser ihn mitzog und dirigierte. Sie waren in kürzester Zeit wieder im Wagen und als Athos den Startschlüssel betätigte und der schwere, starke Motor zu dröhnen begann, hatte er zum ersten Mal das echte Gefühl, dass sie es schaffen würden.

Athos musste einen Umweg fahren, denn die Seitengasse hinter der Kirche war nicht direkt zu erreichen. Er zwang sich zu einer langsameren Geschwindigkeit als ihm lieb war, doch er wollte unter keinen Umständen Aufmerksamkeit erregen, als er am Grünen Markt, der mittlerweile deutlich belebter war, vorbei fuhr. Athos hielt sich an den Straßenverlauf und nach mehreren Kurven und Kreuzungen befand er sich auf der Straße, in der der Haupteingang der Kirche und die Bäckerei war.

„Athos, Stopp! Da vorne ist Porthos!“, lenkte d‘Artagnan mit erregter Stimme seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Freund, der mit einem großen Korb voller frischem Brot vor dem Geschäftslokal der Bäckerei stand und ihnen heftig mit einer erhobenen Hand signalisierte anzuhalten.

Athos bremste sich ein und stellte den Wagen mit laufendem Motor vor die Kirche. Irgendwo hinter ihnen waren bereits Sirenen zu hören, die Gestapo schwärmte also schon aus.

_Verdammt, das könnte knapp werden._

Athos suchte den Blickkontakt zu Porthos, der von seiner Position vis a vis der kleinen Seitengasse, aus der Aramis kommen sollte, den besten Überblick hatte, doch Porthos war in seiner Bewegung völlig eingefroren und beobachtete konzentriert den Kreuzungsbereich vor ihm. Erleichterung durchflutete Athos, als Porthos plötzlich von innen heraus zu strahlen begann und sich ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht legte. Aramis kam also wirklich, er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft.

„Worauf wartest du?“ fagte d‘Artagnan, der Porthos Miene ebenso gesehen und entsprechend gedeutet hatte. 

Athos schüttelte kurz den Kopf, ohne auch nur einmal seinen Blick von Porthos abzuwenden. „Einen Moment noch. Porthos hat den besseren Überblick, er wird uns das Zeichen geben, wenn wir kommen sollen.“

Und da kam es. 

Porthos deutet ihnen, während er selbst zu rennen begann, loszufahren. Athos war einen kurzen Moment irritiert, als er bemerkte, wie sich das Gesicht seines Bruders sorgenvoll zusammenzogen und das Lächeln daraus verschwand. Was auch immer er sah, Athos konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, vielmehr drückte er das Gaspedal durch und ließ den Wagen die wenigen Meter zur Kreuzung vorschießen. Er stoppte mittig in der Seitengasse, um etwaige neugierige Blicke der paar Menschen, die hier bereits unterwegs waren, zu blockieren und sprang zeitgleich mit d‘Artagnan aus dem Wagen. Die deutsche Wehrmachtsuniform, die er trug, war zu klein und spannte und schränkte ihn in seiner Bewegung ein, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran in wenigen Schritten den Wagen zu umrunden, um Aramis in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Nein!“ D‘Artagnan stoppte abrupt und keuchte auf einmal entsetzt neben ihm auf.

Erst jetzt konnte Athos einen ersten echten Blick auf Aramis werfen, dessen Gestalt sich in der leuchtend Morgensonne unverkennbar vor dem dunklen Kirchengebäude abzeichnete. Aramis schien sich kaum mehr auf seinen Beinen halten zu können und taumelte mehr als dass er ging. Athos spürte tiefes Entsetzten und bittere Wut in sich aufsteigen, als er dessen zerschundenes Gesicht sah. Er musterte die getrocknete Blutrinnsale, die im Ausschnitt eines übergroßen, schwarzen Pullovers verschwanden, die blau-schwarzen Prellungen, die sich auf beiden Gesichtshälften von seiner allzu blassen Haut abhoben, überzogen mit verkrusteten Rissen und einer blassbraunen Dreckschicht. 

_Zur Hölle_ _, was haben sie ihm bloß angetan?_

Athos fror ebenso wie Porthos, der mittlerweile aufgeschlossen hatte, für eine Sekunde völlig geschockt in seiner Bewegung ein und konnte, unfähig auch nur einen Arm zu heben, nur untätig zusehen, wie sich Aramis plötzlich völlig von Sinnen auf ihn stürzte.

Aramis schien sie im grellen Gegenlicht nicht zu erkennen, für ihn waren sie lediglich deutsche Soldaten in voller Montur, die ihn wieder verhaften würden und Athos wurde schlagartig bewusst, was Aramis vorhatte. Der Narr forderte offensichtlich seinen Tod heraus, indem er sich todesmutig auf die vermeintlichen Feinde stürzte. Dennoch hätte Athos Aramis den heftigen Schlag, der jetzt sein Gesicht traf, in diesem Zustand nicht zugetraut. Athos taumelte zurück und spürte wie augenblicklich Blut aus seiner Nase schoss. Den Schmerz ignorierte er, für ihn zählte im Moment einzig und allein, Aramis aus seinem Albtraum zu befreien.

„Aramis! Hör auf! Wir sind es!“

Porthos laute Stimme verhallte ungehört an den Hauswänden der kleinen Gasse, denn Aramis schlug unablässig weiter auf Athos ein. Athos gelang es kaum die erstaunlich kräftigen, aber unfokussierten Schläge seines Freundes zu parieren.

„Aramis!“ 

Der Scharfschütze reagierte immer noch nicht, er war orientierungslos, gefangen in seinem Horror und schien seine allerletzten Ressourcen dazu zu verwenden, so viel Schaden wie möglich anzurichten, ehe er sich selbst seiner völligen Vernichtung auslieferte.

Athos wollte Aramis nicht noch mehr verletzen und begnügte sich damit, sich lediglich vor den heftigen Attacke zu schützen. Er war heilfroh, als Porthos sich hinter Aramis in Stellung brachte und blitzartig seine kräftigen Arme um ihn legte. Aramis stöhnte laut auf, hatte aber der massiven Kraft von Porthos nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schwächer und beide sanken schließlich zu Boden. Porthos ließ ihn nicht los und Athos stürzte nach vorn um sich ebenso wie d‘Artagnan augenblicklich neben die beiden auf die Gasse zu knien. Der Wagen schirmte sie von der größeren Straße ab und das Sirenengeheul um sie herum nahm bedrohlich zu.

„Wir können ihn in diesem Zustand nicht wegschaffen.“ Athos konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme zitterte. Es schmerzte ihn unendlich, die Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit in den Augen seines Freundes zu sehen und er war tief betroffen wie zerrüttet und überfordert Aramis im Moment wirkte. Sein Gesicht glänzte vor Schweiß, der das getrocknete Blut wieder feucht werden ließ und sein Atem kam unregelmäßig und stockend.

„Aramis,“ versuchte Athos es erneut und legte seine Hand sanft auf seine Schulter. „Wir sind es, komm, alles gut, alles ist gut.“ Er versuchte seiner Stimme einen beruhigenden Klang zu geben, um Aramis die Sicherheit zu vermitteln, die dieser so dringend benötigte. Aramis blinzelte tatsächlich, wie wenn er aus einem bösen Traum erwachen würde und Porthos löste seinen Griff. Da Aramis keinerlei Anstalten machte, weiter zu toben, zog Athos den Scharfschützen behutsam zu sich her und barg dessen Kopf in seinen Armen. Vorsichtig zog er die Wollmütze herunter und fuhr Aramis ein paar Mal zärtlich über seine schmutzigen, blutverklebten Haare.

„Wir sind hier. Wir haben dich, _mon ami_.“ Auch d‘Artagnan und Porthos streckten nun ihre Hände aus und berührten Aramis zaghaft an seinen Schultern. Sie wagten nicht, ihm über seinen Rücken zu streichen, da der Pullover daran klebte und sie den Grund dafür nur erahnten konnten.

Aramis, der sich gefangen zu haben schien, versuchte, sich aus Athos' Umarmung zu lösen, was ihm allerdings aufgrund seiner Verfassung kaum gelang. 

Athos half ihm, sich in eine aufrechte Position zu setzen und Aramis nickte ihm dankend zu. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen erschrak Athos über den tiefen Schmerz und die Qual über das erlittene Leid, die sich in den Augen seines Freundes spiegelten. _Was haben sie Dir nur angetan,_ dachte er abermals entsetzt und legte sanft seine Hand an Aramis' Wange.

„Es ist vorbei,“ flüsterte er rauh, konnte dabei aber kaum vermeiden, dass das Entsetzen, das ihn beim Anblick Aramis ergriffen hatte, in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Sacht wischte er mit dem Daumen ein wenig Blut weg, das aus einer durch Aramis' heftigen Angriff wieder aufgeplatzten Wunde unterhalb seines Auges hervorgequollen war. 

Aramis schloss kurz die Augen und schien lediglich aus der sanften Berührung seines Freundes Kraft zu ziehen. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete und Athos ansah, überzog ein feuchter Schimmer seinen Blick, aber zu dem Ausdruck der Qual und des Schmerzes war ein wenig von dem zurückgekehrt, was das Wesen Aramis' ausmachte. Mit einem unmerklichen Nicken gab er Athos zu verstehen, dass er ihn verstanden hatte, dass er all das, was Athos in diese wenigen Worte gepackt hatte, begriffen hatte. 

Athos schluckte und verzog seine Mundwinkel kaum merklich, aber es reichte doch, um ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern. Nie würde er mehr als einen tiefen Blick und wenig Worte benötigen um Aramis all das, was im auf der Seele brannte, mitzuteilen, und es erstaunte ihn doch immer wieder, wie gut Aramis ihn verstand, auch wenn er praktisch nichts sagte.

„Wir haben dich - wir werden dich immer haben.“, bekräftigte Athos nun mit fester Stimme und voll grimmiger Zuversicht, wissend, dass auch Porthos und d‘Artagnan das Versprechen ungefragt mittragen würden.

„Ich weiß…“, flüsterte Aramis mit rauer Stimme. „Danke, dass ihr hier seid.“ Aramis blickte nun auch zu Porthos und d‘Aragnan und Athos merkte, wie innerhalb eines Atemzugs und Augenblicks das Band der Brüderlichkeit zwischen ihnen weiter vertieft wurde.

Erneutes Sirenengeheul beendete abrupt den Moment der brüderlichen Vertrautheit und erinnerte Athos daran, dass sie keine Zeit zu verlieren hatten.

„Los jetzt. Wir müssen hier weg – wir sind viel zu auffällig und sie werden jeden Moment hier sein.“ Porthos dunkle Stimme hatte einen drängenden Unterton, auch ihm war klar, dass es jetzt schnell gehen musste. Er streckte seine Hand zu Aramis und zog ihn so vorsichtig wie möglich hoch. Dennoch stöhnte und fluchte dieser heftig, er litt ganz offensichtlich unter starken Schmerzen. 

Athos stand ebenfalls auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut in seinem Gesicht notdürftig weg, dann half er Porthos dabei, Aramis in Richtung des Wagen zu bugsieren.

D‘Artagnan war mittlerweile bis zur kleinen Kreuzung geeilt und beobachtete nervös die Straße. Athos öffnete gerade die Tür des Wehrmachtsfahrzeuges als d‘Artagnan ihm plötzlich deutete, in Deckung zu gehen.

„Shhht, still jetzt“, zischte Athos und duckte sich ohne zu zögern hinter den Wagen, Aramis unsanft mit sich ziehend. Der Scharfschütze stöhnte unterdrückt auf.

Porthos hockte sich neben sie und sein fragender Blick sagte Athos, dass er ebenso wenig Ahnung hatte wie er, was draußen auf der Straße vor sich ging. Unvermittelt heulte eine Sirene direkt bei ihnen auf und ein Auto mit einem charakteristisch dröhnendem Motorgeräusch fuhr langsam an ihnen vorbei.

_Merde, die Gestapo ist hier_. Athos wagte nicht aufzusehen, sondern duckte sich noch ein wenig tiefer. Aramis, der leise stöhnend neben ihm zusammengesunken war, zog er noch näher zu sich heran, wohl darauf bedachte, nicht den Rücken, der dem Scharfschützen augenscheinlich die größten Schmerzen bereitete, zu berühren. Er spürte das leichte Zittern, das permanent durch Aramis' Körper lief und wusste, dass die Zeit drängte um Aramis die nötige medizinische Hilfe zukommen zu lassen.

Es kam Athos vor wie eine Ewigkeit, in der nichts zu passieren schien, er hörte kein Wort, weder von d‘Artagnan noch von den Gestapo-Leuten. Athos Herz blieb vor Erleichterung beinahe stehen, als er schließlich hörte, wie der obligatorische Mercedes wieder Fahrt aufnahm und die Straße hinunter verschwand.

„Scheiße, das war knapp“, konnten sie kurz darauf vernehmen, ehe d‘Artagnans Gesicht hinter der Wagenkuppe erschien. Der Junge rollte mit den Augen.

„Was war los?“ Porthos Stimme klang genauso verunsichert wie Athos sich eben gefühlt hatte, auch seine Nerven waren bis aufs Äußerste gespannt.

„Das war ein Suchtrupp der Gestapo, sie wollten stehen bleiben, aber ich habe ihnen das gute alte Sturmgewehr samt Hitlergruß präsentiert und ihnen signalisiert, dass die Gasse gesichert ist. Zum Glück ist die Sackgasse so klein, dass sie mir geglaubt haben, dass niemand hier ist. Wenn sie mich angeredet hätten, dann wären wir aufgeschmissen gewesen“, erklärte ihnen d‘Artagnan mit atemloser Stimme und weit aufgerissenen Augen. Anhand der geweiteten, schreckstarren Pupillen und der roten Flecken, die sich auf d'Artagnans Gesicht ausbreiteten konnte Athos ahnen, welch Mengen an Adrenalin gerade durch dessen Körper schossen.

„Ich würde sagen, wir verschwinden schleunigst von hier“, grollte Porthos und zog vorsichtig den inzwischen gänzlich blass gewordenen Aramis in die Höhe. Behutsam legte er ihm eine Arm um die Taille um seinen verletzten Freund zu stützen.

„Da hast du absolut Recht, mein Freund,“ stimmte ihm Aramis nickend zu, konnte aber trotz des kleinen Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht die Schmerzen, die durch die kauernde Stellung noch verstärkt worden waren, nicht verbergen.

Athos öffnete die Tür zum hinteren Teil des Kastenwagens und ließ Porthos zuerst einsteigen. Gemeinsam halfen sie Aramis sich auf eine der beiden Bänke, die parallel zur Fahrrichtung montiert waren, niederzusetzen. Athos entging nicht, dass Aramis sich nicht an der Seitenwand anlehnte, sondern sich so gut es ging mit seinen blutigen, eingebundenen Händen abstützte und schräg platzierte, aber sie würden sich später damit beschäftigen, wenn sie wirklich in Sicherheit waren. 

Auch Porthos hatte bemerkt, wie Aramis tunlichst vermied, dass sein Rücken irgendetwas berührte. Augenblicklich rutschte er nah an seinen Freund heran, so dass sich Aramis seitlich an seinem Oberkörper abstützen konnte.

Athos warf einen letzten Blick auf ihren Scharfschützen und war trotz allem zufrieden, was er sah. Es kam ihm vor wie ein Wunder, dass dieses ganze Husarenstück, wie Treville ihren aberwitzigen Plan genannt hatte, tatsächlich gelungen war. Sie hatten Aramis aus dieser Hölle gerettet und das allein zählte. Er nickte Aramis aufmunternd zu, bevor er die Tür des Kastenteils schloss und sich selbst nach vorne hinter das Steuer setzte. 

D‘Artagnan saß bereits auf dem Beifahrersitz und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Wollen wir?“

Athos blickte zu ihm hinüber und nickte kurz, ehe er ihm antwortete „Ja, bringen wir ihn nach Hause.“

  


  



	19. Chapter 19

Aramis liebte das Meer. Er liebte es, wie sich das Sonnenlicht in der Wasseroberfläche je nach Tageszeit in allen Farbnuancen spiegelte, den salzigen Geruch und das Rauschen der Wellen, wenn sie kraftvoll am Strand brachen und den feinen Sand in wirbelndes Chaos versetzten. Das Meer weckte seine Sehnsucht nach neuen Aufbrüchen und wenn der Wind unablässig durch sein Haar fuhr, dann fühlte er sich unendlich frei und gleichzeitig zutiefst geborgen. Der warme Sand unter ihm und das Kreischen der Möwen über ihm waren stets die Verheißung auf ein wunderbares Morgen, das er mit offenen Armen und voller Unbeschwertheit einfangen konnte.

Doch heute irritierte ihn das Kreischen der Möwen, irgendetwas wollte so gar nicht stimmen und sein träger Verstand versuchte zu verstehen, warum das Rauschen der Wellen in seinen Ohren kein Gefühl der Freiheit oder Geborgenheit aufkommen ließ, sondern einfach nur weh tat. Aramis dämmerte, dass ihm _alles_ weh tat und die Geräusche um ihn nicht zu dem Ort seiner Sehnsucht gehörten. Hier gab es keinen feinen, warmen Sand, hier gab es keinen schmeichelnden Wind, hier gab es nur unbarmherzigen Schmerz.

Aramis begriff langsam, dass das, was er für das Kreischen von Möwen gehalten hatte, in Wirklichkeit gedämpfte Stimmen waren, Menschen, die sich mit einem ernsten und sorgenvollen Unterton unterhielten.

_Über_ _mich_?

Noch konnte er ihre Gespräche nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, er wollte die Augen öffnen, aber seine Lider fühlten sich unsagbar schwer an. Unablässig pochte der Schmerzes durch ihn hindurch und er versuchte zu verstehen, was das Problem war. Ihm wurde allmählich klar, dass er an einem Tisch auf einem Hocker saß, jedoch nicht aufrecht, sondern vornüber gebeugt, sein Kopf schwer auf seinen Unterarmen liegend. Da waren Hände, die ihn immer wieder sanft berührten, aber ihm wäre lieber gewesen, wenn sie ihn in Ruhe gelassen hätten.

„Wie lange ist er schon in diesem Zustand?“ 

Die Stimme war angenehm und ruhig, vertrauenserweckend, aber Aramis konnte sie im Moment niemanden, den er kannte, zuordnen.

„Er ist vor ein paar Minuten weggekippt, wir haben ihn am Tisch stabilisiert. Ihn hinzulegen erschien uns in seinem Zustand nicht als die beste Option. Es ist auf alle Fälle etwas mit seinem Rücken!“ 

Diese Stimme kannte er, sie gehörte ohne Zweifel Athos. Dann war der Rest seiner Brüder wohl auch nicht weit und Aramis merkte, wie ihn dieser Gedanke beruhigte und tröstete.

_Warum_ _ist_ _das wichtig?_

Aramis Verstand begann nach einer Antwort zu suchen, aber es fühlte sich an, als würden seine Gedanken durch wabernde Nebel waten, ohne jemals das Ziel zu erblicken. Dennoch war ihm der sorgenvolle Unterton nicht entgangen und Aramis fragte sich, ob es einen Zusammenhang mit seinem momentanen Zustand und der besorgten Tonlage seines Freunde gab. Irgendetwas schien ihm entgangen zu sein, aber er kam einfach nicht darauf, was.

_Wenn_ _ich nur_ _endlich diesen Nebel abschütteln könnte._

„Hmhm. Ich lege eine Infusion mit Kochsalzlösung subkutan in sein Bein, er ist definitiv dehydriert. Ich gebe ihm auch gleich eine Ampulle Procain, das ist schmerzstillend und entzündungshemmend. Er hat bereits ein leichtes Fieber.“

Die fremde Stimme sprach leise, in einem sachlichen Ton und Aramis hörte es um sich herum rumoren. Er versuchte wieder, sich zu bewegen oder wenigstens die Augen zu öffnen, aber erneut wollte sein Körper nicht auf seinen Willen hören. Irgendjemand machte sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen, kalter Stahl berührte seinen rechten Oberschenkel und schnitt seine Hose auf. Dann ein kurzes, heftiges Stechen und Brennen und Aramis fühlte, wie Flüssigkeit über seinen Schenkel rann – oder in seinen Schenkel? Er vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Das Brennen wurde jedenfalls immer unangenehmer und Aramis gelang es unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte seine Hand in Richtung des Schmerzes zu bewegen.

_Das Ding in mir muss augenblicklich weg._

„Aramis, ruhig, lass das! Du bist in der Garnison, wir sind alle hier, es ist vorbei!“ 

Athos Stimme hatte diesen beruhigenden und einfühlsamen Tonfall. _Es ist vorbei._ Er hatte diese Worte schon einmal vor Kurzem von Athos gehört, Aramis war sich ganz sicher.

_Es ist vorbei. Es ist…_

Plötzlich durchbrach eine schiere Flut an Bildern die Nebelwand, Bilder von Fäusten, Blut, Wasser, Kälte, Schmerzen und noch mehr Schmerzen, Gewehrmündungen und darüber das Gesicht des Teufels. Blutige Erinnerungen rasten unkontrolliert durch seinen gepeinigten Verstand und rissen ihn mit sich in die Tiefe. Wie ein Ertrinkender, der verzweifelt nach Luft ringt, schoss Aramis keuchend hoch. „ _Merde_!“

Die abrupte Bewegung ließ die Schmerzen, die wie Skorpione im Untergrund gelauert hatten, heftig aufflammen und Aramis stöhnte laut auf. Er kniff gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit seine Augen zusammen und versuchte, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Langsam aber sicher gelang es ihm, sich zu beruhigen und er konnte die Menschen, die mit sorgenvollen Mienen um ihn herum standen, fokussieren. Die charakteristischen weiß verkachelten Wände, die obligatorischen Metallschränke sowie die grüne Behandlungsliege in der Mitte des Zimmers verrieten ihm, dass er wohl in einem der unteren medizinischen Behandlungsräume im Erdgeschoss der Garnison sein musste.

Athos kniete direkt neben ihm und hatte eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt, um ihn zu stützen. Sein starker, eindringlicher Blick genügte, um augenblicklich Aramis aufgewühlten Gedanken ein wenig zu beruhigen. Porthos stand wie ein Fels etwas seitlich von ihm und dessen ganzer Körper verhinderte, dass er vom Hocker fiel, wofür Aramis ihm sehr dankbar war. 

D‘Artagnan und Treville befanden sich ein wenig abseits des Tisches in der Nähe des Fensters und ihre angespannte Körperhaltung verriet, dass er ihnen wohl einen großen Schrecken eingejagt hatte. Und da war auch Dr. Lemay – _natürlich,_ _ich_ _kenne_ _ihn_ \- ohne Zweifel der Besitzer der unbekannten Stimme, mit jenem analytisch-empathischen Gesichtsausdruck, der so typisch war für gute Ärzte, wenn sie das Ausmaß der Verletzungen eines Patienten sondierten und einzuschätzen versuchten, in welchen Ausmaß ihr Hilfe von Nöten sein würde.

„Da bist du ja wieder!“ 

Aramis konnte Porthos' Freude und Erleichterung aus dessen warmer Stimme heraushören.

„Ja, ja, ich...es geht schon wieder, ich war wohl erschöpfter, als ich dachte“, versuchte Aramis die anderen zu beruhigen, was ihm offensichtlich misslang, denn keiner seiner Freunde machte Anstalten, sich auch nur einen Millimeter von ihm wegzubewegen. Im Gegenteil, sie beide verstärkten ihre unterstützenden Gesten. 

„Constance! Mein Gott, Treville, was hat Constance bei der Gestapo verloren?“, fiel ihm siedend heiß wieder ein.

„Die Resistance hat sie vor knapp zwei Jahren dort eingeschleust. Sie spioniert dort für uns, hält die Augen und Ohren offen um mitzubekommen, was im Hauptquartier der Nazis vor sich geht. Sehr riskant, aber nun war sie tatsächlich auch unser letzter Trumpf! Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass alles so perfekt aufgehen würde, Constance hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie ist wirklich eine bemerkenswerte junge Frau!“

„Sie hat zu viel riskiert – ihr alle habt zu viel riskiert! Was, wenn es schief gegangen wäre?“ flüsterte Aramis und merkte, wie schlechtes Gewissen in ihm keimte. Wäre es misslungen, hätten für die Rettung seines Lebens vier andere ihr Leben verloren.

„Was passiert jetzt mit Constance? Wie soll sie da jetzt noch lebend heraus kommen? Der Verdacht wird doch wohl schnell auf sie fallen?“ fiel ihm d‘Artagnen ins Wort und sein Gesichtsausdruck und Tonfall spiegelten in jeder Hinsicht die große Sorge wider, die auch Aramis Herz bei diesen Worten wie ein Schraubstock umfasste.

„Constance wird das schaffen!“ Treville blickte von D‘Artagnan zu Aramis und wieder zurück. Seine Stimme hatte eine beschwichtigende Nuance, so, als müsse er ein aufgeregtes Pferd besänftigen. „Der Plan hatte seine Lücken, das gebe ich zu, aber es hat funktioniert. Constance hat es bis jetzt geschafft und wird heute Abend nach Hause gehen, so wie sie es immer getan hat. Ich habe bereits mit Ludwig geredet, er war zwar nicht besonders begeistert, dass wir sie abziehen, aber er hat zugestimmt. Ihre Mutter wird Ende der Woche angeblich schwer erkranken und Constance wird dringend in das Elsass zurück müssen! Es ist wichtig, dass wir ihre Tarnung noch eine Weile aufrecht halten und sie nicht zu schnell von ihrem Posten abziehen. Die Gestapo könnte misstrauisch werden und das wäre dann tatsächlich nicht besonders gut.“

Bevor jemand darauf etwas sagen konnten, trat Lemay unvermittelt mit einem ungeduldigen Gesichtsausdruck an ihn heran. Jeder konnte merken, dass er nicht besonders glücklich darüber war, dass sein Patient offensichtlich in keinem besonders guten Zustand war und er nicht dazu kam, seine Aufgabe zu verrichten. „Meine Herren, das können Sie alles später besprechen, ich darf Sie nun bitten, etwas zurück zu treten! Geben Sie dem Mann ein wenig Raum zum Atmen und mir Platz zum Arbeiten!“

Porthos und Athos sahen einander unschlüssig an, im Zweifel darüber, ob es ratsam war, das zu tun, was der Arzt von ihnen forderte und ob Aramis sich wohl selbst würde aufrecht halten können. Sie gehorchten schließlich widerwillig und machten Lemay Platz, damit dieser Aramis genauer untersuchen konnte.

Lemay wandte sich nun direkt an Aramis und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Dem mitfühlenden Ausdruck in den Augen das Arztes nach hatte sich dieser wohl bereits ein genaueres Bild von seinem Zustand machen können.

„Aramis, richtig?“ Lemay wartete sein Nicken ab, ehe er weitersprach. „Ich muss Sie jetzt genauer untersuchen, aber das geht nur, wenn wir die Bandagen aufmachen und Sie den Pullover ausziehen.“

Lemay sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis die Information in Aramis sickern konnte und als ihm aber das Ausmaß der Aufforderung bewusst wurde, presste er kurz die Augen und sein Kiefer zusammen.

_Merde, den Pullover habe ich völlig vergessen._

Aramis atmete dennoch so tief es seine angeschlagenen Rippen zuließen ein und nickte. „Es wird sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen, nicht wahr?“

Lemay schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf, dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen und er ging zu seinem großen, dunkelbraunen Arztkoffer, den er mitgebracht hatte.

„Wir sind bei dir, Aramis!“ Athos, der nun auf der linken Seite von Aramis auf einem Sessel Platz genommen hatte, legte sanft seine Hand auf Aramis Unterarm.

Lemay hatte die Schere, die er gesucht hatte, gefunden und brachte gleich einen weiteren Hocker mit, auf den er sich neben Aramis niederließ. Er half Aramis dabei, sich langsam vom Tisch weg und zu ihm hin zu drehen, damit er besser würde arbeiten können und die Infusion, die an einem eisernen Ständer über Aramis hing, nicht im Weg wäre. Lemays Hände waren wohltuend warm, als er behutsam begann, die zerschlissenen Bandagen von seinen Händen zu schneiden. Aramis merkte erst jetzt, wie kalt ihm war und er konnte das unwillkürliche Zittern, das ihn immer wieder durchlief, nicht kontrollieren. „Es tut mir leid!“

„Aber nein, machen Sie sich keine Gedanken! Sie stehen unter Schock, das ist ganz normal. Ich habe Ihnen vorläufig eine Infusion mit Kochsalzlösung und einem Schmerzmittel angehängt, aber zuerst muss ich die Art und Weise Ihrer Verletzungen kennen, dann sehen wir weiter und ich kann Ihnen etwas Stärkeres geben. Versuchen Sie, noch ein klein wenig durchzuhalten!“ Lemay lächelte Aramis zuversichtlich an und ließ sich nicht von dessen zitternden Händen ablenken.

Schnitt für Schnitt arbeitete er sich konzentriert voran, bis schließlich beide Hände freigelegt waren. Lemay schob den Pullover ein wenig nach oben und drehte die Hände sachte hin und her, um die Art der Verletzungen einschätzen zu können. Seine Augenbraue zogen sich ein wenig zusammen und er deutete auf die tiefere Wunde in der Nähe des rechten Pulsader. „Das hier war sehr knapp – es hätte böse ausgehen können! Wurden Sie medizinisch versorgt?“

„Ob ich…?“ Aramis war völlig entgeistert. „Ob ich medizinisch versorgt wurde? Sie meinen vor oder nach der Folter?“ Als er das erschrockene Gesicht Lemays sah, bedauerte Aramis seine zynischen Worte sofort. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, das war ungerecht von mir, Sie können nichts dafür!“

„Nein, nein, ist schon gut! Sie haben ein schweres Trauma erlitten, in jeder Hinsicht. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich unsensibel war, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!“, antwortete Lemay freundlich und schien Aramis seinen harschen Ton nicht nachzutragen.

Aramis nickte und seufzte. Seine Stimme war brüchiger, als er es sich gewünscht hätte. „Ja, ein Arzt war anwesend und hat…“ Er brach unvermittelt ab, ihm fehlten die richtigen Worte um das, was Rausch getan hatte, zu beschreiben. „...seine Arbeit gemacht“, beendete er schließlich den Satz.

Porthos grollte im Hintergrund und als Aramis zu ihm blickte, konnte er an dessen Miene erkennen, wie sehr sein Freund litt. Aramis wurde schlagartig klar, dass seine Brüder nicht wissen konnten, was ihm im Hauptquartier der Gestapo widerfahren war und sie erst jetzt das gesamte Ausmaß seiner Gefangenschaft zu Gesicht bekämen. Er verstand, wie hilflos und ohnmächtig sie sich dabei fühlen mussten und rang sich ein kleines, aufmunterndes Lächeln ab um ihnen zu zeigen, wie froh er war, dass sie alle hier waren. Er nickte jedem von ihnen zu und hoffte, dass sie verstanden, dass er allein für sein Schicksal verantwortlich war und nicht sich die Schuld daran gaben, dass ihn die Gestapo erwischt hatte. In seinem Herzen war nur tiefe Dankbarkeit, dass sie ihn nicht im Stich gelassen oder aufgegeben hatten – auch wenn er selbst zwischenzeitlich beinahe die Hoffnung verloren hatte.

„Ich verstehe. Nun gut, machen wir weiter, nicht wahr?“, antwortete Lemay mit hörbarem Bedauern in der Stimme und begann langsam den Pullover an den Ärmeln entlang aufzuschneiden. Er arbeitete sich an den Nähten entlang und löste alles, bis auf den Rückenteil, von Aramis Körper. 

Auch wenn die Schmerzinfusion ein wenig zu wirken schien, war doch jede Bewegung in der Nähe seines Rückens für ihn kaum zu ertragen. Aramis biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ keinen Ton über seine Lippen kommen.

D‘Artagnan atmete zischend ein, als Aramis schließlich mit blankem Oberkörper vor ihnen saß und das Ergebnis von Kleindiensts Vorbereitungsmethoden für alle klar und deutlich sichtbar wurde. Man konnte dem Jungen ansehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, nicht augenblicklich seinen Blick abzuwenden. Porthos, der wieder näher zu ihm hingetreten war, legte ihm behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter während sein grimmiger Blick unverwandt auf Aramis gerichtet blieb.

Aramis riskierte nun selber einen Blick und erschrak über die Prellungen, mit denen er übersät war und die mittlerweile alle Farben widerspiegelten. Lemay beugte sich weiter zu ihm hin und begutachtete jede einzelne Stelle.

„Ich untersuche jetzt die Rippen, glauben Sie, dass etwas gebrochen ist?“

Aramis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke, die eine oder andere wird geprellt, schlimmstenfalls angeknackst sein.“

Lemay nickte knapp und begann vorsichtig, den beiden Rippenbogen entlang zu tasten. Aramis atmete scharf ein und stöhnte immer wieder auf, wenn der Arzt über eine angeschlagene Rippe fuhr und kräftig überprüfte, ob sie dem Druck stand hielt. 

Athos, der die Behandlung seines Freundes bislang mit stoischer Miene ertragen hatte, legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf Aramis Schulter, darauf bedacht Lemay nicht bei seiner Arbeit zu stören. „Du hast es gleich überstanden, _mon ami_!“ versuchte er etwas Trost zu spenden und Aramis gleichzeitig Kraft zu geben, still zu halten. Kurz darauf zog Lemay tatsächlich bereits seine beharrlich tastenden Finger zurück und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Es ist keine Rippe gebrochen, an der linken Seite sind zwei schwer geprellt und an der rechten Seite ist eine angeknackst. Die Hämatome sind heftig, das wird noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis sich alles zurückgebildet hat. Haben Sie viel Blut verloren?“ fragte Lemay leise. 

Das Bild eines blutgefüllten Kruges samt Maßeinheiten schoss Aramis durch den Kopf und er musste für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schließen. Er unterdrückte die aufkeimende Übelkeit und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine Oberlippe, ehe er antwortete. „Es war genug...“

„Hm, das ist scharf an der Grenze, aber Ihre Gesamtkonstitution scheint mir recht gut zu sein. Ich werde Ihnen später an den heftigsten Stellen Blutegel auflegen, der Speichel der kleinen Tierchen kann Hämatome auflösen und hat gleichzeitig entzündungshemmende und schmerzlindernde Eigenschaften.“

„Blutegel?“ D‘Artagnan verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Ja, eine sehr gute alternative Behandlungsmethode, die bereits seit Jahrhunderten bekannt ist. Blutegel sind enge Verwandte der Regenwürmer, die sich von tierischem oder menschlichem Blut ernähren. Für die Blutegeltherapie werden die Tiere auf die Haut des Patienten gesetzt, dort schneidet der Egel mit seinen scharfen Zähnen eine kleine Wunde in die Haut, aus der er anschließend Blut saugt. Dabei gelangen die Inhaltsstoffe seines Speichels ins Blut des Menschen. Die medizinische Forschung hat darüber hinaus nachgewiesen, dass…“, Lemay beendete abrupt seinen kleinen Vortrag als er bemerkte, dass ihn alle Anwesenden mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Unverständnis anstarrten.

„Ah, nicht so wichtig, nicht wahr?“ lächelte er peinlich berührt und stand schnell auf, um Aramis Kopfwunde begutachten zu können. „Würden Sie bitte die Lampe herbringen, damit ich mir noch ein Bild von der Kopfwunde machen kann? Vielen Dank!“ 

Treville fühlte sich angesprochen, denn er ergriff die Lampe, die bei der Behandlungsliege stand und zog sie so weit das Stromkabel reichte zum Hocker hin, auf dem Aramis saß. Um nicht im Weg zu sein, ging der Hauptmann zur Behandlungsliege und setzte sich schwer darauf.

Lemay beugte sich vor, diesmal mit einem Tupfer in der Hand und begann vorsichtig, den Wundrand von getrocknetem Blut und dem eingetrocknetem Dreck zu säubern. „Ah, ich sehe schon, da sind noch kleine Glassplitter in der Platzwunde, ich werde sie später herausholen und nähen müssen. Aramis, haben Sie noch irgendwo eine Wunde, die ich mir ansehen müsste, bevor ich mich um den Rücken kümmere?“

Als Lemay seinen Rücken erwähnte, breitete sich in Aramis Panik aus und er hatte auf einmal Mühe, ruhig weiter zu atmen. Sein ganzer Rücken stand in Flammen, pochend und brennend zugleich, er spürte bei jeder Bewegung die Fasern des Pullovers, die ihm vorkamen wie kleine Messer, die unablässig in seine Nervenbahnen schnitten und sägten. Allein der Gedanke, dass irgendjemand ihn auch nur am Rücken berühren würde, war ebenso unerträglich wie die permanenten Schmerzwellen, die durch seinen Körper pulsierten. Solange er sich nicht bewegte, konnte er sie irgendwie ertragen, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn sich jemand an den Wunden zu schaffen machte.

Seine Angst musste sich in seiner verkrampften Haltung bemerkbar gemacht haben, denn Athos strich ihm unvermittelt mit dem Handrücken eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und verharrte einen Moment an seiner Stirn. „Wie im Gefecht, _mon ami_ , ein Schritt nach dem anderen! Ist einer vorbei, dann…“

„...dann kehrt er nicht wieder!“, vollendete Aramis heiser flüsternd den Satz. Er wandte seinen Kopf zu Athos und ihre Blicke trafen sich mit der gleichen Intensität wie in der Gasse eine Stunde zuvor. Und wieder musste keiner der beiden ein Wort sagen, um all das auszudrücken, was sie in ihrem tiefsten Inneren bewegte. Athos lächelte zuversichtlich und Aramis spürte, wie er sich für das Kommende wappnen konnte. Er wandte sich wieder an Lemay: „Nein, ich denke nicht!“

„Nun gut, ich fange jetzt an, den Pullover vom Rücken zu lösen, ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich schnell und effizient arbeiten werde. Ich benutze dafür mein Skalpell, aber Sie müssen so still wie möglich halten!“ Lemay bemühte sich augenscheinlich um einen sachlichen Ton, dennoch konnte man das tiefe Mitleid, das er wohl empfand, unverkennbar aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

Aramis straffte sich und nickte, auch das würde er überstehen. Er beugte sich  so gut es ging  nach vorn und umfasste mit seinen Händen die Tischplatte. Augenblicklich zuckten Schmerzwelle n durch seine Arme, ausgelöst von den zahlreichen Stichwunden an  seinen  Händen, aber der Schmerz würden ihn ablenken von dem, was nun unweigerlich folgen musste.

Lemay begann systematisch den Pullover von seinem Rücken zu schälen und Aramis stöhnte laut auf, als das erste, verklebte Stück Stoff vorsichtig abgezogen wurde und schorfige Wunden aufriss. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was Athos zu ihm gesagt hatte.  _Es ist vorbei._ Dies war nichts im Vergleich zu der Folter, der er ausgesetzt gewesen war und die er überstanden hatte und dennoch spürte er, wie der Druck seiner zusammengepressten Kieferknochen sich bis in seine Schädeldecke zog und sich mit den nagenden Kopfschmerzen vermischte. Als Lemay das Skalpell einsetzen musste, um  weiteren Stoff von der  verkrustete n Haut  zu schneiden, konnte Aramis ein en kurzen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, zu plötzlich und heftig war der Schmerz in sein Rückenmark gefahren. Keuchend versuchte er seinen Atem zu beruhigen und spürte, wie Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. In seinen Augenwinkel sammelten sich Tränen und er kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

Eine Hand legte sich leicht auf seinen  linken Handrücken und im selben Moment spürte er, wie sich ganz vorsichtig Finger in seine Haare am Hinterkop f schoben und sanft seine Kopfhaut massierten. Sofort wusste er, dass es Porthos war, der versuchte, ihm durch seine bloße Präsenz beizustehen und Stärke zu verleihen. Wärme breitete sich aus von dort, wo Porthos' Finger sanft den Druck aus seinem Kopf massierten und die Berührung allein ankerte ihn und gab ihm Kraft.

Das nächste Mal, als Lemay das Skalpell ansetzen musste, gelang es Aramis  das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, lediglich ein scharfen Zischen glitt ihm  über die Lippen. Der Druck auf seiner Hand verstärkte sich kurz und die Art, wie der Druck fast bis ins  S chmerzliche zunahm und genauso abrupt wieder nachließ, sagte ihm, dass es Athos war, der erneut  eine Hand über die seine gelegt hatte . Dankbarkeit, dass er mit solchen Freunden gesegnet war, durchströmte ihn und ließ ihn die restliche Tortur überstehen.

Lemay hatte Wort gehalten; so schnell es begonnen hatte war es auch wieder vorbei und Aramis sank erschöpft zurück auf den Hocker. Er schwitzte und hatte im Nachhall des Schmerzes erneut Schwierigkeiten, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Porthos strich ihm die schweißnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht, dann trat er zurück, um Tréville und d'Artagnan, die beide ebenfalls herangekommen waren, einen Blick auf das zu gewähren, was Aramis so viel Schmerzen bereitete. 

„Mein Gott, wer tut so etwas? Was verursacht solche Wunden?“ Das Entsetzen in d'Artagnans Stimme war beinahe körperlich greifbar und entging auch nicht Aramis, der sich erneut fragte, welchen Anblick er wohl gerade seinen Brüdern bieten würde.

„Ein langer, biegsamer Stock, in Leder gefasst“, antwortete Aramis gedämpft. Seine Stimme krächzte wie ein Sägeblatt, das über einen Stein gezogen wird. Das Bild von Thernes, wie er vor ihm gestanden hatte, mit blutigen Hände und einem noch blutigerer Stock, schob sich ungefragt in Aramis Bewusstsein und unwillkürlich lief ein weiteres Zittern seinen Körper entlang.

„Ein Ochsenziemer. Das bevorzugte Instrument der Gestapo“, fügte Athos mit tonlos Stimme hinzu. Nur wer ihn wirklich gut kannte, konnte die unterdrückte Wut und Fassungslosigkeit hören, die in seiner Stimme mitschwingen. 

„Ja, das könnte hin kommen.“ Auch in Lemays Stimme schwang unterdrückte Bestürzung und etwas anderes mit, das Aramis nicht zuordnen konnte. Wohl aus diesem Grund regte sich eine dumpfe Vorahnung in ihm. Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach der Arzt sachlich weiter. „Drei Stellen sind tief aufgerissen, die werde ich nähen müssen, die meisten sind eher oberflächlicher Natur…“

„Können sie das tatsächlich wieder zusammennähen?“,fragte D‘Artagnan ungläubig. Er war zum Fenster zurückgekehrt, wohl um nicht länger den Anblick des blutigen Rückens seines Bruders ertragen zu müssen. Sein bleiches Gesicht und das Zittern in seiner Stimme verriet jedoch, wie sehr ihn das, was Aramis widerfahren war, entsetzte.

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um die Stellen, die offen sind, ich macht mir vielmehr Sorgen um die Stellen, die es nicht sind!“ erwiderte Lemay leise während er behutsam mit den Fingerspitzen einzelne Wundränder inspizierte.

„Wie meinen Sie das?“, schaltete sich nun auch Treville ein, während er zurück zur Behandlungsliege ging und sich erneut langsam darauf nieder ließ. Der Hauptmann wirkte erschöpft und frustriert, tiefe Falten hatten sich auf seine Stirn gelegt. Sein Rücken musste wohl grauenvoll aussehen, dachte sich Aramis, wenn selbst Treville derartig fahl geworden war.

„Hmm...wie kann ich das am besten erklären?“ Lemays Verstand schien nach einfachen Worten zu suchen, um das medizinische Fachwissen auch Laien erklären zu können. „Aramis Rücken hat multiple stumpfe Traumata durch die heftigen Schläge erlitten. Da muss viel Kraft und Druck dahinter gestanden sein, manche Hautstellen wurden dadurch auch aufgerissen. An diesen Stellen kann der Druck, der sich in den darunterliegenden Gewebeteilen aufgebaut hat, entweichen. Wenn die Haut allerdings nicht aufreißt, dann bluten die Muskeln ein und da sie sich nicht ausdehnen können, kann es sein, dass die Blutzirkulation nicht mehr gewährleistet ist.“

„Und was passiert dann?“ fragte Porthos mit ungeduldigem Ton, der sich mittlerweile ebenfalls zu Treville auf die Behandlungsliege gesetzt hatte. Seine Finger trommelten auf seinem Oberschenkel und seine Augen hatten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen verengt, mit denen er Lemay fast feindselig musterte. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie Porthos' innerlich vor Wut darüber bebte, dass er nichts für seinen Freund tun konnte außer still mitzuleiden.

Lemay stockte ein wenig und es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein, weiter zu sprechen. „Hält dieser Zustand über einen längeren Zeitraum an, resultiert daraus eine ausgedehnte Nekrose. Das Gewebe an seinem Rücken würde absterben.“

Aramis biss mit seinen Zähnen auf seine Unterlippe. Als Hilfs-Sanitäter der französischen Armee kannte er sich gut genug in medizinischen Dingen aus, um zu wissen, dass abgestorbenes Gewebe lebensbedrohlich war. „Und was werden Sie dagegen tun?“

„Ich muss die Haut um die geschwollenen Faszienstränge aufschneiden, damit das Gewebe Platz hat, sich auszudehnen und der Druck sich von selbst abbauen kann.“

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst! Sie wollen auch noch seinen Rücken aufschneiden, in dem Zustand?“ D‘Artagnan erblasste noch ein wenig mehr und sah in diesem Moment so schockiert aus, dass Aramis mit ihm beinahe mehr Mitleid hatte als mit sich selbst.

Die Infusion wirkte zwischenzeitlich immer besser und hatte dem konstanten Schmerz seine schärfste Spitze genommen, aber der Gedanke, dass Lemay ihm weitere Schmerzen würde zufügen müssen, war im Moment fast unerträglich für Aramis. Er schloss kurz die Augen um sich auf das vorzubereiten, was nun noch kommen würde. Als er sie langsam wieder öffnete, blickte er direkt in Athos‘ Gesicht und der Ausdruck von Zuversicht und Stärke, den er in den Augen seines Freundes ablesen konnte, gaben ihm die in diesem Moment das so dringend benötigte Vertrauen, dass er auch das überstehen würde. Er holte tief Luft und nickte schließlich zustimmend.

„Gut! Gut!“, Lemay wirkte erleichtert, als er weiter sprach. „Dann werde ich alles für die kurze Narkose vorbereiten, ich verspreche Ihnen, Sie werden in wenigen Minuten keine Schmerzen mehr haben.“

„Narkose? Äther? Auf keinen Fall.“ Als Aramis bewusst wurde, was der Arzt genau vor hatte, flammte seine Angst erneut auf und er schreckte zurück. Er wusste, wie unsicher die Betäubung mit Äther sein konnte, es glich oftmals einem Glücksspiel, wer die Narkose überlebte und wer nicht und die Tatsache, dass er viel Blut verloren hatte, würde seine Chancen nicht wirklich erhöhen. 

Porthos und Treville reagierten gleichzeitig auf den schockierten Tonfall von Aramis und erhoben sich von der Behandlungsliege. Während Porthos sich drohend vor Dr. Lemay aufbaute trat Treville neben Aramis. 

Lemay wich nicht vor Porthos zurück sondern sprach ruhig weiter. „Aramis, vertrauen Sie mir! Ich lege jeden Tag Menschen in Narkose und sie alle wachen wieder auf. Ich habe eine gute Mischung aus Äther und Chloroform entwickelt und die besten Ergebnisse damit erzielt. Die Operation ohne Narkose durchzuführen wäre Wahnsinn! Sie könnten niemals so still halten, wie es notwendig wäre. Sie würden aufgrund der Schmerzen vermutlich ohnehin ohnmächtig werden und erneut in einen Schockzustand fallen. Glauben Sie mir, das wäre viel schlimmer! Ich brauche maximal 30 Minuten um alle Wunden zu versorgen, das wäre eine sehr kurze Sedierung und Sie wären gleich wieder munter.“ Lemays Stimme hatte einen leicht flehenden Tonfall angenommen.

Niemand sprach und alle schauten erwartungsvoll zu Aramis. Er fühlte sich auf einmal unendlich müde und ausgelaugt, die ganze Tortur schien einfach kein Ende zu nehmen. Wie sollte er in seinem Zustand überhaupt noch abwägen können, was gut war und was nicht? Aramis sah wieder zu Athos, auf dessen Entscheidungen er sich immer bedingungslos hatte verlassen können. Kaum jemand wägte mehr das Für und Wider vor einer Entscheidung ab als sein Freund und Athos schien Lemay in dieser Sache zu vertrauen, denn er nickte kurz und knapp. Der Arzt kannte sich augenscheinlich gut aus, das war offensichtlich und er würde wohl nicht absichtlich etwas Überflüssiges oder Mutwilliges tun. Aramis seufzte, im Grunde wollte er einfach nur, dass endlich alles vorbei wäre. Er drehte gerade den Kopf um Lemay seine Zustimmung zu geben, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und es Aramis so vorkam, als würde in dem kleinen Behandlungsraum die Sonne aufgehen und alles in strahlendes Licht baden. 

„Anna!“

  



	20. Chapter 20

_Fremde Türen zu öffnen heißt neue Räume zu betreten_!

Anna wusste nicht warum ihr gerade jetzt, als sie die silberne, angelaufene Türklinke nach unten drücken wollte, dieser Spruch in den Sinn kam, dennoch zögerte sie nun. Sie hatte im Laufe ihres Lebens viele Veränderungen erlebt, komplexe Vorgänge, die sich nur durch Stärke, Dauer und Häufigkeit unterschieden, gleitende Übergänge von einer Situation in dir nächste, oft so klein, dass sie sie selbst kaum wahrgenommen hatte.

„Was genau mache ich hier?“, murmelte sie unsicher.

Sie hatte sich bereit gefühlt, ihr Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, stark und entschlossen und alles, was dieses Leben bisher ausgemacht hatte, hinter sich zu lassen. Oh ja, sie wusste, die Gründe, die sie an diesen Ort, zu diesem Moment getrieben hatten, waren gut genug, dennoch ließ sie die Bedeutung des Augenblicks inne halten.

_Wenn ich diese Tür öffne, dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr...A_ nna hatte Angst davor, was ihr die Zukunft bringen würde, auch wenn es eine Zukunft mit dem Mann, den sie wahrhaftig liebte wäre. Es wäre gewiss eine Zukunft voller Kämpfe, aber dennoch war sich Anna sicher, dass sie jeden einzelnen von ihnen auf sich nehmen würde. Mit Aramis an ihrer Seite würden sich unendlich viele neue Türen öffnen, neue Räume erschließen, von denen sie bereits gedacht hatte, dass sie sie niemals würde betreten können – und nun stand sie hier, bereit, den einen Schritt zu wagen, der alles ändern würde. Es wäre kein kleiner Schritt, heimlich und winzig, es wäre ein Schritt, der einem Erdbeben gleich käme und jeder um sie herum würde es bemerken.

Anna atmete tief durch, straffte sich und öffnete die Tür.

Aramis saß auf einem kleinen Hocker neben einem Tisch in der Mitte des Behandlungsraums. Mit einem Blick erfasste sie sein blutverkrustetes Gesicht, seinen zerschlagenen Körper, die wunden Händen und den Schmerz, der ihn gefangen hielt. Aber sie sah auch sein Lächeln, das aus seinem tiefsten Inneren zu kommen schien und den beinahe verklärten Blick, ganz so als wäre sie selbst der Heilige Gral, gekommen, um ihn von all seinem Leid zu erlösen und ewiges Leben zu spenden.

_Nichts und niemand wird mich jemals wieder von ihm trennen_ , und Anna wusste in diesem Moment, dass sie dir richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Die Menschen, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten, standen bei Aramis und umringten ihn. Ihre Gesichter spiegelten die große Sorge um den Mann, den sie alle gleichermaßen liebten, aber auch die Bereitschaft, ihn nicht allein zu lassen in seinem Schmerz, wider. An ihrer Körperhaltung und den Schweißrändern, die sich unter den Achseln der obligatorischen braungrünen Hemden gebildete hatten, konnte Anna auch die Anstrengung und Anspannung ablesen, die es sie gekostet haben musste, Aramis zu befreien.

Anna fühlte, wie in ihr tiefe Dankbarkeit zu keimen begann, diese Menschen hatten alles für das Wohlergehen von Aramis riskiert und würden ungeachtet der Konsequenzen ebenso wie sie selbst an seiner Seite bleiben.

_Und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht,_ _dass sie uns nicht verstehen würden_ , lächelte Anna innerlich.

„Anna!” Treville, der bei ihrem Eintreten auf der grünen Behandungsliege gesessen hatte, erhob sich und zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Sein Blick glitt zu der kleinen Reisetasche in ihrer Hand, Anna wusste, dass dem Hauptmann in der Regel nichts entging. „Was machst du denn hier?”

Anna schloss behutsam die Tür und ihr war klar, dass die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden nun voll und ganz auf sie gerichtet war. Sie blickte jedem von ihnen in die Augen und lächelte. „Ich wollte sehen, wie es Aramis geht!“, erwiderte sie und stellte ihre Tasche neben sich auf den Boden ab. „Ich werde bei ihm bleiben und auch nicht wieder gehen. Nie wieder!”, fügte sie leise hinzu und trat näher an Aramis heran. Porthos und Lemay wichen erstaunt zur Seite und Anna konnten nun erkennen, wie schwer seine Wunden tatsächlich waren. _Wie verletzlich er aussieht!_

„Wie meinst Du das? Nie wieder...“ fragte Athos skeptisch, obwohl er bereits einen Verdacht zu haben schien. Sein sonst so stoisches Gesicht, an dem sie eher selten seine Emotionen ablesen konnte, verzog sich, als habe er Magenschmerzen bekommen.

Anna antwortete nicht, sondern kniete sich vor Aramis hin, um mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe zu sein. Erst jetzt konnte sie erkennen, wie schwer seine Wunden tatsächlich waren und sie spürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Sie konnte nicht einmal erahnen, was er alles durchgemacht haben musste, aber sie sah, wie sehr er jetzt litt. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und strich zärtlich und behutsam über jede einzelne Wunde in seinem Gesicht, die aufgeplatzten Stellen seiner Haut und Lippen, die blutverkrusteten Abschürfungen, die geschwollenen Wangen. Er zuckte hie und da zusammen, aber er wandte keinen Moment seine dunklen Augen von ihr ab, ganz so, als könnte er es nicht fassen, dass sie wirklich hier war. Sie erhob sich, strich Aramis eine verklebte Locke aus der Stirn und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die schweißnasse Stirn, ehe sie sich wieder zu Athos und den anderen wandte.

„Ich bleibe hier, bei Aramis, bei dem Mann, den ich liebe!“ Mit diesem einen Satz ordnete Anna ihr Schicksal neu und durchschritt den Türbogen in ein neues Leben. Einen Moment lang herrschte absolute Stille im Raum und Anna sah nur allzu deutlich die unterschiedlichen Emotionen, von Überraschung bis Erschrecken, die den Männern ins Gesicht geschrieben standen.

Treville öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Lemay kam ihm zuvor.

„Anna! Schön, dich wieder zu sehen“, sagte der Arzt in einem unverbindlichem Plauderton, „wenngleich die Umstände ein wenig ungewöhnlich sind, nicht wahr? Wie geht es deinem Vater? Ich habe ihn bei unserer letzten Vorstandssitzung vermisst!“

Auch wenn er wohl die Bedeutung dessen, was er gerade gesehen hatte, verstanden hatte, so war Lemay mit Leib und Seele Arzt und das Wohl seiner Patienten stand bei ihm seit jeher an oberster Stelle. Anna war sich sicher, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass sie hier und jetzt einen Disput führen würden, denn im Augenblick gab es dringlichere Aufgaben zu bewältigen und sein Patient hatte oberste Priorität vor allem anderen. Lemay trat also wieder zu Aramis hin und begann, ohne wirklich eine Antwort von Anna zu erwarten, betont unbekümmert die Infusion zu überprüfen. „Die Kochsalzlösung ist bald durch, ich werde Ihnen vor der Operation eine weitere Dosis Procain geben, es hat auch eine gute beruhigende Wirkung!“

„Operation?“, fragte Anna erschrocken nach.

„Wie hast du das genau gemeint, dass du bei Aramis bleibst?“, hakte nun Treville noch einmal nach, der sich nicht von Lemays Geplauder hatte ablenken lassen und sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass ihm das Thema plötzliche Kopfschmerzen bereitete.

Anna war klar, dass Treville als enger Vertrauter von Ludwig genau wusste, welche Konsequenzen ihr Handeln nach sich ziehen würde, der aber im gleichen Atemzug auch immer schon begriffen hatte, was für ein Mensch Ludwig war und was sie in den letzten Jahren alles hatte aushalten müssen. Wenn sie es ihm erklären würde, dann würde Treville sie verstehen und darüber hinaus sogar noch unterstützen, aber ein Blick auf Lemays Gesicht sagte ihr, dass der Arzt anfing, ungeduldig zu werden, also verkniff sie sich die Antwort, sie würde später mit ihnen allen reden.

„Habe ich da irgendetwas nicht mitgekriegt?“ Porthos, der sich keinen Millimeter weg bewegt hatte, klang aufgebracht mit einem Hauch von Wut und Unverständnis und Anna merkte, wie sie wieder unsicherer wurde. Porthos war ein in jeder Hinsicht hingebungsvoller Mensch, wenn es um diejenigen ging, die er liebte, aber er war ihr auch eine Spur zu ungehobelt und direkt.

„Porthos, lass mich erklären, wir haben…“, Aramis der sich mittlerweile aus der Gefühlstrance, in die Annas Erscheinen ihn versetzt hatte, gelöst hatte, war wohl auch klar geworden, wie Annas Auftritt auf die anderen wirken musste und dass alle Anwesenden außer Athos bislang nichts von ihrer Affäre wussten. 

Aramis hatte ihr immer wieder erklärt, dass es ihn belastete, gerade Porthos nichts von ihrer Beziehung zu erzählen, aber Anna hatte darauf bestanden, dass es niemand erfahren dürfe – zu übermächtig war ihr Ludwig und seine mögliche Reaktion damals erschienen. Das hatte sich jetzt geändert, aber dennoch war klar, dass es hier mit einem schnellen Gespräch nicht getan war.

„So, Schluss jetzt, meine Herren...und Dame!“ Lemays Stimme klang erstaunlich resolut und er schien um ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen zu sein. „Ich werde jetzt meinen Patienten auf die Operation vorbereiten, aber dazu muss ich mich konzentrieren. Ich kann dabei keinerlei Ablenkung gebrauchen, also muss ich alle Anwesenden hinaus bitten!“

Lemay sah jeden einzelnen von ihnen an und seine Körperhaltung verriet, dass er nicht vor hatte, sich in seinem Entschluss beirren zu lassen. Dies hier war sein Schlachtfeld, als Arzt trug er jeden Tag die Verantwortung für viele Leben und musste Entscheidungen treffen, mit denen manche nicht immer einverstanden waren. Es war klar, dass er hier keine Ausnahme machen würde.

D‘Artagnan, der bislang kein Wort gesagt, aber das Geschehen mit einem erstaunten Ausdruck beobachtete hatte, war der erste, der reagierte. Anna vermutete, dass ihm zu viele Emotionen in der Luft waren, er sah ohnehin etwas mitgenommen aus. Der junge Mann stand von seinem Fensterplatz auf, ging zu Porthos und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter, Anna konnte aber nicht hören, was er zu ihm sagte. Aus Porthos Körperhaltung entwich die größte Spannung und er warf Aramis einen langen Blick zu, den sie jedoch nicht verstand. Schließlich ließ sich der große Mann mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen kopfschüttelnd von d‘Artagnan und Treville, der sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte, zur Tür begleiten.

Athos was ebenfalls aufgestanden, drückte im Vorbeigehen sachte Aramis‘ Schulter, nickte ihr mit einem ebenso undefinierbaren Blick zu und ging zur Tür. Bevor er den Raum verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Anna um. „Kommst du?“

Anna schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich muss noch mit Aramis reden.“ 

Athos kniff die Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, sagte jedoch nichts und verließ ebenfalls den Behandlungsraum.

„Anna, du weißt, ich brauche jetzt Ruhe zum Arbeiten und…“

„Nicolas, bitte, nur ganz kurz, ich verspreche es dir!“

Lemay wandte sich Aramis zu, der sofort nickte, und seufzte dann frustriert. „Nun gut, ein paar Minuten, aber wenn ich fertig bin, dann gehst du, verstanden? Ich kann wirklich keine Ablenkungen gebrauchen.“

„Ja, natürlich, Danke!“ Anna konnte die Erleichterung, die sie empfand, nicht verbergen. Sie war gekommen, um mit Aramis zu reden, sie musste ihm einfach alles erzählen, sie wollte es keine Sekunde mehr hinausschieben müssen.

„Was genau meintest Du eigentlich mit Operation?“ fiel ihr auf einmal wieder ihre Frage von zuvor ein und sie blickte zu Lemay hinüber.

„Mein Rücken,“ antwortete Aramis statt des Arztes leise und fügte hastig, bevor Anna einen Schritt um ihn herum machen konnte, hinzu, „Es ist aber nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht!“

Anna wusste, dass Aramis immer dazu tendierte, seine Verletzungen in ihrer Gegenwart herunter zu spielen und misstraute seiner gehetzten Aussage. Er schien zu wissen, was sie vorhatte, denn er hob ein wenig die Hand und wollte sie davon abhalten, nach hinten zu treten, doch jetzt wollte sie es erst recht wissen und bereute es sofort.

_Hätte ich bloß auf ihn gehört._ Sie spürte den Schock, den der Anblick seines zerfetzten Rückens bei ihr auslöste wie einen elektrischen Impuls, der von ihrem Kopf in jeden Teil ihres Körpers schoss und ihr blieb beinahe das Herz stehen. Sie konnte nicht verhindert, dass sie erschüttert aufkeuchte und ihr augenblicklich Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Anna schlug eine Hand vor den Mund und taumelte zurück. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie Aramis das aushalten konnte, niemand konnte solche Schmerzen aushalten und doch saß er hier und streckte beruhigend seine Hand nach ihr aus.

„Anna, komm, komm her, lass es einfach und glaube mir, es ist nicht so schlimm…“, versuchte Aramis Anna erneut zu beruhigen.

Anna musste beinahe hysterisch auflachen, sie glaubte ihm kein Wort. Als sie jedoch sah, dass ihre Reaktion ihn noch mehr leiden ließ, gab sie seiner Lüge um seinetwillen nach. Sie nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand und drückte sie sanft, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte.

Lemay hatte mittlerweile begonnen, eine weitere Ampulle des Schmerzmittels aufzuziehen und in die letzten Reste der Infusion zu injizieren. Anna sah ihm immer noch verstört dabei zu, unschlüssig, wo sie sich hinstellen sollte, um ihm nicht im Weg zu sein. Als der Arzt fertig war, ging er zu seiner Tasche und fing an zu rumoren. Er holte ein kleine Flasche Morphium heraus, ebenso wie eine charakteristische Lederrolle, in der er wohl steriles Operationsbesteck mit gebracht hatte und stellte alles auf den Tisch. Bedächtig rollte er das Lederbündel auseinander und betrachtete die Instrumente. Als er zufrieden mit dem war, was er sah, nickte er sich einmal selbst zu und begann erneut, im Arztköfferchen zu kramen.

_Meine Güte, was braucht er denn so lange..._

Als könnte Lemay ihre Gedanken lesen, ging er rasch zur Behandlungsliege zurück, die vor einem weißen Metallkasten mit verglasten Türen stand. Er war dabei so im Gedanken versunken, dass er beinahe mit Anna zusammengestoßen wäre, die nur durch einen großen Schritt zur Seite verhindern konnte dass Lemay sie niederstieß.

„Anna!“, sagte er überrascht. „Bitte entschuldige, ich habe dich ganz vergessen. Ich habe kein Äther für die Sedierung mit und muss nachsehen, ob es hier welchen gibt.“

Anna sah, dass Aramis bei der Erwähnung des Äthers die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und sein Gesicht einen Moment noch eine Spur schmerzerfüllter aussah als es ohnehin war. Sie trat schnell zu ihm hin und legte ebenso wie Athos zuvor ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, wohlweislich seinen Rücken ignorierend. 

Lemay öffnete den Medizinschrank und begann, Ampullen und Fläschchen hin und her zu schieben, aber offensichtlich ohne Ergebnis. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten unwirsch, als er sich wieder an Anna und Aramis wandte. „Es gibt hier kein Äther, ich muss rüber ins Hauptgebäude und welchen holen. Wenn ich zurück komme, fange ich unverzüglich an, ist das klar?“

Diesmal war sich Anna sicher, dass der Arzt keinen weiteren Aufschub dulden würde. „Ja, natürlich.“

„Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt. Es wäre förderlich, wenn du Aramis dabei helfen könntest, sich auf die Liege zu legen.“ Er sah Anna mit der ganzen Autorität eines Oberarztes an und sie nickte sofort pflichtbewusst.

Anna war froh, dass Lemay endlich zur Tür ging und sie mit Aramis alleine war. Sie nahm sich einen Sessel, schob ihn vor Aramis und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen und sie in seine Augen sah, die voller Wärme und Zärtlichkeit durch all die Schmerzen hindurch glänzten, durchflutete sie ein Gefühl der Liebe, wie sie es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Sie tauchte ein in diesen Moment, löste sich auf, aufgezehrt vom Glück des Augenblicks und sie begriff, dass sie ihr Ich an sein Du verloren hatte. Nun gab es ein Größeres, ein Wir, das im Begriff war zu entstehen und das weit über sie beide hinauswies. Sie wollte ihm so viel sagen, so viel erzählen, doch jedes Wort schien zu kurz zu greifen und nicht einmal annähernd dem zu entsprechen, was sie unter ihrem Herzen und in ihrer Seele trug.

„ _Mi amada_ , du hättest nicht kommen dürfen“, flüsterte Aramis mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme und sie wusste, dass er sich ebenso ihrer Liebe ergeben hatte wie sie.

„Ich musste kommen, Aramis. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich, ich würde es nicht überleben, wenn du…“, ihr versagte die Stimme, denn ein Leben ohne ihn wäre vollkommen unvorstellbar und nun, da sie diesen Schritt gewagt hatte, war sie bereit, es der ganzen Welt zu erzählen und es mit jedem aufzunehmen, der sich gegen sie und ihre Liebe stellen würde.

Aramis lächelte und hob unendlich langsam und unter Schmerzen seine Hand und berührte zärtlich ihre Wange.

„Es ist vorbei. Ich bin hier, bei dir“, tröstete er sie liebevoll mit leiser Stimme.

Seine Augen bekamen einen eigenartigen Glanz von Stärke und Zuversicht, wo es doch sie sein sollte, die ihn eigentlich stützen und trösten müsste. Stattdessen saß er da, zerschlagen, am Ende seiner Kräfte und gab ihr das Gefühl, dass er lieber ein einziges Leben mit ihr verbringen würde, als alle Zeitalter der Welt alleine zu durchleben. Er hatte schon längst das Leben mit ihr gewählt, bereits an jenem Tag, als er sich schützend über sie geworfen hatte und nun war sie an der Reihe, zu ihrer Liebe zu stehen.

Sie schmiegte ihr Gesicht kurz an seine blutige Handfläche und ergriff nun ihrerseits sachte Aramis verletzte Hand, die sie, während sie vom Sessel aufstand behutsam zur Seite drehte und auf ihren Bauch legte. Sie ließ Aramis keinen Moment aus ihren Augen und lächelte ihn an.

Dies hier war der Augenblick, den sie sich in all den Jahren zuvor so sehnlichst gewünscht, tausende Male vor ihrem geistigen Auge hin und her bewegt und von dem sie nur zu träumen gewagt hatte. Sie hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, jemals in die Augen eines geliebten Mannes zu blicken und die Verheißung der guten Hoffnung in sich zu tragen. Sie hatte vor langer Zeit den tiefen Schmerz annehmen müssen, der sich jeden Monat aufs Neue über ihre Lebendigkeit und den Sinn ihres Daseins gelegt hatte und Stück für Stück das Versprechen einer erfüllten Zukunft begraben hatte.

_Und nun stehe ich hier und trage sein Kind unter meinem Herzen_ , und sie konnte diesen Gedanken tausende Momente der zerbrochenen Erwartungen und ebensolcher Tränen später selber kaum fassen. Aber Anna begriff gerade in diesem Augenblick des großen Glücks mehr als in allen Augenblicken zuvor, dass auch der erlittene Schmerz mitschwang, aufgefangen, aber nicht verschwunden. In der Liebe waren Zuversicht und Leid aufs Engste miteinander verbunden, eine sich ereignende Einheit von Leben und Tod, doch immer zugunsten des Lebens.

Aramis sah sie an und an seinem beschleunigten Atem und dem Strahlen in seinen Augen konnte Anna erkennen, das er die Botschaft verstanden hatte.

„Anna – ist das wahr?“, war alles, was er stammelnd hervorbrachte, während er ebenfalls, sich schwer am Tisch abstützend aufstand und ein immer breiter werdendes Lächeln sich über sein Gesicht legte. Er schien seine Schmerzen für einen Moment vergessen zu haben, denn er nahm Anna überraschend fest in seine Arme und barg sein Gesicht in ihrem Hals. 

Anna wagte nicht, ihn weiter zu berühren, aber sie drückte ihren Kopf gegen den seinen und spürte, wie Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dagestanden waren, Zeit und Raum verschmolzen zu einer Einheit unbändiger Lebensfreude, in der die Hoffnung über allem stand. Irgendwann nahm Aramis ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste sie sanft. Anna spürte den blutigen Schorf seiner aufgerissenen Lippe und schmeckte das Kupfer seines getrockneten Blutes. Dieser Kuss war für sie wie ein Versprechen, dass er sie niemals verlassen würde und er bereit war, den neuen, unbekannten Weg mit ihr gemeinsam zu gehen, koste es, was es wolle.

Der Moment ihrer Herzen wurde jedoch wieder allzu schnell von der Wirklichkeit eingeholt, denn Aramis stöhnte nun doch schmerzerfüllt auf und sank erschöpft auf den Hocker zurück. Er war in dem Sog ihrer Gefühle über seine Grenzen gegangen und Anna hatte die dumpfe Ahnung, dass er sich keine einzige Sekunde länger würde halten können. Sie stützte ihn, so gut es ging, mit ihrem ganzen Körper, doch sie wusste, dass Aramis keine Kraft mehr hatte.

„Komm, Aramis, ich helfe dir, wir müssen dich zur Liege bringen!“

Aramis nickte schwach und lehnte sich schwer an sie. Gemeinsam gingen sie langsam die wenigen Schritte zur Behandlungsliege hin, während Anna auch den Ständer mit der Infusion mit schob. Es tat Anna selber weh zu sehen, wie sehr selbst die kleinste Bewegung Aramis quälte und er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuchte, durch den Schmerz zu atmen. Er setzte sich auf die Liege und gerade als sie ihm behutsam helfen wollte, sich auf diese zu legen, merkte sie, dass die Infusion im Weg war. In diesem Moment öffnete sich gottlob die Tür und Lemay kam zurück. 

Der Arzt wirkte erleichtert, dass Anna Aramis tatsächlich zur Liege gebracht hatte, fast schien es ihr, als habe er nicht damit gerechnet. Lemay nickte Anna dankbar zu und legte die mitgebrachten Narkoseutensilien, eine obligatorische Tropfmaske mit passgenauen Wolltüchern, auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Liege. Aramis sah die Instrumente und erbleichte wieder. Anna wusste nicht warum, aber sie bemerkte, dass ihr Geliebter Angst vor der Sedierung hatte. Sie setzte sich, während Lemay die Infusion aus seinem Bein zog und die kleine Wunde abpresste, neben Aramis hin und strich ihm erneut eine Haarsträhne aus seiner verschwitzen Stirn. 

„Alles gut, _mon cher_ , ich bleibe bei dir!“, versicherte sie ihm und einen Herzschlag später nickte er.

_Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen,_ fiel es Anna wieder ein und griff in die Tasche ihrer Jacke. Sie zog einen silbernen Rosenkranz heraus. Das alte Familienerbstück war verziert mit blauen Edelsteinen und aufwendig graviert. Das wertvolle kleine Kunstwerk hatte jahrelang in ihrer Schmuckkiste gelegen, aber seit sie mit Aramis zusammen war und sie seinen aufrichtigen Glauben kennen gelernt hatte, wurde sie den Gedanken nicht mehr los, dass er ihn haben sollte.

„Wenn du ihn trägst, dann liegt ein Teil von mir auf deinem Herzen“, flüsterte Anna liebevoll, während sie den Rosenkranz Aramis vorsichtig in die Hand legte.

Aramis nickte dankbar und seine Augenwinkel wurden feucht, während er das kostbare Gut umfasste, zu seinem Mund führte und sanft küsste. Als er tief durchatmete, wusste Anna, dass er wieder die nötige Kraft geschöpft hatte, um sich seinen Ängsten zu stellen und sich dem Notwendigen zu ergeben.

Anna half Aramis dabei, sich bäuchlings auf die Liege zu legen, wobei es ihr schwer fiel, sein Zittern und unterdrücktes Stöhnen zu ignorieren. 

Lemay hatte in der Zwischenzeit alles vorbereitet und warte geduldig, bis der Scharfschütze sich wieder ein wenig gefasst hatte. „Wollen wir?“

Aramis zuckte bei den Worten ein letztes Mal zusammen, ehe er nickte, ohne dabei seinen Blick von Anna zu wenden. Anna war neben der Liege in die Hocke gegangen, ganz nah bei Aramis' Kopf, so dass sie Lemay nicht im Weg war und dennoch Augenkontakt mit Aramis halten konnte. Lemay setzte Aramis die Maske auf und applizierte die Äthermischung Tropfen für Tropfen auf die Wolltücher, bis Aramis Augen zu blinzeln begannen. Anna sah, wie er gegen die Kraft seiner schweren Lider anzukämpfen versuchte und seine Hand sich ein wenig fester um den Rosenkranz schloss, doch schließlich gewann die Macht der Substanzen und Aramis musste nachgeben. Seine Augen schlossen und seine Züge entspannten sich, doch der Rosenkranz fiel nicht aus seiner Hand.

„Er ist jetzt bewusstlos, Anna, er hat keine Schmerzen, das versichere ich dir! Geh jetzt bitte, ich informiere euch, wenn er wieder munter ist!“ Lemay schaute Anne voller Zuversicht in die Augen und lächelte beruhigend. 

Anna wusste, dass sie dem Arzt das Leben von Aramis anvertrauen konnte und atmete tief durch. Sie erhob sich, hauchte Aramis einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Danke, Nicolas! Für alles!“

Der Arzt nickte ihr zu, aber es war ihm deutlich anzumerken, dass er mit seinen Gedanken bereits bei der Operation war und im Grunde nur mehr darauf wartete, dass sie endlich ging. Anna lächelte zurück und öffnete die Tür, die für sie nunmehr zu einem Symbol für ihr neues Leben geworden war.

Sie trat in den dunklen Gang und das Licht, das von hinten an ihr vorbei den dunklen Vorraum flutete, fiel auf eine Gestalt, die sich an einen gegenüberliegenden Türrahmen lehnte.

Athos.

Kurz erschrak sie über seine Anwesenheit, aber seine ganze Körperhaltung und der ruhige Gesichtsausdruck sagten ihr, dass er nicht hier war, um sie zur Rede zu stellen. Sie schwiegen beide während Anna hinter sich die Tür zuzog und ihre Augen an das dunkle Dämmerlicht im Gang gewöhnte. Schließlich stieß sich Athos vom Türrahmen ab und streckte ihr den angewinkelten Ellbogen entgegen.

„Komm, die anderen sind schon in Trevilles Büro und warten auf dich! Es gibt wohl einiges zu erklären.“ Athos Stimme war ruhig und gefasst und doch kam es Anna so vor, als würde ein unterschwelliger Vorwurf in der Stimme mitschwingen.

„Es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen, nicht wahr?“ Anna versuchte zu lächeln, aber die Nervosität, die sich mittlerweile über ihre Zuversicht gelegt hatte, vereitelten ihren Versuch. Es war eine Sache, sich mit Aramis in einem Raum zu befinden und zu ihm und ihrer Liebe zu stehen, aber etwas ganz anderes, sich alleine in die Höhle der Löwen zu wagen und den engsten Freunden von Aramis das zu erklären, was sie wenige Minuten zuvor gesehen hatten.

Athos brummte lediglich als Antwort, schüttelte knapp den Kopf und deutete noch einmal mit dem Ellbogen an, dass er auf sie wartete.

Anna seufzte und hängte sich bei ihm ein. Athos Arm war genauso stark und kräftig wie sein Wille und Anna wusste, er würde sie nicht im Stich lassen und ihr notfalls gegen den Rest der Musketiere beistehen. Auch wenn er nicht mit allem einverstanden war, was Aramis und sie betraf, so wusste sie, dass sie auf ihn zählen konnte. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppen zu Trevilles Büro im Dachgeschoss hoch und Anna lächelte verstohlen bei dem Gedanken, dass sie zum ersten Mal im hellen Licht des Tages und vor aller Augen den offiziellen Weg in das oberste Stockwerk nahm.

  


  



	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RosstersCromedCDF proudly presents…  
> In jeder guten Serie gibt es dann und wann Gast-Regisseure, die einzelne Episoden inszenieren und so der Serie aufregende neue Aspekte hinzufügen. Warum also nicht auch in einer Geschichte?  
> Die nächsten beiden Kapitel hat meine wundervolle Beta barbara69 als Gastautorin geschrieben.  
> Von ihr habe ich gelernt, wie man in einer Geschichte dialogisch arbeitet und da sie das ganze Projekt so intensiv begleitet hat, hielten wir es für eine gute und spannende Idee, dass sie es ist, die alle losen Enden zusammenführt und alle offenen Fragen beantwortet.  
> Und ich kann es nicht oft genug betonen: Ohne sie gäbe es „Heart and Soul of France“ nicht! Sie hat mich durch alle schreibtechnischen Untiefen und Stürme begleitet und immer daran geglaubt, dass diese Geschichte es wert ist, veröffentlicht zu werden. Von Herzen „Danke“!

Cognac war eigentlich eine französische Stadt nördlich von Bordeaux, eingebettet in liebliche Weinberge und Handels- und Handwerkszentrum für die der umliegenden Dörfer. Seit dem Mittelalter wurde hier aus dem Weißwein jener besondere Weinbrand hergestellt, der die Region über die Grenzen Frankreichs hinaus international bekannt gemacht hatte. In der Umgebung wurde schon seit römischer Zeit Wein angebaut, der im ausgehenden Mittelalter auf Lastkähnen verschifft und über unterschiedliche Häfen überwiegend auf die britischen Inseln und nach Skandinavien exportiert wurde. Erst seit dem frühen 17\. Jahrhundert wurde der Wein angeblich wegen seiner besseren Haltbarkeit zu _Eau de vie_ destilliert, eben jenem Getränk, das Athos nun, bis in die Knochen müde und erschöpft in seiner Hand hielt. 

Es war zwar erst Vormittag, aber für ihn fühlte es sich an, als wäre er seit Ewigkeiten munter und die Last der jüngsten Ereignisse wog schwerer auf seinem Herzen als jede andere Mission davor. 

Tréville hatte ihm und Anna beim Betreten des Büros wortlos jeweils ein Glas, gefüllt mit deutlich mehr als dem üblichen Fingerbreit der goldenen Flüssigkeit, gereicht. Ein Blick in die Gesichter der Männer hatte gereicht um zu ahnen, dass sie bereits erwartet worden waren. Athos hatte das Glas dankbar entgegengenommen während Anna abgelehnt hatte. Auf Trévilles fragenden Blick unter zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen hin hatte Athos ihm das Glas kurzerhand aus der Hand genommen. „Danke, das nehme ich noch. Wäre schade, wenn es verkommt.“ Er hatte einen Verdacht, verspürte jedoch nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, diesen zu äußern. Dafür hatte er definitiv noch nicht genug Alkohol in seinem Blutkreislauf.

„Ich weiß, es ist noch recht früh, aber ich hätte doch gedacht, dass du, wo du schon hier bist, mit uns auf Aramis' Befreiung anstößt.“, sagte Tréville irritiert und musterte Anna misstrauisch. „Ich kann weiß Gott einen guten Schluck vertragen“, fügte er hinzu. „Auf Aramis!“

„Auf Aramis“, schloss Athos sich seinen Brüdern beim Toast auf ihren Scharfschützen an und leerte anschließend sein Glas. Er genoss den malzig-weichen Geschmack des Getränks, der nun über seine Zunge rollte und spürte dankbar, wie die milde Schärfe seine aufgewühlte Seele beruhigte. Angenehme Wärme hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet, als er seinen Blick wieder zu Anna wandte. 

Anna verstand ihn wohl auch ohne Worte, denn sie seufzte tief und reckte dann ihr Kinn vor, wie um sich zu wappnen für das, was jetzt kommen würde. „Nun gut, ich werde wohl kaum umhin kommen euch alles zu erklären und am besten lasse ich die Katze gleich aus dem Sack.“ Sie schaute kurz zu Porthos, der grimmig dreinschauend sein Glas mit beiden Händen fest umklammerte, und d'Artagnan, der ebenso wie Porthos an der Wand rechts von ihr lehnten. D'Artagnan schien noch immer mitgenommen von der ganzen Sache. „Wie ihr gesehen habt und ich bereits gesagt habe, werde ich bei Aramis blieben. Ich habe meinen Mann verlassen und werde auch nicht wieder zu ihm zurückkehren. Ich schwanger und erwarte ein Kind von Aramis.“

Eine bleierne Stille legte sich über den Raum, durchbrochen nur von den gedämpft durch die Fenster dringenden Gelächter der Kinder des Pavillons, die in der warmen Märzsonne im Park des Krankenhauses spielten. 

Tréville starrte Anna fassungslos an und man konnte sehen, wie er offenkundig nach Worten suchte. „Du bist schwanger?“ brachte er schließlich heiser hervor. Er räusperte sich und nahm einen weiteren tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas. 

„Ja,“ antwortete Anna schlicht und stellte endlich ihre kleine Reisetasche ab, die sie noch immer in der Hand hielt. „Ich werde mit Aramis ein neues Leben anfangen. Ich hätte Ludwig schon vor Jahren verlassen sollen, die Schwangerschaft war nur endlich der letzte Schubser, den ich gebraucht habe, um in die richtige Richtung zu gehen. Das und die Erkenntnis, was für ein Mensch Ludwig wirklich ist“, fügte sie leise hinzu.

Es entstand eine kleine Pause, in der alle Augen auf Anna gerichtet waren. Es schien, als würde sie den Männern Zeit geben, erst einmal das zu verdauen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. In ihr Gesicht hatten sich tiefe Sorgenfalten gegraben, die darauf hindeutete, dass das Geständnis der Affäre mit Aramis und der daraus resultierenden Schwangerschaft nicht alles war, was ihr auf der Seele lag. 

Anna holte tief Luft und schloss kurz die Augen, ganz so als müsse sie erst Kraft sammeln für das, was sie als Nächstes sagen würde. Sie knetete ihre Finger und ihre Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut, als sie weitersprach. „Er trägt die Verantwortung dafür, dass es der Gestapo überhaupt gelungen ist, Aramis gefangenzunehmen. Er hat die Geheimnisse ausgeplaudert und ist sich nicht einmal bereit, seine Schuld einzugestehen!“ Die letzten Worte hatte sie förmlich herausgewürgt, ganz so als würde es ihr Ekel bereiten, sie noch länger im Mund haben zu müssen. 

Tréville, der sich gerade erst von dem ersten Schock einigermaßen erholt hatte und gerade sein Glas zum Mund führen wollte, erstarrte plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung. „Was?“

Porthos trat einen Schritt auf Anna zu und stellte sein Glas dabei so heftig auf Tréville's Schreibtisch ab, dass der Rest des Inhalts aus dem Glas schwappte. „Ludwig hat was?“

Von allen Männern im Raum war Porthos wahrscheinlich derjenige, der am allerwenigsten Sympathien für Ludwig hegte, was durchaus auch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Zu unterschiedlich waren beide Männer als dass sie jemals eine Ebene gefunden hätten, um sich auch nur annähernd zivilisiert unterhalten zu können. Mit Sicherheit war Porthos aber von ihnen allen auch der Mann, der einen fast übernatürlichen Beschützerinstinkt entwickelte, wenn es um seine Freunde ging. Und insbesondere dann, wenn es um Aramis ging. Das Grollen, das tief aus Porthos' Innerem zu kommen schien, war fast noch furchteinflösender als das Funkeln blanker Wut in seinen Augen. „Was hast du da gesagt? Ludwig hat Aramis an diese Schweine verraten?“

Anna wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt vor Porthos zurück, der sich drohend vor ihr aufgebaut hatte. Sie stieß an Athos, der ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm legte. 

„Porthos.“ 

Porthos' Blick richtete sich auf Athos und dieser konnte sehen, dass sein Bruder einer tickenden Zeitbombe glich, bereit, jeden Moment zu explodieren. Athos selbst hatte Mühe, seine Stimme ruhig und gefasst klingen zu lassen. Nach Annas Worten hatte sich plötzlich ein eisiger Klumpen in seinem Magen gebildet, der nun seine kalten Finger langsam in alle Richtungen auszustrecken begann. 

„Ich bringe das Schwein um“, zischte Porthos, trat aber doch einen halben Schritt zurück, augenscheinlich bemüht seine angespannten Muskeln zu entspannen. Seine Fäuste jedoch ballten sich unablässig weiter. 

Tréville räusperte sich erneut. „Wie meinst Du das, Anna? Inwieweit ist Ludwig in Aramis' Gefangennahme involviert? Und was genau soll er verraten haben?“ 

Athos konnte am Gesicht des Hauptmanns ablesen, dass dieser Zweifel hegte bezüglich der Aussage Annas. Niemand von ihnen kannte Ludwig besser als Tréville, Athos meinte sich daran zu erinnern, dass die beiden sich schon seit Ludwigs Jugendzeit kannten und Tréville stets so etwas wie ein Mentor für Ludwig gewesen war. Er hoffte, dass Anna triftige Gründe für ihre Behauptung hatte. 

„Setz dich doch“, sagte er zu Anna und deutet mit dem Kinn Richtung Schreibtisch, vor dem zwei Stühle standen. Er selbst trat zu Tréville und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit ihm eher er ans Fenster ging und sich dort an die Fensterbank lehnte.

Anna schüttelte leicht den Kopf und blieb stehen. Direkt an Tréville gewandt begann sie zu berichten, leise und ruhig, aber mit so viel Hass in der Stimme, dass es fast wie ein Zischen klang . „Die unschöne Szene die Ludwigs Beichte vorausgegangen ist, erspare ich euch, aber Ludwig hat mir gestanden, dass er bei einem seiner Bordellbesuche mit seinem Saufkumpel Rochefort etwas ausgeplaudert hat, was er nicht hätte verraten dürfen.“

„Rochefort?“ hakte Athos scharf nach, noch ehe einer der anderen reagieren konnte. „Zieht er noch immer mit diesem Taugenichts durch die Gegend?“ Er warf Tréville einen Blick von der Seite her zu, den dieser kurz erwiderte. „Ich habe noch nie verstanden, was Ludwig nur an diesem Mann findet, in meinen Augen ist es eine gefährliche Schlange.“ 

„Ja, und eine, die man am besten unter der Stiefelspitze zertritt,“ knurrte Porthos. „Nun wundert mich nicht mehr, wie Aramis in die Hände der Nazis fallen konnte, wenn diese miese Ratte beteiligt war.“

D'Artagnan, der bislang stumm, aber mit schreckgeweiteten Augen und offenem Mund dem Gespräch gefolgt war, trat einen Schritt näher an Trevilles Schreibtisch heran. „Ist Rochefort nicht schon einmal verwickelt gewesen in eine Aktion, die fürchterlich schief ging? Meint Ihr den Rochefort?

Porthos und Athos nickten beide gleichzeitig und an ihren grimmigen Gesichtern war abzulesen, was sie von diesem 'Zufall' hielten. 

„Ja, mit diesem Mensch umgibt sich Ludwig immer noch gerne und anscheinend hielt er es auch für angemessen, bis ins kleinste Detail Geheimnisse der Résistance auszuplaudern“ Anna hatte ihre Hände um die Stuhllehne vor ihr gelegt und krallte nun regelrecht ihre Finger ins Holz. Sie sah Treville an. „Er hat Rochefort von dem Konvoi erzählt. Den genauen Ort hat er nicht verraten, so clever war er dann doch oder jedenfalls nicht betrunken genug, aber er musste Rochefort natürlich unter die Nase reiben, dass er sich für das Unterfangen der Dienste des besten Scharfschützen, den die Résistance momentan zu bieten hat, bedient hat. Er behauptet zwar, er hätte Aramis nicht namentlich genannt, aber ich glaube ihm nicht. Und wenn schon,“ fügte sie hinzu. „Rochefort wusste auch so genau, wen Ludwig damit meint.“

Es war fast noch ein bisschen stiller im Raum geworden als zuvor und Tréville, der nur ganz selten aus der Fassung gebracht werden konnte, starrte Anna mit halb offenem Mund fassungslos an. „Sag mir, dass das nicht stimmt. Dass er das nicht getan hat“, flüsterte er heißer. 

Anna nickte langsam und presste ihr Lippen fest zusammen. Athos sah ihr ebenso wie Treville die tiefe Enttäuschung und den Schmerz darüber an, dass Ludwig für ein bisschen Herumgehure und ein Saufgelage allzu viel aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Sie umrundete den Stuhl und setzte sich nun doch.

Athos warf Porthos und d'Artagnan einen warnenden Blick zu. Bevor Porthos gleich lospoltern und wüste Beschimpfungen ausstoßen würde, musste er erst noch etwas klarstellen. „Von was genau reden wir hier, Tréville?“ Er baute sich seitlich des Schreibtischs auf, so hatte er die Möglichkeit sowohl Treville in die Augen zu sehen als auch Porthos und den Gascogner im Blick zu behalten. „Um was für einen Konvoi geht es und was hat Aramis damit zu tun?“ 

Tréville sackte förmlich in seinem Sessel zusammen und rieb sich mit beiden Händen mehrmals über das Gesicht. Dann schien er sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu habe und warf jedem seiner Männer der Reihe nach einen ernsten Blick zu. „Ludwig hat vor zwei Jahren während Paris in die Hände der Deutschen fiel, wertvolle und unbezahlbare Kunstschätze aus dem Louvre in Sicherheit gebracht. Ich selbst weiß nicht genau, wohin. Er hatte mich damals um Rat gefragt, auf der Suche nach Männern, die den Transport durchführen und vor allem auch sichern könnten. Ich hatte ihm Aramis als absolut zuverlässigen Mann und besten Scharfschützen, den ich kenne, empfohlen. Nur sehr wenige Leute wissen davon.“ Tréville sah Anna an und in seinen Augen spiegelten sich die gleiche Wut und Fassungslosigkeit darüber, dass Ludwig für all das Schreckliche, was Aramis widerfahren war, verantwortlich war. 

„Und die Gestapo hat sich gezielt Aramis geschnappt, weil sie aus ihm den genauen Lagerort herausfoltern wollten.“ D'Artagnan's Stimme klang brüchig und hohl, als er die Schlussfolgerung aus dem eben Offenbarten zog. „Das bedeutet doch aber, dass Rochefort ein Spion der Deutschen ist, oder? Zumindest aber ein Kollaborateur.“

Athos und Porthos wechselten einen intensiven Blick, der nichts Gutes verhieß. Athos wusste, dass Rochefort keine ruhige Minute in seinem Leben mehr haben würde. Porthos würde jeden Stein umdrehen, jeden Gegner aus dem Weg schaffen und bis ans Ende der Welt ziehen, um Rache an dieser Schlange zu nehmen, die nicht nur Frankreich verraten, sondern vor allem Aramis' Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt und ihm unendliche Folterqualen beschert hatte. „Ich wusste vom ersten Tag als ich ihn sah, dass Rochefort ein falsches Spiel spielt, aber Ludwig wollte es ja nicht hören. So wie er nie hören will!“ Obwohl Porthos fast leise sprach hallten seine Worte doch wie die Posaunen von Jericho durch das kleine Zimmer. „Ihm sind alle anderen einfach scheißegal, _cet fils de pute, cet gros con_!“

Porthos' Schimpftirade wäre wohl noch eine Weile weitergegangen, wenn nicht Tréville plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Stuhl hochgefahren wäre. „ _Mon dieu_ ,“ stieß er aus und starrte Anna an. „Hat Aramis irgendetwas erzählt, was genau die Gestapo von ihm wissen wollte?“

Porthos und d'Artagnan schüttelten den Kopf und Anna schaute von einem zum anderen.

Athos trat unmittelbar an den Hauptmann heran. „Was Du doch eigentlich wissen willst, ist, ob Aramis der Gestapo verraten hat, wo die Kunstschätze versteckt sind, oder?“ Seine schneidende Stimme war gefährlich emotionslos, aber es fiel ihm schwer, ruhig zu bleiben. „Du fragst dich, ob sie vielleicht schon auf dem Weg dorthin sind, wo auch immer Ludwig das Zeug hingeschafft hat.“ 

Kurz hielt Tréville dem Blick Athos' stand, dann wandte er die Augen ab und nickte. „Ja. Wir müssen in Erfahrung bringen, was die Gestapo weiß.“

„Nichts.“

Alle Augen richteten sich auf d'Artagnan.

„Hat er das gesagt?“ fragte Tréville.

„Er hat eigentlich gar nichts gesagt, er war die halbe Fahrt über ohnmächtig oder jedenfalls kaum ansprechbar, und das, was er hier in der Garnison erzählt hat, hast du selbst gehört“ erwiderte d'Artagnan.

„Glaubst du allen Ernstes“, zischte Porthos „Aramis lässt diese ganze Folter über sich ergehen und verrät dann, wo all diese Kunstschätze sind? Schau ihn dir doch an! Eher würde der Dummkopf sterben als auch nur ein Fitzelchen französischen Nationalguts in die Hände der Deutschen fallen zu lassen.“

Tréville strich sich müde über die Augen. „Du hast ja recht, Porthos. Ich weiß, dass Aramis niemals etwas verraten würde, aber wir wissen auch, wozu die Gestapo fähig ist. Ich würde nicht einmal für mich selbst die Hand ins Feuer legen, ob sie mich am Ende nicht doch zum Sprechen bringen könnten.“ Er schaute Porthos schuldbewusst an. „Wir müssen ihn fragen, sobald er wieder bei Bewusstsein ist.“

Die Unzertrennlichen schauten sich grimmig an. Was ihnen wie ein Verrat an Aramis vorkam war im Grunde nur das, was jeder Kommandant der Welt in solch einer Situation überlegen und anordnen würde. Trotzdem fiel es ihnen schwer, Trévilles Anweisung wortlos hinzunehmen.

„Ich werde ihn fragen“, antwortete Athos kalt, denn er wusste schon jetzt, wie sehr es Aramis treffen würde, dass man ihm zutraute eines der wichtigsten Geheimnisse der Republik verraten zu haben. „Sobald er sich von der Narkose erholt hat.“

Tréville nickte grimmig und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken. „Nun zu Ludwig“, setze er erneut an, wurde aber sofort von Porthos unterbrochen. 

„Genau, Ludwig, wo wir gleich beim Thema wären“, Porthos' Stimme bebte vor kaum unterdrückter Wut. „Wie kann es sein, dass Aramis an einer so gefährlichen Operation teilnimmt und wir WISSEN NICHTS DAVON!“

„Porthos, beruhige dich!“ Athos war nun ebenfalls laut geworden, ahnte er doch, was in seinem Freund vor sich ging und befürchtete, dass dieser nun gleich alle mühsam unterdrückte Beherrschung verlieren würde.

„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen“, grollte Porthos zurück und funkelte Athos zornig an. „Oder hast du es gewusst? Hat du es gewusst und uns auch nichts gesagt?“

„Nein, ich höre gerade auch zum ersten Mal davon. Aber wenn Aramis uns nichts davon gesagt hat, so wird er wohl seine Gründe gehabt haben. Du kannst ihn ja gerne danach fragen, wenn Lemay ihn wieder zusammengeflickt hat und er nicht zerschlagen, blutig und halb ohnmächtig vor Schmerzen im Bett liegt“, zischt Athos zurück.

„ _Messieurs_ , bitte beruhigt euch“, warf Tréville dazwischen und hob beschwichtigend beide Hände

„Und du, traust du uns auch nicht mehr genug, um uns davon zu erzählen? Sind wir nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig genug oder sind wir es einfach nicht wert, in alle Pläne der Résistance eingeweiht zu werden? Immerhin sind wir es, die da draußen Kopf und Kragen riskieren“, fuhr Porthos nun den Hauptmann an.

„Porthos, bitte, das hat doch...“

Annas Schlichtungsversuch wurde jäh abgeblockt als Porthos unvermittelt an ihren Stuhl herantrat und sich drohend vor ihr aufbaute. „Du kannst ganz ruhig sein! Wie lange geht das denn schon zwischen Aramis und dir? Du spielst uns allen hier die Unnahbare vor und dann fängst du eine Affäre mit Aramis an? Ausgerechnet mit Aramis?“

Anna fuhr zusammen, ihr hilfesuchender Blick blieb schließlich an Athos hängen.

Athos erwidert den Blick und versuchte Anna zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie Porthos' Worten nicht allzu viel Bedeutung beimessen sollte. Porthos war gekränkt, aber sein Zorn auf Aramis und Anna würde genauso schnell auch wieder verfliegen. Als er wieder aufschaute erkannte er, dass er ein wenig zu lange und intensiv Annas Blick erwidert hatte.

Porthos starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Du wusstest davon, oder?“, zischte er.

„Porthos…“, setzte Anna erneut an.

„Mit dir rede ich nicht“, herrschte Porthos sie eisig an. „Nun?“

Athos seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen. „Ja, ich wusste davon, aber nur weil ich die beiden überrascht habe, damals im Kloster nach dem Luftangriff. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Glaubst Du ich war erfreut darüber? Glaubst Du mir war es recht, dieses Geheimnis für mich zu behalten?“, bellte Athos zurück.

„Porthos bitte, ich habe Aramis gedrängt, niemanden davon zu erzählen und er hat mir zuliebe Athos gebeten darüber zu schweigen“,warf Anna leise dazwischen.

„Aramis hat keine Geheimnisse vor uns. Jedenfalls hatte er das bislang nie“, erwiderte Porthos eisig. 

D'Artagnan war näher an Porthos herangekommen und legte seinem Freund nun beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist ja nicht nur Annas Schuld, ich meine dazu gehören ja immer zwei“, sagte er leise, „und außerdem war es ja wohl vernünftig es nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen. Stell Dir vor, Ludwig hätte es herausgefunden.“

Athos musterte d'Artagnan und war einmal mehr erstaunt, wie viel Einfühlungsvermögen und Lebensweisheit eigentlich in dem jungen Mann schlummerten, was man seinem jugendlichen Alter und seiner oft unüberlegten Art gar nicht zutrauen würde. Sicherlich dachte der Gascogner allerdings auch an seine eigene, heimliche Affäre mit der verheirateten Constance, sinnierte Athos. Bei dem Gedanken konnte er sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Jäh wurde er allerdings wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Porthos erneut lospolterte.

„Genau! Hörst Du dich eigentlich selbst reden, Junge?“ Porthos schüttelte d'Artagnan's Hand ab und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Vielleicht _hat_ Ludwig ja längst herausgefunden, dass seine Frau eine Affäre mit Aramis hat und es war kein Zufall, dass er Rochefort davon erzählt hat, der ganz zufällig die Informationen an die Nazis weitergegeben hat. Vielleicht wollte Ludwig Aramis ja einfach nur los werden. Am Ende gibt es gar keine verstecken Kunstschätze, nur einen _König_ der sich ins Fäustchen lacht.“

Mit einem Schlag war es wieder totenstill geworden in dem Raum. Die Blicke, die sich auf Porthos richteten spiegelten Erstaunen, Entsetzen und Erkenntnis wider. Athos war sich nicht sicher, welche dieser Emotionen in diesem Augenblick in seinen Augen zu finden war , aber er war der erste, der sich wieder fing. „Kann das wahr sein?“ Sein Blick richtet sich auf Anna.

Anna schaute ihn hilflos an und zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern.

„Kann es?“, wiederholte Athos seine Frage, diesmal an Tréville gerichtet. 

Dieser hielt Athos' Blick einen Moment lang stand, dann räusperte er sich. „Das kann ich nicht glauben. Die Kunstschätze sind weg aus dem Louvre, ich habe es selbst gesehen. Ludwig mag seine Fehler haben, aber das traue ich ihm nicht zu.“ Wenn Tréville seinen eigenen Worten nicht allzu viel Glauben schenkte, dann ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken.

„Ganz ehrlich, mir ist es eigentlich auch egal.“ Porthos' Stimme war nun beängstigend leise geworden, was viel schlimmer wirkte als das polternde Gemurre, das er üblicherweise von sich gab, wenn er verärgert war. Sein harter Blick war direkt auf Athos gerichtet. „Wenn Aramis der Meinung ist, er muss uns nicht in seine Geheimnisse einweihen oder nur einen auserlesenen, erlauchten Kreis an vertrauenswürdigen Personen, dann soll er es tun. Wenn wir nichts für ihn tun können, um ihn zu schützen, dann ist es seine eigene Schuld. Mir ist es gleich.“ 

Porthos' Miene allerdings strafte seine Worte Lügen und verriet für jeden erkennbar, dass es ihm eben gerade _nicht_ egal war. „Soll er doch tun, was er will.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Porthos um und verließ den Raum, kräftig die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss knallend.

„Nimm es Dir nicht zu Herzen, das ist einfach seine Art zu zeigen, wie sehr ihm Aramis' Wohl am Herzen liegt und ihn die ganze Sache mitgenommen hat“, sagte Athos zu Anna. 

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Anna leise. 

„Ich werde mit Ludwig reden, er wird mir einiges zu der ganzen Angelegenheit zu erklären haben. Gnade ihm Gott, wenn auch nur die Hälfte von dem, war hier gerade vorgebracht wurde, stimmt.“

Tréville's Stimme klang gefasst und ruhig, aber Athos kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass das, was Porthos in seiner Wut gesagt hatte, dem Hauptmann doch zu denken gab, genauso wie der Bericht Annas dass Ludwig in betrunkenem Zustand wohl nicht alle Geheimnisse der Résistance hatte bewahren können. Er war froh, dass ausnahmsweise einmal nicht er oder einer seiner Brüder den Zorn Tréville's zu spüren bekommen würden. Heute würde jemand anderer Adressat eines voraussichtlich riesigen Anschisses werden. Und zu recht, wie Athos vermutete. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Ludwig tatsächlich für all das, was Aramis widerfahren war, verantwortlich wäre und vielleicht sogar willentlich gehandelt hatte, spürte er erneut, wie sich eine eisige Kälte in ihm ausbreitete. Vielleicht hatte er Ludwig bislang immer unterschätzt.

„Weißt Du, wo er momentan ist?“, wandte sich Tréville an Anna. „Erreiche ich ihn zuhause?“

Anna zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke ja. Wir hatten, wie gesagt, einen unschönen Streit als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich ihn verlassen werde. Als ich ging, war er sehr aufgebracht. Naja, ich war mindestens genauso aufgebracht wie er, nachdem er mir die Sache mit Rochefort gestanden hatte. Ich vermute mal, er sitzt zuhause, leckt seine Wunden und ertränkt sein Selbstmitleid in Alkohol.“

„Gut, ich werde versuchen, ihn zu erreichen. Wenn Du magst, kannst du dich fürs Erste hier in Aramis' Zimmer einquartieren.“ Bei seinen letzten Worten war Tréville's Unwohlsein darüber, dass Anna nun ganz offen mit Aramis zusammen war und sich mit ihm ein Zimmer teilen würde, deutlich herauszuhören, aber er kommentierte nichts weiter dazu.

Athos für seinen Teil hatte im Moment genug gehört und ging erschöpft seufzend zu Trevilles Tisch, schraubte die Cognacflasche auf und füllte erneut sein Glas, aber er wusste, dass es nicht genug Alkohol geben würde, um den Frust und Ärger der heutigen Ereignisse hinunter zu spülen.


	22. Chapter 22

Porthos wusste nicht, wohin mit seiner Wut und hätte am liebsten alle Fensterscheiben auf seinem Weg nach unten eingeschlagen. Wie hatte Aramis nur solche Geheimnisse vor ihm haben können? Er musste doch wissen, dass Porthos ihm vorbehaltlos vertraute und alle seine Entscheidungen immer mittragen würde. Das hatte er immer getan. Natürlich hatte Porthos nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er weder mit Ludwig noch mit Anna sonderlich warm werden konnte. Ludwig war für ihn einfach kein Mann, der es Wert gewesen wäre, sich näher mit ihm zu beschäftigen, zu arrogant, dumm und überheblich war dessen Art, jedenfalls aus Porthos' Sicht. Anna war für Porthos nur das Anhängsel Ludwigs gewesen, verwöhnt, eingebildet und kaum Notiz nehmend von ihrer Umwelt. Porthos fand, man sah ihr ihr reiches Elternhaus und die versnobte Bildung, die sie genossen hatte, sofort an. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sich eine Frau wie sie mit einem Mann wie Aramis, der weder über viel Geld oder Macht verfügte noch einen Universitätsabschluss besaß, einlassen würde. Aramis andereseits...nun ja, Porthos wusste, dass sein Freund ein Verführer war, der von vielen Frauen umschwärmt wurde. Dass es ihm aber jemals ernst sein könnte, vor allem mit einer Frau wie Anna, hätte Porthos doch nicht gedacht.

Gedankenverloren starrte er auf seine Hand, die wohl seit geraumer Zeit auf einer Türklinke ruhte, ohne sie herunterzudrücken. Erstaunt stellte Porthos fest, dass er vor dem Behandlungsraum stand, in dem Lemay Aramis versorgt hatte. Er war so in seine Überlegungen und seine Wut auf Aramis und Anna vertieft gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie seine Füße ihn automatisch an den Ort führten, an dem sein Herz wohl gerade sein wollte.

Er seufzte und drückte vorsichtig den Türklinke herunter.

Lemay stand am Waschtisch und reinigte seine Hände, während Aramis schlafend oder bewusstlos auf der Behandlungsliege lag. Der Arzt hatte ihn sorgsam auf die Seite gelegt, damit die Wunden auf seinem Rücken keinem Druck ausgesetzt waren. Lemay, der offensichtlich ein Geräusch gehört, hatte, wandte den Kopf in Richtung Tür.

Porthos trat ganz in den Raum. „Ich wollte nur kurz sehen, wie es ihm geht“, brachte er mühsam hervor. Seine Stimme fühlte sich seltsam rau an.

„Ah, Porthos, ich bin gerade fertig geworden. Das ist gut, dass Sie da sind, ich müsste schnell noch einmal hinüber ins Krankenhaus, ich habe dort die Blutegel, die ich noch aufsetzen wollte.“ Seine Hände abtrocknend kam Lemay auf Porthos zu. „Können Sie kurz bei ihm bleiben? Die Narkose wirkt noch, aber ich denke er müsste jeden Moment zu sich kommen. Es wäre dann gut, wenn jemand bei ihm ist.“

Porthos nickte. Er merkte, wie all sein Zorn und seine Wut plötzlich verrauchten, als er Aramis so klein und ungeschützt vor sich liegen sah. „Ja, kein Problem“, krächzte er. „Ich bleibe bei ihm.“ Er zog einen Stuhl vom Tisch hinüber zur Liege und setzte sich an Aramis' Seite.

„Wenn er zu sich kommt kann es sein, dass er kurz orientierungslos ist. Achten Sie bitte darauf, dass er sich nicht aus Versehen verletzt, weil er um sich schlägt oder aufstehen will. Es kommt manchmal auch vor, dass den Patienten übel ist und sie sich übergeben müssen.“ Er deutet unter den Waschtisch. „Dort steht ein Eimer falls er ihn braucht, er soll aber unbedingt liegen blieben, bis ich wieder da bin.“

Porthos nickte erneut und strich ganz vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus Aramis' Gesicht. „Ich passe schon auf“, brummte er.

Kurz darauf hatte Lemay den Raum verlassen und Porthos war allein mit Aramis.

Beim Anblick seines Freundes, der ungewohnt hilflos und zerbrechlich aussah, bekam Porthos ein schlechtes Gewissen und er fragte sich, was ihn eigentlich geritten hatte so über Aramis und dessen angeblichen Vertrauensbruch zu schimpfen. Hatte er ihnen vielleicht deswegen nichts gesagt, um sie zu schützen? Wie schwer musste es Aramis gefallen sein, tagein, tagaus mit ihnen zusammen zu sein, Pläne zu schmieden, Operationen auszuführen, gesellige Abende zu verbringen und ihnen doch nicht das sagen, was ihm sicherlich schwer auf der Seele lag? Wäre es nicht sogar der einfachere Weg für Aramis gewesen, ihnen alles zu sagen? Es hätte sein eigenes Gewissen erleichtert, aber die Gedanken seiner Brüder umso mehr belastet. Nein, Aramis hatte wahrscheinlich deswegen nichts gesagt, um seine Freunde vor der Gefahr zu schützen, selbst Zielscheibe von Ludwig oder den Nazis zu werden. Wer nichts wusste, konnte auch nichts verraten und war deswegen uninteressant für ihre Feinde.

„Oh Aramis“, flüsterte Porthos und streichelte sanft die Hand seines Freundes, die auf der Liege lag, fest einen Rosenkranz umklammernd. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe mich aufgeführt wie ein Idiot. Anna wird denken, ich hasse sie. Was ich nicht tue. Wenn es die Frau ist, die du liebst und mit der du ein Kind bekommst, dann ist sie mir genauso lieb und teuer wir dir. Naja, fast“, fügte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu.

„Das will ich auch hoffen“, kam es plötzlich ganz leise von der Liege. „Und was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt? Kann ich Dich nicht einmal für einen Tag aus den Augen lassen?“ Aramis schlug die Augen auf und sah Porthos schief an. „Ich will es gar nicht wissen, jedenfalls jetzt nicht. Mir ist schlecht“, seufzte er.

„Dann bleib einfach still liegen. Lemay kommt gleich wieder. Er hat gesagt, dass es sein kann, dass dir von der Narkose übel ist. Wenn Du dich übergeben musst, warne mich rechtzeitig!“

„Es geht schon“, antwortete Aramis und schloss wieder die Augen. „Anna hat euch alles erzählt, oder?“, fragte er leise.

Porthos blieb einen Moment stumm, ehe er antwortete. „Ja. Sie hat uns alles erzählt. Dass ihr zusammen seid und sie Ludwig verlassen hat und sie dein Kind erwartet. Und sie hat uns auch erzählt, dass Ludwig die Verantwortung dafür trägt, dass dir das alles passiert ist.“

Aramis riss die Augen auf und versuchte, sich aufzurichten.

Porthos drückte gegen seine Schulter. „Liegenblieben hat der Arzt gesagt!“ Mit sanfter Gewalt brachte er Aramis dazu, sich wieder hinzulegen. „Das hat Zeit bis später, nur so viel: Ludwig hat im Suff Rochefort von dem Konvoi erzählt und der hat es mit Sicherheit an die Nazis weitergegeben. Deswegen wollten sie dich haben.“

„Daher wussten sie davon!“ keuchte Aramis und starrte Porthos an. „Und ihr wisst von dem Konvoi?“

„Ja, auch davon.“

„Hör zu Porthos, es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nichts davon erzählt habe. Auch nicht von der Sache mit Anna. Ich...“

„Athos wusste davon“, unterbrach in Porthos. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen. Dass Athos es gewusst hatte und er nicht, hatte ihn vielleicht am meisten getroffen.

Aramis blieb kurz stumm. „Ich hätte es ihm nicht gesagt, wenn er uns nicht erwischt hätte. Ich...“

„Schon gut“, unterbrach ihn Porthos erneut. „Ich glaube ich weiß, wieso du alles für dich behalten hast. Nicht, dass ich damit einverstanden wäre, das trage ich Dir nach, aber ich verstehe dich. Denke ich jedenfalls.“

„Es tut mir leid, wirklich.“

„Lass uns später darüber sprechen, wenn es Dir besser geht. Lemay bringt es fertig und sticht mir ein Skalpell in den Rücken, wenn ich dich nicht ausruhen lasse. Er ist sehr verbissen, wenn es um seine Patienten geht.“

„Von welchen Patienten sprecht ihr, Porthos?“ Lemay stand in der Tür und schaute amüsiert zu den beiden Musketieren, die sich nun betreten anschauten.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Treville massierte seine Schläfen, die Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und den Kopf tief zur Tischplatte gesenkt. Er überlegte seit einer halben Stunde, wie er das Gespräch mit Ludwig beginnen sollte und noch immer war er unschlüssig. Jäh wurde er in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als es kurz und laut an der Tür klopfte, die unmittelbar danach mit Schwung aufgestoßen wurde, eher er überhaupt auf das Klopfen reagieren konnte.

Treville schaute auf. „Schön, dass Du so kurzfristig kommen konntest. Setzt dich bitte“, seufzte er und deutet auf den Stuhl vor seinem Tisch während er sich aufrichtete.

„Was gibt es denn so Dringendes?“, fragte Ludwig, noch ehe er sich hingesetzt hatte. In seiner Stimme schwang Unsicherheit mit, die er jedoch wie so oft mit seiner üblichen Arroganz zu überspielen suchte. Fast lauernd schaute er auf Treville herab. „Ist etwas schief gelaufen bei der Befreiungsaktion?“

„Genau deshalb wollte ich mit dir sprechen. Bitte setzt dich.“ Treville unterstrich seine Worte mit einem nachdrücklichen Blick, der nun endlich Wirkung zeigte.

Ludwig zog den Stuhl ein Stück zurück und ließ sich nieder. „Ist Anna hier?“, fragte er unvermittelt. „Hat sie mit Dir gesprochen?“

Überrascht schaute Treville sein Gegenüber an. Die Worte, die ihm auf der Zuge gelegen hatten, schluckte er sich krampfhaft zurückhaltend hinunter. „Wieso fragst Du nach Anna?“

„Ich denke du weißt, wieso, oder?“ Ludwig schaute so zornig, als sei alles Trevilles Schuld. „ Sie hat heute morgen in aller Frühe ihr kleines Köfferchen gepackt und behauptet, sie würde mich verlassen. Sie bildet sich ein in diesen Scharfschützen verliebt zu sein und will mit ihm ein neues Leben anfangen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Wie stehe ich denn jetzt da!“ Ludwigs Stimme war mit jedem Wort lauter geworden. „Hast Du davon gewusst? Hast Du das etwa geduldet, dass sich dieser Casanova an meine Frau ran macht? Ich...“

„Es reicht!“ Trévilles schneidender Befehlston ließ Ludwig augenblicklich verstummen. „Ich habe Dich nicht hergebeten, damit du mir von deinen Eheproblemen vorjammerst, an denen du, ganz nebenbei bemerkt, wohl nicht ganz unschuldig bist.“ Treville hob die Hand um Ludwig zu signalisieren, dass er ihn nicht unterbrechen sollte. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Dein Privatleben geht mich nichts an, was mich aber sehr wohl angeht, ist, wenn durch dein unvorsichtiges Verhalten meine Männer in Gefahr geraten oder, noch schlimmer, womöglich mit dem Leben dafür bezahlen müssen.“

Ludwig schaute den Hauptmann einen Moment lang stumm an, dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene. „Was meinst Du damit?“, zischte er. „Was hat Anna über mich erzählt?“

„Das kann ich dir sagen.“ Treville holte einmal tief Luft und atmete langsam aus. „Hast Du Rochefort von dem Konvoi mit den Kunstschätzen erzählt?“

Ludwig schaute ihn mit einem undurchsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Was?“, fragte er schließlich. „Wie meinst Du das?“

„So wie ich es sage. Hast du?“

„Ich weiß jetzt nicht, wie du darauf kommst, aber wenn...“

„Es ist eine einfache Frage!“ Treville schnitt Ludwig scharf das Wort ab und stand auf. Sich mit beiden Hände auf dem Tisch abstützend beugte er sich zu Ludwig hinüber. „Stimmt es, dass du Rochefort von dem Konvoi erzählt hast und Aramis dabei genannt hast als einen von den Männern, die den Konvoi begleitet haben?“

„Ich habe Aramis nie namentlich erwähnt! Das stimmt nicht! Das ist eine infame Lüge, die Anna jetzt nur in die Welt setzt, weil sie mich schlecht darstellen will“, maulte Ludwig schmollend und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme. „Wenn ihr Liebhaber...“

„Es geht hier aber nicht um Anna!“, brüllteTreville von seinen angestauten Emotionen übermannt. Er atmete heftig, als hätte er gerade einen kurzen Sprint hinter sich und war sich sicher, dass zwischenzeitlich wohl deutlich sichtbare Zornesröte sein Gesicht überzog. Nur unwesentlich die Stimme senkend fuhr er fort. „Ich möchte von dir eine klare Antwort auf die Frage, ob du, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, an einen Außenstehenden und damit meine ich explizit Rochefort, verraten hast, dass du Kunstschätze aus dem Louvre vor den Nazis in Sicherheit gebracht hast und dass Aramis als Scharfschütze an dieser Aktion beteiligt war.“ Seine Augen hatten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengezogen, aus denen er Ludwig nun böse anfunkelte. „Ja oder Nein?“

„Ich war...“

„JA ODER NEIN?“ Treville unterstrich seine Aussage indem er mit der Faust auf den Tisch hieb.

Der Wutausbruchs seines Mentor und Freunds ließ Ludwig merklich zusammenzucken. „Ja“, antwortete er schließlich kleinlaut. „Aber das hat auch einen guten Grund! Rochefort hat mir seinen Verdacht geäußert, dass Anna und Aramis eine Affäre haben könnten.“ Ludwigs anfangs unsichere und weinerliche Stimme hatte sich mich jedem Wort immer mehr in Trotz verwandelt. „Was meinst du, wie ich mich da gefühlt habe?“

„Das tut nichts zur Sache“, zischen Tréville. „Dein Privatleben ist mir völlig egal, aber wenn es Auswirkungen auf die Sache der Résistance hat, dann bist du hier wohl fehl am Platz!“

Ludwig öffnete und schloss den Mund ein paar Mal wie ein Fisch, der plötzlich auf dem Trockenen gelandet ist, eher er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Sein Trotz mischte sich nun mit Selbstmitleid und Arroganz, als er weitersprach. „Das tut sehr wohl etwas zur Sache! Ich werde ja wohl das Recht haben, meinen Kummer in Alkohol zu ertränken, wenn ich gerade erfahren habe, dass meine Frau mich hintergeht! Wahrscheinlich wusstet ihr alle davon und habt euch hinter vorgehaltener Hand lustig gemacht über den gehörnten Ehemann! Rochefort ist wenigsten ein Freund, dem es nicht egal ist, ob meine Frau mit einem anderen rumvögelt oder nicht.“ Treville presste seine Zähne und Augenbraue zusammen und hoffte, dass er sich nicht vollständig vergessen würde. Ludwig ruderte nun doch ein wenig zurück. „Ich war verzweifelt, das musst du doch einsehen, da habe ich ein bisschen zu tief ins Glas geschaut. Das kann jedem einmal passieren.“

„Man verrät keine Geheimnisse von nationaler Tragweite.“Trevilles Stimme war kalt wie Eis. „Meine Männer verraten nicht einmal dann Geheimnisse, wenn sie zu Tode gefoltert werden.“ Treville war fast ein wenig erstaunt, dass Ludwig nicht augenblicklich tot vom Stuhl fiel, so intensiv wie er ihn gerade anschaute. Er war überzeugt davon, sein Blick müsste für sein Gegenüber tödlich sein.

„Ich bin aber nicht einer deiner Männer!“ maulte Ludwig, der eine Lücke in Trevilles Vorwurfkette gefunden zu haben schien, auf die er augenblicklich ansprang. „Außerdem, wer weiß schon, was die berühmten Inseparables nicht selbst schon alles ausgeplaudert haben, wenn sie besoffen und befriedigt im Arm einer Hure gelegen sind? Ist nicht Athos derjenige, der jeden Abend mit einer Flasche Wein ins Bett steigt? An den Gerüchten wird schon etwas dran sein.“

„Halte Deinen Mund!“ Treville ging in drei schnellen Schritten um den Schreibtisch herum und krallte seine Hand in Ludwigs Jacke. Er zog Ludwig vom Stuhl, so dass ihre beiden Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „Hast Du Rochefort von dem Konvoi und dessen Inhalt erzählt?“

Ludwig schluckte, dann nickte er.

„Hast du Rochefort erzählt, wo die Kunstschätze lagern?“

Ludwig schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, das habe ich nicht! Ehrlich!“

„Hast Du Rochefort von Aramis' Beteiligung erzählt und durchblicken lassen, dass Aramis den Standort des Verstecks kennt?“

Ludwigs Augen flackerten hin und her, als suche er Milde oder Verständnis in den Augen des Hauptmanns. Schließlich nickte er ganz leicht. „Ich habe ihm nur gesagt, dass der Scharfschütze dabei war und dass ich mir wünschte, ich hätte es nicht getan, jetzt, da ich wusste, dass er mit meiner Frau ins Bett steigt. Welche Schlüsse Rochefort daraus gezogen hat, weiß ich nicht.“ Ludwigs Stimme war wieder umgeschlagen in ein Mitleid heischendes Flehen.

Treville ließ Ludwig ebenso abrupt los, wie er ihn hochgezogen hatte.

Ludwig sank zurück auf seinen Stuhl. „Hör zu, Jean, ich weiß ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, aber das müsstest selbst du verstehen. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn...“

„Schweig! Ich kann deine Ausflüchte nicht mehr ertragen. Wegen dir wäre beinahe einer meiner Männer gestorben, von den Qualen und Schmerzen will ich gar nicht erst reden.“

Ludwig wollte etwas erwidern, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.

„Was hast du noch alles an Informationen an den Verräter Rochefort weitergegeben? Ist dir immer noch nicht klar, dass man diesem Mann nicht trauen kann? Entweder verkauft er seine Informationen an die Deutschen oder er arbeitet für sie.“

„Nichts habe ich weitergegeben!“ Ludwig funkelte Treville nun böse an, wie weggewischt war das Weinerliche, Flehende in seiner Stimme. „Du vergisst wohl, wer dies hier alles ins Leben gerufen hat! Meinst Du, ich würde jeden Außenstehen einweihen und könne nichts für mich behalten? Das war eine Ausnahmesituation, und da ich weder Standort noch sonstige Hinweise auf den Lagerort der Schätze verraten habe, ist hier auch kein Schaden entstanden. Wenn Rochefort mit den Deutschen kollaboriert, dann wird er mir Rede und Antwort stehen müssen.“ Ludwig war aufgestanden und starrte Treville herausfordernd an.

Treville hielt Ludwigs Blick stand, ohne auch nur mit einem Muskel zu zucken. „Wenn Du den Aufenthaltsort von Rochefort herausfindest, lass es mich wissen – er ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.“ Treville reckte das Kinn; seine Leute hätten sofort verstanden, dass sie entlassen waren. Bei Ludwig war er sich nicht sicher, ob er den Hinweis verstand. „Und noch etwas, Ludwig.“ Er fixierte den jüngeren Mann aus leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Sollte es jemals wieder vorkommen, dass einer meiner Männer zu Schaden kommt, weil du deinen Mund nicht halten kannst, dann wirst du dafür gerade stehen!“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Du kannst gehen.“

Ludwig warf Treville einen wütenden Blick zu, erwiderte aber nichts. Er wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab und ging in großen Schritten zur Tür. Als er den Raum verließ, warf er hinter sich die Tür krachend in Schloss.

Treville ließ sich langsam zurück auf den Stuhl sinken. Er rieb sich zweimal mit der Hand übers Gesicht und fühlte sich nicht zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag wesentlich älter, als er tatsächlich war.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Aramis hielt es einfach nicht mehr in dem Behandlungszimmer aus, er wollte endlich zu Anna. Lemay hatte ihm, nachdem er die Blutegel von den Hämatomen entfernt hatte, zwar gesagt, er solle sich noch eine Weile ausruhen, aber das konnte er genauso gut in seinem Zimmer machen. Er wusste zwar noch nicht so genau, wie er die drei Stockwerke ohne Hilfe nach oben schaffen würde, aber er wollte nun nicht mehr länger warten, bis entweder Lemay oder einer seiner Freunde zurückkam und nach ihm sah. Langsam richtete er sich auf, wobei sein Körper sofort wieder in Flammen zu stehen schien. Lemay war nach der kurzen Narkose etwas zurückhaltend gewesen mit dem Morphium und so kam es Aramis vor, als würde er jede einzelne Wunde, die seinen Körper überzogen, spüren. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und schwang die Beine von der Liege. So sitzend verharrte er eine Moment, ehe er den nächsten Schritt wagte und sich vorsichtig auf seine Füße schob. Als er schließlich stand, ging es doch besser, als er erwartet hatte und er schlurfte wie ein alter Mann zur Tür.

Er hatte Anna gebeten, sich in seinem Zimmer auszuruhen, nachdem sie ein Stunde zuvor plötzlich von einer heftigen Übelkeitsattacke heimgesucht worden war. Lemay, der zufällig vorbeigeschaut hatte, um nach Aramis zu sehen, hatte Anna ebenfalls empfohlen sich hinzulegen und einen Tee zu trinken, da er sofort die Anzeichen einer Schwangerschaftsübelkeit erkannt hatte. Dies war ein weiterer Grund, wieso es Aramis hier nicht mehr aushielt und er endlich dieses Zimmer verlassen wollte, in den ihn seine Brüder heute morgen mehr getragen als geführt hatten.

Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu und wandte sich in Richtung Treppe, von der die Geräusche hastig herabeilender Schritte zu hören waren. Einen Augenblick später bog eine Gestalt um die Ecke und kam in schnellem Tempo, den Kopf gesenkt und leise vor sich hinmurmelnd, auf ihn zu. Aramis ging ihm langsam entgegen und erkannte einen Augenblick später, dass es sich um Ludwig handelte. Automatisch richtete Aramis sich ein wenig mehr auf und blieb stehen. Er wollte nicht, dass Ludwig sah, wie angeschlagen er war.

Kurz bevor er ihn erreicht hatte, schaute Ludwig plötzlich auf und blieb abrupt stehen. „Aramis“, stieß er überrascht aus, dann verfinsterte sich sein Blick.

„Ludwig“, grüßte Aramis ihn mit einem Kopfnicken.

Beide schauten sich taxierend an und keiner der Männer sprach ein Wort. Ludwig schließlich war der erste, der den Mund aufmachte. „Wie ich sehe, hast du dich einigermaßen von deinem Ausflug zu den Nazis erholt. Ich nehme einmal an, du bist auf dem Weg nach oben, wo Anna schon sehnsüchtig auf dich wartet. Sie ist doch hier, oder?“ Der Hass, der in Ludwigs Stimme mitschwang, war unüberhörbar.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich dir Rechenschaft ablegen müsste, wohin ich gehe oder wer auf mich wartet.“

„Ach so, meinst Du nicht? Die Frau eines anderen zu stehlen ist für dich sicherlich nur ein Klacks, das machst du anscheinend ständig. Werte wie das Sakrament der Ehe scheinen für dich ja nicht zu zählen.“

Aramis machte einen Schritt auf Ludwig zu, so dass er nun ganz nahe bei ihm stand und nur wenige Zentimeter die beiden Männer trennten. „Sprich du nicht von Werten,“ zischte Aramis. „Du bist es doch, der weder Ehre noch Werte kennt. Wenn Du deine Ehe in Ehren gehalten und dich ordentlich verhalten hättest, wäre es nie soweit gekommen, dass Anna sich von dir abwendet. Im Gegensatz zu dir hat sie sich viel zu lange dem Eheversprechen verpflichtet gefühlt. Du bist derjenige, der durch seine Herumhurerei und Sauferei jegliches Recht einer Treueverpflichtung seitens Anna verwirkt hat.“

„Noch ist sie meine Frau und an ihr Versprechen gebunden. Du hast sie mir gestohlen“, geiferte Ludwig zurück.

„Anna gehört Dir nicht, sie gehört niemandem“, antwortete Aramis ruhig. „Und ich kann dir nichts stehlen, was niemals dir gehörte.“

Aramis musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht vor dem hasserfüllten Blick, den Ludwig ihm zuwarf, zurückzuschrecken. „Sei es, wie es sei. Aber ich sage dir das Eine: Lass Anna in Ruhe! Sieh es als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit oder den Tribut, den du nun zahlen musst. Ohne Dein loses Mundwerk und deinem Verrat an der Sache wäre ich nie in die Hände der Gestapo gefallen. Ich habe…“ Aramis hielt kurz inne und musste mit zusammengepressten Augen einen Moment lang die Bilder, die sich ungefragt in sein Gedächtnis schoben, zurückdrängen. „Ich habe meinen Tribut bezahlt! Wenn das der Preis ist, den du haben wolltest, nun sind wir quitt. Lass mich und Anna in Ruhe.“

Ohne auf eine Antwort Ludwigs zu warten schob sich Aramis an ihm vorbei und ging langsam weiter zur Treppe. Er hatte alles gesagt, was es zu dieser Sache zu sagen gab.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Athos zog leise die Tür hinter sich zu. Obwohl er geklopft hatte, bevor er eintrat, schien Aramis ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Der Scharfschütze lag im Bett, zur Seite gedreht, wohl um seinen Rücken nicht zu belasten, und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten angestrengt und ausgelaugt.

Leise zog Athos den einzigen Stuhl, der sich im Zimmer befand, zu Aramis' Bett heran und setzt sich darauf. Die Flasche Wein, die er mitgebracht hatte, stellte er auf dem kleinen Nachttisch ab. Anscheinend nicht leise genug, denn Aramis schrak hoch und starrte Athos einen Moment lang verwirrt an. Dann wurde sein Blick klar und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich.

„Bist du schon lange da?“, fragte Aramis.

„Nein, gerade erst gekommen. Du hast mein Klopfen nicht gehört, und ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“ Athos zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste schief. „Hat offensichtlich nicht geklappt, entschuldige. Wo ist Anna?“, fragte er und schaute sich demonstrativ in dem kleinen Zimmer um. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte Anna hier nirgends einen Platz gefunden, um sich zu verstecken, aber Athos hielt es trotzdem für angebracht, seine Frage mit einer eindeutigen Geste zu bekräftigen.

Aramis stützte sich mit der Hand ab und richtete sich langsam auf. „Sie ist zu ihrem Vater. Sie wollte es hinter sich bringen, ihren Eltern von ihrer Trennung zu berichten. Das wird ein übler Kampf, aber sie wollte mich nicht dabei haben“. Aramis schwang vorsichtig die Beine über die Bettkante und saß nun Athos direkt gegenüber. „Nicht dass ich viel Hilfe hätte sein können, aber trotzdem. Nun ja, das Gute daran ist, dass ihr Vater Ludwig wohl noch nie hat richtig leiden können, das dürfte also kein allzu großer Verlust für ihn sein. Mich kennt er allerdings noch nicht“, grinste Aramis.

Athos nickte leicht während ein kleines Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielte. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es an dir nicht zu mögen gäbe. Wird schon werden, hrumph.“

Nun mussten beide lachen.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Athos und aus seiner Stimme war jegliche Heiterkeit gewichen.

Aramis schaute zu Athos und hielt seinen Blick einen Moment lang. „Ich werde es überleben. Lemay ist guter Hoffnung, dass alles vollständig abheilt. Es werden ein paar Narben zurückbleiben, aber das ist okay. Narben beeindrucken die Ladies“, füge er schmunzelnd hinzu. „Nun ja, zumindest die eine Lady.“

„Und die Narben, die man nicht sieht?“ fragte Athos leise.

Aramis wandte den Blick ab und blieb stumm. „Die werden ebenfalls verheilen, glaub mir,“ antwortete er schließlich leise. „Du hast Wein gebracht?“ wechselte er allzu schnell das Thema, mit dem Kopf Richtung Nachttisch deutend.

Athos seufzte kurz, aber er beließ es dabei. „Ich finde, heute ist ein guter Grund für einen guten Tropfen. Porthos und d'Artagnan sind schon auf dem Weg, weiß Gott, was die beiden schon wieder aufhält.“ Athos schaute kurz auf seine Hände, die er im Schoß übereinandergelegt hatte. „Da ist noch etwas, was ich dich fragen muss.“

„Ja?“

„Glaube mir, ich kenne die Antwort, aber Tréville besteht darauf, es von dir persönlich zu hören.“ Athos machte eine kurze Pause. Innerlich holte er mehrmals tief Luft, äußerlich blieb er genauso ruhig und stoisch, wie seine Freunde es von ihm gewohnt waren. „Wir wissen inzwischen von dem Konvoi und auch, wie die Nazis davon erfahren haben. Wir wissen auch, dass dies wohl der einzige Grund war, wieso sie genau dich haben wollten. Um von dir den Ort des Verstecks zu erfahren.“ Athos räusperte sich kurz, eh er weitersprach. „Treville möchte nun wissen, was die Gestapo diesbezüglich weiß.“

Aramis schaute Athos eine geschlagene Minute ausdruckslos an. Kein Mienenspiel verriet, wie er die Frage aufgefasst hatte. Dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen und er streckte den Arm aus, um Athos fest an der Schulter zu fassen. „Was du eigentlich fragen sollst, ist, ob ich den Nazis den Standort verraten habe, richtig? Und weil du der Freund bist, der du bist, hast du deswegen unheimliche Gewissensbisse. Ich schätze mal, du hast dich selbst dafür angeboten, der Überbringer der schlechten Nachrichten zu sein, oder? Treville hätte mich sicher selbst gefragt.“

Athos hoffte, Aramis würde seinem Gesicht nicht die Verlegenheit ablesen können, die ihn ergriff. Er nickte.

„Ich habe nichts verraten, die Kunstschätze sind sicher.“

Der Stolz, der in Aramis' Stimme mitschwang, machte Athos beinahe noch mehr verlegen. „Ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet. Porthos hat Treville bereits ordentlich seine Meinung diesbezüglich gesagt, aber Du weißt ja, wie Befehlshaber sind.“

Ehe Aramis darauf erwidern konnte, ging die Tür auf und d'Artagnan betrat den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Porthos. Beide hatten Gläser in der Hand, Porthos noch eine weitere Flasche Wein.

„Zu unserer Zeit wurde noch geklopft“, begrüßte Athos die Neuankömmlinge.

D'Artagnan blieb abrupt stehen und schaute abwechselnd Athos und Aramis unsicher an. „Ich dachte,“ stotterte er, „naja, also...“

Zeitgleich konnten sich Athos und Aramis ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und prusteten los, Aramis ein bisschen weniger heftig als Athos, sehr darauf bedacht, seine geprellten Rippen nicht übermäßig zu strapazieren.

Porthos hieb d'Artagnan einmal kräftig auf den Rücken und lies ebenfalls sein bellendes Gelächter durch den Raum schallen. Mit einem Fußtritt schloss er die Tür. „Wer hat Durst?“ fragte er, sobald er wieder Luft bekam.

Porthos verteilt die Gläser und Athos schenkte ein. Porthos ließ sich neben Aramis auf dem Bett nieder und d'Artagnan lehnte sich am Fenster an die Fensterbank. Dann prosteten sie sich zu.

„Auf uns“, sagte Athos und schaute jedem seiner Brüder nacheinander in die Augen.

„Auf uns und Aramis, der alles gegeben und noch mehr gewonnen hat“, erwiderte Porthos. „Glückwunsch, übrigens, Du wirst bestimmt ein toller Vater“, fügte er hinzu. Dann leerte er sein Glas auf einen Zug und streckte es Athos wieder hin.

Nachdem auch die zweite Flasche fast geleert war und sie sich über Gott und die Welt unterhalten hatten, reckte sich d'Artagnan. „Ich mache mich auf den Weg. Constance hat mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass wir uns treffen können.“

„Wieso schaust du dann, als hättest Du gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen, _mon ami_ “, frage Aramis amüsiert.

„Weil ich immer noch sauer bin, dass Constance all das vor mir geheim gehalten hat!“, erwiderte d'Artagnan heftig und seine bis eben noch gute Laune war wie weggeblasen. „Es ist schon schwer genug, dass ich sie immer nur dann sehen kann, wenn Bonacieux nicht da ist oder sie eine gute Ausrede hat, aber dass sie sich noch in viel größere Gefahr begibt, ohne mir etwas davon zu erzählen, das ist schon ein großer Vertrauensbuch, finde ich.“

„Nun mal langsam mit den jungen Pferden“, warf Porthos ernst ein. „Constance ist erstens eine ganz tolle Frau und zweitens hat das eine nichts mit dem anderen zu tun. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass es eurem Liebesleben nicht geschadet hat, dass Constance für die Résistance arbeitet, oder?“

D'Artagnan schaute plötzlich sehr verlegen und rutschte unruhig hin und her ehe er kleinlaut antwortete. „Ja, schon, aber trotzdem! Ich finde, sie hätte es mir sagen müssen! Sie riskiert täglich ihr Leben dort und ich weiß von nichts. Ich mache mir auch so schon genug Sorgen um sie!“

„Eben“, erwiderte Athos und unterstrich seine Aussage, indem er mit dem ausgestreckten Finger auf d'Artagnan deutete. „Dann denke mal darüber nach.“

„Athos, bitte, siehst du nicht wie der Junge sich quält?“ Aramis blickte tadelnd zu Athos eher er seinen Blick auf den jungen Gascogner richtete. „D'Artagnan, du musst noch viel lernen in Sachen Liebe. Nimm einen guten Rat an von jemanden, der sich mit den Frauen auskennt.“

„Hört, hört!“ Porthos prostete Aramis zu und trank einen Schluck.

„D'Artagnan, es gibt kein kostbareres Geschenk als die Liebe! Ihr beide werdet noch zusammenwachsen und erkennen, was es bedeutet, dem anderen zu vertrauen, auch wenn nicht jedes Geheimnis miteinander geteilt werden kann. Das ist nämlich nicht nötig, weißt du? Wichtig ist, dass eure Liebe aufrichtig ist und ihr eine neue Einheit bildet. Und du wirst sehen, du wirst auch ganz neue Seiten an dir selbst kennen lernen!“

D'Artagnan schaute verwirrt, zuerst zu Aramis, dann hilfesuchend zu Porthos. Der schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich möchte trotzdem gerne wissen, wieso sie es mir verheimlicht hat. Ich meine, ein bisschen sauer darf ich ja wohl sein, oder etwa nicht?“

Aramis schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Du verstehst es nicht, Junge.“

„Du kannst Folgendes tun: Sprich sie darauf an, wie sehr du dich darüber geärgert hast!“ Porthos stand auf und trat zu d'Artagnan. Mitfühlend legte er eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Sage es ihr. Und dann hörst du dir an, was sie zu sagen hat. Glaube mir aber, wenn ich dir sage, dass du gegen eine Frau wie Constance keine Chance hast. Am besten du entschuldigst dich schon bevor du überhaupt mit deinen Vorwürfen loslegst.“

Athos grinste. „Sie wird ein Hühnchen mit dir rupfen.“

D'Artagnan schüttelte Porthos' Hand ab und schaute beleidigt in die Runde. „Macht ihr euch nur lustig über mich. Ich werde ihr sagen, wie ich mich bei ihrer Heimlichtuerei gefühlt habe. Dann werde ich ja sehen, wer sich bei wem entschuldigen muss“. Er stiefelte zur Tür und drehte sich nochmal kurz um. „Gute Besserung“, murmelte er in Richtung Aramis, dann öffnete er die Tür.

„Viel Erfolg bei deinem Gang nach Canossa!“, rief ihm Porthos hinterher, ehe die Tür hinter dem Jungen ins Schloss fiel.

Die drei Männer schauten sich an und abermals schafften sie es nicht sehr lange, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, sobald sich auf dem ersten Gesicht ein schiefes Grinsen breit machte.

„Der arme Junge“, japste Porthos. „Constance wird ihn mit Haut und Haaren fressen. Das wird der kürzeste Gang nach Canossa aller Zeiten!“

„Ich kann euch hören!“ klang es dumpf durch die Tür, danach war es wieder still im Flur.

Oder vielleicht hörten auch die _Inseparables_ einfach deswegen nichts mehr, weil der Raum erfüllt war von herzhaftem, befreiendem Gelächter, das nur sehr langsam verklang.


	23. Kapitel 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir sind am Ende unserer Reise mit Aramis angelangt! Vielen Dank, dass ihr uns begleitet habt, bitte gebt mir Bescheid, wie euch die Geschichte gefallen hat!
> 
> Ideen für eine Fortsetzung sind herzlich willkommen!
> 
> * * *

Paris, 23. August 1944, Hauptquartier der Gestapo

_Wir hatten den Scharfschützen!_

Thernes konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder zurück zu jenem Mann wanderten, der es gewagt hatte, sich ihm zu entziehen. Es war ihm nach wie vor ein Rätsel, wie es dieser kleinen Kanalratte gelungen war, aus dem am besten gesicherten Gebäude von ganz Paris zu entkommen. Thernes spürte, wie die Wut selbst nach all dieser Zeit glühend heiß nach seinen Eingeweiden griff und seine Atmung begann sich eine Spur zu beschleunigen.

_Ich hätte die Wache vor dem Innenhof an Ort und Stelle töten sollen_ , bedauerte Thernes. Kleindienst hatte ihm dringend davon abgeraten und versichert, dass der Mann niemals mit einem französischen Parasiten kooperiert hätte.

Sie hatten nach dem Verschwinden des Scharfschützen alles genau durchsucht, jeden Winkel des alten Klosters durchstöbert und keinen Stein auf dem anderen gelassen. Er hatte höchstpersönlich ein Dutzend Mal den ehemaligen Klostergarten überprüft und schließlich bei einem der hinteren Fensterrahmen Blutspuren gefunden – auf der Hofseite. Doch das Fenster war fix im Kreuzbogen verankert gewesen.

_Nichts, keine Öffnung, kein Mechanismus._

Und selbst wenn der Gefangene durch eben dieses Fenster gekommen wäre, dann erklärte es für ihn immer noch nicht die Tatsache, wie er hatte aus dem Gebäude selbst kommen können. Alle Hinter- und Nebentüren waren verschlossen, alle Außenfenster vergittert und selbst die Schächte der Heizkeller zugenagelt gewesen.

_D_ _as Verschwinden dieses kleinen Haufen Dreck_ _ist doch tatsächlich_ _zum größten ungelösten Rätsel_ _meines_ _Lebens geworden._

Selbst die Suche außerhalb des Gestapo-Hauptquartiers war völlig ergebnislos verlaufen, seine Leute hatten ihm versichert, dass sämtliche Seitengassen von Wehrmachtssoldaten gesichert worden waren und sie selbst hatten stundenlang die Umgebung ohne Erfolg durchkämmt. Thernes war nur froh gewesen, dass er den Vorfall Berlin gegenüber hatte vertuschen können und niemand außerhalb dieser Mauern jemals erfahren würde, wie ihn ein kleiner, unbedeutender, französischer Soldat so hatte vorführen können.

Thernes stand bewegungslos an seinem Lieblingsfenster in seinem Büro und starrte auf die Straße unter ihm. Die Pariser Bevölkerung war in den letzten Tagen wie Ungeziefer aus ihren Unterschlüpfen gekrochen gekommen und wimmelte nun durch die Straßen und Gassen.

_Man solle sie alle zertreten und dann mit Flammenwerfern abfackeln._

Die Situation lief langsam aber sicher aus dem Ruder und wenn Berlin nicht bald etwas unternehmen würde, dann wäre Paris vermutlich verloren. Bereits seit Tagen herrschte in der Stadt Ausnahmezustand, nicht nur die Pariser U-Bahnen, auch sämtliche Polizisten und Postboten hatten zu streiken begonnen und immer wieder erdreisteten sich diese Widerstandskämpfer im großen Stil deutsche Wagenkolonnen, die auf den Champs-Élysées fuhren, anzugreifen. Diese Tölpel waren unorganisiert und unzureichend bewaffnet, dennoch war es ihnen gelungen, Polizeistationen, Ministerien, Zeitungsredaktionen und das Rathaus mit nichts als alten Jagdgewehren oder provisorischen Waffen wie Molotow-Cocktails zu besetzen.

_Es ist zum Erbrechen._

Diese stumpfsinnige Masse dort unten begann, sich gegen die Erhabenheit der deutschen Rasse zu erheben, jetzt, da auch die alliierten Verbände weiter ins Inland vorrückten und Frankreich befreien wollten. _Befreien! Man stelle sich das vor!_ Als wenn diese Kreaturen den Sinn und Zweck ihres Dasein verstünden und es kam ihm so vor, als würden Schafe dem Wolf zu erklären versuchen, er müsse sich vor ihnen in Acht nehmen.

„Herr Hauptkommissar! Eine wichtige Nachricht für Sie!“

Thernes zuckte genervt mit den Augenbrauen, die Stimme der neuen Sekretärin hatte für seine empfindlichen Ohren das durchdringende Quietschen eines Schweins bei der Schlachtung und nicht zum ersten Mal vermisste er das Fräulein Konstanze.

Es war höchst bedauerlich gewesen, dass die gute Frau ihre kranke Mutter im Elsass betreuen musste und trotz aller Versuche, sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen, hatte die Sekretärin gekündigt. Nun gut, der Platz einer Frau war im Schoß ihrer Familie, doch Thernes bedauerte an dieser Stelle auch ein klein wenig, dass er nicht mehr dazu gekommen war, ihren Schoß genauer zu erkunden.

„Geben Sie schon her! Und holen Sie Kleindienst, aber flott!“

Die Sekretärin quietschte eine Antwort und Thernes war froh, von ihrer Gegenwart befreit zu sein. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen überflog er die Nachricht aus Berlin.

„Melde mich wie befohlen, Herr Hauptkommissar!“ Kleindienst dürfte bereits draußen gewartet haben.

„Berlin hat soeben einen ausdrücklichen Führerbefehl übermittelt: Paris darf nicht oder nur als Trümmerfeld in die Hand des Feindes fallen und soll bis zum letzten Mann verteidigt werden! Benachrichtigen Sie die Wehrmachtskontingente, sie sollen sich auf die neue Situation einstellen!“

„Aber Herr Hauptkommissar! Choltitz hat…“

„General Choltitz, Kleindienst! Vergessen Sie sich nicht!“ Thernes hasst es, wenn Untergeben allzu jovial wurden.

„Selbstverständlich, Herr Hauptkommissar! Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass General Choltitz bereits kapituliert und Paris dem Anführer der Résistance-Verbände und dem französischen Generalmajor Leclerc übergeben hat. Davon abgesehen weht sei Mittag die Trikolore vom Eiffelturm. Wir müssen den Befehl ignorieren, wenn ich mir die Anmerkung erlauben darf!“

Kleindienst war beim Reden immer schneller geworden und der gehetzte Ausdruck in den Augen seines Rottenführers verursachte Thernes Kopfschmerzen. Dieser Mann war wahrlich nicht zu Größerem berufen, wenn er sich von solch Lächerlichkeiten wie eine wehende Fahne abschrecken ließe.

„Und was schlagen Sie vor, Herr Rottenführer?“ Thernes bemühte sich nicht einmal, seinen abfälligen Tonfall zu verbergen und er hoffte, dass Kleindienst die Drohung erkennen würde. Kleindienst zögerte tatsächlich, und Thernes schüttelte innerlich den Kopf darüber, wie leicht der Rottenführer im Moment zu irritieren war.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir evakuieren das Hauptquartier, Herr Kommissar! Die Ratten des Widerstandes sind bereits auf dem Weg hierher und ich denke nicht, dass wir noch viel Zeit haben. Dreiviertel der Stadt ist bereits in Ihren Händen, wir werden das Zentrum kaum halten können.“ _Schimmerte etwa Angst in der Stimme des Rottenführers mit?_ Thernes‘ Gedanken verhärteten sich, der Führer wusste, was zu tun war und er war unter allen Umständen gewillt, dem ausdrücklichen Wunsch seines einzig wahren Gottes Folge zu leisten.

„Dann werden wir weitere Exempel statuieren! Hat diesen Narren nicht gereicht, dass wir vor fünf Tagen die Straßen der Stadt mit dem Blut ihrer Brut getränkt haben?“

Thernes konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief, als er daran dachte, wie seine Männer 35 Jugendliche auf der kleinen Prachtstraße mitten im Bois de Boulogne, dem größten Park im Herzen von Paris, erschossen hatten.

_Es war ein_ _deliziöses Blutbad gewesen._

Sie hatten diese kleinen Möchtegern-Kämpfer zusammengetrieben und in Reih und Glied aufgestellt, ehe sie sie vor aller Augen mit Kugeln durchsiebt hatten. Thernes sah jedes Detail der jungen Menschen vor sich, wie sich ihre Fassungslosigkeit in blankes Entsetzen gewandelt hatte, als ihnen klar geworden war, dass sie nun sterben würden und wie die Kugeln ihre Leiber vor aller Augen zerfetzt hatten. Ihr Blut war über die Pflastersteine gespritzt und ihre Todesschreie klangen immer noch wie eine süße Arie in seiner Erinnerung nach. In dieser Nacht hatte er ganz Paris unweigerlich klar gemacht, was mit denjenigen passieren würde, die sich gegen das Reich stellen würden.

„Das wird nichts mehr bringen, Herr Hauptkommissar! Leclercs‘ Truppen sind bereits aus Richtung Südwesten in die Stadt vorgestoßen, mittlerweile mit einer ganzen Panzerdivision. Es sind einfach zu viele, sie haben Paris in einem Zangengriff eingekesselt und die Wehrmacht hat bereits mit ihrem Rückzug begonnen. Wir sollten uns ihnen so schnell wie möglich anschließen!“ Kleindienst starrte stramm geradeaus, lediglich der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und das nervöse Zwinkern seiner Augen verriet den Stress, in dem er sich gerade befand.

„Warum weiß ich davon nichts?“ Thernes schnaubte frustriert, das alles hier lief ganz und gar nicht nach Wunsch, aber er konnte auch nicht wirklich über seinen Schatten springen und einen direkten Befehl des Führers missachten.

Andererseits war General Choltitz einer der treusten Anhänger der deutschen Idee und wenn selbst er bereits den Rückzug antrat, dann war es wohl eine echte Notwendigkeit.

_Und alles nur wegen diesem verfluchten Scharfschützen._

Hätte er ihn gebrochen, dann hätten sie mit dem erbeuteten französischen Schätzen ein Vermögen in der Hand gehabt, das den Kriegsverlauf vermutlich deutlich zu ihren Gunsten verändert hätte. Thernes ballte wütend seine Fäuste, er war so kurz davor gestanden. Erneut sickerte die Wut durch ihn wie Lava, die aus einem Vulkan ausbrach und beinahe jeden rationalen Gedanken verzehrte.

„Herr Kommissar, ich brauche eine Entscheidung!“

Die drängende Stimme Kleindiensts riss ihn aus seinem inneren Zornesrausch und Thernes war beinahe dankbar dafür. Er blinzelte einmal irritiert. „Geben Sie den Befehl zur unverzüglichen Räumung! Vernichten Sie aber zuerst alle Akten und Unterlagen, nichts davon darf in die Hände des Feindes gelangen, verstehen Sie?“, schnauzte Thernes nun den Rottenführer an, der sich augenblicklich umdrehte.

Noch während er aus der Direktion lief, bellte er bereits laute Befehle an seine Männer.

„Fräulein!“, rief Thernes nun nach seiner Sekretärin im Vorraum und sprach, ohne ihr Erscheinen oder gar ihre Antwort abzuwarten, weiter. „Ordern Sie unverzüglich meinen Wagen, ich breche in wenigen Minuten auf!“

Thernes erwartete, dass die Dame seinem Befehl nachkommen würde und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Von draußen drangen laute Stimmen zu ihm hinauf, der Mob hatte wohl immer mehr Mut und Selbstvertrauen gefasst, zumindest klangen die Rufe ungestümer und aggressiver als noch wenige Minuten zuvor.

Kleindienst hatte tatsächlich Recht, dass er seinen Aufbruch nicht weiter würde hinauszögern können. Thernes griff nach der Akte in seiner obersten Schublade und öffnete sie kurz. Das Bild des Scharfschützen, aufgenommen von Rochefort in irgendeinem Kloster, lag obenauf.

Thernes schwor sich, dass er, wenn der Krieg vorbei sein würde, Rochefort erneut auf ihn ansetzen würde. Aber diesmal würde er sich nicht damit aufhalten, ihn gefangen zu nehmen.

_Diesmal werde ich Rochefort den Befehl geben, den Bastard unverzüglich zu töten._

Das gute Gefühl der Rache und Vergeltung legte sich wie ein Eisregen auf die tosende Lava in seinem Inneren. Thernes wandte sich mit einem letzten Blick ohne viel Sentimentalität um und ging schnellen Schrittes über die Treppen hinunter und durch die Aula hinaus in die schwüle, heiße Sommerluft. Er verspürte keinerlei Bedauern oder irgendeine Form von Rührseligkeit, dass er den Ort, an dem er seit beinahe 3 Jahren lebte, nun würde verlassen müssen. Alles hier stank mittlerweile nach dem Pariser Geschmeiß und der Bitterkeit einer Niederlage und je schneller er von hier wegkam, umso besser.

Der obligatorische schwarze Mercedes wartete bereits mit geöffneter Wagentür auf ihn. Thernes hielt vor dem Einsteigen einen kurzen Moment inne.

Er wendete seinen Blick voller Abscheu ein letztes Mal zur Straße vor dem eisernen Tor, angewidert von der aufgebrachten Menschenmasse, die irgendwelche Parolen skandierten. Diese Narren hatten anscheinend vor, das Hauptgebäude zu stürmen und nur noch die auf sie gerichtete MG2-Geschütze hielt sie davon ab. Es juckte Thernes in den Fingern, seinen Männern den Schießbefehl zu erteilen.

_Oh ja, kommt nur, kommt nur ihr kleinen, miesen Ratten, ich werde euch Abschaum zerquetschen und jedem einzelnen von euch das Herz aus dem Leib reißen und euch ausnehmen wie Schweine, wie ich euch alle has_ …Thernes verschluckte sich mitten im Gedanken und seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als etwas auf ihn zu rauschte. „Oh Scheiße.“

***

Aramis musste nicht durch das Zielfernrohr schauen, um zu wissen, dass das kleine Loch auf Thernes‘ Stirn da war und sich sein Gehirn gerade über den kleinen Vorplatz des Klostereingangs verteilt hatte. Er schloss stattdessen kurz die Augen und atmete tief aus.

Er hatte sich diesen Moment seit jenem verhängnisvollen Märztag immer wieder ausgemalt und vorgestellt. Thernes hatte ihm ein Spiel aufgezwungen, dessen Regeln er erst im Angesicht seines vergossenen Blutes hatte durchschauen können.

_Schach matt_ , dachte Aramis, aber er empfand weder Genugtuung noch Freude.

Die letzten Tage waren ein einziges Chaos gewesen, die Stadt brodelte wie ein Hexenkessel, seit die Operation _Overlord_ in der Bevölkerung bekannt geworden war.

Es war um nichts weniger als um den Kampf um Paris und wie es schien um nichts geringeres als um den Kampf um die Freiheit und Menschlichkeit gegen ein System des Hasses und der Barbarei gegangen. Der Generalstreik hatte bereits Mitte August begonnen und seit wenigen Tagen tobte ein erbitterter Straßenkampf zwischen der Wehrmacht und den französischen Widerstandskämpfern. Angefeuert wurde ihre Kampfkraft von den alliierten Verbänden, die sich von allen Seiten auf Paris zubewegten und mit schwerem Geschütz gegen die deutsche Besatzungsmacht vorgingen. Die Deutschen hatten die Pariser Bevölkerung in den letzten Wochen regelrecht ausgehungert, die Zahl der Hungernden war stetig gestiegen.

_Meine Güte, sie haben un_ _s_ _diese verzweifelten Menschen regelrecht i_ _n die Arme getrieben_ _._

Treville hatte die Musketiere mitten in die Gefechte hinein befohlen, da sie, im Unterschied zu den neu hinzugestoßenen Résistance-Kämpfern ausgebildete Soldaten waren. Athos, Porthos und d‘Artagnan hatten versucht, so gut sie konnten, den völlig unorganisierten und unzureichend bewaffneten Kämpfern dabei zu helfen Polizeistationen, Ministerien, Zeitungsredaktionen und das Rathaus zu besetzen. Die Männer und Frauen waren motiviert und entschlossen, aber mit ihren alten Jagdgewehren oder einfachen, provisorischen Waffen konnte nur ihre schiere Überzahl die Besatzer zurückdrängen und es waren trotz all ihrer Bemühungen viele Verluste zu beklagen gewesen.

„Und wieder haben sich mein Stellungsnetzwerk bewährt _“_ , murmelte Aramis zufrieden in sich hinein.

Längst war der Gefechtslärm von den Straßen einem immer lauter werdenden frenetischen Jubel der Masse gewichen. Aramis konnte auf seiner Position auf einem Balkon einer verlassenen Dachgeschosswohnung im fünften Stock mitten im Zentrum von Paris die Parolen nicht verstehen, aber er verstand die tiefen Emotionen, die da zu ihm hoch getragen wurden. Der Geschmack der Freiheit hatte sich über die Stadt gelegt und mit ihm der eiserne Wille, niemals wieder zu weichen.

Aramis hatte keine Eile damit, das Kar98k zu verstauen und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Paris war mehr oder weniger wieder in  den Händen  Frankreichs und die Deutschen hatten gewiss dringlichere Probleme als in den Kampfwirren nach einem einzelnen Scharfschützen zu suchen,  auch wenn sie gerade ihren Gestapo Kommissar verloren hatten . 

_Wie gut, dass d‘Artagnan dich gefunden hat, meine Schöne_ , kam es Aramis in den Sinn, während er gedankenverloren über den Lauf der Waffe strich.

Das Gewehr war ein Wunderwerk deutscher Ingenieurskunst, überaus elegant, fein austariert und serienmäßig mit einem Zielfernrohr ausgestattet. Die Mauser war so leichtgängig, dass sie in keinster Weise verzog und aufgrund des stabilen Rückstoßes konnte Aramis es innerhalb kürzester Zeit einschießen. Die hohe effektive Reichweite von über 800m gepaart mit bestechender Präzision versetzte ihn immer wieder ins Staunen.

_Ich frage mich, wie die Deutschen jemals den Krieg verlieren konnten._ Die Überlegenheit der Waffen war nur allzu offensichtlich – aber das hatte keine Bedeutung, wenn der oberste Befehlshaber hinter diesen Waffen verblendet und wahnsinnig war.

Aramis nahm einen Schluck Wasser aus seiner mitgebrachten Feldflasche und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er rollte seine Schultern, um ein wenig die Spannung aus sich heraus zu nehmen und zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, wie lange es noch dauern wird...“ seufzte er frustriert, auch wenn die Heilung vor allem Dank Lemays persönlichem Einsatz unerwartetgut verlaufenwar. Der Arzt hatte ihn in der kritischsten Phase mit Morphium und Penicillin versorgt und Aramis so geholfen, das Schlimmste halbwegs ertragen zu können. Lemay hatte bereits nach zehn Tagen die Schnitte, die er in der kleinen Operation setzen musste, wieder vernähen können und von diesem Zeitpunkt an war die körperliche Genesung schnell voran geschritten.

_Und was ist mit den Narben, die keiner sieht?_

Thernes und vor allem das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit hatten sich tief in  Aramis‘ Gedächtnis gebrannt und es verging kaum eine Nacht, in der er nicht schweißgebadet hochschoss und für einen kurzen Moment nicht realisieren konnte, dass er sich tatsächlich in Sicherheit befand. Es ist vorbei, hatte Athos gesagt und Aramis ankerte sein Vertrauen ins Leben an diesem Satz.

_Also wird_ _auch das vorbei gehen._ Aramis  war sich dessen  sicher, denn er war nicht alleine und umgeben von Menschen, die ihn liebten und zu ihm standen.

Aramis vergewisserte sich mit einem Blick über die Brüstung, dass seine Unterstützung als Scharfschütze nicht mehr nötig war. Seine Brüder hatte er in dem Tumult unter ihm bereits seit einiger Zeit aus den Augen verloren, aber er vertraute darauf, dass sie sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnten.

Aramis schlug das Gewehr in Leinentücher ein, packte es zurück in eine alte, lederne Jagdhülle und setzte sich auf das dicke, steinerne Balkongeländer, die Füße in die Tiefe baumeln lassend. Die heiße Augustsonne hatte die Stadt aufgeheizt und alles um ihn flirrte in ihrem prallen Licht. Die Hitze störte ihn nicht weiter, solange der warme Sommerwind die brackige Schwüle durchbrach und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er die bunte Menge unter sich sah, die voller Freude das pure Leben feierte.

„Aber es hat uns alle viel zu viel gekostet“, murmelte er, einen leichten Stich in seinem Herzen spürend.

Unweigerlich wanderten Aramis Gedanken auch zu jenen 35 Jugendlichen, die von den Nazis als reine Machtdemonstration brutal abgeschlachtet worden waren. Das völlig unnötige Massaker war für ihn zu einem bitteren Sinnbild für die Verrohung der Menschheit geworden und er war unendlich dankbar, dass er selbst nicht dabei gewesen war. Augenzeugen hatten berichtet, dass es Thernes persönlich gewesen war, der den Schießbefehl erteilt hatte.

_Und nun hat dich deine gerechte Strafe ereilt, du elender Bastard._

Natürlich wusste Aramis, dass er damit im Widerspruch zum Gebot der christlichen Vergebung stand, aber er befand sich bereits seit Jahren in einem Dilemma bezüglich seines Soldatentums. Auf der einen Seite stand das Gelöbnis, den Geboten seines Glaubens zu folgen, auf der anderen Seite war jedoch klar, dass eine gewaltfreie Beendigung des Naziregimes niemals möglich gewesen wäre. Aber ethisches Handeln bedeutete für Aramis keineswegs, blind irgendwelchen moralischen Geboten oder Verboten zu folgen.

„Es reicht nicht, die Opfer unter dem Rad der Ungerechtigkeit zu verbinden. Man muss dem Rad selbst in die Speichen fallen“, wiederholte er leise die Gedanken eines deutschen Widerstandskämpfers.

Dennoch hatte  er Angst, dass er Thernes nur aus Gründen der persönlichen Rache getötet hatte. Jeder Rache ging ein Verlust voraus und er hatte weiß Gott genug an dieses Monster verloren.

_Kann es sein, dass es mir nur darum gegangen ist, mir Befriedigung zu verschaffen?_

Er wäre dann nicht mehr gewesen als ein Opfer, das selbst zum Täter geworden war, um im Akt der Vergeltung Genugtuung zu erfahren. Er fürchtete sich ein wenig davor, dass er damit seine Seele vergiftet und er zu derselben Kreatur geworden war, welche er gerade getötet hatte.

Aramis seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Sein Blick schweifte über die Stadt, die er so liebte und es erfüllte sein Herz mit Freude, dass endlich die Zeit gekommen war, wieder frei und im Licht der Gerechtigkeit zu leben.

Gerechtigkeit.

_H_ _at mich Gerechtigkeit her geführt – oder doch nur Rache_ _?_

Gerechtigkeit für die Qualen, die Thernes ihm zugefügt hatte, Gerechtigkeit für das Leid, das der Kommissar so vielen Unschuldigen zugefügt hatte, Gerechtigkeit für all die Toten, die dieser Mann zu verantworten hatte?

Oder war es Rache für die Qualen, die Thernes im zugefügt hatte, Rache für das Leid, das der Kommissar so vielen Unschuldigen zugefügt hatte, Rache für all die Toten, die dieser Mann zu verantworten hatte?

Beides war möglich. Beides war denkbar.

„Nein. Einfach nein“, fiel er seinem Zweifel ins Wort und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieser Drecksack hat nach allem, was er getan hat, sein Recht auf Leben verwirkt.“

D ennoch waren die Untaten  Thernes durch nichts auszugleichen, er hatte den Tod so vieler Menschen auf dem Gewissen und konnte selbst nur einmal sterben. Oh nein, Aramis hatte Thernes nicht um seiner persönlichen Rache willen getötet, sondern weil der Mann widerwärtige Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit begangen hatte. Er hatte Thernes die Kugel durch den Kopf gejagt, weil es da s Gebot der Gerechtigkeit v on ihm gefordert hatte und nicht, weil er sich selbst Genugtuung verschaffen wollte.

Aramis hatte vielmehr das Andenken der Toten bewahrt, indem er getan hatte, was ihnen nicht mehr möglich war. Indem  er den Abzug betätigt hatte, hatte er den vielen Opfern von Thernes eine Stimme im Hier und Jetzt gegeben.

Ihmwar schmerzlich bewusst, dass er keinem Menschen, der durch Thernes gestorben war, das Leben wiedergeben konnte. Dennoch schob sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Es ist vorbei, wir sind endlich wirklich frei“, flüsterte er den Menschen unter ihm und den Menschen vor seinem inneren Auge zu. Er wusste, dass er das himmelschreiende Unrecht berichtigt hatte und Aramis war in jeder Hinsicht mit sich im Reinen.

Aramis blieb noch eine ganze Weile hoch über den Dächern sitzen, bis das grelle Licht des Tages allmählich der angenehmen Helligkeit des Nachmittags gewichen war. Er trank die letzten Schluck Wasser und beschloss dann, zu seinen Brüdern in die Garnison zurück zu kehren.

Als er jedoch aus dem Haus auf die Straße trat, konnte er nicht umhin und ließ sich von der jubelnden Menge mitreißen. Wildfremde Menschen lagen einander in den Armen, aus unzähligen Fenstern wehte die Trikolore und wie aus dem Nichts waren tausende kleine Fähnchen erschienen, die von den feiernden Menschen mit Lachen in den Gesichtern voller Übermut und Ausgelassenheit geschwenkt wurden.

Immer wieder spürte er, wie Menschen ihm auf die Schulter klopften und dankbar anstrahlten, irgendjemand versuchte sogar, ihm ein Huhn in die Hand zu drücken – sie hatten wohl seine umgehängte Gewehrtasche bemerkt und erkannten in ihm einen der Kämpfer um Paris. Aramis freute sich mit ihnen und er hatte in dem Rausch der Gefühle um sich herum nicht wirklich bemerkt, dass er bereits bei den Springbrunnen vor dem Palais de Chaillot ganz in der Nähe des Eiffelturms gelandet war.

Auf einmal sah er Athos, Porthos und d‘Artagnan unter einem der mächtigen Säulenbögen im rechten Seitenflügel stehen. Sie hatten ebenso wie er ihre Gewehre geschultert, irgendjemand hatte ihnen kleine Fähnchen in den Läufe gesteckt und ihre Wangen waren vor Freude, Aufregung, Hitze, Anstrengung oder allem zusammen gerötet.

_Meine Brüder..._

Aramis‘ Herz ging bei ihrem Anblick auf und er war unendlich dankbar, sie in diesem kostbaren Moment der neu gewonnenen Freiheit und des Friedens völlig überraschend gefunden zu haben. Wie Magnete waren sie zueinander an diesen Ort gezogen worden und auch seine Brüder schienen seine Anwesenheit zu spüren, denn sie drehten sich beinahe gleichzeitig zu ihm um.

Das Strahlen seiner eigenen Freude und Begeisterung zeigte sich jetzt ebenfalls in ihren Gesichtern und jedes Wort war überflüssig geworden, als sie einander umarmten. Sie alle hatten das Grauen dieses furchtbaren Krieges überlebt und gemeinsam würden sie nun in eine Zukunft gehen, die für jeden von ihnen alles bereit halten würde!


	24. Epilog

_Außerhalb von Paris, Anfang September_ _1944_

Aramis fuhr in einem gemächlichen Tempo dahin, den warmen Wind im Haar, mit jedem Atemzug das Strahlen der sommerlichen Natur um sich herum aufsaugend. Er inhalierte das Gefühl der Freiheit und er konnte sich nicht sattsehen an dem Land, das ihn umgab und das nun bald wieder wirklich frei sein würde! Das grelle Licht der Mittagssonne war jenem milden Goldorange gewichen, das sich um diese Jahreszeit in den späteren Nachmittagsstunden immer über den aufgeheizten Grund und Boden legte und noch eine lange Abenddämmerung verhieß.

Aramis hatte es nicht eilig, er kannte den Weg und anders als in jener Nacht gab es nun keine Bedrohung mehr, die jederzeit wie eine Schlange aus dem Dickicht zuschlagen würde. D‘Artagnan hatte ihm sein Motorrad geliehen, eine beeindruckende große Maschine, elegant und schnell – _Weiß der Teufel wo er die wieder her hatte_! - und er genoss das Dahingleiten über die sanften Hügel und die gewundenen Güterwege der Weinberge. Die Lavendelernte war längst vorbei, doch noch immer hing ihr Duft in der Luft, zusammen mit dem Geruch des trocknenden Heus, der unverkennbar auch das Ende des Sommers einläutete.

Er stoppte genau an jenem Punkt, an dem Ludwig ihn hinauf geschickt hatte, den Konvoi zu sichern und auch diesmal fand er zielsicher die Stelle, die er vor beinahe zwei Jahren als Stellung gewählt hatte. Wieder ließ er sich im rauen Haidegras nieder, umgeben vom Tanz der Insekten in der Sonne und dem erdigen Duft des wilden Thymians. Aramis blickte über das Tal und als er zu beten begann, spürte er, wie tiefe Ruhe ihn erfüllte. Die einfachen Worte der Dankbarkeit im Einklang mit der schlichten Schönheit der Natur legten sich wie Balsam auf seine nach wie vor aufgewühlte Seele und er fühlte die Gegenwart Gottes bis tief in sich hinein. _Gracias al Señor_! Dass er hier war, leben und lieben konnte, grenzte für ihn immer noch an ein Wunder, das er nicht wirklich verstand, aber in Momenten wie diesen war ein Verstehen auch nicht notwendig. Er war eins mit der Welt um sich herum und er _fühlte_ die Verbundenheit aller Dinge, verwoben zu einem großen Ganzen, an dem er seinen kleinen Anteil hatte. Aus einem spontanen Impuls heraus rollte Aramis sich auf den Rücken und schaute in den Himmel. Seine Gedanken glitten wie die hohen Wolkenbänder an ihm vorüber, er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie festzuhalten, sondern ließ sie ebenso treiben.

Irgendwann fuhr er weiter, stetig seinem Ziel entgegen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er am Ende des kleinen Feldweges angekommen war. Der Eingang der Höhle war leicht zu finden, wenn man wusste, wo man suchen musste. Aramis stieg vom Motorrad, klopfte den Staub von seiner Hose und griff sich die mitgebrachte Sturmlampe. Holzplanken verwehrten ihm den Zugang, aber es dauerte nicht lange und er betrat das kleine Höhlensystem.

Aramis ging langsam tiefer hinein, die Kühle im Inneren des Berges genießend, bis er die ersten Kunstwerke entdeckte. Sie lagen zwar wild durcheinander, Statuen, Holzkisten, Bilder, doch Aramis konnte erkennen, dass sie einst liebevoll abgelegt worden waren. Während er immer weiter in die Höhle eindrang, musste er einfach hie und da seine Hand ausstrecken und im Vorbeigehen liebevoll über all die Schätze streichen. Der Staub der Vergänglichkeit hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren über sie gelegt, aber bald würden sie wieder wie Phönix aus der Asche in neuem Glanz erstrahlen und ihre angestammten Plätze in der Mitte der Zivilisation einnehmen.

Aramis lächelte, als er schließlich fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Ein Fahrer des Lastwagens hatte ihm den genauen Platz beschrieben und vorsichtig griff er nach der großen, flachen Holzkiste. Es überraschte ihn ein wenig, wie leicht sie war, wo doch ihr Inhalt so viel Gewicht hatte. Aramis trug sie behutsam aus dem Dunkel der Höhle hinaus ins Licht der Sonne, gleichsam aus der Finsternis der Barbarei zurück in das helle Licht der Menschlichkeit. 

Ein kurzer Schauer rann ihm bei diesem Gedanken über seinen Rücken, er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie kühl es in der Höhle tatsächlich gewesen war und so genoss er die warme Luft, die ihn wie Wasser umfing.

Aramis legte seinen kostbaren Fund auf den Boden vor der Höhle und öffnete die Holzkiste mit einem kleinen, mitgebrachten Stemmeisen. Er befreite das Bild von der schützenden Holzspäne, holte es ehrfürchtig aus dem Kasten und lehnte es bedachtsam an den Baumstamm einer mächtigen Kiefer. Er sehnte sich danach, es zu berühren, also strich er andächtig und beinahe scheu mit seinen Fingern über das Bild und fuhr den Konturen des Gemäldes nach.

Schließlich trat er ein paar Schritte zurück und ließ das geheimnisvolle Lächeln und den undurchschaubaren Blick der Frau auf sich wirken. Tiefe Freude erfasste ihn bei diesem Anblick, der für ihn in diesem Moment ein Sinnbild für das Herz und die Seele Frankreichs war. _Auch wenn_ _sie_ _eigentlich eine Italienerin ist_ , korrigierte er sich ein klein wenig amüsiert.

Aramis bemerkte, wie sein linker Daumen immer wieder unbewusst über die kleine, wulstige Narbe an seinem Handgelenk fuhr. Es gab ihm einen Stich, wenn er daran dachte, dass jener Mann, der ihm diese Narben verpasst und ihn so mit den Malen des Bösen gebrandmarkt hatte, für den Rest seines Lebens mit ihm verbunden sein würde. Aber angesichts der Schönheit vor ihm und des Reichtums der Schätze hinter ihm, war er zur tiefen Überzeugung gelangt, dass sie sein Opfer wert gewesen waren. Er würde die Zeichen seiner Qual, jede einzelne Narbe wie Stigmata tragen, offene Symbole eines beinahe gebrochenen Körpers, aber noch viel mehr eines ungebrochenen Geistes. Er dachte voller Zärtlichkeit an all die Menschen, die er liebte, seine Brüder, seine Frau, sein ungeborenes Kind, das er bald in seinen Armen halten würde. Und er dachte an all die anderen Menschen seiner Nation, die begierig darauf warteten, ihr Leben ebenso wieder neu zu ordnen und es erfüllte ihn mit stolz, dass er seinen Beitrag dazu geleistet hatte.

Als die Sonne langsam, aber sicher unterging, löste er sich aus seinem meditativen Zustand, legte das kostbare Bild liebevoll in die Holzkiste und verschloss sie wieder gewissenhaft. Er brachte sie zurück an ihre Schlafstelle, wohl wissend, dass es nun nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie wieder an ihrem traditionellem Platz hängen würde!

Als Aramis das Motorrad bestieg, drehte er sich noch einmal um, um einen letzten, prüfenden Blick auf diese ungewöhnliche Schatzkammer zu werfen und er lächelte versonnen bei dem Gedanken, dass der eigentliche Reichtum seines Landes die Herzen und Seelen der Menschen waren, die es bewohnten.

Er ließ den Motor der Maschine an und fuhr, den Staub des trockenen Sommerbodens aufwirbelnd, den Feldweg zurück. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern und so zog Aramis beinahe übermütig das Motorrad hoch. Er gab sich dem Rausch der Geschwindigkeit hin und auf einmal _sah_ er aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus seine Musketierpferde neben sich über die Weite der Felder donnern. Sie flogen dahin, geblähte Nüstern, pulsierende Adern unter glänzendem Fell, ungestüm und wild, voller Kraft und Lebendigkeit – und Aramis flog mit ihnen!

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> html created by JODT_Autor, a tool to convert *.odt, *.doc, *.docx to tidy html


End file.
